2 serpentards et 1 fillette
by nathydemon
Summary: Ron était ennuyé, on venait de lui sucrer ses vacances avec sa princesse. Le père de cette dernière ne pouvant la garder, il faut trouver quelqu'un pour se dévouer. Mais Draco ne lui devait-il pas une dette de vie?
1. Ch1 Une dette contre une fillette

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 1

Une dette contre une fillette

Ronald weasley pestait tout ce qu'il pouvait, furieux contre son supérieur hiérarchique chez les aurors. En effet, ce dernier venait de lui assigner la protection d'un homme d'affaires influent lors d'un séminaire sur les échanges internationaux dans le monde magique. Celui-ci ayant reçu des menaces d'anciens mangemorts encore en liberté.

Ce n'est pas parce que Ron était devenu au fil des années le meilleur auror de sa génération qu'il fallait lui sucrer ses vacances. Ses premières vacances depuis presque un an ! Il y avait bien d'autres personnes dans le service capables de protéger les misérables fesses de ce gratte-papiers. Petterson par exemple ou Randy Lane. Quoi que avec le dernier, personne n'est sur que le protégé revienne entier, mais vivant c'est déjà bien. Ron gémit. Et dire qu'il aurait dû passer une semaine loin du travail avec sa petite merveille , sa petite fée des bois, son petit lutin fantastique, son petit ange... démoniaque.

Non parce qu'il avait beau être dingue de sa filleule, il ne fallait pas se leurrer non plus. Lui, Ronald Weasley, grand roux taciturne et musclé à souhait, se faisait mener par le bout du nez par une adorable fillette de six ans, qui pouvait se montrer pire que les jumeaux dans leurs grands jours. L'auror soupira et sortit son portable de sa poche, sous l'œil curieux des sorciers circulant dans le ministère, pour appeler le père de sa petite fée et le prévenir de son indisposition pour la semaine suivante. Au bout de huit sonneries, le téléphone décrocha et un grognement lui répondit.

_ Hey. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme mon pote, il faut dormir de temps à autre.

Le grognement au bout du fil se fit plus fort, faisant ricaner le jeune homme qui sortit enfin du ministère.

_ Ne te moque pas vieux. D'ici dimanche ça sera ton tour. Je me suis fait un marathon barbie cette nuit. Un marathon barbie je ne sais pas si tu réalises !

Ron retint un éclat de rire mais laissa un sourire prendre place sur son visage avant de se rappeler la raison de son appel.

_ En fait c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre ma princesse la semaine prochaine. Fol Oeil m'a foutu en tant que nounou d'un gratte-papiers parce que des toutous de feu Voldy l'ont menacé de mort.

_ Pauvre Ronny, répondit son interlocuteur cynique. Enfin on peut pas dire que ça m'arrange cette histoire, j'ai personne pour garder la miss.

_ Et sa mère ?

_ Quelque part autour de la planète en train de se faire du fric. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si elle voulait la voir.

Ron se frotta le cou, ennuyé de ce retournement de situation, avant de penser à quelque chose.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait t'aller mais Malfoy m'en doit une avec l'affaire Greengrass. Je pourrais lui filer la gamine une semaine en échange de l'annulation de sa dette. A deux avec Zabini ils devraient s'en sortir.

_ Sérieux tu me proposes Malfoy et Zabini ?

_ Je t'aurais bien proposé mes parents, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils fassent le poids. Hermione est trop occupée entre son boulot, me cacher sa relation avec Parkinson et la chasse au Potter à travers le monde. Fred et Georges... c'est niet. Jamais de la vie, à eux trois ils feraient sauter Poudlard, Préaulard et le Chemin de traverse en moins d'une journée. Ginny voyage. Mes autres frères ne sont pas là. Neville et Luna sont à un congrès de Botanique aux US. Et Sirius et Rémus sont en train de courir après les mangemorts. Tu veux que je te propose Snape ?

La voix au téléphone explosa de rire un long moment et Ron lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, profitant de ce moment pour sortir du parc qu'il traversait.

_ Va pour Malfoy et Zabini. En fait, tu veux juste les torturer. Dis le, que ça t'éclate de penser qu'ils vont passer une semaine dans l'univers speed de ma petite merveille.

_ Aussi. Je les contacte et je te tiens au courant. Embrasse la princesse pour moi.

Après avoir raccroché, le roux soupira et rejoignit rapidement son appartement dans l'optique de joindre les deux hommes par cheminée.

_ Malfoy ! Zabini ! Eh il y a quelqu'un ?

Il fallut quelque minutes avant que Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini n'apparaissent devant leur cheminée en peignoir et en pestant.

_ Par Salazar, Weasley ! Personne ne t'as jamais appris qu'il y a des heures où on ne dérange pas les gens.

_ Vraiment, Malfoy. Je ne savais pas que 19h c'était ton heure de coucher.

_ Viens au fait Weasley, les tempéra Blaise qui comptait bien finir sa soirée autrement qu'avec une dispute.

Ron grogna et leur dit de se pousser afin de venir. Ce qu'il avait à dire ne se disait pas par cheminée interposée. Les trois hommes s'installèrent dans le séjour un whisky pur feu à la main.

_ Alors, relança Draco. Tu viens nous annoncer en priorité que tu avais enfin trouvé une autre occupation que la « Dépression Potter » dans laquelle tu t'es joyeusement plongé.

Le roux savoura une gorgée de sa boisson, lança un regard aux deux hommes, signala à Blaise qu'il n'avait pas dû assez épuiser son compagnon. La preuve, il parle toujours avec autant de verve. Et se décida à leur expliquer dans les grandes lignes la situation. Un long silence s'installa et les deux anciens serpentards se consultèrent du regard. Avant de reprendre prudemment.

_ Entendons nous bien Weasley. Si nous gardons la gamine pendant une semaine tu annules la dette de vie que te dois Draco. Et tu ne veux rien d'autre.

_ C'est un concept difficile à comprendre ?

_ Disons que nous pensions que tu utiliserai ça de manière...

Ron se recala dans son fauteuil et balaya l'air de la main comme si l'idée était parfaitement stupide.

_ J'ai largement passé l'âge de vous pourrir la vie et c'est un cas de force majeur. La petite est adorable mais un peu... très active. Voir un peu survoltée. Bien sûr, si vous refusez je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et nous nous débrouillerons autrement. Après tout, je ne m'attends pas à ce que deux hommes comme vous soient capables de s'occuper d'une jeune enfant.

Le couple se lava, incitant Ron à en faire de même et lui tendirent la main.

_ Tu as ton accord Weasley. Nous garderons ta filleule pendant une semaine, comme si elle était notre propre fille en échange de quoi la dette de vie est annulée.

Ron leur sera la main scellant leur accord par la magie et les quitta par la cheminée après leur avoir confirmé qu'il leur enverrai les instructions pour la petite par hibou.

A suivre ?


	2. Ch2 Des règles non superflues

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 2

Des règles non superflues

Dans les jours qui suivirent la visite de Ron, le couple Malfoy-Zabini reçut, comme convenu, une lettre concernant les instructions pour la gamine. Une longue lettre. Une très longue lettre divisée en trois partie. La première contenait des recommandations d'usage, les rituels de lever et de coucher, les petits détails importants, tout ce qu'il faut pour bien élever un enfant. La deuxième concernait les activités prévues avec l'enfant qu'il faudrait faire tout au long du séjour et celles qui étaient interdites. Les deux hommes tiquèrent un instant dans les interdictions, les jeux du loup et du chat perché étant fortement déconseillés, de même que le jeu de cartes explosives et les échecs sorciers. C'est la dernière partie qui les choqua réellement. En effet, cette dernière portait le joyeux titre : « Les Sept Règles de Survie ».

« Bien les gars, si vous en arrivez à cette partie et que vous n'avez pas fui, c'est que vous êtes plutôt costauds même pour des Serpentards. Cette partie de la lettre, je vous conseille de la garder à portée de baguette. Voir même sous votre oreiller. Ici, se trouve ce qui va déterminer votre avenir. Sans ça, vous pouvez oublier tout ce que vous avez lu plus tôt. Si vous ne connaissez pas ces règles sur le bout des doigts alors n'oubliez pas de faire préparer vos chambres à St Mangouste.

Le sucre est votre ennemi le plus mortel, Voldy à côté est à peine un gnome dans le jardin.

Le silence est pire que la présence d'un dragon affamé, méfiez vous de lui en tous temps et en tous lieux.

Une question exige une réponse... Vraiment... Toujours... L'ignorance vous fera perdre la tête.

La patience et le calme seront votre mantra. Et croyez moi vous en aurez besoin.

Le_ Reparo_, le _Finite_ et un sort de localisation seront vos alliés les plus précieux. Toujours les avoir à l'esprit. Pensez aussi à quelques sorts de soins.

Les livres traitant de magie sont à mettre hors de portée...Voire même tout ce qui concerne la magie. Vraiment, les histoires pour enfants vous apporterons assez de problèmes comme ça.

Ne laissez jamais votre fatigue prendre le dessus. Et croyez moi vous serez fatigués.

Maintenant que nous avons fait le tour, je vous souhaite donc de bonnes vacances avec ma petite princesse chérie. Il faudra aller la récupérer à l'aéroport de Londres ce samedi à 18h30. Elle sera accompagnée d'une hôtesse de l'air. Ou plusieurs. Toutes les affaires dont vous aurez besoin seront dans son panda-sac. Elle arrivera par un vol direct depuis le Canada et sera certainement excitée. Son père et moi même feront en sorte de la joindre au moins une fois par jour. En cas d'extrême urgence (fin du monde, guerre, invasion de vampires, nouveau mage noir...) la pierre qui se trouve avec cette lettre est une alarme et un GPS qui nous permettra de vous rejoindre immédiatement où que vous soyez.

Bon Courage.

Ron Weasley »

Les deux hommes fixèrent un moment la lettre avant de la mettre de côté.

_ Weasley a vraiment perdu une case avec la disparition de Potter, marmonna Draco. Et puis c'est quoi un GPS ? Et il a l'impression qu'on va garder un troupeau d'hippogriffe ou quoi ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre devant l'étrange comportement du rouquin. Déjà que les Griffondors n'étaient pas connus pour leur sens du raisonnable. Mais Ronald Weasley, l'un des plus Griffy d'entre tous, venait à priori de gagner la coupe et en prime une chambre pré-réservée à St Mangouste. Le noir prit tout de même la lettre et la pierre montée en pendentif pour les poser sur le manteau de la cheminée. Qui sait, mieux valait peut être les garder non loin.

Le samedi soir vint plus rapidement que ce à quoi les garçons s'attendaient. Et très vite ils se retrouvèrent dans un aéroport bondé et avec pour seules indications les détails que leur avait apportés la lettre.

_ Mais quelle idée de faire ça de manière moldu, marmonna Draco qui venait d'être bousculé pour la dixième fois.

Blaise soupira quand son compagnon fusilla du regard un petit garçon qui venait de lui rentrer dedans. Il s'éloigna pour trouver une personne à même de le renseigner sur l'arrivée de l'enfant. L'hôtesse d'accueil se fit un plaisir de le faire à grand renfort de sourires aguicheurs, lui glissant même son numéro sur le plan qu'elle lui remit. Blaise la remercia, et rejoint par Draco, il partit dans la direction indiquée.

_ C'est quoi les chiffres en bas de la page?

_ Je sais pas, elle les a marqués pendant qu'elle m'expliquait le chemin en disant que si j'avais besoin de plus d'aide je n'avais qu'à l'appeler.

_ Ces moldus sont tous allumés.

_ Déstresse Dray. C'est juste une différence de culture. Ou d'éducation. Ah, nous y voilà.

Une hôtesse de l'air les accueillit d'un "c'est pas trop tôt" avant de les guider vers deux de ses collègues qui jouaient avec une petite fille.

_ Selena, tes oncles sont arrivés ma chérie. Il va falloir y aller.

L'enfant tourna vivement la tête, stoppant toute activité, pour fixer les nouveaux arrivants dans un silence inquiétant avant de se mettre à sourire. Elle sauta de son banc et fit un câlin à chacune de ses nounous temporaires.

_ Merci de m'avoir gardée jusqu'ici. Et pardon pour les jus de fruits.

_ Oh, ma chérie, gazouilla une des femmes. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave.

La petite leur fit un dernier câlin, attrapa son panda-sac et partit en sautillant à la suite des deux hommes qui repartaient en sens inverse.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour la perdre dans la cohue de l'aéroport. Ils la cherchèrent une bonne demi-heure avant que Draco, rageur, ne lance un sort de localisation. Le premier de ce qui promettait d'être une longue série. Ils retrouvèrent la petite, perchée sur une rambarde, en train de s'extasier et d'expliquer à un couple d'amoureux comment sont fait les avions et pourquoi ils peuvent tomber. Le blond attrapa l'enfant par le bras et la tira derrière lui, repartant à grands pas. La fillette, loin de s'offusquer, fit de grands signes d'adieu au jeune couple éberlué. Blaise suivit le mouvement après un signe de tête, amusé de voir la petite, qui nullement dérangée par le fait de presque voler derrière son compagnon, chantait une chanson sur trois petits chats. Le surprenant en pleine observation de sa personne, Selena lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit sa main libre.

_ Tu devrais nous tenir aussi. Sinon tu vas te perdre. Mon papa dit toujours que si on se tient pas on se perd et on disparaît et les gens peuvent plus nous retrouver. Enfin si, des fois, mais très trèèès longtemps après. Ou alors mort. Papa, il m'a expliqué que mort c'est quand on peut plus se réveiller, plus jamais, mais la belle au bois dormant, elle, elle est pas mort. Même si elle dort trèèèèèèsss longtemps. Elle a juste pas envie d'aller à l'école je suis sûre. Moi je veux pas y aller aussi, mais paske c'est pas drôle, la maîtresse crie tout le temps. Papa, il dit que c'est à cause de la méchante sorcière et que Aurore elle ne voulait pas dormir et qu'elle préférerai aller à l'école. Mais y'a personne qui aime aller à l'école. Enfin si y'a Amanda mais c'est la chouchoute alors ça compte pas. Je suis sûre que c'est parce que elle a des yeux normaux moi ils sont violet et vert alors la maîtresse elle me trouve bizarre. Mais papa dit qu'ils sont les plus beaux de la terre et qu'ils vont trop bien avec mes jolis cheveux noir avec des reflets bordeaux. Paske c'est pas du rouge le bordeaux. C'est c'est ma couleur à moi, et Ronny et papa ils disent que personne ne doit se moquer de ma couleur à moi. Tu aimes ma couleur ?

Blaise resta un instant choqué par le débit de parole que pouvait produire une aussi petite bouche avant de hocher la tête.

_ C'est une jolie couleur, oui. Tu parles toujours autant ?

Selena sautilla en chantonnant un « pas toujours » guilleret avant d'entreprendre de lui expliquer pourquoi Aurore, qui après explications était la princesse du conte, était une grande flemmarde qui n'aimait pas l'école. Et rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Pas même le transplanage qui leur offrit une grande découverte sur l'univers prenant des pokemons. Non plus le repas préparé par les elfes de maison, qui leur permit d'apprendre que son papa est cuisinier comme Rémy le rat. Mais si dans Ratatouille. Les adultes alors il fallait toujours tout leur expliquer. Passons sur l'heure du bain où Draco se fit traiter de nain grincheux et où ils vécurent la grande bataille d'Ariel contre la méchante Ursula, la salle de bain finissant ruisselante d'eau et de mousse, symbolisant à priori les entrailles de la pieuvre humanoïde explosée par un bateau. Enfin les deux hommes virent arriver, avec soulagement, l'heure du coucher en espérant que la mini tornade fatiguée s'endormirait rapidement. Trois histoires de dragons plus tard, ils sursautèrent à la sonnerie qui retentit du panda-sac. Selena plongea dedans et en sortir un téléphone portable qu'elle décrocha en criant un joyeux « papa ». Elle lui raconta ensuite sa journée et, avec toujours autant d'entrain, lui demanda une nouvelle histoire. Celui-ci s'exécuta et l'enfant s'endormit rapidement rêvant de sombrals et de dragons sous le regard impressionné des deux sorciers. Ces derniers quittèrent la chambre alors que le père au bout du fil raccrochait, sachant sa petite princesse partie dans un doux sommeil.

Blaise et Draco s'effondrèrent avec un flagrant manque de classe sur leur lit, virant le minimum vital de vêtements avant de s'enrouler dans la couette et de s'endormir presque aussitôt complètement vidés de leur énergie. Leur dernière pensée fut qu'il faudrait recommencer le lendemain.

A suivre ?


	3. Ch3 Survivre et s'adapter

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 3

Survivre et s'adapter

Le matin les trouva éveillés par un elfe de maison au bord du suicide. Le petit être, vraisemblablement traumatisé, se tirait violemment les oreilles tout en essayant de les réveiller.

_ Maître Malfoy, Maître Zabini, Tiky est vraiment désolée. Tiky est une mauvaise elfe. Tiky comprendrait si les maîtres voulaient lui donner des vêtements. Tiky va aller se jeter dans le four pour ne plus déshonorer les maîtres.

Draco sortit vaguement une main de sous la couette avec un grognement fatigué. Il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur l'elfe en panique.

_ Cesse de piailler ou je te jette un sort. Ce n'est certainement pas l'heure de se lever. Et il est quelle heure d'abord ?

_ Il est sept heure, maître Malfoy. Tiky ne voulait pas vous réveiller. Tiky est une mauvaise elfe. Tiky n'a pas su surveiller la petite maîtresse.

Ces paroles réveillèrent définitivement les deux hommes qui se dressèrent dans leur lit comme deux diables sortis d'une boîte. Il se levèrent rapidement, prenant à peine le temps d'attraper un peignoir chacun, avant de quitter la pièce sous les explications hachées de l'elfe qui les guida jusqu'au petit salon où l'enfant dansait, se dandinait, sur la table alors qu'à terre, une peluche avec un lecteur mp3 dans les bras diffusait Shtroumph Party sur un volume sonore peu supportable.

_ Oncle Draky! Oncle Blasy! Bonjour!

Selena leur sauta dessus, rattrapée de justesse grâce aux anciens réflexes d'attrapeur de Draco. D'un coup de baguette, Blaise, qui savait à présent ce qu'était une migraine matinale, mit fin aux hurlements des shtroumphlala. Mais c'est quoi encore ce truc! Selena fit une moue adorablement déçue en demandant d'une toute petite voix pourquoi ils voulaient pas danser avec elle , et pourquoi ils aimaient pas les shtroumphs et pourquoi ils avaient éteint sans appuyer sur le bouton et comment ils avaient fait et... Et elle se fit couper le sifflet d'un _Silencio_ lancé par Blaise qui se voyait bien continuer sur sa lancée.

La fillette ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que le noir avait fait quelque chose avec sa voix. Elle croisa ses petits bras et se mit a bouder en gonflant ses joues. Bien qu'ils ne l'admettraient jamais, les deux hommes furent attendris et presque charmés par cette petite bouille toute mignonne.

Ce fut beaucoup moins mignon quand, attablés devant un café très serré, ils entendirent une petite voix dans leur esprit qui exprimait, à grands renforts d'arguments, son mécontentement. Draco gémit de désespoir en se tapant la tête sur la table alors que Blaise demanda une potion anti-douleur à Tiky qui s'exécuta au plus vite dans un pop sonore.

_ Et bien maintenant on peut dire que c'est une sorcière, dit le noir en levant son sort.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et comment je pouvais plus parler et pourquoi je pouvais plus parler. Tu voulais plus que je parle ?

Les garçons regardèrent l'enfant en soupirant légèrement avant de se concerter du regard et de pousser un encore plus long soupir.

_ Écoute, Blaise et moi sommes fatigués. Alors, quand on nous réveille très tôt parce que tu as décidé de transformer notre maison en champ de bataille, on a le droit de vouloir que tu te taises.

_ En fait, tu veux juste faire dodo. Pourquoi tu vas pas dans ton lit. Papa, il dit qu'on dort bien que dans son lit. Mais si tu arrives pas à dormir dans ton lit je peux te prêter le mien, il est très grand et je fais plein de cauchemars dedans, mais c'est pas mon lit de la maison alors c'est pas mon vrai lit. Tu veux de la poudre de fée pour dormir ? Les fées ,elles aident tout le monde à aller dormir quand Aurore, elle veut pas aller à l'école. Tu veux que j'appelle les fées ?

Blaise regarda la petite qui les observait avec attention et lui tapota la tête en lui ordonnant de petit déjeuner et de se préparer, car ils devaient aller au zoo suivant le programme établi par Weasley. La petite poussa un petit cri de joie, les embrassa et quitta la pièce rapidement.

_ J'aurais préféré qu'elle appelle les fées pour pioncer, grommela Draco. Et puis, il faut vraiment la sortir ? Elle a plus d'énergie qu'un lutin de Cornouailles.

_ Et bien, vu qu'on déjeune chez tes parents demain, il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose d'elle aujourd'hui. Et qui sait peut être que ce zoo, peut importe ce que c'est, la fatiguera suffisamment pour qu'on puisse aussi se reposer. Je suppose que Weasley, connaissant la bestiole a établi ce programme pour une bonne raison.

Au zoo, Draco fusilla son compagnon du regard pour la énième fois en le menaçant d'un certain nombre de malédictions.

_ Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'aller au zoo voudrait dire lui courir derrière alors qu'elle court dans toutes les directions, soupira Blaise. Selena, évite de sauter dans la fosse aux lions, c'est mauvais pour la santé de fréquenter ces bestioles. On ne sais jamais où ça a bien pu traîner.

Selena revint vers eux en sautillant, vraiment heureuse de voir tous ces animaux et de pouvoir tous leur dire bonjour, avant d'aviser le vivarium, et d'y tirer les garçons pour s'extasier et raconter des histoires aux serpents qui, étrangement, semblaient l'écouter. Après un repas composé de frites et de hot dogs, qui tourna presque court quand Draco se retrouva avec du ketchup plein la chemise et que le pantalon de Blaise fit connaissance avec une boisson moldue gazeuse et bourrée de sucre (et la première règle alors !). Le couple prit la décision de faire faire une petite visite du monde sorcier à l'enfant. A commencer par l'appartement dans lequel leur chère amie Pansy et sa charmant compagne Miss Je-Sais-Tout venaient tout juste de s'établir.

Les deux femmes, choquées mais hilares face à leurs tenues ruinées et leurs mines déconfites, les accueillirent avec joie, demandant plus de détails sur la situation. Elles donnèrent à la petite qui rebondissait presque sur place des papiers et des crayons pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper sagement. Il va sans dire que personne ne s'attendait à voir débarquer, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, une bande de petits poneys à la poursuite de gribouillis animés qui semblaient vouloir tout détruire sur leur passage. L'armée de petits Poneys était à priori menée par une Selena très en forme qui, juchée sur un poney-licorne-pégase violet, brandissait une baguette en forme de cœur en criant « sus à l'ennemi ».

_ Ah et j'avais oublié, c'est une sorcière.

Les deux femmes ébahies, se tournèrent vers Blaise qui venait de sortir ça sur le ton de la conversation alors que Draco hochait solennellement la tête en buvant sa tasse de thé comme si l'apocalypse ne se déroulait pas à ses côtés. Elles les fusillèrent du regard avant de se précipiter pour essayer d'arrêter le massacre de leur salon.

Beaucoup de hurlements, de _Finite_ et de_ Reparo_ plus tard, le salon et la cuisine reprenaient doucement une allure art déco quittant les gravas de fin du monde qui s'étaient installés. La seule contribution des garçons étant que Draco avait, d'un _Accio_ bien placé à la troisième fois où sa tasse faillit se renverser suite à un vol intempestif de poney, attiré Selena à lui , et avait entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire de la famille Malfoy. L'enfant, fascinée, se tint réellement tranquille pour la première fois de la journée, laissant par là même l'accès libre à la remise en œuvre de l'appartement.

Les filles s'affalèrent sur leur canapé épuisées et râlant à propos de l'enfant sous les regards narquois de leurs amis qui décidèrent de les laisser. Non sans une dernière petite pique, reprenant joyeusement ce qui leur avait été sorti plus tôt.

_ Au fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous râlez, ce n'est qu'une pauvre et vive petite fille qui ne vous connait pas et qui n'a pas été élevée comme vous. Elle ne pourrait pas faire plus de mal qu'un boursouf. Au fait Granger, ce n'est pas un de tes livres de loi qui est en miettes là ?

Draco disparut dans la cheminée, évitant de justesse le sort que Pansy venait de trouver la force de lui lancer. Les dessins étant devenus éléments permanents de la liste noire que Blaise avait commencé à établir, il fut convenu que la fin d'après midi servirait à voler. A la seule condition que Selena obéisse au doigt et à l'œil à Draco qui la ferait monter sur son balai avec lui. Cette dernière s'empressa de hocher la tête et poussa des cris de joie alors que le vent fouettait son visage, lâchant même parfois le manche pour tendre les bras et essayer de faire comme si elle volait. Le tout sous les regards protecteurs de ses gardiens temporaires.

Le repas fut expédié et l'heure du bain maîtrisée, des sorts empêchant l'inondation dûe à la tempête qui sévissait et qui allait faire couler le bateau avant qu' Elliot le dragon n'intervienne pour allumer le phare. L'heure du coucher se résuma à la border alors qu'elle racontait sa journée à son parrain puis à son père qui l'appelèrent successivement. Ce dernier réussissant à l'endormir rapidement. Blaise lança tout de même un sort qui l'alerterait si l'enfant faisait un cauchemar vu qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer un réveil en fanfare le lendemain matin.

Le réveil fut plus calme, mais aussi plus surprenant. Selena se trouvait dans leur lit entrain de regarder un dessin animé sur une tablette, un casque sur les oreilles et bien calée entre eux deux. Elle avait une peluche dans les bras et un pouce dans la bouche et elle marmonnait de temps à autres des encouragements aux personnages qui bougeaient à l'écran.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Blaise en attirant son attention.

_ Bonjour oncle Blasy. C'est une tablette. Tu connais pas ? J'ai le droit de regarder les dessins animés dessus. Trois pour un jour. Et un film une fois par semaine aussi. Une semaine c'est sept jours. J'ai appris a compter avec papa pour être sûre de pas me tromper.

_ Et tu ne fais rien avec ta maman ?

Blaise était intrigué de toujours entendre parler du fameux papa, qui devait être un saint soit dit au passage, mais jamais d'une quelconque maman.

_ J'ai pas de maman. J'ai une..dame qui voulait juste avoir un bébé et qui est partie pour avoir plein d'argent. Une maman, ça fait des câlins et du chocolat, moi, c'est mon papa qui fait ça. Mon papa c'est le meilleur du monde entier. Et il est le plus beau aussi. Et il fait la plus bonne cuisine aussi.

_ Meilleure, corrigea Blaise amusé. Il fait la meilleure cuisine. Tu sais aujourd'hui on va aller voir le papa et la maman de Draco. Alors il va falloir être gentille et sage.

La petite le regarda indignée.

_ Je suis toujours gentille. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si le monde des grands, c'est ennuyant. C'est pour ça que oncle Ronny y devait me garder parce que, papa, il va faire plein de trucs ennuyant cette semaine et il avait pas de temps pour moi, alors je suis toute seule. Mais je suis trop petite pour rester toute seule. C'est parrain Ronny qui le dit alors je suis venue chez vous. Mais je sais que vous m'aimez pas beaucoup. Mais c'est pas grave, y'a personne qui m'aime beaucoup. Parce que je bouge trop et que je fais trop de bruit et que dans ma tête ça stop jamais. Papa il dit que c'est a cause de ma maman que je suis comme ça. Parce que elle est comme ça aussi. Mais, c'est pas ma maman alors je veux pas être comme ça, mais je sais pas faire pas pareil.

Blaise lui sourit, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant que si, lui et Draco l'aimaient beaucoup comme elle était et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de changer. Et que c'était la même chose pour son père et son oncle Ronny. Puis il lui proposa de regarder le dessin animé ensemble en attendant que Draco se réveille. Et que s'il le fallait par la suite, ils le réveilleraient eux-même. La petite se serra un peu plus contre son aîné se faisant câliner alors qu'elle remettait les aventures de Tarzan en route, expliquant l'histoire et les personnages à Blaise qui devint vite incollable sur le sujet.

En espérant que je n'ai pas fait fuir tout le monde, à suivre ?


	4. Ch4 Pas de questions sans réponses

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 4

Pas de questions sans réponses

Draco se crut de retour à la guerre quand un poids lancé à pleine vitesse lui atterrit dessus, le réveillant brutalement.

_ Draccccooooo! Y'a Oncle Blasy qui dit que tu dois te réveiller très vite paske sinon on va être en retard. Et les chatouilles, ça t'as pas réveillé et puis j'ai sauté sur le lit et tu as juste rebondi et Blasy, il a dit qu'il fallait te sauter dessus pour que tu te réveilles content. Dis, tu es content maintenant?

Draco essaya vainement de faire le point sur la petite boule d'énergie en pyjama qui se trouvait assise sur son ventre en train de rebondir. Il grogna le temps d'assimiler les paroles de l'enfant et hurla le nom de son compagnon, sous le regard concerné de Selena.

_ Ah, ben non. Oncle Blasy, il s'est trompé. Tu veux faire un câlin à Nony? C'est bien pour être content, c'est un gentil ours Nony.

_ Non. Je veux que tu ailles te préparer pour aujourd'hui. Et dépèche-toi, aucun retard ne sera toléré. Et cesse de sauter sur mon ventre, par Serpentard!

_ D'accord, répondit la fillette en sautant sur le lit.

Elle attrapa vivement ses affaires, en rebondissant joyeusement sur le lit sous les menaces de Draco, et disparut de la chambre alors que le blond s'affalait sur le sol retenu par la couette. Blaise, en serviette et tout juste sortit de sa douche, le regardait se débattre d'un air goguenard. Un sort plus tard, un Draco libéré bousculait son compagnon et s'enfermait dans la salle de bain en exigeant de ne pas être dérangé.

Patientant dans le hall, Blaise surveillait une Selena, en salopette et casquette rouge, qui faisait danser son panda-sac sur un air inconnu au bataillon sorcier. Il se redressa en voyant enfin Draco se joindre à eux, quand ce dernier fit un blocage, un air traumatisé sur le visage. Il tendit le doigt vers Selena qui s'arrêta pour le regarder à son tour.

_ C'est quoi ça, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

_ Bah. Des vêtements avec moi dedans oncle Draky. Tu vois bien.

_ C'est pas des vêtements ça! C'est, c'est... Hors de question que tu viennes habillée comme ça, tu abîmerais la rétine du premier passant venu!

_ C'est quoi une rétine?

Draco ignora la petite, il l'attrapa et la tira vers sa chambre afin de lui choisir une tenue plus en accord avec les circonstances. Il sortit plusieurs tenues du placard, récoltant à chaque fois un "non je veux pas" sonore mais définitif suivit d'un "c'est quoi une rétine ?" tenace. Le blond s'énerva et essaya de la forcer à se changer mais elle lui échappa, avec maestria, courant et criant sa question sans s'arrêter. Draco cria, Selena cria encore plus fort et Blaise soupira en regardant l'heure. C'était définitif, ils étaient en retard. Il embrassa son dragon pour le faire taire, ordonna à la mini-terreur de bien vouloir descendre des baldaquins, où elle se trouvait perchée par on ne sait trop quel miracle, et lui expliqua ce que voulait dire le mot rétine.

_ Ah d'accord. Mais elle est jolie ma salopette. Mon papa, il l'adore.

Draco fit une remarque sur le mauvais goût et Blaise rit en poussant l'enfant vers le placard pour qu'elle se trouve une autre tenue, une faite pour des personnes difficiles en vêtements. Ils l'observèrent choisir minutieusement une petite jupe rouge, des collants noirs opaques, un tee shirt tout aussi noir avec un bébé dragon rouge sur le devant et une veste noire avec des flammes rouges sur les manches. Elle poussa les garçons dehors et se changea rapidement avant de sortir sa casquette toujours sur la tête.

_ Voilà. Tu es content maintenant oncle Draky?

_ On t'attache les cheveux et ça devrait ressembler à quelque chose.

Cinq coiffures différentes et une mini dépression nerveuse plus tard, Selena arborait fièrement deux jolies couettes sous sa casquette. Blaise prit la fillette dans ses bras et suivit Draco dans la cheminée sous les questions du petit monstre qui découvrait ce moyen de transport. Sortis de la cheminée, un elfe de maison leur indiqua que Lord et Lady Malfoy ainsi que le professeur Snape les attendaient dans le petit salon.

Ils traversèrent le manoir sous les questions et commentaires de Selena qui ne quittait plus Blaise d'une semelle. Draco fit valser la porte du petit salon attirant sur lui les regards de sa famille et se dirigea droit sur la bouteille de whisky pur feu de son père pour s'en servir un grand verre.

_ Père, mère, parrain, les salua-t-il en levant son verre.

Lucius Malfoy foudroya son fils du regard et s'apprêtait à le remettre vertement dans le droit chemin, quand il fut désagréablement coupé par une petite voix indignée au niveau de la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner. Une petite fille, pas plus haute qu'un elfe de maison, s'avança vivement vers son fils les poings sur les hanches. Son regard passa de la fillette à Blaise, qui les salua et vint s'installer dans un fauteuil.

_ C'est pas bien Oncle Draky! Quand on va chez quelqu'un et qu'on le voit pour la première fois de la journée on lui dit bonjour. Et puis on se sert pas tout seul. Il faut demander parce que c'est pas à toi. Parce que c'est la politesse, et que mon papa, il dit que c'est important. Et que mon papa, il m'a appris la politesse. Alors, tu dois poser ton verre et aller dire pardon et bonjour. Enfin d'abord bonjour et après pardon. C'est important l'ordre? Je crois. Et puis d'abord l'alcool c'est pas bon. Sauf dans les gâteaux. Papa, il dit qu'il faut être grand pour aimer mais qu'il faut pas en boire beaucoup. Un grand verre c'est beaucoup. Et papa, il dit que les grands,ça doit montrer l'exemple.

Draco grogna mais, pour avoir la paix, s'exécuta, saluant correctement ses parents et son parrain. Il s'excusa même pour son retard et se tourna vers la petite.

_ Satisfaite petite mandragore?

_ Non ! Tu dois leur faire un bisou pour dire pardon. Et puis moi je suis une petite fille d'abord. Tu devrais faire plus dodo. Papa, il dit que quand on oublie tout, c'est qu'on est fatigué. Dis Oncle Blasy, c'est quoi une mandragore?

_ C'est une plante qui crie quand on la sort de terre. Peut-être pourrais-tu montrer l'exemple à Draco et dire bonjour correctement à tout le monde.

La petite hocha la tête et se tourna vers les aînés qui regardaient la scène, hésitant entre choc et amusement. Selena fit une jolie révérence et les regarda tour à tour.

_ Bonjour Madame Maman de Draco et Monsieur Papa de Draco et Monsieur Parrain de Draco. Je suis Selena. Oncle Draky et Oncle Blasy me gardent paske Ronny dit que je suis pas assez grande pour me garder toute seule. Ah! Et pardon d'être en retard, Draco il arrivait pas à attacher mes cheveux.

_ Et le bisou, exigea Draco rageur.

_ Mais je les connais pas moi, alors j'ai pas le droit.

Blaise éclata de rires alors que le blond reprenait son verre et le vidait d'un trait. Narcissa, très amusée, exigea son bisou et la poussa vers Severus et Lucius pour qu'elle leur fasse de même. Ces derniers s'apprêtèrent à protester mais se turent sous le regard intransigeant de la maîtresse de maison. Narcissa complimenta Selena sur sa tenue et lui demanda comment se passait son séjour avec son fils et son beau fils. L'enfant regarda Blaise et lorsque celui ci hocha la tête, elle se lança dans un grand récit très détaillé depuis son arrivée à l'aéroport.

_ Et bien, Fils, interpella Lucius. Devrions-nous revoir ton éducation pour qu'une fillette se voit dans l'obligation de te rappeler des règles élémentaires de savoir vivre.

_ Très sincèrement Père, même avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, vous ne tiendriez pas plus d'une heure face à elle. Je me suis littéralement battu pour qu'on arrive jusqu'ici.

_ Tu exagères Dray. Ce n'est après tout qu'une petite fille juste très curieuse.

Draco se renfrogna mais Blaise lui sourit et lui massa la nuque pour l'aider à se détendre. Le blond signala tout de même, pour la forme, que ce n'était pas la curiosité qui avait massacré la cuisine et le salon flambants neufs du couple Granger-Parkinson. Ayant d'ailleurs attiré les regards de son père et de son parrain, il ne se fit pas prier pour raconter l'anecdote. Il furent rejoint pour le déjeuner par Rémus et Sirius, ce dernier ayant renoué avec sa cousine chérie dès la fin de la guerre. Les deux hommes tombèrent rapidement sous le charme de la petite.

Le repas achevé, ils fut décidé que Selena irait visiter les jardins en compagnie d'un elfe de maison, afin que les adultes puissent prendre leur café dans un calme relatif. Narcissa profita de l'absence de l'enfant pour cuisiner ses tuteurs temporaires sur les conditions de son arrivée parmi eux. Rien ne perturba ce moment de félicité et de retour à la normal. Pas même lorsqu'un sombral passa en rase motte sur la pelouse, devant la porte vitrée du salon derrière eux. Celui-ci suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'encore un autre, puis d'un loup volant, qui essayait vainement de les attraper. Rémus tourna un instant la tête vers l'extérieur et prit la parole tranquillement.

_ Donc, je suppose que nous pouvons dire que la petite Selena est une future sorcière très prometteuse.

_ Tu as trouvé ça tout seul Lupin, le railla Severus.

_ Oh non, répondit le loup en souriant et en posant sa tasse. J'ai été fortement aidé en la voyant passer sur un panda en peluche volant, lui même poursuivi par un loup ailé. J'ignorais d'ailleurs l'existence de ce type de créatures.

Les six adultes se levèrent avec plus ou moins de précipitation. Narcissa et Rémus échangeant un regard entendu avant de suivre le groupe. Groupe qui ne se précipitait absolument pas à l'extérieur pour voir les dégâts et éviter les pots cassés. Le spectacle qui les accueillit les laissa sans voix. Dans le jardin, se jouait un loup géant volant entre la fillette et les sombrals du haras des Malfoys. Draco se campa dans le jardin et siffla pour faire revenir tout ce petit monde sur le sol. Son regard noir et sa stature, pour le coup imposante, lui valut une obéissance quasi immédiate sous le sifflement impressionné de Blaise.

_ Mon jardin... mon haras... , marmonna Lucius traumatisé.

Son aura magique se déploya autour de lui sous la colère qui montait. Mais il fut arrêté par sa femme qui lui montra Draco, qui sermonnait la petite chose penaude devant lui.

_ Je crois que vous devriez laisser votre fils faire, mon ami. Il a certainement besoin de cet apprentissage.

_ Mais Cissa, elle a détruit mon jardin !

_ Notre jardin Lucius. Et puis, cette enfant a besoin de se dépenser rappelez vous Draco au même âge.

_ Draco n'a jamais essayé de détruire le Manoir, s'enflamma le patriarche Malfoy.

_ Lucius, mon ami, vous êtes rétrograde, cingla Narcissa en appelant un elfe pour qu'il remette le jardin en ordre et les sombrals dans leur pré.

_ Et pour le loup, demanda Sirius en grattouillant le dit animal derrière les oreilles.

Blaise lança un Finite sur l'animal qui reprit sa forme d'origine avant de rejoindre ses compagnons au haras. Rémus regarda Blaise avec un air amusé et lui demanda s'ils lui avaient déjà montré comment voler.

_ Aux sombrals ?

_ Non, évidemment non. A Selena. A voir votre tête, j'en conclu que la réponse est oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Zabini, une telle affinité avec l'air ne peut être qu'un héritage et en rien de votre faute.

Blaise regarda son ancien professeur de manière suspicieuse. Ce dernier cachait quelque chose et vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient avec Mistress Malfoy, celle-ci était dans la confidence. Severus, quand à lui gardait son regard verrouillé sur la petite silhouette qui lui rappelait comme une impression de déjà vu.

Narcissa décida de prendre les choses en mains et très vite entraîna tout son petit monde dans une grande virée des magasins. Selena fit en partie les frais de la folie acheteuse de Lady Malfoy. Après avoir été pourvue d'une garde robe sorcière toute neuve, Selena se retrouva avec un grand nombre de jeux et de livres pour jeunes sorciers et fit la connaissance de l'animalerie magique. La petite regardait les animaux avec avidité passant de l'un à l'autre, les amadouant à grand renforts de caresses, Rémus la suivant comme son ombre, tachant de répondre à toutes ses questions.

_ Tu en trouves un qui te plaît ?

_ Pourquoi ? Ils sont tous gentils et beaux.

_ Pour l'adopter voyons ma chérie, coupa Narcissa en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Pour en avoir un à toi.

_ Mais, et si mon papa il est pas d'accord.

_ Tu lui diras que c'est un cadeau de ton papy Moony et de ta grand mère Narcissa, répondit Rémus en poussant l'enfant vers les animaux. Allez, choisis.

L'enfant les regarda puis se concentra sur les animaux en disant que Draco allait encore bouder. Après plusieurs tours et détours, la petite fini par trouver une petite cage avec un drap noir qui la recouvrait et la pointa aux deux adultes.

_ Je veux lui.

Le vendeur en voyant cela se précipita sur eux, expliquant que l'animal dans cette cage était mourant et dangereux. Qu'il avait déjà blessé beaucoup de personnes et qu'il y avait pleins d'animaux pouvant convenir à une si jolie fillette. La colère se pointa sur le petit visage chiffonné par ces commentaires.

_ Et vous en savez quoi si il est bien ou pas ? Papa, il dit que les animaux qui font mal c'est ceux qui ont été blessés. C'est vous qui devez être méchant avec lui.

_ Calme-toi Selena, c'est indigne d'une jeune fille de ton rang, l'interrompit Lady Malfoy. Je suis certaine que ce monsieur n'a que ta sécurité à l'esprit. Et si d'aventure cet animal venait à te faire du mal ou à ne pas te convenir alors je suis persuadée qu'il saura nous en trouver un autre.

Rémus prit la cage et paya avant d'entraîner les filles à l'extérieur pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui les attendait chez le glacier. Selena bouda un peu mais finit par donner une main à Narcissa et à chantonner en sautillant.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça, demanda sèchement Draco en les voyant arriver avec la cage.

_ Une cage, répondit Rémus avec un sourire amusé.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette cage, continua le blond.

_ Moi, je sais, je sais ! Y'a un animal de la méma... mén.. du magasin des animaux !

Blaise sourit à Selena et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir devant une glace au cassis, qu'elle attaqua avec joie , affirmant que le cassis c'était son préféré. Sirius curieux commença à soulever le rideau de la cage pour entendre un grognement menaçant et un petit non strident. Il lâcha tout et éloigna ses mains.

_ Holà ! J'ai touché à rien promis. Regarde, mes mains sont loin de la cage. Mais, euh Moony, tu es sûr que ce qui se trouve la dedans n'est pas dangereux ?

_ C'est pas dit, le vendeur a dit que cet animal avait agressé beaucoup de monde.

_ C'est parce que les gens sont méchant, défendit Selena la bouche barbouillée de cassis.

Severus regarda soudain l'enfant comme s'il avait eu une révélation et se mit a marmonner des injures diverses et variées. Narcissa lui tapota le bras avec une fausse compassion alors que Selena lui expliquait que son papa interdisait les insultes et qu'il allait devoir mettre plein de sous dans la tirelire lapin.

Selena finit tranquillement sa glace et voyant que monsieur le parrain de Draco boudait toujours elle décida qu'il avait besoin d'un câlin. Elle sauta de sa chaise s'approcha de celle de Severus et passa outre le regard noir de ce dernier pour monter sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses petits bras autour de lui et serra aussi fort qu'elle pu. Le maître de potions eut un moment d'absence avant de tapoter maladroitement le dos de l'enfant. Selena finit par s'endormir d'épuisement dans les bras de Severus qui grogna.

_ Monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Zabini, à l'avenir vous apprendrez à cette chose que je ne suis pas un oreiller ou un quelconque matelas.

Blaise essaya de récupérer la petite mais Severus grogna et Draco lui interdit vivement de réveiller le petit monstre. Avec un sourire ravi, Narcissa leur proposa...enfin leur ordonna de rester dîner et dormir au Manoir Malfoy. Aucun d'entre eux n'ayant le cœur suicidaire, pas même les griffondors, ils acceptèrent rapidement. Selena fut mise au lit rapidement dans une grande chambre pas très loin de celle de Draco avec la cage non touchée à côté du lit. Les jeunes adultes furent ravis de passer enfin une soirée tranquille.

Ah ben si peut être plus de questions encore faut il des réponses à suivre ?


	5. Ch5 Ne se repose pas qui veut

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 5

Ne se repose pas qui veut

_Elle essayait de l'attraper, cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Cet homme qui, déçu de son existence, lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait d'elle. Elle était trop petite et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'il soit fier d'elle, pour qu'il veuille revenir vers elle. Mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, semi trébuchante dans la pénombre, celui qui était tout pour elle semblait se fondre un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Elle entendait les rires moqueurs, ceux de cette femme qui ne l'aimait pas et qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Et ceux, plus tortueux, des autres qui la haïssaient juste pour exister. Elle se mit à courir, se frayant un passage au milieu des mains qui l'attrapaient et la griffaient. Terrorisée, elle criait. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait mais qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre toute seule pas sans lui._

Selena se réveilla brusquement en criant après son père, des torrents de larmes dévalant son visage poupin. Blaise et Draco débarquèrent en claquant la porte alors que la petite commençait à hyperventiler et à s'étouffer perdue dans sa panique. Ils se trouvèrent bloqués par une barrière de flammes noires qui entouraient le lit. Draco jura et convoqua un elfe pour qu'il prévienne les autres occupants du manoir, tandis que Blaise lançait quelques sorts pour tenter de mettre fin à ces flammes. Un grognement menaçant provenant du lit les stoppa dans leur élan alors qu'ils étaient rejoints par Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Sirius et Rémus.

_ Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Lupin fait quelque chose, il est en train de tout détruire ! Mon jardin n'a donc pas suffit ! s'exclama le patriarche Malfoy pendant que sa femme essayait d'appeler Selena pour la calmer.

_ Je crois que c'est un Kyuubi No Kitsune. Enfin un bébé Kyuubi. Ce sont des animaux assez rares. On ne sait pas grand chose sur eux. J'ignorais qu'ils existaient en version noire.

_ Si elle meurt je dirais que c'est de votre faute Lupin, grogna Draco en essayant de lancer un sort vicieux sur l'animal qui les menaçait de ses petits crocs.

Severus éleva la voix et exigea le calme s'attirant immédiatement des regards noirs de ses congénères. Il fixa ensuite son regard sur l'animal et lui ordonna de les laisser passer. Le petit animal émit un Kyuuu peu ravi de suivre cette idée. Il sursauta quand Sirius transplana à côté de lui et lui lança un sort d'eau qui coupa sa concentration et fit s'évanouir les flammes. Le groupe se précipita auprès de l'enfant et le jeune couple la prit dans leurs bras pendant que le Maître de Potions lançait des sorts de diagnostique pour faciliter sa respiration.

Selena reprit ses esprits en pleurant toutes les larmes que son petit corps pouvait produire et en réclamant son papa. Le bébé kyuubi approcha son museau de la petite main et le glissa en dessous en couinant doucement et en ronronnant pour l'apaiser. Blaise attira d'un coup de baguette le panda-sac et fouilla dedans en grognant contre le bordel qui s'y trouvait. Il mit enfin la main sur le téléphone et essaya de l'allumer avec peu de succès.

_ Salazar ! mais comment ça marche ce truc ?

Selena émit un petit gloussement entre deux pleurs alors que Draco lui passait la main dans le dos pour l'apaiser en se moquant ouvertement de son compagnon. Le téléphone se mit à sonner de lui même, faisant sursauter tout le monde et s'offrant par là même un joli vol plané. En bon attrapeur, Draco le prit au vol avant de le tendre à Selena qui décrocha et le porta à son oreille. Petit à petit, alors qu'elle se calmait avec son père qui lui parlait au téléphone, les adultes quittèrent la chambre pour retrouver leurs quartiers. Seuls restaient Blaise et Draco qui la tenaient toujours contre eux. Elle finit par raccrocher et bafouilla un petit pardon pour les avoir réveillés. Ils sourirent et lui conseillèrent de se rendormir en quittant la chambre. Selena attrapa son panda-sac, sa peluche et son kyuubi qu'elle serra fortement dans ses petits bras et quitta le lit pour suivre ses gardiens à distance. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre, hésitante et s'empressa de les rejoindre dans le lit quand Draco soupirant lui fit signe de venir.

_ Je te préviens pas de réveil en fanfare. Ceci est un lit et non un trampoline. Et si ta bestiole pisse dans mon lit, j'en fait une carpette.

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête prête à obéir à tout pour pouvoir rester. Blaise la tira par le pied sous les couvertures, lui tirant un petit rire, et ferma la porte à coup de baguette en leur sommant de dormir. Il était pour eux évident que deux heures du matin n'était pas une heure pour se lever.

Épuisée par sa crise de panique, Selena ne tarda pas à se rendormir pour se réveiller fraîche et dispo quatre petites heures plus tard. Elle remua, se raconta une histoire, puis deux, puis tira sa tablette et son casque du panda-sac. Elle regarda ses trois dessins animés en compagnie de son kyuubi, fit un petit jeu, chatouilla son nouveau compagnon de jeux dont l'une des queues fit éternuer Blaise dans son sommeil. Elle attrapa l'une des pattes de sa peluche pour recommencer, parce que la tête de Blaise quand il éternuait, c'était trop drôle. Le noir grogna, passa une main deux trois fois sur la chose qui l'enquiquinait de bon matin et ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous un coup de patte un peu plus fort. Un petit rire étouffé lui rappela rapidement où il se trouvait et qui pouvait bien le réveiller. Un petit glapissement attira son attention sur l'animal qui tournait en rond un peu plus loin sur la couverture.

_ Non, dis rapidement Selena. Il faut pas faire pipi là, sinon Draco, il va te transformer en capette. Descend.

L'animal descendit et fit ses besoins juste devant la porte de la salle de bain. Blaise, l'œil fatigué, soupira, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour faire disparaître ça.

_ Oh. Bonjour Blasy.

_ C'est pas un peu tôt pour être réveillée ?

_ Ben je pouvais plus dormir. Alors c'est pas trop tôt. Et j'ai été sage j'ai pas sauté sur le lit, tu as vu ? Dis pourquoi tu fais une drôle de tête.

_ Je fais une drôle de tête parce que je suis fatigué et moi je peux encore dormir. Si tu allais voir si un elfe ne pourrait pas te préparer un petit déjeuner et t'habiller, et jouer dans ta chambre ou ailleurs avec ton renard.

_ On a le droit d'aller danser ? Et de mettre de la musique ? Et de sauter ? Et de courir ?

_ Si tu veux, répondit Blaise en baillant. Y'a même une salle faite exprès pour danser en bas, tu devrais demander à un elfe de te montrer.

_ D'accord !

Selena attrapa ses affaires, sauta sur Blaise, puis s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit assourdissant. Draco se redressa en sursaut, sa baguette à la main, alors que la petite princesse filait dans le couloir, son renardeau sur les talons. Blaise poussa son compagnon à se recoucher, le tirant contre lui.

_ N'est envahi, demanda Draco à moitié endormi.

_ Non juste la mini tempête qui est réveillée. Elle est partie jouer dans la salle de bal.

_ Ah... Ok... Ferme bien la porte alors, reprit Draco en se rendormant sur le torse confortable sous lui.

Severus était quelqu'un de matinal, surtout quand des potions ardues n'attendaient que lui pour leurs réalisations. De plus, il aimait par dessus tout profiter du petit matin calme, loin des tumultes et des mouvements incessants des innombrables imbéciles peuplant son univers. Ce matin n'étant pas une exception parmi d'autres, il s'en allait d'un pas altier à la recherche d'un bon café pour bien commencer sa journée.

Il évita élégamment la horde de petits lapins multicolores qui sautillaient de marche en marche pour prendre place le long de la rampe d'escalier. Il sauta royalement par dessus la marée d'œufs colorés qui s'enfuyait à travers les couloirs pour s'éparpiller dans les diverses pièces de l'étage. Il en attrapa même un qu'il croqua avec délice, chocolat noir au nougat. Un régal ! Il ignora superbement les guirlandes scintillantes qui voletaient pour s'accrocher sur tout support possible et vide. Il snoba les poules et poussins qui prenaient place sur des meubles, se faisant de confortables nids avec des vases rares et précieux.

Il sourit légèrement, et le niera jusqu'à sa mort, lorsqu'il aperçu un petit monstre sur pattes négociant âprement avec le tableau d'un prestigieux ancêtre Malfoy, pour apposer sur les cadres des jolies petites cloches colorées et fluo. Négociations qu'elle mena d'une main de maître. Il se posta derrière l'enfant et jeta un regard à la décoration qui lui abîma un instant les yeux. Il toussa pour signaler sa présence à la petite qui accrochait finalement les décorations. Selena sursauta qui manquant de tomber, fut vite rattrapée par Severus et ses réflexes aiguisés par de longues années d'expérience en tant que professeur de Potions.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Severus, s'exclama joyeusement la petite.

_ Miss, répondit ce dernier en hochant la tête.

Il la redressa sur le meuble où elle se tenait un peu plus tôt et regarda les clochettes qu'elle avait entre les mains.

_ Puis je savoir ce que vous faites avec ces... décorations.

_ J'aide les elfes à rendre tout joli pour le bal de Pâques. C'est une surprise pour Papy Lucy et Mimi Cissa. Les tableaux, ils arrêtent pas de râler mais c'est que des ronchons comme Draco. Tu m'aides à descendre s'il te plaît monsieur Severus.

_ Je suis sûr que Lucius sera ravi de votre initiative, il déteste décorer, reprit le brun en l'aidant. Est- ce vous aussi les invasions colorées dans les étages?

_ C'est pour aider à décorer en haut aussi. Ça va se mettre en place tout seul comme dans Merlin. J'ai dit la chanson et j'ai dansé et j'ai dû gronder un lapin qui voulait manger un œuf. C'était trop bien. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Severus intrigué hocha la tête et la petite refit sa reproduction du dessin animé pour donner vie aux clochettes qui s'envolèrent sonnantes pour s'accrocher aux cadres et aux lustres.

_ Tadam ! s'exclama l'enfant en tendant les bras et en tournant sur elle même.

_ Impressionnant, acquiesça l'adulte avant de reprendre sa marche. Avez-vous pris votre petit déjeuner, Miss ?

_ Ah non, j'ai oublié. Blaise, il a dit que je devais demander à un elfe mais ils étaient en train de décorer et j'ai aidé. Tu veux manger avec moi ?

_ Ce sera avec plaisir. Et puis ensuite que diriez vous d'apprendre à faire des potions ?

_ C'est dangereux ? Paske, si c'est dangereux, papa il dit que j'ai pas le droit de faire. Mais il m'apprend un peu la cuisine même si c'est dangereux, paske papa c'est un chef et que je fais des trucs faciles avec lui comme ça il peut surveiller. Il faut juste que je fasse tout ce qu'il dit

_ Vous devriez respirer, et les potions, c'est un peu comme de la cuisine. Mais comme je suis un Maître de Potions, ce n'est pas dangereux si vous faites tout ce que je dis.

_ Trop cool ! Eh Tocpy t'as entendu je vais faire des potions avec Monsieur Severus.

L'elfe hocha la tête et montra la table du petit déjeuner.

_ La jeune maîtresse devrait manger avant. Nous finirons de nous occuper de la décoration.

Severus poussa l'enfant vers le petit déjeuner. Il la servit en chocolat chaud et en viennoiseries et haussa un sourcil en la voyant refuser le jus de citrouille. La petite haussa les épaules en lui expliquant que les citrouilles essayaient de manger les humains alors il fallait pas les manger si on voulait pas qu'elles le fassent. Et puis la citrouille c'est pas bon. Severus sourit à nouveau discrètement et lui intima de terminer rapidement son repas pour qu'ils puissent commencer l'apprentissage. Ravie de pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles choses, Selena expédia le tout en manquant de s'étouffer avec un pain au chocolat.

_ FOUINISH, dit elle les mains en l'air en montrant bien que son bol était vide.

_ Allez vous habiller et vous laver les mains. Vous me retrouverez dans le hall dans dix minutes.

La fillette hocha vivement la tête et bondit de sa chaise, vite suivie par le renardeau qui les avait rejoint une fois sa chasse à la poule au chocolat terminée. Les deux déboulèrent dans le grand hall dans une magnifique glissade manquant de se prendre les jambes du professeur de potions. Celui ci se retourna et les précéda vers son laboratoire. Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à travailler sur une potion et à apprendre différents ingrédients et leurs effets. Ce fut un hurlement d'horreur qui les poussa à rejoindre le hall.

Lucius se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. La journée d'hier avait peut-être été catastrophique mais celle à venir ne pouvait se révéler que tranquille son fils et son gendre prenant le petit monstre avec eux pour visiter un parc d'attraction. Il ne savait pas à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler mais une chose était sûre : cela sauverait certainement sa maison du chaos. Il se leva donc avec le sourire, se doucha prestement et embrassa sa femme en la faisant tourner alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs places. Il sortit de sa chambre confiant.

Il ne broncha pas quand il croisa un œuf au chocolat qui fuyait le plus vite possible sur ses petite pattes. Il fut même distrait dans son chemin par ce petit poussin chocolaté qui lui semblait si appétissant. Il se redressa et bomba le torse pour passer devant les portraits de ses ancêtres et son regard accrocha la décoration... Et il hurla, réveillant par la même occasion tous ceux qui avait l'infime bonheur de dormir encore un peu.

_ Lucius, mon ami, pourquoi tous ces hurlements ? s'enquit Narcissa.

L'homme fulminant se tourna vers sa compagne qui le rejoignait avec classe et nonchalance. Il désigna de la main toute la décoration qui se trouvait derrière lui.

_ Ma maison est saccagée !

_ Allons, allons, cette décoration est très … novatrice mais parfaitement harmonisée. Ce sera parfait pour le bal qui aura lieu dans deux jours.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils et pointa du doigt Selena qui venait d'arriver avec Severus. Plongé dans une rage froide il fusilla les plus jeunes du regard.

_ Vous deux vous prenez votre catastrophe ambulante et vous quittez mon manoir. Et je ne veux surtout pas la revoir avant le bal est-ce clair ? Et vous aurez fortement intérêt à faire en sorte qu'elle se tienne comme il le sied à une jeune fille sous la tutelle de la famille Malfoy. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le deux jeunes adultes déglutirent difficilement et hochèrent la tête. Ils disparurent dans leur chambre pour revenir une poignée de minutes plus tard avec leurs affaires en main. Selena dans sa petite salopette rouge finissait de dire au revoir et de faire des bisous à tout le monde quand ils l'attrapèrent et transplanèrent loin de la menace.

Leur journée fut tranquille, Blaise ne pouvait se retenir de rire au souvenir de la tête de Lord Malfoy et Draco hésitait entre désespoir et ricanement hystérique. Selena se tint tranquille et participa joyeusement à tous les manèges qu'elle pouvait faire, sans jamais lâcher son renardeau qui se comportait en vrai peluche. Elle leur raconta même joyeusement son tout premier cour de potion et combien elle voulait faire ça encore avec papy Sev car il était vraiment trop cool. Les deux hommes rassérénés par cette journée relativement calme et détendue n'eurent aucun soucis à passer une soirée de jeux et de rires avec la petite avant les histoires d'usages et le traditionnel appel de son père suivant de peu celui de son oncle Ron qui avait eu le droit à un merveilleux récit des derniers jours. Récit qui manqua de le tuer de rire. Il prit tout de même le temps d'écrire une lettre à ses anciens camarades d'école pour les féliciter de leur endurance. La lettre finit au feu avec une certaine satisfaction de la part de Draco.

Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre qui j'espère a satisfait. Et oui, Lucius finira par s'habituer à la petite.^^ A suivre ?


	6. Ch6 On rentre à la maison

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 6

On rentre à la maison

Draco grogna et maudit les jeux sorciers pour enfants, alors qu'il se réveillait et se levait dans le calme pour la première fois depuis le début de sa semaine. En effet, il pouvait faire abstraction de ses boxers et de ceux de Blaise qui dansaient des tangos langoureux et du fait que les chaussettes volaient, tels des vifs aux couleurs changeantes, à la recherche de leurs tendres moitiés. Mais alors qu'il atteignait le séjour d'un pas alerte en ayant décidé que cette journée serait du même acabit que la précédente, il aperçut tout son service en cristal qui tentait de faire un château de poupée avec des cartes explosives comme sol de chaque pièce le tout dans un empilement peu stable. Il ferma les yeux et retint un hurlement après Selena qui faisait des glissades dans le hall avec son familier. Il respira un grand coup et sortit sa baguette.

Il lança un sort qui rangea tout ce qui traînait sous une exclamation émerveillée de la fillette et d'un second sort il fit disparaître dans une boîte tous les jeux que sa mère et Rémus avaient achetés. Boîte qui finit au fond d'un placard bien cachée par Tiky. Selena s'approcha doucement et tendit ses bras pour que le blond la porte. Une fois bien calée, elle lui fit un gros bisous et un câlin en lui souhaitant le bonjour.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi mes dessous et ceux de Blaise ont décidé de transformer notre chambre en vaste terrain de danse et de quidditch ?

_ J'ai aidé Tiky à ranger.

_ Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, grommela Draco. C'est l'évidence même.

_ Mais Tiky, elle fait pas comme Papa alors j'ai fait comme Tiky.

_ A l'avenir, contente toi de faire comme Papa alors. On va petit déjeuner et ensuite on sortira en continuant le programme de Weasley.

_ D'accord. Oncle Blasy vient avec nous ?

_ Oui.

Draco posa l'enfant sur une chaise et lui servit son repas avant de s'installer à son tour avec, en main, la liste des activités autorisées et conseillées.

_ C'est quoi du roller ?

Selena se mit à bondir, comme un cognard coincé entre deux batteurs, en piaillant.

_ C'est vrai ? On va en faire ? Troooooppp coollllll ! Je vais dire a Blasy de se dépêcher !

Draco cligna des yeux, l'enfant avait disparu de la pièce. Il marmonna que sa journée allait être très longue et se resservit en café. Il ricana en voyant son compagnon arriver le pantalon ouvert et remontant trop pour la normale, ainsi que la chemise ouverte qu'il tentait de boutonner en ralentissant si possible sa marche. Selena, ayant attrapé ce qui était à sa portée pour le faire avancer, se trouvait derrière Blaise, le poussait en avant et remontait dangereusement le pantalon. Elle soufflait dans ses efforts et l'exhortait à avancer plus vite sinon ils n'auraient jamais le temps de faire plein de roller. Blaise se stoppa alors que la petite essayait de pousser encore plus fort.

_ Allez Blaiseuh, tu dois avancer ! On va aller rouler, c'est trop bien !

Ce dernier poussa un petit cri peu masculin qui fit hurler de rire son amant et se retourna brusquement faisant tomber Selena qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le bébé Kyubi, fidèle à sa petite maîtresse et assis sur la tête de cette dernière, venait de mordre le postérieur qui se trouvait à sa portée pour l'aider à avancer. Selena releva la tête de grosses larmes se trouvant au coin de ses yeux prêtes à couler. Le noir se passa une main dans les cheveux et releva l'enfant, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'était pas blessé.

_ Tu es infernale, soupira-t-il. La journée vient juste de commencer. Que dirais-tu d'aller t'asseoir et de terminer ton petit déjeuner pendant que Draco et moi nous en faisons de même. Ensuite on ira faire du rolar si c'est ce que Draco a dit d'accord.

_ Du ROLLER, reprit la petite en hochant la tête. Dis, c'est quoi du quidditch ?

_ C'est un jeu pour grands qui se joue sur des balais.

_ Grands comment ?

_ Beaucoup plus grands que toi.

_ Beaucoup beaucoup ou beaucoup pas trop beaucoup ?

_ Grand comme Draco ou moi, clôtura Blaise qui ne voulait surtout pas tenter le diable.

Le petit déjeuner fut rapidement expédié et Selena fila dans sa chambre si vite qu'elle impressionna les deux hommes Il lui fallu moins de cinq minutes pour être habillée et sautillante devant la porte d'entrée. La tête de son renardeau qui dépassait du panda sac rebondissant en rythme. Le couple fut étonné de la retrouver avec sur ses habits d'étranges protections ressemblant vaguement à des protections de Quidditch et un casque sur la tête. Elle leur prit la main et les tira vers la sortie sans se soucier de ne pas savoir où elle allait. Ils allaient rouler !

Une location de rollers pour adultes débutants plus tard, Selena ayant les siens réduits dans son sac, ils enfilaient les étranges engins à roulettes. La petite sorcière était tellement pressée d'en faire qu'elle avait réussi à agrandir les siens, manquant d'écraser son familier au passage. L'_Obliviate_ venait de se rajouter à la liste des sorts indispensables. Les deux novices se tenaient dans un équilibre précaire sur leurs roulettes et avançaient prudemment, tandis que le monstre roulant faisait des cercles autour d'eux. Draco perdit l'équilibre quand elle les poussa pour qu'ils avancent plus vite et tomba sur son compagnon qui atterrit durement par terre.

_ Ça va ? Je suis confortable ? demanda le coussin taquin.

Draco essaya de se relever en grognant et en se tortillant au dessus de son amant. Ce dernier le bloqua à l'aide de ses mains. Et releva la tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_ Crois-moi chéri, si tu continues je ne réponds plus de rien.

Le blond se figea et croisa le regard allumé de son amoureux. Son souffle s'accéléra, il fixa les lèvres de son vis à vis se penchant doucement sur lui. A quelques centimètres de la tentation, il retint un gémissement tandis que l'homme sous lui bougeait légèrement pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Un frôlement, deux..

_ C'est pas le moment de faire des bisous d'amoureux on fait du roller et puis y'a des filles bizarres qui filment.

La petite voix qui venait de les couper brutalement dans leur élan les fit gémir de frustration. Draco laissa retomber la tête sur le large torse sous lui en marmonnant quelques malédictions et Blaise fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Ils se séparèrent et se relevèrent tant bien que mal sous les soupirs déçus du groupe de fans de yaoi. Selena les regarda de travers et leur tira la langue avant de prendre une main de chacun de ses gardiens.

_ On y va ? Faut rouler comme moi. Un pied et après l'autre. Non Blasy l'autre sinon on va tous tomber.

La journée s'était avéré épuisante, non pas que Selena ait réalisé de grosses catastrophes. Elle s'était même plutôt tenue tranquille, le roller aidant à canaliser son énergie. Le soucis étant de lui faire quitter les roulettes. Ils lui avaient roulé après pendant environ deux longues heures. Puis ils l'avaient laissée s'ébattre dans un parc en la surveillant du coin de l'œil tout en dévorant un pique-nique copieux préparé par Tiky. Vers 17h, les deux homme se sentaient épuisés et courbatus alors que la fillette était encore pleine d'énergie.

_ D'accord, grogna Draco allongé sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce que te fait faire ton père quand il ne sait plus quoi faire de toi ?

Il était épuisé et la morveuse se servait de lui comme d'un canoë pour traverser il ne savait quelle contrée farfelue. Elle le regarda attentivement et bougea légèrement.

_ Papa, il sait toujours quoi faire de moi.

_ Et quand il n'a pas le temps de rester avec toi, demanda Blaise essayant de prendre le problème sous un autre sens.

_ Bah, je reste toujours avec lui. Je l'aide quand il travaille et quand on est à la maison. Et il joue avec moi tout le temps. C'est mon papa. Il me manque mon papa.

Draco lui tapota maladroitement la tête et jeta à Blaise un regard lui intimant de faire quelque chose. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel mais lança une attaque chatouilles sur le blond en demandant à Selena de l'aider. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque le blond s'avoua vaincu et fit le mort. Selena exigea du noir qu'il embrasse le mort pour le réveiller pour voir si ça faisait comme Aurore. Manque de pot, le futur Lord Malfoy fut touché en plein dans son ego et décida de bouder.

Il fut royalement ignoré par les deux autres, Blaise décidant d'apprendre les échecs sorciers à la petite. Draco les observa un moment avant de les laisser pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il passa un long moment à remplir des papiers et à se mettre à jour dans son travail avant d'être interrompu par Tiky qui l'informa que l'heure du repas était arrivée. Il trouva son compagnon et la mini-terreur couverts de farine.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelle partie de la maison aviez-vous envie de refaire cette fois ?

_ On t'a préparé une surprise, répondit Blaise en lançant un clin d'œil à la petite princesse enfarinée.

_ Oncle Ronny, il a appelé. Demain il vient au bal alors il me ramène à la maison. On va aller à Aqualand, et après on va aller voir Papa, et il va rester avec nous, et on va faire des vacances tous les trois.

Draco se renfrogna légèrement mais vint s'asseoir en acquiesçant.

_ Bien, si nous commencions ce repas. J'espère pour vous qu'il ne sera pas empoisonné.

_ Tu es bête oncle Draky, gloussa l'enfant. Y'a que dans Astérix qu'ils mettent du poison dans les gâteaux les humains ça mange pas de poison. En fait, y'a personne qui aime manger du poison je crois. Vous aimez manger du poison ?

_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, personne de sensé, moldu ou sorcier, ne prendrait volontairement du poison.

_ Ah je suis contente paske papa m'a expliqué le poison ça rends mort. C'est quoi un moldu ? Vous dites tout le temps ce mot.

_ C'est quelqu'un qui n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques.

_ D'accord. Mais tu sais on vient tous de pareil. Alors pourquoi les gens font une différence ?

_ Parce que nous ne vivons pas dans le même univers. Et si tu veux en savoir plus, tu demanderas à ton père.

Selena tira sur la manche de Blaise pour lui parler à l'oreille.

_ Il est encore grognon oncle Draky.

_ Il sera sûrement moins grognon au dessert.

Selena hocha la tête et se plongea dans son assiette en racontant à Draco comment Blaise n'était pas très doué pour faire des gâteaux. Le dessert impressionna pourtant le blond qui ne se priva pas pour charrier le deuxième adulte comme quoi il avait laissé une gamine faire tout le travail. A l'heure de l'histoire, des dragons peuplèrent la chambre enfantine jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie maintenant habituelle mette fin à la soirée. Ils bordèrent l'enfant pour la dernière fois et quittèrent la chambre. Ils se couchèrent dans un calme étrange et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme pour effacer quelque chose.

Leur réveil fut tout aussi étrange, leur chambre était calme et la maison le semblait tout autant. Ils se levèrent rapidement pour trouver Selena, en pyjama, entrain d'aider Tiky à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle se tourna vers eux et leur fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter dans leurs bras.

_ Bonjour ! On a fait des gaufres avec Tiky pour ce matin. Venez manger c'est chaud. Blaise pose moi faut prendre le manger.

_ Tiky nous l'apportera à table. Tu veux du jus de citrouille ?

_ Non. C'est pas bon les citrouilles. Je veux bien du jus d'orange à la place s'il te plaît.

_ On ira faire du cheval ce matin, je pense que mère sera heureuse de nous voir au manoir. De plus, je pense que Severus sera toujours là, il pourra sûrement te donner un nouveau cours de potion avant le bal.

_ Vrai ? Je t'adore Draco ! T'es trop génial!

Selena sauta dans les bras de l'homme qui, très surpris, la rattrapa par réflexe. Il lui tapota le dos alors qu'elle piaillait des remerciements. Il était légèrement gêné mais touché par ce qui se passait. Il la repoussa doucement vers sa chaise et lui ordonna de terminer son petit déjeuner avant d'aller s'habiller avec quelque chose de non rouge si possible. La fillette lui obéit avec diligence. Lorsqu'elle revint de sa chambre ce fut habillée d'une tunique et d'un pantalon assortis en un dégradé de rose, son panda-sac rempli la veille avec toutes ses affaires dans les bras. Draco se plaqua une main sur les yeux de désespoir alors que Blaise se retenait difficilement de rire. Le Kyubi suivant tous les pas de sa petite maîtresse dérapa et atterrit dans leurs pieds.

_ Au fait, tu lui a trouvé un nom à ton nouveau copain ?

_ Bah non, il en a déjà un.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, il m'a dit qu'il s'appelle Hikuro et l'œuf il s'appelle Kurayami.

_ L'œuf ? quel œuf ?

_ Bah, celui que Hiku il gardait, c'est pour ça qu'il grognait après les gens. Il a dit qu'ils étaient mes familiers, ça veut dire qu'ils vont être mes amis pour toute la vie. C'est cool, hein ? Comme ça j'aurais des amis pour toujours. Mais il doit rester au chaud alors je le garde caché dans mon panda-sac dans la poche que tu as fait pour Hiku.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise.

_ Si jamais Weasley ou le père de la gamine disent quelque chose renvoie-les vers mère. Qu'elle et père assument la responsabilité de leurs actes.

Le basané éclata de rires et attrapa le petit monstre pour la porter.

_ Allez, c'est parti ! Il y a des chevaux qui nous attendent .

_ Ouais ! Des chevaux ! C'est la première fois que je vais monter sur un cheval. C'est bien ? Ça a l'air trop bien. Il va aller vite ? On va faire quoi avec eux ? Salut Mimi Cissa ! Tu sais quoi on vient faire du cheval il a dit Draco, et après on va faire des potions avec Monsieur Severus, et puis Oncle Ronny il vient me chercher ce soir et on va regarder Barbie demain avec papa et lui, et après on va faire plein de chose ! Et on va même aller à Aqualand !

Narcissa les salua calmement, embrassant chacun d'entre eux.

_ Je vous verrais donc tout à l'heure.

Blaise guida Selena vers les haras Malfoy avant que Lucius ne leur tombe dessus et ne puisse mettre un veto sur sa présence dans le jardin.

_ Dis-moi dragon, elle s'est parfaitement habituée au voyage en cheminette.

_ Tellement Mère que rien ne l'empêche de continuer à présent ses discours interminables. Weasley aura bien du plaisir avec les jeux que vous lui avez offert. Mon service en Cristal a failli y passer. A l'avenir, je lui suggérerai le votre.

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire délicat et quitta la pièce d'un pas léger.

_ Cela ravira sûrement ton père.

La tête que fit Lucius quand il vit Selena les cheveux fous et le regard pétillant d'une chevauchée fantastique sur les chevaux de Blaise et Draco valait le coup d'œil. Severus comptait faire encadrer la photo et l'afficher en grand dans son bureau. Peut-être même en faire cadeau à Narcissa pour qu'elle puisse l'afficher quelque part dans le manoir. La petite fille s'élança vers le Lord et l'entoura de ses petits bras pour un énorme câlin.

_ Papy Lucy ! Je suis trop contente de te voir. Faut que je te raconte avec Draco et Blaise on a fait du roller hier et Draco et Blaise ils se sont fait des calins devant tout le monde, et même que y'a des filles qui filmaient et puis aujourd'hui on a fait du cheval et même que ton cheval il m'a fait peur, alors il est tout vert et je sais pas le remettre de la bonne couleur mais ça lui va bien, c'est du vert fluo. Mais comme ça tu peux pas le perdre.

Lucius était en train de s'étouffer hésitant entre hurlement de rage et hurlement de désespoir. Mais sa femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et, d'une main apaisante sur le bras, elle le guida vers la salle à manger. Selena aperçut alors Severus et se jeta sur lui.

_ Monsieur Severuuuuusssss ! Draco, il m'a dit que tu voudras bien me faire un nouveau cours de potion ! C'est vrai ? Dit ! Dit ! Dit ! Je suis trop contente de pouvoir faire des potions encore ! Tu sais avec Blaise on a fait un gâteau pour Draco. Il était content. Faudra que je demande à Papa si je peux encore faire des potions quand je serais rentrée à la maison. Tu voudras bien que je fais encore des potions.

Severus grinça des dents mais prit l'enfant dans ses bras et partit en direction de la salle à manger.

_ On dit que je fasse Miss. Et je serais ravi de continuer à vous enseigner les potions ça me changera de mes cornichons habituels.

_ Mais des cornichons c'est pour faire la cuisine Monsieur Severus, lança l'enfant en pouffant les deux mains devant la bouche.

Severus sourit et la déposa devant la salle à manger en lui ordonnant d'aller se laver les mains et de revenir au plus vite. Il fut obéi sur le champ s'attirant des regards respectueux de Blaise et Draco. Lucius surveilla l'enfant d'un œil belliqueux tout le déjeuner, prenant à peine part aux discussions. Severus termina le repas avec un sourire qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis... des décennies en fait. Et, ignorant le café, il invita son élève particulière à le suivre au laboratoire de potions. Lucius marmonnait quelques remarques bien senties comme quoi ils allaient faire sauter le labo et le manoir avec. Narcissa soupira ostensiblement et entraîna son mari, son fils et son gendre dans le petit salon où elle les abandonna pour continuer à préparer le bal du soir même.

Il restait juste une petite heure avant le début de la soirée quand Narcissa interrompit le cours de potions. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe gris perle échancrée qui impressionna fortement la fillette.

_ Il est temps de te préparer pour ce soir Selena. De même pour toi Severus, j'espère que tu ne songeais pas à garder ces immondes robes pour ce soir.

Le brun se renfrogna mais termina de mettre sa potion en bouteille avant d'en offrir un flacon à Selena.

_ Tachez de garder ceci à l'abri de votre maladresse Miss. Elle pourra certainement vous être utile un jour.

La petite hocha vivement la tête et rangea la potion à côté de son œuf dans son panda-sac avant de suivre Narcissa dans les couloirs.

_ Je propose que nous prenions une des robes que t'avons acheté l'autre jour pour le bal.

La blonde sortit les vêtements destinés à l'enfant et les étala sur un lit. Selena les regarda et secoua la tête avec une grimace.

_ Non, je les veux pas. Je vais mettre ma robe Merida.

Narcissa soupira et essaya tout, de la menace au marchandage en passant par l'ordre direct, rien ne réussit à convaincre l'enfant de porter une des tenues que la Lady jugeait appropriée pour cette soirée. Draco, accoudé à la porte de la chambre, laissa fleurir un sourire narquois sur son visage.

_ Et bien Mère ? Un soucis avec Selena ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas déjà prête ? Vos invités commencent à arriver et votre coiffure a quelques ratés.

_ Bien, montre nous donc cette robe Merida ma chérie puisque c'est celle que tu souhaites tant porter.

Selena bondit de sur le lit où elle rebondissait depuis une dizaine de minutes et sortit la robe du sac.

_ Draco, tu la remets grande s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sur petit elfe. Voilà. Très jolie robe, tu veux bien l'enfiler ?

La petite se changea, défit ses tresses et secoua sa tête avant de se tourner vers eux. La robe était en velours vert foncé et faisait ressortir les reflets bordeaux des cheveux noirs ondulés de l'enfant ainsi que les pépites émeraudes de ses malicieux yeux améthystes. La peau claire de ses petites mains étaient recouvertes par les longues manches aux broderies dorées. Des runes violettes s'entremêlaient aux fils dorés et se trouvaient reproduites sur la boucle de la ceinture de cuir noir. De magnifiques ballerines vertes assorties complétaient la tenue.

_ Voilà ! Papa, il voulait pas que j'ai la même robe que Merida paske il voulait pas que ça soit un déguisement paske j'avais un déguisement de samouraï. Mais il a dit que ça serait ma belle robe pour les grandes soirées. Je suis jolie ?

Narcissa passa une de ses mains magnifiquement manucurée dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

_ Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Tiens, mets ce collier, il appartient à la famille Black depuis des générations. Tu dois me promettre d'en prendre bien soin.

_ Promis Mimi Cissa. On va voir les gens maintenant Draco ?

Draco s'écarta et tendis un bras à chacune.

_ Mesdames, me feriez vous l'honneur ?

Narcissa prit le bras de son fils alors que Selena prit l'autre main en gloussant un petit « t'es bête Draco !».

Leur entrée dans la salle de bal fut très remarquée et Lucius soupira discrètement de soulagement. La soirée ne devrait pas finir en catastrophe. Tout se passait très bien, Selena souriait à toute personne à laquelle elle était présentée et ravissait tout le monde par son innocence et sa fraîcheur. Elle fit la connaissance des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, chacun se demandant où le couple Malfoy-Zabini avait pu mettre la main sur une si adorable petite fille. Lavande Brown, ex-Miss Potins de Poudlard et Chroniqueuse dans la rubrique célébrités du journal Sorcières Hebdo décida de percer le mystère de cette enfant.

_ Draco, mon cher, votre fille à Blaise et toi est magnifique. Qui donc est la mère de cette petite merveille ?

_ J'ai pas de maman, fit une petite voix vindicative la faisant se retourner vivement. Et toi, je t'aime pas.

Selena venait rejoindre le blond car elle n'arrivait pas à se lier avec le groupe d'enfants de la soirée qui se connaissaient tous depuis les couches. Elle avait donc entendu la dernière phrase de la pipelette qui venait de la mettre en colère.

_ Je te demande pardon jeune fille ?

_ C'est comme j'ai dit. Et si tu vas raconter des choses sur moi et ben je vais demander à mon papa de te détruire.

_ Houlà, Lav, qu'est-ce que tu as donc fait à mon petit ange noir pour qu'il soit aussi mordant.

Selena se figea à la voix dans son dos et se tourna vivement avant de sauter dans les bras du nouveau venu qui la serra contre lui.

_ Parraiiinnnn ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! Je suis trop contente de te voir. La méchante dame elle posait des question sur ma maman qui n'existe pas. Je l'aime pas, c'est une fouine comme Amanda.

_ Fouineuse, reprit Ronald en l'embrassant sur le front. Et Lavande a toujours beaucoup aimé les histoires, mais c'est juste une personne trop curieuse. Malfoy.

_ Weasley, tu es venu récupérer ta terreur ?

_ Ma petite fée adorée m'a tellement manqué, mais je suis ravi de savoir qu'elle s'est épanouie chez Zabini et toi. Nott, comment vas-tu ?

Le brun venait de les rejoindre trouvant le moment idéal pour faire connaissance avec la petite furie qui avait réussi à transformer l'appartement d'Hermione et Pansy en champ de bataille.

_ Bien Weasley. C'est ta filleule ? Elle est adorable.

_ N'est ce pas, répondit le rouquin avec fierté. Et elle est d'une intelligence vive, tu verrais ça.

_ Je ne demande que ça Weasley. Je ne demande que ça.

_ Ah non, Oncle Ronny, il est là pour moi ce soir ça fait depuis trop longtemps qu'il doit venir en vacances avec Papa et moi. Tu pourras lui parler amoureux après les vacances.

Théo, estomaqué, lança un regard à Draco et Blaise qui se marraient presque discrètement alors que Ronald fit un léger bug.

_ Euh princesse...

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu as dit que quand tu aurais fini de courir après les fesses du monsieur que tu devais surveiller tu serais libre de partir en vacances avec nous. Alors je suis pas d'accord que tu partes avec le monsieur qui te regarde comme un gros gâteau au chocolat. Et puis d'abord Ronny c'est pas un gâteau au chocolat.

_ Il m'intéresserait certainement beaucoup moins s'il était un gâteau au chocolat, répondit Théo en toisant la gamine.

Commença alors un affrontement de regards auquel Ron, embarrassé, mit fin.

_ Selena si tu allais dire au revoir il se fait tard et on doit y aller. Ton papa nous attends.

Selena sauta à terre et s'éloigna rapidement alors que Ron demandait ses affaires à Blaise en évitant si possible le visage renfrogné de Nott.

_ Hum Malfoy, Zabini, c'est quoi ça ?

_ Un Kyubi no kitsune, renseigna Draco avec complaisance. Son nom est Hikuro. S'il y a quoi que ce soit comme problème avec, adresse-toi à ma mère et à Lupin.

Ronald soupira et remercia les deux hommes. Il passa saluer les maîtres de maison et emmena Selena rapidement tout en évitant habilement sa propre mère qui venait de l'apercevoir et allait fondre sur lui comme un aigle affamé. Draco les regarda disparaître le regard sombre et Blaise se chargea de le ramener à la fête.

Et voilà Selena est repartie (petite larme à l'œil) hum ah c'est pas fini ? Ouais ça serait trop facile hein^^ bon ben... à suivre ?


	7. Ch7 Un enfer pour l'avenir

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 7

Un enfer pour l'avenir

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle travaillerait comme assistante d'un type qui ne tenait pas en place, elle aurait peut être bien ri. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait suivi ce même homme aux quatre coins de la planète à ouvrir des restaurants, des bars, des boites de nuit, à vivre à cent à l'heure et monter un empire financier en moins de sept ans, elle aurait proposé à son vis-à-vis d'aller se jeter dans la Tamise. Elle aurait été même prête à fournir le bloc de béton. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle sortirait de la rue et de la délinquance pour apprendre le combat, la magie, les finances et un certain nombre de langues et de cultures en compagnie d'un type vraiment vraiment bien foutu et irrémédiablement gay, elle aurait tourné les talons après avoir mit une bonne droite dans le nez de l'imbécile aux prédictions douteuses. Elle l'aurait peut être même détroussé avant.

Elle n'avait rien contre les homosexuels mais franchement il y avait mieux pour sa libido que de passer sa vie avec. Surtout quand ils ont déjà un lutin démoniaque pour progéniture. En même temps, quand on avait croisé la mère, on savait pourquoi le lutin était démoniaque.

Sa rencontre avec l'homme qui était aujourd'hui son patron lui resterait à jamais inoubliable. Elle était entrée dans ce salon de tatouage pour la rose noire qui ornait à présent sa cheville droite et tentait en plus de repartir avec du matos. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait mit les pieds dans la boutique, pas bien grand, des cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille, et des yeux verts qui la sondaient comme s'ils pouvaient lui transpercer l'âme. Ils lui avaient laissé le choix, la taule ou elle devenait son apprentie.

Aujourd'hui, il était millionnaire et elle une assistante surbookée. Et il trouvait encore le moyen de la faire attendre devant le futur restaurant en plein Londres, à cinq heures du matin. Elle regarda une fois de plus l'heure sur son portable entre deux textos pour le nouveau responsable du restaurant en Russie qu'elle avait quitté la veille.

Le bruit d'une moto s'arrêtant sur le bord du trottoir lui fit lever la tête.

_ Vous êtes en retard Monsieur.

_ Oh, allez, Jazz. Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu ne vas pas déjà commencer à râler.

La jeune femme prit le dossier qu'elle avait coincé sous son bras et le tendit à l'homme avant de s'écarter et de se diriger vers le local en travaux.

_ Voici les comptes rendus des établissements de la compagnie, et veuillez les lires cette fois-ci, que je n'ai pas fait le tour du monde pour rien. Vous cherchez à allumer qui avec votre tenue ?

L'homme regarda son jean noir moulant et sa chemise émeraude ajustée avant de passer une main dans son indomptable chevelure.

_ Et bien, figure-toi que ma petite fée a décidé de nous habiller aujourd'hui. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu mais impossible d'accéder aux placards. Tu verrais la tenue de son parrain ! Je pense que même toi tu baverais.

Jessica, Jazz de son petit nom, lança un regard noir à son supérieur.

_ Qui ne baverait pas ? Vous avez vu le type ?

_ Ouh là ! Toi, tu as besoin de te trouver quelqu'un. Tu veux que Lena t'accompagne refaire ta garde robe ?

_ Mes tailleurs me vont très bien merci. Je tiens à mon intégrité mentale. Quel sera le thème de cet établissement ?

_ L'amour de la cuisine ?

Jessica grogna et le brun retint un ricanement avant de reprendre.

_ Ok, je suis sérieux. La tradition.

_ Monsieur Potter !

_ Oh ! T'es pas drôle, Jazz, tu devrais boire un coup.

Harry passa derrière le bar et attrapa une bouteille dans une caisse avant de préparer un cocktail qu'il glissa vers son assistante.

_ Je veux que tu me trouves des jeunes, déjà dans le milieu ou pas. Je veux qu'ils soient motivés et qu'ils veuillent apprendre. Il seront formés de zéro. J'ai toujours trouvé intéressant ce contexte de clubs sélects. Pourquoi ne pas y inviter ces dames. Elles aiment les trucs sélects elles aussi.

Jessica sourit prenant note des idées de son patron. Ils firent le tour du futur restaurant sélect, Harry exposant ses idées et la jeune femme en notant toujours plus, ses talons claquant sur le marbre neuf.

Le tour dura deux bonnes heures entre couleurs, détails des meubles, le matériel de cuisine, les qualités des futurs membres du personnel. Tous les petits détails furent passés au crible. Rien n'était jamais laissé au hasard lorsque Mr Evans-Potter ouvrait un nouvel établissement. Ils étaient en train de régler encore quelques menus détails quand une tornade fit valdinguer la porte neuve du futur restaurant.

_ Papa ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait avec Parrain ce matin ! C'est un bracelet magique il change de couleur ! Et on est allé visité trois maisons mais c'était trop nul elles étaient vraiment pas jolies et pas bien et c'était mieux chez Draky et Blasy. Même chez Papy Lucy, même si sa maison elle est trop grande et trop triste. Jaaazzzzzzz !

_ Selena, répondit la jeune femme en posant son portable pour qu'il évite une mort subite par vol plané.

Elle rattrapa le petit monstre qui lui sautait dessus et l'assit sur le bar. Elle l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures avant de prendre le pendentif et de l'examiner, et de siffler.

_ Tu as piqué ça où, la teigne ?

_ Je l'ai pas piqué c'est Mimi Cissa qui me l'a donné. Elle a dit que je devais y faire très attention. C'était bien le travail ? Pourquoi tu prends pas des vacances ? Pourquoi tu es pas venu avec nous en vacances ?

_ Le travail ça va. Comment tu veux que je prenne des vacances avec toutes les idées farfelues de ton père.

_ Papa, il a dit qu'on allait habiter ici maintenant on doit trouver une nouvelle maison. En attendant, on habite chez parrain. Tu viens habiter aussi avec nous ?

Harry regardait la scène avec amusement. Il tapota la tête de sa fille.

_ Allons, laisse donc Jazz tranquille. Elle peut bien vouloir habiter toute seule comme une grande si c'est son choix.

La rouquine soupira de désespoir, le père et la fille, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

_ Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services pour aujourd'hui j'ai des jumeaux à visiter vous devriez d'ailleurs les visiter aussi.

_ Tu vas faire un nouveau tatouage, demanda la gamine surexcitée. Moi aussi je veux un tatouage. Papa je peux avoir un tatouage ? S'il te plaaiîîîîttt.

_ Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous. Quand tu auras quatorze ans peut-être.

La petite fronça le nez et compta sur ses doigts avant de faire une moue adorable et une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle en pensait.

_ C'est pas juste y'a toujours que les grands qui s'amusent.

Jessica embrassa l'enfant sur le front et remballa ses affaires.

_ Toi aussi un jour tu seras grande. Maintenant je crois que ton papa a une nouvelle recette de gâteau à t'apprendre. Une recette que Lisbeth lui a appris rien que pour toi.

La petite fit volte face vers son père et lui sauta dessus. Ce dernier rit amusé et souleva l'enfant, quittant la pièce avec elle.

_ On te laisse te débrouiller avec la suite Jazz, nous, on a des menus à mettre au point.

Harry assit sa fille sur la moto et lui mit son casque sur la tête avant de monter à son tour. Selena habituée se cala derrière lui et agrippa fortement son blouson. Un sort d'attachement sans baguette plus tard et ils étaient partis en trombe dans les rues de Londres. Ils déboulèrent dans l'appartement heureusement vide de Ronald et prirent la cuisine d'assaut.

Lorsque le rouquin mit enfin les pieds chez lui, il fut heureux d'être accueilli par une table remplie de plats tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres.

_ Sérieux les gars, vivre avec vous c'est le pied !

_ Je suis une fille Oncle Ronny. Papa, il a dit qu'on allait m'inscrire à l'école. J'aurais plus Amanda et la maîtresse que j'aime pas c'est cool, hein ? Je veux un maître. Je pourrais avoir un maître ? J'aime pas quand c'est des filles. Si c'est une fille je veux pas aller à l'école.

_ Tu iras et ne t'avise pas de faire peur à tes enseignants, de transformer tes futurs camarades ou même de les faire voler. Sans parler des disparitions de matériel. Si j'entends la moindre plainte je t'assure que tu n'aimeras pas la punition qui suivra. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair Miss ?

_ Oui Papa, répondit Selena d'une petite voix.

La fillette reporta son attention sur son assiette et poussa la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Ron ébouriffa sa filleule et l'incita à manger. Selena termina la moitié de son assiette et quitta la table en traînant des pieds pour rejoindre sa chambre. Harry soupira et son meilleur ami lui tapa dans l'épaule.

_ Allez tout va bien se passer. Il existe bien des personnes qui résistent à ton petit monstre parmi les enseignants. Au pire tu payeras un précepteur.

_ J'aimerais surtout qu'elle arrive à se faire des amis et à s'intégrer. Je m'en fous des études de toute façon elle apprend à grande vitesse. Juste, j'ai trop vécu seul durant mon enfance je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose et regarde où on en est, elle a six ans et les seules personnes qu'elle apprécie sont des adultes.

_ Tu oublies les jumeaux Shirogane.

_ A, oui, pardon les deux minis ordinateurs surdoués sur pattes. C'est pas des enfants c'est des minis adultes ultra biens dressés. Des prédateurs à la recherche d'une proie innocente. Tu sais que ces deux monstres ont déjà planifié tout leur avenir avec Mon bébé. Je voudrais pouvoir les étriper mais ils ont que 7 ans et je peux rien faire. C'est pire que l'enfer.

Ron éclata de rires et traîna son presque frère dans le séjour après avoir lancé un sort sur la vaisselle.

_ Au moins, ils sont de bons partis, riches et bien élevés. Ça aurait pu être des délinquants avides de sang. Allez, viens, on va se faire un film et on va dormir. Demain tu dois présenter une école à ta fille à défaut d'une maison ou d'un moyen de mettre encore plus de distance entre elle et les jumeaux du diable.

_ Ne te moques pas, gronda le brun. Tu ne les as pas rencontrés, ils étaient très sérieux. Je les ai surpris en train de préparer un contrat de fiançailles qu'ils comptaient faire signer à ma fille.

_ Merde ! Il va vraiment falloir s'en méfier de ces deux là. Une chance pour toi, je suis un des meilleurs aurors qui existe sur cette terre.

Les deux hommes couchèrent la fillette et après une histoire et un long câlin ils partirent se regarder un bon film d'action. Histoire de déstresser et d'oublier les bandes de morveux qui s'attaquaient aux petites filles presque innocentes. Harry passa une partie de sa nuit à veiller sur sa petite merveille. Il songeait à ce que serait peut être devenue sa vie si il n'avait pas eu cette petite tornade dans sa vie. Elle y avait mis de la lumière et un avenir. Et même si il se serait bien passé du tda-h généreusement légué par la mère de sa fille, il ne regrettait pas un seul instant. Et puis, ça lui laissait peu de temps pour réfléchir, de quoi passer largement sur sa dépression post Voldy.

Il avait été surpris et ensuite amusé par le Kyuubi que Rémus et Lady Malfoy avaient offert à Selena. Le renardeau et l'œuf de serpent de glace ne quittaient jamais leur petite maîtresse et Harry trouvait positivement hilarant de voir la petite tête noire rebondir hors du panda-sac quand son enfant courrait dans tous les sens. Harry soupira dans son lit, ça aussi ça serait difficile. Expliquer à la maîtresse que l'enfant n'irait nul part sans son renardeau. Ils avaient essayé de les séparer à pour aller à l'Aqualand. Résultat des courses, le renardeau avait fait explosé la chambre de Selena et avait réussi à transplaner dans la piscine manquant de peu de se noyer. Terrorisé, le pauvre familier avait balancé une décharge de flammes noirs qui manqua de brûler plusieurs personnes. Ron, pragmatique à souhait, s'était contenté de noter que les flammes qui résistaient à l'eau c'était pratique. Il avait fallu tout le self contrôle d'Harry pour ne pas essayer de couler son meilleur ami pour voir si il résistait lui aussi très bien à l'eau. Heureusement pour le rouquin il avait une fille et un renardeau paniqués sur les bras et plein de moldus à qui ils devaient effacer la mémoire.

Le réveil fut difficile. Le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas mais Selena, qui s 'était enfermée dans sa chambre, avait largué dans l'appartement une armée de petites fées du sommeil. Qu'elle réussissait à créer grâce à beaucoup de magie et d'imagination. Autant dire que les deux hommes avaient beaucoup de mal à émerger de leur sommeil profond. Ouvrir la porte de la chambre fut également un moment épique. Selena avait réussi à ensorceler la poignée de telle sorte que son père et son parrain se trouvaient avec une coiffure digne d'un porc-épic.

Le combat fut long, bruyant et douloureux pour les nerfs, comme pour les oreilles. Une privation de dessin animé plus tard et ce ne fut qu'avec une petite heure de retard que Harry et son petit monstre en uniforme se présentèrent au bureau de la directrice de l'école primaire. Une femme dans la soixantaine à l'apparence très stricte les accueilli avec un regard glacial. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de la comparer à son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Il s'excusa pour leur retard et présenta sa fille.

_ Sachez, Monsieur que nous sommes particulièrement à cheval sur les horaires. Il serait bon de travailler là-dessus à l'avenir.

_ Soyez assurée que ce genre de désagréments n'est pas monnaie courante dans notre maison. Selena s'est, par contre, particulièrement bien battue ce matin pour ne pas avoir à faire votre connaissance Miss Hugston.

La directrice laissa échapper un sourire amusé et réajusta quelques papiers sur son bureau tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la fillette qui balançait ses jambes sur le fauteuil. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune père qui semblait tellement calme.

_ J'ai prit connaissance du petit... problème particulier que demande l'éducation de votre enfant.

_ Vous voulez parler de sa magie, de sa maladie ou de son effroyable caractère bien prononcé ?

La femme sourit et prit une pile de feuilles qu'elle tendit à Harry.

_ Nous sommes parfaitement au niveau pour nous occuper des jeunes enfants sorciers et je crois que nous avons un certain nombre de forts caractères dans nos rangs, votre fille ne se sentira pas seule. Mais c'est pour ça que vous aviez choisit notre établissement, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire charmeur alors que Selena grognait et libérait Hikuro pour jouer avec. Miss Hugston croisa ses mains sur son bureau alors que le brun compulsait les papiers.

_ Nous avons établi un programme qui devrait lui permettre de suivre une scolarité plus régulière. Si ce programme vous convient, je propose que nous allions présenter cette demoiselle à ses futurs camarades de classe.

_ Ça me semble bien. Il va de soi que je veux être prévenu dès qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit comme soucis.

Les deux adultes se levèrent entraînant dans leur sillage une écolière grognonne. Le bâtiment était en réalité, une ancienne bibliothèque retapée en manoir puis en école. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs de marbre ou de grands vitraux représentant des histoires renvoyaient des couleurs sous leurs pas. La directrice toqua à une porte avant d'entrer sans attendre. Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent comme un seul homme et la saluèrent.

_ Bonjour Miss Hugston.

_ Bonjour les enfants. Professeur Donovan.

_ Miss Hugston, salua le professeur en posant son livre de cours sur le bureau.

_ Je viens vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Voici Miss Selena Potter, elle a beaucoup voyagé et n'est pas très au fait de notre système scolaire. Je comptes sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer.

La femme n'ayant aucun retour si ce n'est les regards interrogateurs de ses élèves, se tourna sur Selena qui la suivait. Euh non sur le vide. Elle regarda Harry d'un air fortement blasé et ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire amusé.

_ Je crains que votre fille n'ait disparu pendant la courte visite Monsieur Potter.

_ Au niveau de la salle de musique il me semble. À moins que ce soit la salle informatique, répondit ce dernier en rangeant son portable.

Le temps d'un regard noir de Miss Hugston et d'un ricanement du père de famille et la fillette se trouvait à leurs côtés. La directrice la présenta à nouveau alors qu'Harry les laissait pour aller suivre l'avancée des travaux de son nouveau restaurant.

Selena partit s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe ignorant les regards de ses camarades. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise et s'étala sur son bureau avec un énorme soupir. Le professeur Donovan reprit son cours de lecture demandant à chaque élève de lire tour à tour les mots du texte qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Selena regarda la feuille et décida de colorier les lettres pour s'occuper. Ceci fini, elle s'intéressa aux dents d'Hikuro puis, cette pauvre bestiole ayant à priori besoin de faire du sport, elle le fit jouer avec son crayon.

_ Miss Potter, puisque écouter vos petits camarades a l'air de tant vous ennuyer, je vous suggère de reprendre le texte là où le jeune Londubat s'est arrêté.

_ « Ils reprirent leur jeu, qui était l'invention de Paul » en même temps je signale que c'est bien le seul dans tout ce foutu bouquin qui as assez de cerveau pour inventer un truc. « Ils avaient creusé un petit bassin et ils le remplissaient d'eau mais il fallait en remettre toujours, parce que la terre buvait l'eau à mesure qu'ils la versaient » En même temps qui est assez stupide pour faire une piscine en ayant juste creusé un trou dans la terre non vraiment si quand on verse de l'eau dessus avant de creuser et que ça l'absorbe, ben, une fois qu'on a creusé il va pas la garder juste pour faire plaisir. Et en même temps la Comtesse de Ségur sérieux ? Vous avez rien trouvé de mieux ? Un truc qui bouge je sais pas moi. Le seigneur des anneaux par exemple. Bon, d'accord, c'est une bande de nouilles qui court après une bague, j'ai pas encore compris l'intérêt. Mais franchement à choisir je prends les obsédés des bijoux au moins ils se tapent dessus avec classe. Paske les bêtises d'une cruche capir... capci... égoïste, ça, on sait déjà tous faire. Tu crois qu'on a vraiment besoin d'avoir des idées de bêtises en plus ? Remarque c'est bien paske comme ça, moi, je dirais à Papa que je fais que faire ce qu'on m'a appris à l'école.

Un long silence fit suite à cette tirade. Silence pendant lequel le professeur contempla son livre avec désarroi. Il fut, bien heureusement pour lui, sauvé par la sonnerie de la pause de midi. Les élèves l'abandonnèrent dans la classe sans aucun remord. Selena se posta devant l'homme son renardeau dans les bras et son panda-sac sur le dos et lui tapota le bras.

_ Un jour vous verrez les krapaks agrandir l'univers. En attendant je dirais à Papa de vous faire une liste des livres biens.

Sur ses paroles sibyllines, la fillette quitta la classe en sautillant. Le professeur quitta à son tour la classe quand sa collègue passa le chercher.

_ Tout va bien Anatole ?

_ Viviane. Tu crois que je devrais revoir mon programme ?

_ Il est très bien ton programme ? Quel est le soucis ?

_ Je... On a porté à mon attention que mon programme était désuet et que peut-être il n'était pas appropriés pour des enfants. Peut être que je ne suis pas adapté pour l'enseignement.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu es le meilleur professeur que je connaisse ? Attends c'est pas aujourd'hui que la petite nouvelle débarquait ? C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

_ Selena Potter !

Les deux enseignants sursautèrent alors que la responsable informatique interpellait le petit monstre depuis la fenêtre de la salle.

_ Je crois que son nom ne sera pas trop difficile à retenir, sourit Viviane amusée. Que se passe-t-il Margareth ?

_ Cette petite démone a réussi à couper le son de tous les ordinateurs, impossible de le remettre !

Un avion en papier passa entre les adultes pour atterrir gracieusement sur le bureau à côté d'eux. Margareth McLaine déplia le papier pour trouver, d'une écriture enfantine, le mode d'emploi pour régler le son sur un ordinateur et une invitation à prendre des cours d'informatique.

Le repas se fit à peu près dans le calme habituel et les enfants se retrouvèrent vite éparpillés dans la cour pour se dépenser avant la reprise des études. Miss Hugston et le professeur Donovan observaient avec attention Selena qui jouait gentiment avec son animal de compagnie.

Selena releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. De l'autre côté de la cour, un enfant de sa classe se faisait embêter par d'autres et les professeurs étaient tellement occupés à la surveiller ,elle qui n'avait rien fait, qu'ils ne voyaient rien. Elle soupira et traversa la cour. Bien campée sur ses deux jambes, elle tapa sur le dos de la petite frappe qui torturait son camarade.

_ Eh le débile tu vas le laisser tranquille ?

L'enfant se retourna et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

_ Comment tu m'as appelé ?

_ Débile, boulet, gros concombre pas mur, poufsouffle... t'es juste un gros nul qui essaye de faire ton shérif paske t'as pas de cerveau et si tu me lâches pas et que tu arrêtes pas de l'embêter alors je serai obligée de te faire du mal et après je transformerai ta vie en paradis des bisounours.

Le garçon leva la main et avant que les professeurs n'aient pu intervenir il se retrouva par terre les mains se tenant le ventre. Selena, à nouveau sur le plancher des vaches le toisa les poings sur les hanches.

_ T'as de la chance aujourd'hui je suis gentille la prochaine fois je te balance Hikuro à la place du coup de pied. Allez, viens_toi.

Elle attrapa son camarade brimé et le traîna dans le coin de la cours qu'elle s'était approprié.

_ Moi c'est Selena mais si t'es pas trop débile tu le sais paske on est dans la même classe et qu'on m'a présenté aujourd' toi ?

_ Amaury Londubat. Poufsouffle c'est pas une insulte tu sais. C'est quoi un...bisoubours ?

_ Ah pourtant oncle Draky il le dit tout le temps comme une insulte. Alors j'ai déduit que c'était quelque chose de pas bien. Je fais comme Sherlock je déduis paske il est cool Sherlock tu connais ? Faudra que je te montre. Un bisouNours c'est une peluche qui fait toujours que des trucs gentils et qui aime tout le monde et qui veut toujours des câlins mais moi j'aime la famille Addams. C'est cool la famille Addams faudra que je te montre aussi tu vas voir c'est trop bien.

_ Euh d'accord. Mais il faudra que je demande à mes parents si ils sont d'accord.

_ Je dirais à Papa que tu es mon ami comme ça il sera d'accord. Tu veux bien être mon ami, hein ?

_ Euh oui, oui bien sûr. Tu veux bien être mon amie aussi ?

_ Bah oui c'est moi qui l'ai dit d'abord. Mais tu peux pas être mon amoureux paske j'en ai déjà deux ils aiment bien la famille Addams aussi.

Trois rouquins s'approchèrent d'eux, pendant que Selena faisait un léger monologue qu'Amaury écoutait avec attention, et la fillette devint soudain silencieuse les observant avec méfiance. Amaury lui attrapa la main.

_ C'est mes amis eux aussi. Lui c'est Galahad Weasley et les filles, c'est Fiona et Gloria Weasley. Ils sont cousins. Les copains c'est Selena Potter elle est mon amie maintenant.

_ C'est marrant vous vous appelez comme mon parrain.

_ C'est qui ton parrain, interrogea Fiona en faisant virevolter ses jolies couettes.

_ Bah c'est Ronny.

_ On a un oncle qui s'appelle Ron, fit remarquer Gloria.

_ C'est étrange qu'on a jamais entendu parler de toi, termina Galahad intrigué.

_ C'est parce que c'est secret sinon mon papa il devra tuer plein de monde et il a la flemme. Mais si Ronny c'est mon parrain et que c'est votre oncle alors on est de la même famille.

Galahad passa son bras par dessus les épaules de Selena.

_ Alors il va falloir t'apprendre le code des Weasley.

Plus loin dans la cours, les adultes n'avaient pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Margareth McLain prit un visage sombre et se signa.

_ Madame la directrice. Je crois que nous voguons vers des heures sombres, très sombres. L'enfer lui même se présente à nos portes.

_ Allons, allons Miss McLain j'ai engagé des personnes avec des compétences, une poignée d'enfants ne devraient pas vous inquiéter. Fussent-ils plus turbulents que la moyenne.

Hummm à suivre ? Encore ? Ça n'as pas l'air fini vu d'ici... Euhhhh ouais on va continuer. Je me fais menacer par ma siamoise^^


	8. Ch8 Petite réunion de famille

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 8

Petite réunion de famille

Ronald Weasley se pensait maudit. Il entendait sa porte menacer de se faire exploser par de grands coups un samedi matin de bonne heure. Rectification, le réveil affichait 6h30, de trop bonne heure. Sa semaine avait été longue mais tranquille. Beaucoup de papiers et d'incompétents, qui lui avaient usé les nerfs, de la formation de nouvelles recrues qui voyaient le monde en rose et vert. Surtout en vert depuis que Selena avait mis par hasard la main sur un des produits en test de Fred et George. La charmante enfant en avait fait cadeau à son parrain, sous forme de cookies dont il était sensé améliorer le goût, et les petits nouveaux en avaient allègrement piqués à leur chef. Ronald avait bien ri, mais enseigner à une bande de cornichons au bout d'un moment c'est fatiguant et ça donne faim.

Après un long fou rire et avoir copieusement puni sa fille, qu'il fouillait d'ailleurs tous les soirs à son retour depuis lors, Harry lui avait proposé des recettes à base de ces mêmes cornichons.

Ronald les avaient joyeusement affichées sur le mur de la salle de formation des aurors, présentant aux pauvres recrues un avenir sombre. Ces derniers, refusant de finir au vinaigre au mieux, avaient d'ailleurs envoyé divers hiboux et pots de vins aux jumeaux Weasley pour qu'ils trouvent un antidote au plus vite.

Sa filleule, pour dire, s'était relativement bien tenue. Pas encore d'expulsion de l'école ou de démission d'un professeur. Harry n'ayant dû rencontrer ces derniers qu'une seule fois après que de grossiers élèves se soient vus pendus au plafond par une horde de cheveux et battus par des ustensiles de cuisine. Ron avait, sur le moment, décrété que Raiponce était un dessin animé dangereux et avait noté ça dans ses méthodes de formation. Il n'était pas dit que des futurs aurors, qu'il avait personnellement formé, ne seraient pas prêts à affronter l'enfer.

Pour en revenir à sa petite princesse, elle avait même réussi à se faire des amis. Ce qui comblait de joie Harry, Ron et Jazz qui avaient peur que Selena se renferme sur elle-même et que ça finisse comme quelques années plus tôt, où l'enfant refusait de s'approcher de quiconque n'étant pas son père, sa tante ou son parrain. Mais Selena avait maintenant de vrais amis, qu'elle devait même voir ce weekend. Ce qui l'avait rendue intenable la veille et qui avait vu l'appartement être rangé et nettoyé du sol au plafond avec l'aide d'Harry.

Le rouquin ne savait pas comment ce dernier faisait pour tenir avec la masse de boulot qu'il engrangeait, et ses nuits de cinq à quatre heures. Il se couchait après avoir fermé le bar où il aidait en attendant l'ouverture de son nouveau restaurant. Bar restaurant où il avait fait ses débuts comme serveur et cuisinier sous l'aile du patron. Et les matins qui démarraient à 6h en semaine avec Selena, qui le week-end, avait la gentillesse d'attendre 8h pour les réveiller, elle !

En dehors de ces quelques désagréments, Ronald pensait donc avoir amplement mérité sa presque grasse matinée. Mais voilà, un fou furieux tapait sur la porte et.. ah non plus maintenant le silence s'était fait hormis la télévision qui diffusait un dessin animé. Inquiet et intrigué, le rouquin se leva pour tomber nez à nez avec son meilleur ami qui avait eu la même idée et sortait, lui aussi, tout juste de sa chambre. Un regard entendu et ils partirent vers le salon. Selena, habillée, presque coiffée et parfaitement réveillée les accueillit avec un grand sourire et une pâte à pancakes qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à faire cuire. La machine à café était en route et la fillette préparait la table du petit déjeuner. Harry sauva la confiture qui tentait un saut fantastique et loupé pour rejoindre la table et la déposa doucement sur le lieu visé.

_ Bonjour ma petite fée, tu as fait ça toute seule ? Je suis impressionné.

_ Bonjour Papa, bonjour Ronny. J'ai préparé des fruits aussi. Mais après j'ai pas pu faire plus paske j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser les couteaux toute seule et de faire cuire aussi. Mais j'ai tout préparé ! Tu viens m'aider Papa ?

_ Bien sûr sors une planche et je m'occupe de sortir ce qui manque.

Ron s'affala sur une chaise après avoir embrassé sa filleule.

_ Dis-moi Lena, tu n'aurais pas entendu un bruit infernal venant de la porte d'entrée ? Tu n'as ouvert à personne au moins ?

_ Bah non. Tu sais bien que j'ai pas le droit. J'ai fait le silence comme Blasy et Draky pask'ils sont fatigués. Le gens il doit encore taper sur la porte et crier mais vous vous pouvez dormir. Mais vous dormez plus. Tu veux aussi aller taper sur la porte et crier parrain ?

_ Non je n'en ai pas envie. Mais tu n'as pas peur que les gens cassent ma porte ?

_ Oh non, y'a la plante liane qui a bien voulu se mettre dessus partout et protéger j'ai fait Merlin et je lui ai demandé gentiment et y'a Hikuro qui surveille. Il va mordre les gens si ils veulent rentrer. Mais il faudra enlever quand mes copains ils vont venir tout à l'heure. Ils ont toujours le droit de venir hein ?

Harry retenait difficilement son rire et Ron secoua la tête amusé en se levant.

_ Bien sûr. Si tu venais m'aider à enlever la plante et Hikuro pour qu'on voit qui est en train d'essayer de casser ma porte si tôt le matin ?

Selena délégua à son père la mission préparation du petit déjeuner et sauta à terre pour suivre le rouquin. Ce dernier entendait dans son dos les éclats de rire du jeune père qui n'en pouvait plus et c'est en boxer, la baguette à la main, qu'il accueilli les personnes qui tentaient de défoncer sa porte. Il évita de justesse un sort d'explosion qui s'évanouit sur un mur de flammes noires. Réflexe d'auror conditionné oblige, il lança un _Stupéfix_ avant même de dire bonjour. Il éclata de rires quand il vit qui se trouvait maintenant stupéfié sur son palier. Son frère, sa femme et son neveu. Il cria à Harry de s'habiller car ils avaient de la visite et demanda à Selena de s'occuper des invités pendant qu'il allait en faire de même.

La petite regarda les trois statues sur le pas de la porte et son parrain qui disparaissait dans le couloir. Elle haussa les épaules et alla chercher son flacon de bulles de savon. Trois bulles plus tard, et trois statues survolaient le canapé avant que leurs moyens de transport n'éclatèrent brusquement au dessus. Elle regarda son ami Galahad et les sermonna, lui et ses parents, un moment sur le respect des horaires et comme quoi il ne fallait pas réveiller les gens tôt le samedi matin parce que ça avait tendance à rendre les gens grognons surtout son oncle Ron et Draky et Blasy.

Harry revint dans le séjour, libéra Galahad et invita les deux enfants à se joindre à lui pour terminer de préparer le petit déjeuner.

_ Puisque tu es là plus tôt, autant en profiter. Au fait je suis Harry, le papa de Selena.

_ Bonjour, je suis Galahad Weasley et là c'est mon papa et ma maman. Tu les connais ? Eux ils avaient l'air de te connaître ce matin quand je leur ai dit le nom de Selena.

_ Je les connais. Asseyez-vous et mangez tant que c'est chaud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de cavalcade et un hurlement de joie manquèrent de rendre le brun complètement sourd. C'est d'ailleurs par réflexe qu'il rattrapa le boulet de canon qui venait de lui foncer dessus.

_ Oh Harry, on était tous tellement inquiets on t'a cherché partout. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Ron je devrais te tuer pour m'avoir caché ça mais je laisserai ta mère, Hermione et ta sœur s'occuper de ça. Harry ne disparaît plus jamais comme ça ou je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

_ Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Tonks. Alors comme ça tu as fini par mettre la main sur Percy. Depuis le temps que ça te faisait envie.

La jeune femme s'écarta et rougit légèrement avant de retourner près de son mari qui s'était installé à table avec un café. Ron se tourna vers son frère qui fixait Harry semblant chercher si c'était le vrai ou un imposteur.

_ Au fait, je croyais qu'on avait établi un horaire pour l'arrivée de ton fils. Que nous vaut l'honneur de vos deux heures d'avance ?

_ Vraiment, tu pensais que l'on apprendrait jamais que cette enfant est une Potter. Tu sais depuis combien de temps la disparition de Harry Potter fait polémique au ministère pourtant. Et toi, tu caches cet homme et sa fille à tout le monde. Je devais venir vérifier pour le ministère et pour maman aussi. Ce que tu as fait peut être considéré comme une trahison.

_ Sauf qu'il est sous serment et que je suis assez grand pour décider de ce que doit être ma vie. Je ne dois rien au ministère et au monde sorcier. Pas plus que ma fille. J'aurais été un sorcier banal ma disparition ne vous aurait même pas inquiété dix secondes.

_ Mais tu n'es pas un sorcier banal Potter, tu es celui qui as vaincu Voldemort. Certains de ses hommes de main sont toujours en liberté. Bien que Ron fasse de l'excellent travail.

_ Voldy-chou le fantôme qui avait peur de mourir c'était quelqu'un de vrai ?

_ C'est qui Voldy-chou ?

_ Selena, si tu allais montrer ta chambre à Galahad si vous avez fini le petit déjeuner, je crois que tu avais des choses à lui montrer.

Selena sauta à terre et traîna son ami derrière elle en criant à son père de les prévenir dès qu'Amaury arriverait.

_ Voldy-chou le fantôme, ricana Nymph.

Harry haussa les épaules en versant du sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes.

_ C'est une très belle histoire sur la tolérance et l'ouverture d'esprit. Plus des gens connaîtraient cette histoire et plus je pense qu'on aurait moins de mages noirs et de guerres dans le monde.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans l'appartement et Ron ronchon à cause de l'heure alla ouvrir pour accueillir Neville, Luna et leur fils Amaury.

_ Nev mon pote, on a partagé un dortoir pendant des années, on a fait une guerre ensemble. Ne me dis pas que tu ignores comment marche un réveil et la différence entre le chiffre 6 et le chiffre 9.

Neville sourit et haussa les épaules alors que Luna et Amaury se frayaient un passage dans l'entrée saluant rapidement le propriétaire de l'appartement.

_ Luna était excitée de venir ce matin. Et il est presque sept heure j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la retenir. Mais elle voulait absolument rencontrer au plus tôt sa filleule. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà du monde.

Ron referma la porte derrière eux et guida Neville vers la cuisine où Luna et Amaury avaient déjà établi leurs quartiers. La blonde serrait Harry dans ses bras et lui présentait son propre filleul. Le petit garçon en tombait des nues alors c'était lui son parrain qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qui lui envoyait toujours des cadeaux pour son anniversaire et noël.

_ Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Amaury. Et je suis content de savoir que tu t'entends aussi bien avec Selena. Elle et Galahad t'attendaient, je vais les appeler.

Le petit garçon s'élança dans les bras de l'homme et lui fit un bisou avant de s'enfuir vers les chambres.

_ Je sais où les trouver maman tu viendras plus tard après.

Luna bouda un peu mais son mari lui rendit vite le sourire en l'embrassant.

_ J'espère sérieusement que vous ne comptez pas vous installer pour la journée, lança Ron. J'ai invité les gamins pas vous.

_ Oh allez ne fait pas ton rabat joie Ronny. On a qu'à aller faire du roller au parc tous ensemble ce matin et ce midi on ira au restaurant. On vient de terminer la décoration et j'ai fini de mettre au point le menu. Et après manger, ils pourront repartir l'esprit rassuré sur la survie de leurs enfants alors qu'on va emmener la petite bande au labyrinthe de plantes cet après midi.

Le brun se reprit vite en voyant les regards noirs que Nymphadora lui lançait.

_ Ou alors ils pourront nous accompagner et se perdre joyeusement entre deux allées.

_ Ça sera une excellente journée Ronald, il faut juste que tu ne laisses pas les joncheruines t'envahir.

Ron leva les mains en signe de reddition et demanda un surplus de pancakes pour tenir la journée.

_ Qu'est-ce que du roller, eut le bon goût de demander Percy.

_ Une activité fantastique qui demande que ma petite merveille dépense beaucoup d'énergie.

Neuf heures cinq, Selena attendait de pied ferme devant la porte d'entrée sous les regards amusés des adultes qui avaient rejoint le séjour. Amaury et Galahad avaient préféré se mettre à l'abri du côté des parents et en profitaient pour leur montrer les bandes dessinées que la brunette leur avait prêtées. La sonnette n'eut pas le temps de retentir que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur Fred et George interloqués. Selena en profita pour leur expliquer les notions d'heure qui semblait manquer à tout le monde. Quand sa tirade virulente prit fin, elle se métamorphosa en adorable petite fille et les salua avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour, je suis Selena Potter. Le monsieur en train de se rouler de rire sous la table basse c'est mon papa. Il s'appelle Harry mais il connaît déjà tout le monde. On peut aller faire du roller maintenant ? La dernière fois que j'en ai fait c'était avec Draky et Blasy mais après on a pas pu alors j'ai très très envie d'y aller.

Les jumelles s'avancèrent et embrassèrent leur amie avant de présenter leurs parents figés de stupeur.

_ Salut Lena. Ça c'est

_ Nos papas Fred et

_ George et derrière c'est

_ Notre maman Angelina.

La brunette hocha la tête en les examinant, sérieuse, puis se tourna vers son père qui se remettait à peine.

_ Papa je crois qu'ils sont comme oncle Percy et tante Nympho..Nympa... tante Nymy et Galahad. Ils sont bloqués. Tu peux les débloquer pour qu'on va faire du roller ?

_ Pour qu'on aille faire du roller. Et personne ne leur a jeté de sort ma chérie. Mais je suppose que si tout le monde est prêt on peut y aller.

Harry salua les jumelles et embrassa Angelina sur la joue. Les jumeaux se reprirent à la vue du brun qui venait de se poster derrière sa fille face à eux.

_ Harry mon frère,

_ Toi qu'on croyais disparu

_ Dévoré par des hordes de fans en folie.

_ Tu nous reviens fringuant

_ Avec la future génération des maraudeurs.

_ C'est un jour béni

_ A marquer d'une pierre blanche.

_ Elle tient plus du démon en boite que d'un maraudeur, mais je l'aime et ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Ça me fait aussi plaisir de vous revoir les gars. Je suggère qu'on y aille. Jazz a réservé des rollers pour tout le monde.

Le roller était une fabuleuse idée pour qui tenait sur des roues. Enceinte, Angelina s'était contentée de bien se moquer des adultes novices et de prendre un certain nombre de photos. Elle était accompagnée par Percy qui avait déclaré que, même en tant qu'ancien Gryffondor, il n'était pas assez fou pour monter sur un truc pareil. Tonks sur ses roulettes restait accrochée à son mari qui lui servait de support pour éviter de tomber. Les Jumeaux après quelques conseils avisés et avoir trouvé leur équilibre songeaient à commercialiser quelque chose dans le même style du côté sorcier. Quand aux enfants, ils s'amusaient beaucoup avec l'aide des trois adultes habitués et de Selena. Si cette dernière ne faisait pas la course avec Hikuro.

Le repas fut bienvenu. Le restaurant avait enfin trouvé ses couleurs et était fin prêt pour l'ouverture. Divers thèmes autour du monde se mélangeaient harmonieusement, découpés en petites niches thématiques délimitées par des voiles très fins et magiques qu'Harry et Jazz avaient découverts en Chine. La cuisine fit forte impression sur les estomacs affamés qu'ils étaient, Harry se faisant aider de Selena et Jazz comme commis. Les jumeaux étaient extatiques quand Ron leur raconta comment ses apprentis aurors s'étaient transformés en cornichons.

Le labyrinthe de plantes ravit les enfants mais un peu moins les parents. Garder un œil sur quatre terreurs en train de courir dans les entrailles du labyrinthe était inutilement épuisant. Percy remercia sincèrement Harry quand ce dernier lança un sort qui bloqua les diverses sorties et qui prévenait dès qu'un des enfants s'y trouvait.

_ Tu reviens définitivement en Angleterre Harry, demanda Neville.

Harry leur avait vaguement parlé de ses dernières années autour du monde, et de ses divers établissements.

_ Peut_être un an ou deux, le temps que le restaurant marche bien et que les jeunes soient formés, ensuite je verrai. Lena s'adapte bien et s'est fait des amis pour la première fois depuis longtemps mais rien ne nous retiens réellement ici. Entendons-nous bien, je vous adore et je sais qu'avec vous Selena et moi avons une famille. Mais l'Angleterre ne m'a jamais réellement réussi par le passé. Et pour qu'on soit tous d'accord, je ne servirais pas de poupée gonflable au ministère de la magie et je ne passerai pas toute ma vie caché juste pour leur échapper.

_ Je me contenterai de clôturer le dossier de recherches pour ta disparition.

_ Merci Percy, je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Pour moi mais surtout pour Lena. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle vive au milieu de ces timbrés qui courent après la célébrité. Si j'en avais besoin elle aurait sûrement sa mère pour ça.

_ Et franchement je suis sûr qu'elle réussirait à les transformer en divers animaux peu ragoutants pour l'avoir enquiquinée ou en pire pour avoir harcelé son papa.

Les adultes rirent à ce qu'ils pensaient être une simple boutade de Ron. Jazz les coupa et leur fit froid dans le dos en affirmant que c'était déjà arrivé et qu'il avait été très difficile de rendre leur forme d'origine aux métamorphosés. A sa décharge, Selena n'avait qu'un an et avait eu très peur des gens qui avaient oppressé son papa. Fred et George supplièrent Harry de leur laisser sa fille quelques temps au magasin mais la réponse fut négative et sans appel. Harry voulait vivre un jour de plus sur une terre tranquille. Déjà quand elle ne les connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas d'accès direct à leurs produits elle transformait le monde, alors il refusait de voir ce que ça pourrait devenir si elle y était directement mêlée. Il n'essayait pas d'introduire des notions de responsabilité et de concentration dans ce petit cerveau pour que les jumeaux détruisent tout son travail.

_ En tout cas elle déborde d'énergie, fit remarquer Nymphadora. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un bouger autant et avoir l'air de débuter sa matinée. Je crois que même nos aurors n'ont pas autant d'endurance. Tu nous la prêtes pour les formations Harry ?

_ Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous Nymph. J'essaye de la tenir éloignée de la magie pour limiter les dégâts. C'est pas pour la plonger dedans dès que vous avez un peu de difficulté à tenir quelques gamins.

_ Et avec quoi tu la nourris pour qu'elle tienne une telle forme ?

_ TDA-H, les coupa Jazz. Trouble et déficit de l'attention et hyperactivité. Maladie génétique généreusement léguée par sa mère. En gros c'est une boule d'énergie et de magie ambulante et incontrôlable.

Un grand silence fit suite à ces paroles.

_ Il n'existe pas de traitement ?

Harry hocha la tête vers Neville qui venait de poser la question.

_ Il en existe un moldu mais il est inefficace à cause de sa magie. Et du côté sorcier ils n'ont comme option que de brider sa magie. On a essayé et elle a failli faire sauter tout un quartier. Autant dire que sa magie n'a pas apprécié et a clairement donné le ton.

_ Comment vous faites alors ?

_ Beaucoup d'activités, des rituels de méditation, des arts martiaux. On lui apprend le contrôle et la concentration deux fois plus que pour d'autres enfants. En plus du respect des autres et la tolérance. Je la punis dès qu'elle dérape et je parle beaucoup avec elle pour qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle ne se sente pas brimée. Et surtout je passe énormément de temps avec elle. On a peut-être une chance que ça se calme en grandissant. Maintenant qu'elle a deux familiers, il y a peut être aussi une possibilité que sa puissance magique soit légèrement stabilisée.J'essaye de me renseigner là-dessus.

_ Tu devrais donner un emploi à cette elfe de maison, intervint Luna. Winky je crois. Elle serait ravie de pouvoir t'aider.

_ C'est vrai que contrairement à ce que peut scander Hermione, les elfes de maison sont liés aux sorciers et les servent pour une bonne raison, autre qu'à cause de l'esclavagisme d'une race. Les elfes ont besoin de la magie des sorciers pour vivre. Certains sorciers en abusent mais d'autres sont parfaitement corrects avec eux, expliqua Percy.

_ Mais Dobby est un elfe libre, fit remarquer Harry.

_ Libre mais lié à toi. Il suffit que tu l'appelles pour qu'il apparaisse limite en te baisant les pieds, se moqua Neville. C'est ta magie que cet elfe utilise pour vivre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rires. Il promit qu'il appellerait et Dobby et Winky dans la soirée pour voir ça avec eux. Après tout si ça pouvait aider son petit ange alors affronter les grognement d'Hermione parce qu'il avait des elfes de maison était un moindre mal.

La soirée arriva vite et chacun reprit son ou ses montres pour rentrer chez eux. Harry attira Selena, qui ne voulait pas partir, avec la promesse de regarder, dans le week-end, le film « Rebelle » qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis quelques temps. La fillette bondit sur son père en poussant des cris de joie hystériques. Elle se tourna vers Hikuro et l'attrapa pour danser avec lui en chantonnant en boucle qu'ils allaient voir rebelle. Elle se stoppa brusquement et se tourna vers Luna et Neville.

_ Amaury il reste dormir chez oncle Ron avec nous, hein ? Papa, il dit que j'ai le droit d'avoir des amis qui font dodo à la maison mais juste un par un. Et Amaury c'est mon premier ami alors il a le droit, hein ?

Neville regarda sa femme puis Harry qui hocha la tête et confirma son accord aux deux enfants qui sautèrent de joie. Les deux bruns mirent quelques points au clair et il fut convenu qu'Amaury rentrerait chez lui le lundi après l'école quand sa mère irait le chercher. Ron se félicita mentalement que Selena ait choisit en priorité le plus calme du groupe puis il demanda à Harry si Rebelle c'était plus ou moins dangereux que Raiponce. Harry rit et tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

_ Elle ne touche pas aux ustensiles de cuisine.

Le rouquin poussa un long soupire soulagé jusqu'à la phrase suivante du brun.

_ Elle utilise un arc et une épée.

Ronald s'étrangla avec le cookie qu'il était en train d'avaler et gémit, désespéré pour la survie de son habitation. Harry, lui, riait de bon cœur de sa mine déconfite. Neville serra son ami dans ses bras en lui disant que ça lui faisait plaisir de le revoir et que la prochaine fois qu'il attendrait aussi longtemps pour donner des nouvelles, il ferait en sorte de lui pourrir la vie. Harry le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention et qu'il serait ravi de lui laisser son adresse dès que Selena en aurait validé une. Ce que sa fille refusait de faire avec une ténacité peu commune et même suspecte. Mais il ne pourrait résoudre ce mystère qu'une fois qu'il aurait réglé tous les soucis liés à l'ouverture du restaurant.

De retour à l'appartement, Harry profita du fait que les enfants soient occupés avec le film pour appeler Dobby et Winky afin de proposer une famille à cette dernière. Il expliqua la situation aux deux créatures magiques. Dobby chanta longuement les louanges d'Harry jusqu'à ce que Selena le mette sous silence en lui expliquant qu'il était pas gentil de faire plus de bruit que son dessin animé. Le jeune père hésitait entre gronder sa fille et la féliciter d'avoir fait taire la petite créature. Il se contenta d'élever la voix en lui ordonnant de ne plus recommencer et de retourner regarder le film. Selena, boudeuse, s'excusa avant de retourner aux côtés d'Amaury pendant que son père libérait Dobby. Ce dernier confirma d'ailleurs son lien avec le sorcier et Winky déclara qu'elle était prête à tout pour avoir une nouvelle famille. Harry sourit doucement.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses ou que tu te punisses. Par contre, j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de boire et que tu sois habillée correctement. De plus, Selena passe beaucoup de temps avec moi et je ne veux pas que tu sois là pour me remplacer mais pour aider. Je fais la cuisine et Selena range sa chambre. Je veux bien de l'aide pour les lessives et le ménage qui, je l'avoue, ne sont pas mon grand plaisir dans la vie. Enfin ça sera plus facile de trouver nos marques dès qu'on aura trouvé une nouvelle maison. Et il y a une chose qui me tient par dessus tout à cœur : c'est aider Selena à contrôler sa magie. J'ai cru comprendre que tu pouvais aider à contrôler sa magie instinctive au moins.

L'elfe hocha vivement la tête, confirmant ce fait avant de préciser qu'elle ne pouvait que récupérer les surplus de magie instinctive que les enfants émettaient. Harry lui dit que ça ferait sûrement déjà beaucoup et les deux étant d'accord sur les termes de leur accord, ils établirent le lien avec l'aide de Dobby. Ceci fait, Winky disparut pour revenir, seule, deux heures plus tard parfaitement propre et habillée un grand sourire sur le visage. Ron rit et félicita Harry pour sa nouvelle acquisition.

_ C'est surtout un nouveau membre de la famille, et si je surprends quelqu'un à la traiter sans respect il risque d'avoir un soucis avec moi, compris ?

_ Pas de problème mon pote. Mais elle risque de s'ennuyer ici durant les longues journées.

_ Winky peut demander au chef des elfes de la famille Potter. Il trouvera à Winky du travail en attendant que Winky doive revenir pour son travail ici. Maître Potter a d'autres elfes à son service dans ses autres maisons.

Ron s'écroula de rires sur la table alors qu'Harry se figeait et se traitait d'imbécile.

_ Tu venais pour avoir un elfe et te voilà avec toute une tribu. Mione va en mourir sur place et Pansy va être positivement hystérique.

_ Et bien la famille s'agrandit. Il faudra que je demande à Gringotts une liste des biens de ma famille et que je me penche là dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit Winky, tu es la bienvenue dans cette famille. Je voudrais que tu m'appelles Harry ou maître Harry si vraiment tu ne peux pas. Viens, je vais te présenter Selena. Il faudra que tu rencontres Jazz aussi, elle est une Potter maintenant. Tu pourras certainement t'occuper de nettoyer son appartement d'ailleurs. Elle est toujours tellement débordée que ses voisins vont finir par porter plainte si elle continue à faire son ménage entre minuit et une heure du matin.

Winky hocha la tête ravie.

_Winky le fera, Winky peut y aller immédiatement. L'appartement de maîtresse Jazz sera vite propre.

Harry l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne transplane.

_ Non ! Attends que je te l'ai présentée. Jazz est quelqu'un d'impulsif et si quelqu'un d'inconnu s'introduit chez elle, j'ai peur que tu finisses en petits morceaux avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire disparaître le moindre grain de poussière.

Winky obéit et Harry lui présenta Selena et Amaury qui avaient mis leur film sur pause. Selena déclara derechef qu'elle l'aimait bien comme Tiky. Puis elle attrapa l'elfe et lui ordonna de s'asseoir avec eux pour regarder la fin du film.

Le dimanche s'entama calmement. Winky fut étonnée mais ravie de trouver une petite Selena qui venait l'aider pour faire la lessive tôt le matin. Pour tout dire, l'enfant ne lui laissa pas le choix et expliqua comment Tiky l'avait laissée l'aider et qu'elle était une assez grande fille pour aider. Jazz passa dans la journée et, après rencontre, donna son accord pour que Winky passe chez elle trois fois par semaine pour s'occuper du ménage. L'elfe était enchantée, sa nouvelle vie dans sa nouvelle famille promettait d'être fantastique pour une petite elfe comme elle.

_Voilà. J'espère que ça a fait avancer un peu et que ça plaît toujours. On se rapproche à petits pas de la famille Malfoy^^ faut continuer ?_


	9. Ch9 Espions en herbe ou mini terroristes

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 9

Espions en herbe ou mini terroristes ?

Anton Dewing était un jeune auror en formation, chose qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Être formé par des héros de guerre était quelque chose de vraiment cool et qui passait en plus super bien auprès des filles en soirée. Il faisait vraiment tout pour être le meilleur de sa classe. En effet, Monsieur Weasley ne prenait que les meilleurs sous sa coupe. « Il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de sauver le cul de gamins qui n'étaient pas capables de prendre leur baguette en main et de se bouger. » Il l'avait entendu dire ça à son supérieur. Et franchement être reconnu par un auror aussi puissant et doué valait bien des sacrifices selon Anton. Même si l'auror Weasley ne faisait certainement pas dans la dentelle.

Anton, donc, fier de son statut d'appartenir au groupe formé par le si fantastique auror Weasley qu'il adulait presque, errait dans les couloirs du ministère à la recherche de la filleule de son mentor. Il s'était vu confier la fillette le matin même, quand il s'était présenté à l'appartement du roux pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient besoin de lui d'urgence au ministère car une famille avait été torturée et tuée par des mangemorts en cavale.

L'auror s'était préparé en un temps record et l'apprenti n'avait pas eu le temps de s'extasier sur le lieu de vie de son idole qu'il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec des couettes bordeaux... brunes... il n'était pas encore sûr de la couleur. Les couettes avaient parlé, enfin l'enfant qui se trouvait dessous surtout. Elle lui avait expliqué que son papa ouvrait un restaurant et qu'il était en train de faire les marchés et il n'avait pas vraiment compris la suite. Juste que la fillette allait venir avec eux pour que oncle Percy l'emmène à l'école.

Arrivés au ministère, Anton,brun ravageur aux yeux noirs, se vit confier la garde temporaire de la petite le temps que l'oncle de cette dernière vienne la chercher. Le jeune homme, confiant dans ses capacités, rassura son supérieur et partit avec l'enfant. Il ne vit pas Ronald ricaner avant de partir rapidement rejoindre le chef des aurors. Il ne vit pas non plus passer les langues de plombs qui étaient des personnages très discrets mais qui attirèrent l'œil de sa charge. Pas plus qu'il ne vit passer l'un des spécialistes en magie noire et potions auquel le ministère faisait régulièrement appel.

Et, alors qu'il saluait une des charmantes secrétaires qui gloussa quelques instants face à son impressionnant charisme, Anton ne vit très certainement pas disparaître la miniature dont il avait la charge. Ce qui le trouvait maintenant dans les couloirs du ministère à la recherche de la petite.

Il se demandait comment, une chose rose et sautillante pouvait bien s'évaporer comme ça à l'intérieur du ministère. L'auror Weasley allait le tuer ! C'était la fin de sa carrière. C'est là qu'il le vit. Un autre Weasley et pas n'importe lequel, le bras droit du ministre, le chargé des relations magiques internationales, le plus strict et le plus dur des Weasley. Et il lui fonçait droit dessus !

_ Apprenti auror Dewing je suppose, marmonna Percy. Où est ma nièce ?

L'apprenti déglutit difficilement cherchant quoi dire.

_ Je.. C'est que...

_ Et bien quoi ? On ne vous apprend rien en tant qu'auror ? Vous devriez savoir vous servir de votre cervelle,. Je ne pense pas que les muscles soient uniquement votre priorité dans votre formation. Une phrase complète ne devrait pas être le bout du monde. Donc reprenez vos esprits et dîtes-moi ce que vous avez fait de ma nièce.

Dewing prit une grande inspiration, se tint droit et laissa échapper d'une traite et d'une toute petite voix.

_ Je l'ai perdue.

Percy le fusilla du regard et d'une voix glaciale lui demanda de bien vouloir répéter.

Loin de toutes ces considérations pour cet homme à qui elle avait été confiée et qui ne pensait qu'à monter une collection d'amoureuses stupides, Selena venait de pénétrer dans le domaine des langues de plomb. Soit ces derniers ne l'avaient pas vue soit ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Mais ça l'étonnerait parce que Blasy faisait toujours attention à elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop le déranger, juste le voir ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il lui manquait. Ronny lui avait raconté que son papa et Blasy et Draky n'étaient pas amis à l'école et son papa ne voulait pas qu'elle passe trop de temps dans la magie. Même si elle était magique. Il le lui avait dit. Et Blasy et Draky vivaient beaucoup dans la magie alors son papa ne voulait pas qu'elle aille les voir et ils avaient pas le téléphone alors elle pouvait pas les appeler.

Bref, quand elle avait vu Blaise dans le couloir, la fillette n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le suivre pour le voir un peu. Même si elle devrait se faire gronder pour ça, elle s'en foutait. Elle avait vu oncle Draky aussi mais il était parti par la cheminée. C'était un peu triste, elle lui aurait bien fait un câlin. Il aurait été grognon mais elle était sûre qu'il aurait aimé un câlin. Et de toute façon il avait déjà l'air très grognon. Peut-être à cause des méchants qui avait fait du mal et qui avaient obligé Ron à se lever tôt. Draky, il avait peut-être été obligé aussi et il était très grognon quand il devait se lever tôt.

Toute à ses réflexions, Selena ne s'aperçut pas qu'on l'approchait et sursauta quand une main ridée s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle poussa un petit cri surpris et Hikuro, défendant sa maîtresse, mordit la main incriminée. L'homme enleva sa main en jurant et pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant et l'animal si vite que personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir face au sortilège de stupéfixion qui jaillit. Selena sera Hikuro qui grognait dans ses bras et se redressa face à son assaillant. Le sort rebondit sur les habituelles flammes noires et la petite toisa le monsieur qui fronçait les sourcils.

_ Mais tu es pas bien le papy ! Faut pas faire peur aux gens ! Et Hikuro, il me protège quand on me fait peur alors c'est normal qu'il ait mordu ta main. Enfin, si, tu peux faire peur mais quand on joue à faire peur. Mais là on faisait du commando pour voir Blasy. Et il est plus joli que toi alors je préfère le voir lui. Et puis pourquoi tu as fait un sort avec ta baguette ? Je sais que c'est une baguette et un sort paske Amaury il m'a expliqué. Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là petite, demanda le chef des langues de plomb qui venait de se confronter à l'enfant.

_ Mais je te l'ai dit ! Tu m'écoutes pas ou quoi ? Même mes amoureux ils m'écoutent mieux quand ils veulent pas m'écouter. Papa, Ronny et Blasy et Draky, eux, ils m'écoutent mais ils font semblant de pas le faire c'est pas pareil. Et Amaury il écoute tout le temps. C'est trop le meilleur ami du monde ! Dis, c'est quoi ton travail à part faire peur aux gens ? Et tu es qui ?

L'homme se passa la main sur les tempes, sentant venir une migraine fulgurante. Il s'approcha de la gamine mais l'animal, un kyubi en bas age il semblerait, grognait dès qu'il le voyait bouger. Il rangea donc sa baguette après avoir lancé un sort sur un petit papier qui prit la forme d'une grue et s'envola. Selena resta ébahie et la bouche ouverte quelques secondes.

_ Trop cool ! Comment tu fais ça ? Tu peux le refaire ? Les jumeaux ils en font mais c'est pas pareil. J'adore les origamis tu aimes les origamis ?

_ Qui sont les jumeaux, demanda l'homme en montrant un fauteuil à Selena qui s'installa avec complaisance.

_ Bah c'est mes amoureux. On est presque fiancés mais Papa il est pas d'accord et il dit que même quand je serais très vieille il continuera à pas être d'accord. Mais moi je les aime bien. Et ils sont cools les jumeaux.

_ Et ils ont un nom ces jumeaux, continua le langue de plomb en se servant du thé et en proposant des petits gâteaux à son vis-à-vis.

_ Oui Shirogane, répondit la fillette en se servant en cookies.

L'homme s'étouffa avec sa tasse de thé et en mit partout sur son bureau sous la grimace de la petite.

_ Ça c'est pas propre. Draky il aurait hurlé.

Blaise arriva à ce moment là et retint un sourire en voyant l'air dégoûté de Selena et son patron qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre. Selena lui sauta dessus en hurlant son nom pour un énorme câlin.

_ Et bien Petite Princesse, qu'as-tu fait à mon patron ? Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

_ Il posait plein de questions, alors je lui ai gentiment répondu. Et il s'est étouffé quand je lui ai dit le nom de mes amoureux. Et il a craché partout c'est vraiment beurk.

Le regarde de Blaise se voila avant qu'il ne sourit à nouveau à l'enfant qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

_ Vraiment des amoureux ? Tu ne nous a pas raconté ça. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici au fait ?

_ Ben Papa il est partit super tôt ce matin pour aller au marché pour son restaurant et il ne pouvait pas m'emmener pour cette fois alors c'est parrain qui devait me conduire à l'école. Mais y'a un monsieur un peu bête qui est venu chercher Ronny paske des méchants ont fait mort des gentils gens. Alors on est venu ici et je t'ai vu avec Draco et j'ai voulu vous faire un câlin mais Draco est parti par la cheminée. Vous m'avez trop manqué. Après le monsieur il a essayé de me faire peur et Hikuro l'a mordu et on a mangé des gâteaux en parlant. Il pose vraiment vraiment plein de questions. Je suis contente de te voir.

La petite resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Blaise et cacha sa tête dans son giron. Le basané sourit et se tourna vers son supérieur.

_ Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé. Je suis désolé du désagrément.

_ Pas de soucis gamin, cette enfant ira certainement très loin. On a bien mis dix minutes avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Un record. Si je puis me permettre, qui sont les parents de cette petite ?

_ On l'ignore Monsieur, si vous demandez à l'auror Weasley, vous en saurez peut-être plus. Pourquoi donc ?

_ Vous connaissez la famille Shirogane.

_ Ce sont des magnas de la finances. Originaires du Japon, où leur famille est d'ailleurs toujours établie malgré leur empire qui s'étend à travers le monde. Ils sont également des sorciers puissants et reconnus ne serait-ce que par leur travail sur l'esprit. Ils ne se lient que très peu avec des gens de l'extérieur et sont connus pour être plus intransigeants et glaciaux que les Malfoys dans leurs fréquentations. Qu'ont-ils à voir avec les parents de Selena ?

_ Et bien eux, je ne sais pas mais il semblerait que Miss Selena ici présente les connaisse assez bien, n'est-ce pas Miss ? Peut être faudrait-il penser à veiller sur la demoiselle sérieusement, surtout si elle est liée à cette famille.

Selena tira la langue au langue de plomb qui sourit amusé et retourna dans le cou de Blaise qui rit légèrement.

_ Je vous rassure elle est très bien protégée et surveillée. Enfin, quand elle ne s'enfuit pas à tords et à travers. D'ailleurs Lena tu es recherchée et Percy Weasley n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Il était en train de torturer un apprenti auror et menaçait de réduire sa carrière à néant. Je te suggère qu'on aille le voir pour que tu puisses t'excuser d'avoir disparu et que tu ailles à l'école. Donc, dis au revoir au monsieur.

_ Au revoir Monsieur. Fait attention au thé. Ça a pas l'air bon pour toi. Hikuro, on s'en va tu viens.

Blaise salua son supérieur et quitta le bureau, Selena dans les bras et Hikuro sur ses traces. Le vieil homme leur retourna le salut et sortit une bouteille de pur feu. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre. La famille Shirogane n'avait pas beaucoup de protégés et se mêlait très peu de la vie des gens. Mais quand quelqu'un était intégré à leur clan ils étaient pires que tout. Avoir affaire à un clan de mafieux lui paraissait presque plus praticable. L'homme pensa que son subordonné n'avait même pas eu l'air étonné que la fillette ai disparu pour se retrouver ici. Il se resservit un verre en pensant que, peut-être, il avait finalement trouvé un successeur avec tout le sang froid qu'il cherchait.

Blaise marchait tranquillement avec Selena qui lui racontait tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie dans ses dernières semaines. Il sourit en pensant que ces bavardages incessants lui avaient peut-être manqué. Enfin sauf le matin au réveil. Il repensa à Draco qui avait réussi à se brouiller avec toute sa famille en moins d'une semaine. Après une énième demande de nouvelles de Selena, le blond avait craqué et envoyé des beuglantes à tout le monde. Autant dire qu'il avait rapidement eu des nouvelles de Lady Malfoy qui menaçait de représailles si elle n'avait pas rapidement des informations de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite fille. Blaise grimaça en pensant que la si respectable Lady avait même prit sur elle d'avertir Lady Zabini. Sa mère faisait le pied de grue devant son calme chez lui à chaque fois qu'il rentrait.

_ Ça va Blasy ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. Tu es malade ?

_ Tout vas bien Princesse. Juste des problèmes d'adultes. Je ferais un câlin à Draco pour toi si tu veux. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Au fait, tu sais que le cheval de Lucius est toujours vert ?

Selena fit un gros bisous à Blaise avant de rire. Arrivant devant le bureau de Percy, qu'ils entendaient pester depuis le couloir, Blaise posa la fillette et arrangea sa tenue.

_ Bien, tu es magnifique. Maintenant soit sage et va à l'école. Et s'il te plaît, évite de terroriser tes professeurs.

La fillette hocha vivement la tête et serra les jambes de Blaise dans un dernier câlin avant que ce dernier frappe à la porte et l'ouvre.

_ Weasley je te rapporte quelque chose ! Je crois que tu étais à sa recherche.

Percy leva les yeux du jeune auror qu'il abreuvait de reproches prêt à invectiver le plaisantin et soupira de soulagement en voyant Selena qui lui fit un petit coucou ravi. Le rouquin se leva et serra la petite dans ses bras.

_ Soit sûre que ton père sera prévenu, de plus je ne pense pas que la Directrice Hugston sera complaisante par rapport à ton retard. Attends-toi à une punition.

Selena bouda et regarda son téléphone avant de le montrer à Percy.

_ Je suis pas encore en retard. Et je le serai pas si tu fais la magie comme Blaise. Donc je dirais à Papa que c'est de ta faute.

Percy grogna et marmonna qu'elle avait passé trop de temps avec Blaise sous le ricanement amusé de ce dernier. Percy menaça de porter plainte si le petit monstre finissait à Serpentard. Et l'ancien membre de cette prestigieuse maison éclata définitivement de rires en affirmant qu'il faudrait certainement en référer à Lady Malfoy qui avait beaucoup plus d'impact que lui. Le rouquin grogna mais attrapa Selena avant de se diriger vers l'aire de transplanage. Blaise les suivit un moment du regard avant de se retourner vers Anton qui se faisait tout petit.

_ Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous auriez été au courant, ça aurait été pareil. Mais à l'avenir, pensez à prendre plus à cœur vos missions plutôt que la drague des jolies secrétaires qui parcourent les couloirs du ministère. Allez, filez avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de faire ami-ami avec un Weasley.

Anton hocha vivement la tête et fila sans demander son reste en priant pour que le langue de plomb n'ait pas dans l'idée d'aller voir son supérieur.

Selena arriva juste à temps dans sa classe et trouva rapidement sa place auprès d'Amaury. L'enseignant ferma la porte et posa ses affaires sur le bureau.

_ Avant toute chose, bonjour à tous.

_ Bonjour Monsieur, répondit un chœur d'élèves obéissants.

Il prit une pile de feuillets qu'il distribua à chaque élève.

_ Je veux que vous colliez ceci dans votre carnet de liaison. Ce sont des autorisations pour la sortie au musée qui aura lieu vendredi. Vos parents doivent les signer pour que vous puissiez venir. Dans le cas contraire, vous resterez ici sous la surveillance de Miss Hugston.

Le professeur posa son regard sur le fond de la classe où la terreur et le jeune Londubat semblaient bien calmes. Selena croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire qui ne le mit pas du tout en confiance avant de se pencher sur son voisin de table et de marmonner quelque chose en pointant le nouveau livre de lecture. L'homme se reprit et retourna à son bureau.

_ Bien, maintenant sortez vos ardoises et vos feutres on va faire des opérations. Chaque élève qui a quinze bonnes réponses gagnera un bon point.

Selena poussa un lourd soupir mais sortit son matériel. Le professeur ignora le simulacre de protestation et commença son interrogation. Trente questions et ses élèves étaient plus concentrés sur les dessins sur l'ardoise de la fillette que sur les résultats qu'ils étaient sensés fournir. Savoir que ces dessins contenaient les résultats des opérations demandées le frustrait d'autant plus. Mais aux vues des derniers cours, ses collègues et lui-même en venaient à la conclusion qu'il faudrait trouver le moyen de faire en sorte que la petite s'implique autrement qu'en tournant en ridicule ses professeurs ou en déconcentrant ses camarades.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de faire pression sur Miss Hugston pour faire passer des tests de niveau à l'enfant. A défaut de la changer de classe, puisque la directrice se refusait à le faire, ils pourraient au moins lui trouver des exercices adaptés.

Tous les enseignants voyaient que la petite faisait des efforts pour ne pas grogner ou être insolente à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche. Et ils supposaient qu'ils devraient en remercier le père pour ça. Le professeur Donovan avait même eu un soupir rassuré quand la petite avait trouvé le nouveau livre du cours de lecture presque intéressant. Les histoires de Jeannot lapin ne valaient peut-être pas _Le seigneur des anneaux_ mais c'était à la portée de tous les élèves de la classe.

Pour tout dire la petite se contentait, la plupart du temps, de se concentrer sur ses amis. La bande de rouquins n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, excellant dans les cours et les blagues douteuses et le jeune Amaury dont les résultats étaient indiscutables s'ouvrait un peu plus. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs celui qui canalisait le mieux Selena, le calme de l'un contrebalançait l'exubérance de l'autre et les deux étaient devenus inséparables.

Le midi trouva une délégation de professeurs dans le bureau de la directrice. Cette dernière leur jeta un œil avant de finir de signer un document et de poser doucement son stylo plume sur le bureau.

_ Je vous aurais bien proposé des sièges mais je crains qu'il n'y ait pas assez de surface pour tous vous asseoir ici. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Viviane Crow, la plus douce et la plus patiente d'entre tous s'avança au devant de la délégation et prit la parole.

_ Madame la directrice. Loin de nous l'idée de passer par dessus votre autorité mais nous ne comprenons pas vraiment pourquoi vous ne souhaitez pas faire passer la petite Selena Potter dans une classe d'un niveau au dessus. L'enfant s'ennuie et se retrouve souvent à la limite de l'insolence avec chacun d'entre nous.

_ Quand elle ne l'est pas complètement, marmonna quelqu'un dans son dos.

Viviane se retourna et fusilla ses collègues du regard avant de reprendre son discours.

_ Nous savons tous ici que cette enfant a de grandes facilités et même avec le programme établi pour son hyperactivité elle arrive vite à saturation. Même si je dois reconnaître que ce programme appliqué sur sa classe entière a de très bons résultats au niveau de tous les élèves au final.

La directrice croisa ses mains sous son menton et dévisagea un par un tous les adultes présents à une heure où chacun devrait être en train de profiter d'un bon repas.

_ Vous devez savoir que si Lord Potter a souhaité placer son enfant dans notre établissement c'est avant tout pour qu'elle puisse se faire des liens avec des jeunes de son âge. Malgré ses fabuleuses capacités, cette enfant est très solitaire et son père avait peur que cela ne finisse par lui nuire. Maintenant que Miss Potter s'est liée d'amitié avec certains de ses camarades je me refuse de les séparer au risque de perdre la clientèle de leurs si prestigieux parents. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous sommes un établissement privé, qui se targue de pouvoir s'adapter à l'éducation d'enfants très différents en respectant au moins une demande précise des parents de ces petites têtes blondes. C'est pourquoi ces adultes fortunés choisissent notre établissement. Et même si tout comme vous, j'ai très à cœur l'éducation de ces petits, je me dois aussi de prendre en compte l'élément politique de la situation.

Viviane hocha la tête et fit un doux sourire.

_ Bien sûr, nous pouvons comprendre ceci. Et nous y avons longuement réfléchi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a mené à la solution suivante. Nous souhaiterions lui faire passer un test de niveau pour évaluer ses connaissances et ainsi lui proposer des exercices de son niveau pendant que ses camarades continueraient sur le programme actuel qui leur réussit plutôt bien. Nous pourrions même faire passer ce test à tous les élèves et ainsi faire des groupes de plusieurs niveaux. Je crois savoir que vous aviez déjà voulu développer quelque chose dans ce genre à une période. Ça marche dans les petites écoles et nous n'avons que trois classes de 20 élèves pour chaque niveau on pourrait aisément s'en sortir. Nous avons fait un bilan de nos programmes et des adaptations que nous pourrions faire pour mettre en place cette nouvelle méthode. Bien sûr, rien ne vous oblige d'accepter mais peut être que cela apporterait un plus à l'école et à nos élèves.

La directrice prit le lourd dossier que l'enseignant lui tendait avec un léger sourire. Elle le posa devant elle et commença à le feuilleter dans le silence le plus complet. Elle le referma avec un hochement de tête et ouvrit une boite à côté de son bureau avant de faire passer des piles de documents à chaque professeur titulaire des classes.

_ Je vais consulter votre dossier avec attention en attendant je pense que faire passer ces tests de niveau est une très bonne idée ainsi nous saurions où en sont nos élèves. De plus, je pense qu'aucun parent ne se plaindra de cette petite initiative, pas plus que le conseil d'administration. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai un déjeuner et un dossier relativement épais qui m'attendent.

Les professeurs sonnés se dirigèrent vers la sortie papiers en mains. Margareth Maclaine compulsa un moment les papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts avant d'exprimer d'une voix un peu choquée l'opinion de tout ses collègues.

_ On s'est fait rouler dans la farine comme des chiots sans expérience. Cette... Cette.. Je suis sûre que la venue de la merdeuse était préméditée pour en arriver à ce résultat. C'est pas possible autrement ! Depuis combien de temps la directrice essaye de faire passer ça devant le conseil d'administration. On s'est fait...

_ Margareth, je vous conseillerais de vous calmer avant de devenir désobligeante, la coupa le professeur de biologie.

_ La directrice a juste bien joué son coup, reprit Viviane. Après tout depuis que Miss Potter a mis les pieds dans cet établissement, chacun d'entre nous a trouvé le moyen de se plaindre des méthodes d'éducation traditionnelles. En fait non, nous avions déjà commencé à l'arrivée des jumelles Weasley.

_ Sans mentionner leur cousin. Ce gamin a l'art et la manière de détourner tout ce qu'on peut lui apprendre si il a deux secondes pour y penser.

Quelques professeurs hochèrent vivement la tête à ce commentaire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la petite Potter pour avoir des ennuis. Il suffisait que Galahad Weasley ait le temps de faire des expérimentations, ou bien que Fiona et Gloria se mettent en tête de prouver que leur génie est principalement hérité de leurs pères. Chacun se dirigea finalement petit à petit vers le déjeuner qui les attendait eux aussi. Autant avoir l'estomac rempli pour tous les tests qu'ils devaient faire passer et corriger dans la journée.

Selena profitait de sa pause de midi pour raconter à ses amis sa rencontre avec son cher Blasy le matin même. Et aussi celle avec le vieux monsieur bizarre. Plus la conversation avançait, plus le petit groupe se resserrait et baissait la voix. L'inquiétude des surveillants augmentait proportionnellement à la montée du complot qu'ils sentaient venir. L'arrivée des professeurs dans la grande salle fit remonter le volume sonore de la conversation rendant le tout encore plus suspect aux yeux des surveillants. Mais quand l'un d'entre eux s'approcha ce fut pour entendre Selena raconter une histoire de la famille Addams. Rassuré, et étant lui même friand de ces films et de la série, l'homme laissa passer et signala la fausse alerte à ses collègues qui se détendirent visiblement et retrouvèrent le sourire. Après tout, personne ne pouvait vivre constamment en état d'alerte et les enfants, même les plus redoutables, avaient bien quelques passe-temps innocents.

Même si ces enfants étaient aussi innocents que Mercredi et Pugsley Addams ?

_Voilà ! J'espère que c'était bien. Peut être à bientôt pour la suite._


	10. Ch10 Contente toi d'un caprice

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : Nathydemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps.

Chapitre 10

**Contente toi d'un caprice.**

Margareth MacLaine avait toujours pensé que l'enseignement était une histoire de vocation. Qu'on y entrait, un peu comme une nonne dans un couvent, parce qu'on se sentait appelé à embrasser cette destinée. C'était son cas. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans sa première école à l'âge de 4 ans, elle n'était plus jamais sortie du système scolaire. Elle s'était contentée de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Elle avait découvert, à cette occasion, que l'enseignement tenait plutôt du sacerdoce.

Les programmes miteux qu'il fallait adapter pour correspondre à la fois à l'administration, aux parents d'élèves et aux élèves eux-même lui donnait souvent des migraines et des crises de nerfs. Les élèves, plus ou moins attentifs, qui préféraient nettement tapisser le plafond de bouts de gomme et de boulettes de papier mâché que de suivre des explications qu'ils trouvaient longues et fastidieuses, lui donnaient parfois des envies de meurtres. Ou de génocide elle n'était pas difficile sur la méthode employée, seul le résultat comptait. La directrice elle-même, lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs. Surtout quand cette dernière, qui devait avoir passé un diplôme E.S.-manipulations en plus de tous ceux d'éducation et de psychologie qu'elle affichait dans son bureau, les menait par le bout du nez pour obtenir les résultats ou les changements qu'elle souhaitait.

Mais aujourd'hui, Margareth songeait à se faire canoniser ou se faire remettre une médaille pour service rendu à la nation. Les sorties éducatives sont importantes pour le bon développement des enfants, c'est une vérité immuable, ces chères petites têtes blondes avaient besoin d'étoffer leur savoir autrement qu'assises sur une chaise sept heures par jour. Elle n'était pas professeur à remettre en cause ce genre de méthodes. Par contre, elle aurait vivement souhaité que certains petits monstres fussent interdits de ce genre de promenade ou alors seulement s'ils se déplaçaient enchaînés les uns aux autres. Chaîne qu'elle se serait fait un plaisir de tirer dès qu'ils auraient fait un pas de travers ou une tentative de fugue.

Elle ne disait pas ça parce que les « mousquetaires apocalyptiques », comme elle les avait surnommés, en étaient à leur cinquième tentative. Elle rattrapa de justesse la capuche de Galahad qui s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pour ramasser un livre inexistant qu'il venait de voir tomber. Le petit garçon semblait avoir rétréci. Autant pour elle, c'était Selena.

_ Miss, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec la veste de votre camarade ?

_ Beeennn... En fait Galahad il avait trop chaud et moi j'avais trop froid alors il a bien voulu me prêter son manteau.

La femme hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

_ Je vois et comment expliquerez-vous que le jeune Amaury porte votre veste qui me semble toute aussi chaude et confortable que celle-ci ?

Elle pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans la petite tête de la crapule, éliminant les mauvaises idées et gardant ce qui était possible. Le visage enfantin s'éclaira soudainement.

_ Il voulait l'essayer pour demander la même à sa maman si il la trouve bien.

_ Sachez, jeune demoiselle que je ne vous laisserai pas quitter le groupe même si la tentative d'échanges vestimentaires n'était pas si mauvaise. Je vous conseille de retourner prendre votre place et vos affaires avant que je ne trouve une corde pour vous attacher tous ensemble.

Selena partit vite rejoindre ses amis en grommelant.

_ Encore raté, elle a des yeux bioniques aujourd'hui MacLaine.

_ On te l'avais...

_ Dit. Pendant les sorties...

_ Les professeurs deviennent...

_ Vraiment ultra méfiants.

Selena soupira lourdement et geignit sur le ton le plus capricieux possible.

_ Mais j'ai vraiment très très envie d'aller voir Blasy et Draky moi.

Ses amis pouffèrent et Amaury lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

_ Oui, mais moi j'avais pas très envie d'être puni tu sais. Et on aurait été très punis.

_ Je... on s' échappera au musée.

La fillette se redressa et accéléra le pas, pressant ses petits camarades alors que son meilleur ami marmonnait qu'il n'avait pas plus envie de se faire punir qu'avant et donc toujours pas envie de s'enfuir. Même si Blaise et Draco avaient l'air très très cool.

Selena rageait intérieurement. Impossible de s'éloigner du groupe. À peine les enfants avaient-ils mis un pied dans le musée qu'ils avaient été emmenés dans une salle où on leur parlait de divers tableaux et objets d'arts. Et après ils devaient réaliser des objets d'art comme les égyptiens. En plus on l'avait séparée de ses amis, ils étaient tous dispersés autour de la salle. La petite sautillait sur sa chaise, sa contrariété n'aidant pas à maintenir son hyperactivité sous contrôle, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par renverser un tas de glaise sur sa tenue. La brunette se leva en jurant et ne manqua pas de se faire gronder.

Elle resta un instant surprise quand la peinture qui se trouvait sur la table des jumelles prit la tangente sans explications pour exploser au sol sur les chaussures des deux fillettes. Ces dernières se levèrent indignées et exigèrent de passer aux toilettes pour pouvoir les laver. Amaury dans son coin demandait poliment à un des instituteurs à pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Et Galahad qui avait promis à son père de veiller sur ses cousines refusait de les laisser partir sans lui. C'est sans trop comprendre ce qui c'était passé que Selena se retrouva dans les toilettes à nettoyer sa jupe avec l'aide de l'assistante du conservateur du musée. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Elle commença gentiment à embobiner la demoiselle pour que cette dernière les laisse seuls, quand une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Elle se tourna vers les jumelles qui levèrent les mains.

_ Ah non ! pas nous...

_ On avait aucun explosif...

_ Dans nos affaires...

_ Maman et oncle...

_ Percy nous ont...

_ Fouillées avant de partir ce matin.

Galahad croisa les bras d'un air de dire « ne songe même pas à m'accuser de quoi que ce soit c'est pas mon style » et quand Selena se tourna vers Amaury, ce dernier haussa un sourcil qui lui fit hausser les épaules.

_ Je pouvais toujours demander. Mais alors qui a fait sauter le bâtiment ?

_ Restez là, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, lança la jeune femme qui les accompagnait.

Selena lui ferma la porte au nez alors qu'au fond du couloir ils entendaient des cris.

_ Vous êtes totalement stupide ou juste suicidaire ? Y'a des méchants crétins qui font sauter le bâtiment. Et vous, vous allez voir ?

_ Et bien... C'est vrai que dit comme ça.

_ Cachons-nous, ça se rapproche, murmura Galahad qui prenait soin d'écouter à la porte.

Les enfants se dirigèrent vers le placard à balais et s'y enfermèrent bloquant la porte à l'aide d'un balais. Ils retinrent leur souffle quand quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte des toilettes et commença à les fouiller. L'assistante poussa un petit couinement quand les pas se rapprochèrent du placard mais Selena la mit sous silence tout en la fusillant du regard. Un long moment se passa puis les pas finirent par s'éloigner.

Selena se tourna vers Amaury.

_ Maintenant tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il faut s'enfuir hein.

Le petit brun hocha vivement la tête avec un petit sourire. Les jumelles sortirent de leurs poches leurs sacs rétrécis, pour leur rendre leur taille normale, et les garçons en firent de même pendant que Selena donnait des instructions à Hikuro qui sortait sa tête du panda-sac. Les enfants se tournèrent vers la jeune adulte très dépassée qui les observait sans pouvoir dire un mot.

_ Je crois qu'elle essaye de parler, fit remarquer nonchalamment Galahad.

_ Ouais, ben, avant que je la laisse parler il va falloir qu'elle promette d'obéir et de pas faire de bruit.

Les jumelles attachaient leurs jolis cheveux roux en couettes reprenant parfaitement la coiffure de leur cousine.

_ Bien nous sommes...

_ Prêtes pour la fugue.

Une promesse plus tard et le petit groupe quittait discrètement les toilettes. Le chemin fut long mais les enfants étaient discrets et bien préparés. De plus, Hikuro grognait dès qu'il sentait quelqu'un approcher. La porte principale était condamnée mais ils avaient essayé avant de se rabattre sur une porte de derrière. Mais ils trouvèrent celle-ci barrée. Selena se tourna vers leur accompagnatrice le regard un peu fou.

_ Y'a pas une seule porte ouverte dans ce putain de musée ?

_ Hum... Lena, je ne suis pas sûr que les insultes changent quoi que ce soit à la situation.

_ Je m'en fous de ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou pas ! Je veux sortir de là ! Et si j'ai envie de dire des gros mots, je les dis ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

Amaury regarda son amie qui partait en crise d'hystérie et la baillona quand Hikuro se mit à grogner. Tous se cachèrent vivement derrière des boites et attendirent que les méchants soient passés. La jeune femme, qui par ailleurs se présenta sous le nom de Rosaline, leur annonça que les personnes qui avaient pris possession illégalement des lieux devaient avoir des plans. Par conséquent, ils devaient avoir fermé toutes les portes car la sortie où ils se trouvaient n'étaient connue que du personnel ou de ceux ayant des plans. Selena péta définitivement un plomb. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et envoya un message à son père avant d'éteindre le téléphone. Inutile de se faire repérer. Elle releva la tête vers le petit groupe qui la regardait ébahi et, une lueur de folie définitivement installée dans ses yeux, elle prit la parole.

_ Les copains... C'est la guerre. Ces bandes de gros qui puent ont cru qu'ils pouvaient m'empêcher de voir Blaise et Draco. Ils vont payer. On va piéger le musée.

_ Il faut les attirer loin des tableaux c'est des salles compliquées à piéger. On a quelques marais mais ça sera pas suffisant, répondirent les jumelles.

Selena eut un sourire fou.

_ Y'a pas que les choses magiques qui marchent et y'a du matériel partout.

Rosaline tenta de protester et de les convaincre d'utiliser le portable pour appeler la police et de se cacher ensuite mais Selena la fit taire de nouveau d'un sort de silence qu'elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux. La fillette menaça même de la ligoter et de la laisser aux méchants si elle ne les aidait pas.

Galahad réfléchit un moment et sortit un petit plan du musée qu'il avait prit à l'accueil et commença à lister les salles qui pourraient leurs être utiles. Après avoir délimité leurs plans d'actions, ils se dirigèrent dans la première salle à piéger. La salle des Fossiles.

Harry ne voulait certainement rien avoir à faire avec le monde magique, mais il était là, fulminant dans le bureau de Nymph, à faire les cents pas en attendant que cette dernière ait réuni une équipe. Sa fille, son petit bébé, était coincée dans un musée avec une bande de types armés qui les retenait en otage. Et Harry se retrouvait obligé d'attendre qu'une équipe soit constituée. Il se tourna vivement quand la porte s'ouvrit et les personnes qui s'apprêtaient à entrer surent pourquoi Harry Potter était celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Son aura débordait à peine mais on sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le premier qui l'ouvrait.

_ Et bien Potter, tu nous fais ton grand retour en mode héros psyschopathe ?

_ Malfoy en quoi c'est tes affaires ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Draco haussa les épaules et s'installa dans un fauteuil suivi par Blaise alors que Harry se calmait sensiblement ce qui permettait au reste du groupe d'entrer enfin dans la pièce.

_ Je devais travailler avec Blaise et Weasley, je me suis retrouvé traîné ici.

Harry se tourna vers Blaise et chercha Ronald du regard. Le basané prit la parole à son tour.

_ Il a disparu pour aller chercher les jumeaux. Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens Potter ?

_ On est vraiment là pour faire la conversation ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas j'ai autre chose à faire.

Les recrues qui avaient été envoyées rejoindre le groupe observait la conversation sans oser bouger, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Aucun des trois hommes n'avait l'air très engageant. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant leur instructeur arriver. Harry se tourna vers eux puis hocha la tête vers son meilleur ami.

_ C'est eux les cornichons ? Tu ne les as toujours pas cuisinés ? Tu comptes vraiment les emmener ?

_ T'inquiète pas, Harry, ils sont pas si mauvais. Et puis si ils font échouer quoi que ce soit, je te les laisserai.

Harry eut un regard fou et un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos des apprentis qui se jurèrent d'être parfaits. Jazz attira l'attention générale quand elle mit les pieds dans le bureau suivie par un samouraï au visage fermé et armé de deux katanas. Ce dernier salua Harry dans les règles de l'art, qui le lui rendit, et se plaça derrière le brun dans un coin sombre. Ron profita du silence installé par cette arrivée atypique pour présenter le pourquoi de la venue de tout ce monde.

_ Nous sommes ici parce que les enfants devaient aujourd'hui aller au musée.

_ Tu nous fais déplacer pour escorter des enfants, tu perds la boule Weasley.

_ Malfoy, laisse-le parler, grogna Harry qui n'appréciait pas de perdre du temps alors que sa fille pourrait être en danger.

_ Je disais donc que ces enfants sont retenus en otage dans ce même musée. La police moldue n'a pas encore été prévenue.

_ Et nous sommes au courant parce que ? demanda Blaise qui suivait attentivement.

_ Selena a envoyé un message à son père signalant que « des nuls avec des armes ont fermé les portes. Je veux sortir. »

Draco et Blaise regardèrent Harry effarés alors que les autres réagissaient sur la prise d'otage.

_ Selena est ta fille, s'exclama Draco, puis il ronchonna. J'aurais dû la laisser casser le service en Cristal je te l'aurais fait remplacer.

Harry resta interdit quelque secondes et ricana avant de se redresser et de revenir en mode destruction de méchants.

_ Je propose que nous y allions et que nous préparions un plan pour se faire ces imbéciles.

_ Euh, tu voulais dire l'inverse Potter, et tu nous dois des remerciements.

_ Tu penses vraiment que ma fille, qui veut sortir de là-bas, et qui prépare depuis plusieurs jours une fugue, va vraiment attendre notre intervention Zabini ?

Blaise grimaça et secoua la tête. Non, le petit monstre n'attendrait jamais et risquait de se mettre en danger sans hésiter. Surtout si elle tenait de son père. Lui et Draco se levèrent prêts à partir. Ronald soupira en disant que sa journée allait être longue si les serpentards s'associaient à son frère de cœur. Le samouraï observait attentivement les deux anciens serpentards et croisa le regard de Blaise qui renifla de façon hautaine et le défia d'intervenir d'un coup de tête. Jazz les regardait tous bizarrement et alla se pendre au bras d'Harry, façon fan baveuse, pour le guider vers la sortie sous les regards noirs de Blaise et Draco. Le samouraï suivit le mouvement, il émit un ricanement amusé en passant près des deux hommes. Blaise retint Draco qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur l'imprudent et le tira vers la porte.

_ On s'occupe d'abord de Selena et ensuite on s'occupera de Potter, de sa cruche et de son garde du corps.

Fred et Georges qui jusque là s'étaient faits discrets en compagnie de Nymph se sourirent d'un air entendu et poussèrent les apprentis de leur frère dehors.

_ Allez, allez, on a une bande de petites terreurs à sauver. On se bouge les jeunes.

Les petites terreurs portaient définitivement bien leur surnom, au moins pour cinq d'entre elles. Le petit groupe était d'ailleurs en train de récapituler les diverses salles piégées. Rosaline se demandait si elle n'était pas tombée dans la quatrième ou cinquième dimension. Cette bande de mini terroristes avait réussi à piéger avec les moyens du bords la moitié du musée. Et elle refusait d'être celle qui mettrait le pied dans l'un de ces pièges.

Elle était d'ailleurs certaine de se faire incendier par le conservateur. Les extincteurs avaient disparu des couloirs pour finir dans la salle des fossiles. Dans cette même salle, une armée de squelettes de dinosaures attendait avec impatience le premier steak à se mettre sous la dent. Elle avait vu un squelette bouger tout seul ! Mais elle avait à peine eu le temps d'intégrer cette information qu'ils étaient passés à la salle suivante. L'évolution, avait-elle même évoluée. Des marais avaient pris place dans la salle et personne ne voulait savoir quelle était la plante qui avait transformé cette salle en une véritable jungle. La plante avait reçue la pleine approbation de la petite Selena qui l'avait câlinée un long moment sous le regard approbateur d'Amaury et ronronnement de la plante. Une plante qui ronronne !

La salle regroupant les arts et métiers de certaines civilisations était devenue un véritable coupe gorge. Des arbalètes et des arcs avaient été tendus aux quatre coins de la pièce et à priori la petite Selena avait eu l'infime honneur d'être initiée à l'univers de Scooby Doo. De la corde, un tuyau, des banquettes et des crayons venant de la boutique formaient un piège géant. Des cordes étaient tendues au sol et le premier qui y touchait voyait des crayons expédiés en l'air par des système étranges. Les crayons perçaient des bulles au plafond dans lesquelles flottaient divers armes allant du couteau en silex à la hache de bataille. Rosaline ne voulait pas rester dessous.

La jeune femme prit peur quand elle vit la salle historique. La petite brune avait littéralement sautillé de joie sur place à la vue de la guillotine et des canons. Avec des vrais boulets ! Le final, si quiconque arrivait jusqu'à cette salle, serait explosif et tranchant. Selena avait longuement expliqué comment avec une planche à roulettes, trouvée dans la réserve, et du savon on pouvait apporter des humains à la chaîne jusqu'à la guillotine. Les chaises à roulettes étaient destinées à guider d'autres personnes vers les canons pour les faire voler comme dans les cirques. Un jeu de labyrinthe savamment élaboré menait à des briquets qui, allumés, brûlaient chacun une corde qui activait soit la guillotine soit les canons. Rosaline ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans la boutique.

Un dernier tour du propriétaire et fiers de leur œuvre, les enfants lancèrent l'assaut. Rosaline, plus lourde et plus grande était consignée dans la dernière salle, quand à eux, ils s'étaient aménagé des passages adaptés un peu partout.

Trouver un méchant ne fut pas trop difficile. Mais faire en sorte de l'attirer avec plein de ses copains était beaucoup plus compliqué. Galahad sortit de sa poche plein de pétards avec un sourire malicieux.

_ J'ai demandé aux jumelles de me les envoyer je savais que papa et tante Angie les fouilleraient.

Selena lui sauta au coup et lui posa un gros smack sur la joue.

_ Vous êtes les cousins et les copains les plus cools de la terre. On prend et on se disperse pour tout faire sauter. On les attend devant la porte.

Il leur fallut très peu de temps pour faire un boucan d'enfer et attirer l'attention. Faire les pitres et les insolents n'était clairement pas la partie la plus difficile, ils étaient des enfants et connaissaient parfaitement leur travail. Détaler comme des chatons en perdition en fermant aux trois quart la porte de la première salle fut une rigolade. Les premiers pièges s'activèrent sous les hurlements et les insultes des preneurs d'otages qui se faisaient courser par des squelettes de dinosaures. Au pied de la deuxième porte, Galahad comptait les points pendant que Selena et Amaury prenaient des paris et que les jumelles s'étaient improvisées commentatrices sportives.

Y'en a un qui s'était fait boulotter par un T-rex ! Bon c'était un squelette et il était juste resté coincé dedans mais ça avait été très drôle. Un autre avait fini coincé dans une position bizarre entre les cornes d'un tricératops, et tous avaient pris une bonne couche de neige carbonique ce qui leur donnait des looks forts amusants.

Ils poussèrent un petit couinement quand l'un des méchant faillit réussir à leur mettre la main dessus. Et ils disparurent aussi vite que possible dans la deuxième salle avec moins de poursuivants à leurs trousses. La plante d'Amaury joua avec certains d'entre eux comme avec un hochet, jonglant avec jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans les marais. Les gloussements des enfants face à ce magnifique ballet attira vite à nouveau l'attention sur eux. Une balle siffla et se ficha dans le mur bien au dessus de leurs têtes.

_ Bande de petits Monstres ! Je vous jure que dès que je vous aurais mis la main dessus, je vous transforme en descente de lit !

_ Blablabla, grimaça Selena. Faut déjà que tu nous attrapes. Et puis d'abord... Fallait pas fermer les portes pour m'empêcher de sortir ! Vous êtes que des nuls qui puent des pieds !

Amaury tira vivement Selena dans la salle suivante quand une balle fusa plus près que la précédente. Fiona les attendait alors que Galahad et Gloria remettaient en place deux des pièges qu'ils avaient déplacés.

_ Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de les énerver, marmonna le futur Lord Londubat.

_ Papa, il dit toujours que les gens ils font plein d'erreurs quand ils sont énervés. Même lui ! Alors les méchant,s ils en font encore plus. Et ils m'ont empêché d'aller voir Blasy et Draky.

Fiona secoua ses couettes avec indulgence.

_ Toi aussi tu fais des erreurs quand tu t'énerves alors. Ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu arrêtes d'être fâchée et que tu te concentres sinon ça marchera pas. Ils ont quand même l'air dangereux ces gens.

Selena hocha la tête et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle tira ses amis hors de porté en appelant Hikuro le petit Kyubi lança ses queues de flammes et réussi à les attraper et les transporter jusqu'à lui dans une gerbe de feu.

_ J'en veux un comme ça, s'extasia Galahad.

Amaury le poussa dans la pièce suivante bloquant la porte derrière eux tandis que les premières haches commençaient à tomber. Selena s'affala par terre et rit un moment tout en faisant un câlin à Hikuro qui ronronnait avant de se relever.

_ Faut mettre les chaises, la planche et le savon. Rosaline t'es toujours là ?

La jeune femme approcha avec les chaises.

_ Toujours là. Vous allez bien ? Pas de blessés ?

_ On va bien, répondit Gloria en attrapant un litre de savon de Marseille. C'est pas passé loin mais on va bien.

Selena attrapa une deuxième bouteille et aida sa camarade à étaler copieusement le dangereux liquide. Une fois tout mis en place, Rosaline les guida à l'abri au fond de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas tenter de se retrouver face à une arme. Les divers pièges firent tous leur office et bientôt les canons et la guillotine furent prêts à fonctionner humains en place. Et malheureusement pour la pauvre assistante, ses souhaits ne furent pas exaucés et ils se retrouvèrent vite sous le joug de la menace. Selena se mit en première ligne toisant ses ennemis de toute sa petite taille.

_ Vous avez joué et vous avez perdu les merdeux, sortit celui qui semblait être le chef.

_ Quand mon papa sera là il va te casser la figure. Même si y'a pas grand chose a faire paske t'es vraiment moche.

_ Quand ton papa il sera là, il aura plus que ton cadavre pour pleurer, répondit l'homme en commençant à presser la gâchette.

Un katana apparut sous sa gorge et le manche d'un autre lui brisa le poignet qui tenait l'arme. Quelques secondes de plus et il se retrouvait à terre le nez en sang et trois côtes brisées la tête dans la guillotine. Nympharoda arriva et, avec sa maladresse habituelle, glissa sur le savon, fonça dans le labyrinthe au mur activant par là même la dernière étape du piège. Les canons firent voler des boulets et la guillotine s'enclencha... pour être bloquée à cinq millimètres de la gorge du type coincé dedans. L'homme regarda la lame en déglutissant difficilement et trembla quand Harry et Selena sortirent d'une même voix déçue.

_ Dommage.

_ Voyons, Potter, il aurait été dommage de t'arrêter pour meurtre, intervint Draco.

C'était lui et Blaise qui avaient bloqué la lame de justesse d'un _Stupéfix_ bien placé. Selena que son père serrait contre lui après avoir tabassé le type qui avait menacé son bébé sauta des bras réconfortants pour ceux de Draco.

_ Drakkkyyyy ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Je voulais venir te voir mais j'ai pas pu ils ont tout fait pour m'en empêcher ils sont trop pas gentils ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! Je t'ai manqué aussi ? Tu sais, j'ai des copains maintenant. Je voulais te faire un câlin paske tu avais l'air tout grognon l'autre jour. On ira encore faire du roller ensemble ? Papa il veut pas que je vienne paske vous êtes toujours avec la magie mais si on va pas trop dans la magie alors papa il voudra bien je suis sûre. Hein, Papa ?

Draco lança un regard narquois à Harry pendant que Blaise lançait des sorts de diagnostique sur Selena.

_ Oui, Papa. Tu veux bien qu'on passe du temps tous ensemble hein. Et puis Mère serait absolument ravie de revoir Selena, de même que Black, Lupin et.. Oh, si ! Tu te souviens de mon parrain Potter ? Tu sais Severus Snape, il a trouvé en Selena une excellente élève. C'est son grand père favori.

Harry renifla peu élégamment et fit une grimace en essayant de récupérer sa fille mais Draco refusait de lâcher prise. Harry leva les yeux au plafond du musée et haussa un sourcil.

_ Hum... Lena chérie, c'est des flammes là, au plafond ?

_ Hein ? Ah oui Hikuro ! Kuro faut arrêter ! Viens ici !

_ Change pas la conversation Potter.

_ C'est moi aussi Potter tu sais Draky, dit Selena en posant ses mains sur les joues du blond. Si tu veux être sûr il faut dire Harry ou Selena.

Harry sourit légèrement amusé face à la tête de Draco et poussa un soupir exagéré.

_ Très bien. On prendra rendez-vous pour que nous puissions tous faire du roller ensemble. Maintenant si ça te va Selena, je pense qu'on va rentrer. J'ai le restaurant qui m'attend et je préfèrerais te garder à l'oeil pour le reste de la journée.

Selena sauta dans les bras de son père après un bisou à Draco et un autre à Blaise. Harry mit une petite baffe de bon fonctionnement à sa fille derrière la tête en lui expliquant qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à des méchants armés avant d'en avoir l'âge légal et la formation.

Le samouraï, voyant la discussion terminée, s'approcha du petit groupe. Le couple Malfoy-Zabini se tint sur ses gardes alors qu'Harry posait Selena sur ses pieds tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules. L'homme s'agenouilla en posant ses katanas à terre devant lui et Selena le salua en baissant la tête comme ojii-san lui avait appris à faire.

_ Maîtresse Selena, je suis heureux de vous voir en pleine santé. J'ai ici un présent pour vous de la part de mes maîtres.

L'homme lui tendit un petit paquet que Selena prit des deux mains avant de s'incliner légèrement.

_ Merci d'avoir fait le messager. Et merci d'avoir aidé Papa, Draco et Blaise à me protéger et à me sauver. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait déplacer Ren. J'essayerai de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

_ Si je peux me permettre, mes maîtres apprécieraient certainement qu'il n'y ai pas de prochaine fois. Bien que mes lames soient toujours à votre disposition.

Selena s'éloigna de son père et posa un baiser sur la joue de Ren avant de reprendre sa place.

_ Je t'aime bien Ren. Tu es cool.

Le garde du corps se leva et salua les trois hommes et la fillette puis Jazz qui se joignait à eux avant de quitter les lieux sans plus d'explications. Selena commençait à ouvrir son paquet mais son père le lui piqua en déclarant que tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que ça n'avait aucun lien avec une quelconque demande de fiançailles, il était hors de question qu'elle mette la main dessus. La fillette bouda un instant alors que Draco tiquait sur cette histoire de fiançailles et demandait des explications à Harry. Jazz s'accroupit face à sa nièce et la serra dans ses bras.

_ La prochaine fois que tu veux fuguer pour quelque chose, contente-toi de faire un caprice tu veux. Ça évitera peut-être ce genre de situation.

_ J'essaierai Jazz. Tu sais quoi ? J'avais peur mais j'ai fait comme tu m'as appris, j'ai pas montré aux méchants que j'avais peur et j'ai protégé mes copains c'est bien, hein ?

_ Ouais, t'es la meilleure mais je te jure, recommence ça et je t'attache à ton lit.

Selena rit et fit des grands signes aux jumelles qui se trouvaient dans les bras de leurs pères. Galahad restait à côté de sa mère qui ne le lâchait plus. Selena attrapa la main d'Amaury qu'un auror interrogeait et se tourna vers Harry.

_ Papa il faut qu'on ramène Amaury chez oncle Neville et Marraine. Tu sais, il a été super fort et en plus c'est lui qui a fait la plante qui est dans l'autre salle c'est trop bien, hein ?

Harry hocha la tête et prit les deux enfants dans ses bras pour partir suivi de Jazz.

_ Vous avez tous été les meilleurs et je suis super fier de vous. Et Amaury est le digne fils de son père qui sera lui aussi très fier.

Draco et Blaise les suivirent jusqu'à la sortie où ils se séparèrent, le blond leur rappelant qu'ils devaient s'organiser cette sortie rollers. Il songeait peut être même à y traîner sa mère. Lady Malfoy sur des roulettes, ça devrait valoir le coup d'œil.

L'assistante Rosaline qui avait rejoint le groupe des otages libérés par les apprentis osa tout de même demander, voir même exiger que les salles soient remises correctement en place et les pièges désactivés. Vu que ça marchait pour des enfants, ça devrait marcher pour elle. Dans un ricanement amusé, Ronald lui assigna ses apprentis pour l'assister le temps du nettoyage.

Enfin le retour de Blaise et Draco ! J'espère que ça vous a fait autant plaisir qu'à moi^^ et que ça ne vous aura pas fait fuir.^^ A bientôt peut être.


	11. Ch11 Je ne peux pas la perdre

_Base : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Nathydemon_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps._

Chapitre 11

**Je ne peux pas la perdre**

Ce que Harry n'avait certainement pas prévu, en acceptant que Blaise et Draco prennent une petite place dans la vie de sa fille, était que le couple Malfoy-Zabini s'était littéralement incrusté dans leur vie. Draco allait chercher Selena à l'école plusieurs fois par semaine. Il s'était même déjà pris la tête avec deux des professeurs, mettant Harry de très mauvaise humeur. Le blond avait failli se faire interdire d'approcher la fillette. Puis les deux avaient appris par Selena pour le restaurant, autant dire qu'ils y avaient aussi passé du temps. Draco y traînant tous ses rendez-vous de travail et Blaise s'incrustant régulièrement le midi.

Le brun se demandait encore comment d'une banale sortie en rollers il en était arrivé là. Il n'avait toujours pas d'appartement ou de maison pour y habiter avec Selena, cette dernière ayant à priori une idée bien précise pour leur futur lieu de vie. Et il se trouvait à présent avec une invitation officielle pour une journée au manoir Malfoy, sujet de ses dernières lamentations auprès de son meilleur ami qui n'hésitait pas à le taquiner.

_ J'ai dû louper quelque chose dans une vie antérieure ou dans l'éducation de Lena au choix.

_ C'est le fait qu'elle te ramène encore plus de serpentards ou qu'elle les encourage à te faire une cour assidue.

_ Il ne me font pas la cour, s'exclama Harry horrifié.

_ Oh, allez vieux. Zabini te fait des avances à n'en plus finir et quand il va manger au restaurant, on a plus l'impression que c'est toi qui es au menu. Quand à Malfoy il passe son temps à te faire des cadeaux à droite à gauche.

_ Il les fait à Selena qui est d'ailleurs pourrie gâtée.

_ Oui, c'est sûr que c'est Selena qui a l'utilité de ce caviar super cher, ou de ces ingrédients venus du bout du monde. Ah ! En plus, elle va certainement lire ce bouquin que tu reluquais depuis des mois en disant qu'il était inutile de l'acheter parce que tu n'aurais pas le temps de le lire. Et les éditions collector des dvd dont tu es si friand c'est aussi Selena qui va les regarder ? Quoi que je l'ai vu faire main basse sur les Indiana Jones, je sais pas si tu les reverra un jour. Ah ! Et j'oubliais les billets en tribune officielle pour le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en gémissant de désespoir, se demandant vraiment depuis quand sa vie avait tourné comme ça.

_ Tu crois que c'est trop tard pour repartir au canada ? Ou aux US... Le Mexique, j'ai pas encore essayé le Mexique.

_ Je croyais que Andrea était au Mexique.

_ Ah ouais, autant pour moi, pas le Mexique... Et la Suisse tu crois que ça peut le faire ?

_ Trop évident. Tu peux retourner au Japon. Ou en Chine mais je suis pas sûr que ça puisse les arrêter maintenant.

_ L'Australie. On peut faire ça, l'Australie. C'était le suivant sur la liste de toute manière.

_ Il faudrait déjà que ton restaurant ici tienne debout tout seul.

_ Hey, faux frère, tu es de mon côté ou de celui des serpy ?

_ Moi, je suis pour le fait de faire face à la fatalité. Je suis sûr que ton destin t'as rattrapé, ces deux-là te tournaient déjà autour à Poudlard. C'est ta disparition qui les a casé ensemble. Et si ma mémoire est bonne tu n'étais indifférent ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

_ Et bien justement ils sont ensemble déjà un couple à deux c'est compliqué. Alors à trois avec Selena, c'est même pas en rêve. J'ai ma fille et elle a besoin de stabilité, elle ne l'est pas toute seule ,tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Il va se passer quoi quand ils vont se lasser d'elle, de l'avoir dans les pattes, de ses bêtises, de sa magie qui explose aux moments les plus improbables, de ses sautes d'humeur ? Il va se passer quoi à ton avis quand ils vont lui briser le cœur comme sa mère l'a fait avant eux ? La dernière fois elle a failli se faire littéralement dévorer par sa magie ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça se reproduire.

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui avait l'air épuisé.

_ Elle est plus stable, tout le monde la surveille. Y'a plus de protections sur cette enfant que dans Gringotts. Et ça me fait mal de le dire mais Malfoy et Zabini sont complètement raides dingues de ta fille. Explique-leur, prends du temps pour en parler avec eux, mais ne te refuse pas d'être heureux. Et tu sais qu'ils peuvent te rendre heureux. Même Selena l'a compris. Et de ce que j'ai vu quand je l'ai récupérée, la famille Malfoy l'adore. Et tu sais ce bijou qu'elle porte que sa Mimi Cissa lui a offert, c'est un héritage de famille. J'ai fait des recherches sur ce collier. Il contient des protections puissantes et une légende raconte qu'il aurait été offert par la reine des elfes noirs à la famille Black. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils la laisseraient sur le bas côté ?

_ Non... Non, je crois pas, je voudrais juste être sûr. C'est un risque trop grand Ron, je ne peux pas jouer la vie de ma fille sur un collier ou une intention. Aussi bonne soit elle.

_ Laisse-toi juste une chance. Laisse-vous une chance. Et tu sais combien ça me fait mal de jouer l'avocat de cette bande de serpents.

Harry fit un triste sourire en prenant le verre que son ami venait de lui servir.

_ Selena a une passion peu commune pour les serpents. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle câline Kurayami à longueur de journée depuis qu'il est sorti de son œuf.

_ Je sais d'où elle a hérité ce trait de caractère au moins. C'est toi tout craché. Je me rappelle encore nos retrouvailles. Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de courir après ces foutus reptiles.

_ Et bien, si je me souviens bien, l'un d'eux m'avait piqué ma baguette pour que je soigne ce vieil homme qui vivait dans le désert et qui les recueillait. J'ai appris des trucs géniaux grâce à lui, et toi, tu as appris à devenir le meilleur parrain de la planète.

Ronald soupira mais ne nia rien. Il était fier de son statut et de sa filleule. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, débarqua dans la cuisine les yeux fatigués par la longue journée qu'elle venait de passer.

_ Papa, Oncle Ronny, j'arrive pas à dormir. Je peux rester avec vous ? C'est quoi ça ? Oh c'est Mimi Cissa qui a écris. Je le sais paske c'est le seau qu'elle met pour les invitations, elle me l'a dit. Même si ça ressemble pas à un vrai seau, mais tu sais, je lui ai pas dit paske elle avait l'air si contente de son seau. Un jour il faudra l'emmener au parc ou à la plage pour lui montrer un vrai seau, pas vrai papa ?

Les deux hommes pouffèrent alors qu'Harry montait sa fille sur ses genoux et que Ron préparait pour la petite un lait chaud à la vanille.

_ C'est un sceau, S-C-E-A-U, ça sert à signer en quelques sorte.

_ Comme une signature ?

_ Oui comme une signature. Regarde, j'ai moi aussi un anneau avec un sceau. Tu mets de la cire sur la lettre et tu pose la bague dessus comme ça les gens savent que c'est toi qui a envoyé la lettre.

Harry fit apparaître le matériel nécessaire d'un coup de baguette pour faire une démonstration à sa petite chipie. Selena resta un moment béate devant ce procédé et trouva ça très amusant. Après une dizaine d'essais, son père lui reprit l'anneau et l'incita à boire son lait.

_ Tu crois que je pourrais en avoir moi aussi une bague avec un sceau ?

_ Quand tu seras plus grande peut-être, en attendant il est largement l'heure pour les petites filles comme toi qui ont eu une longue semaine d'aller dormir.

_ C'est quand qu'on doit aller chez Mimi Cissa ?

_ On ira pas chez les Malfoys ma puce.

_ Pourquoi ? Draco et Blaise ils disent qu'on peut jamais dire non à Mimi Cissa. Et puis y'aura peut-être papy Sevy. Il a dit qu'il voulait bien m'apprendre les potions mais si je peux pas le voir il peut pas m'apprendre. Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! S'il te plaît.

Selena regardait son père avec des grands yeux humides, les mains jointes avec sa meilleure tête de bébé panthère abandonné. Harry soupira alors que Ron gloussait dans son verre de l'autre côté de la table.

_ Tu as vraiment envie d'y aller ? Et de faire des potions ?

_ OUI !

_ Très bien mais Oncle Ronny va nous accompagner. Après tout demain c'est son jour de repos. Il peut bien faire ça.

Ron s'étouffa dans son verre qu'il recracha à moitié sur la table. Après plusieurs tentatives pour respirer, et un _Apnéo_ négligemment lancé par Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de se déplacer pour lui sauver la vie alors qu'il se moquait de lui, le rouquin se redressa pour protester.

_ Non mais attends, j'ai signé pour rien moi ! Et je ne suis certainement pas invité !

_ Oh, je suis certain que Lady Malfoy sera ravie d'accueillir avec nous le parrain et la tante de Selena. Elle qui les aime tant.

_ Tu traînes trop avec ces foutus serpents, grogna Ron.

_ Allez parrain, tu vas voir, c'est trop bien chez Mimi Cissa et Papy Lucy. Papy Lucy il crit un peu beaucoup, mais il change souvent de couleur c'est marrant. Et ils ont des chevaux aussi ! Et ils volent ! Et j'ai fait du cheval avec Draco et Blaise.

_ Non c'est bon inutile de faire tes yeux de crevette énamourée la morveuse. On va y aller à ce foutu truc. Si tous mes aurors étaient comme ça, y'aurait au choix plus de bureau des aurors ou plus de criminels.

_ Trop cool ! J' t'adore Ronny !

Pendant que Ronald étouffait de nouveau mais cette fois sous la prise pieuvresque de sa filleule, Harry appela Winky pour qu'elle aille transmettre sa réponse au manoir Malfoy.

_ Au fait, c'est quand cette journée en enfer ?

_ Demain. Donc au lit la princesse !

Selena sauta à terre et disparut après un petit salut militaire. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Papa j'arriverai pas à dormir si tu me lis pas une histoire.

Le lendemain arriva vite, et avec lui un réveil en fanfare d'une petite terreur qui, toute à son excitation, avait peu dormi. Elle courrait dans tous les coins de l'appartement, choisissant les tenues de son père et de son oncle, leur expliquant que sinon les Malfoys allaient bouder si les vêtements étaient pas jolis. Les deux hommes se regardaient épuisés mais amusés et enfilèrent les tenues choisies bien qu'ils auraient sûrement préféré quelque chose de plus classique.

_ Ce pantalon doit vraiment être aussi moulant, geignit Ronald en tournant sur lui même.

_ Allez vieux frère, il te fait des fesses formidables.

_ Mais je veux pas avoir des fesses formidables moi, chouina à nouveau le rouquin.

_ Bah si tu veux, intervint Selena. Et puis si y'a le monsieur qui te regarde comme un gâteau au chocolat et ben il sera content. Mais il faudra lui dire que tu es pas un gâteau au chocolat hein, parce que je veux pas qu'il te mange.

_ Le monsieur qui te regarde comme un gâteau au chocolat, répéta Harry abasourdi en direction de Ron. Tu ne m'avais pas raconté ça, toi mon frère, ma moitié, tu me caches des choses aussi importantes !

L'auror se massa les tempes désespéré.

_ Mais il n'y a rien à raconter. Et ne commencez pas à vous liguer contre moi où aujourd'hui on reste ici.

_ Non ! On y va !

Selena disparut dans sa chambre pour terminer de se préparer et attraper ses familiers. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans le séjour à attendre avec impatience l'arrivée des trois adultes sensés l'accompagner. Elle bondit ouvrir la porte quand la sonnette retentit et ne manqua pas de se faire gronder par son père.

_ Mais c'est Jazz.

_ Recommence ça et je te prive définitivement de la boite à musique que Draco t'as offerte.

_ Oui papa. Pardon papa.

Jazz sourit et prit tout son temps pour saluer tout le monde.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai été convoquée aussi tôt le matin et accueillie par une boule d'énergie hystérique ?

_ Les Malfoys, grogna Harry.

Jessica regarda Ron qui leva les yeux au plafond.

_ On en a parlé hier soir mais c'est pas encore totalement gagné.

_ Oh bien, du moment que tu fais ce qui est bon pour vous, grand frère, je ne vois pas de soucis à ce que tu grognes après eux.

_ Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai adoptée déjà ?

_ Tu avais besoin d'un cerveau supplémentaire dans ton entourage et ta fille avait besoin d'une famille proche. Et j'en avais peut-être un peu besoin aussi.

_ Bien, allons- y, s'exclama Ronald en tapant dans le dos d'Harry.

Ce dernier protesta contre la brutalité du rouquin alors que Selena sautillait de joie autour du groupe. Elle les tira vers la cheminé et les poussa limite dedans. Ronald protesta qu'il fallait prendre la poudre de cheminette et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous passer en même temps. Mais la magie de la fillette fit des siennes et aidée d'Hikuro, ils disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes noires pour atterrir en tas devant la cheminée des Malfoys aux pied de Rémus et Sirius, arrivés quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Selena, grogna Harry.

_ Oui Papa, retentit la petite voix de sous Jazz.

_ Recommence plus jamais ça ! Ça aurait pu être dangereux ! Et si on était restés coincés hein ?

La petite tête échevelée surgit et la fillette à présent assise sur le tas regardait son père avec le sérieux d'un scientifique étudiant un nouveau truc très étrange.

_ On peut rester coincé dans une chimnée ? Comment on fait ? Même le Papa Noël il reste pas coincé, pourtant, il est énorme comme ça !

_ Une cheminée, et oui, il est déjà arrivé à des gens de rester coincés dans une cheminée. Oh ! Les gens ! Dégagez de sur moi, je ne suis pas un tapis.

_ Ben non t'es un papa, répondit Selena en sautant à terre. Oh ! Bonjour Papy Luny et Papy Siry vous êtes venus aujourd'hui c'est cool.

_ Harryyyyy, s'écria Sirius en se dirigeant vers le tas et en tombant dessus.

_ Patmol t'es lourd, gémit le jeune homme.

_ Je confirme, lança Jazz qui, d'un coup de pied bien placé, fit s'écrouler le tas.

Elle se releva et s'épousseta en grognant sur les gens toujours trop pressés, puis se tourna vers sa nièce pour la rhabiller correctement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rémus et se présenta.

_ Jessica Potter. Vous êtes ?

_ Rémus Lupin, et l'homme étalé à terre c'est un de mes compagnons Sirius Black. C'est donc vous la mère de Selena.

Jazz grimaça.

_ Évitez donc de me comparer avec cette garce. Ça m'évitera de devoirs vous frapper. En fait, si vous pouviez même éviter d'en parler tout court.

Rémus échangea un regard intrigué avec Sirius qui refusait de lâcher son filleul.

_ Siri j'étouffe. Ow ! Rémus, c'est pas la peine de te rajouter.

_ Toi ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de disparaître comme ça! Si tu n'étais pas majeur et indépendant soit assuré que tu serais confiné dans ta chambre pour les vingt prochaines années !

_ Ok, la prochaine fois je laisserai un message pour dire que je pars.

_ Et vous comptez aller où Potter ?

_ Papy SEEEVV !

L'austère Maître des Potions rattrapa facilement la petite boule d'énergie qui venait de lui sauter dessus pour un énorme câlin.

_ Un peu de tenue Miss. As-tu eu le temps de réviser les plantes pour les potions ?

_ Oui, le papa d'Amaury il est trop fort avec les plantes et Amaury aussi, alors il m'a appris plein de choses.

_ Bien, allons-y alors.

Personne n'eut le temps de faire une quelconque remarque que Severus embarquait la fillette toujours dans ses bras sans demander d'avis. Harry et Ron étaient abasourdis de la réaction de leur ancien professeur et Jazz fixait la porte méfiante.

_ C'est qui ça ?

_ Notre autre compagnon. Severus Snape, un maître en potions. Il semble avoir pris Selena sous son aile.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est juste parce qu'elle rend Lucius complètement dingue, intervint Sirius. Tu verrais ça, c'est fantastique.

_ Vous êtes en train de m'expliquer qu'un homme est en train d'apprendre à Selena, qui ne manque ni d'imagination ni de moments pour la mettre en pratique, que cet homme donc, est en train d'apprendre à ce petit monstre à faire des potions qui peuvent se révéler dangereuses.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers Jazz étudiant son commentaire avec sérieux et alors que trois d'entre eux s'apprêtaient à se diriger vers le laboratoire de potions, Harry prit la jeune femme par les épaules et la dirigea vers les salons.

_ Elle n'a encore jamais empoisonné personne en cuisine. Et si il y a bien quelqu'un qui a naturellement des yeux derrière la tête, c'est bien lui. Il a enseigné les potions à Neville alors que ce dernier était terrorisé et donc maladroit au possible tout en servant d'espion à Dumby et à Voldy. Il devrait survivre.

Rémus grimaça puis prit le même parti et décida de guider tout ce petit monde vers le jardin où ils étaient attendus.

_ Euh, Siri tu pourrais arrêter de me tâter et de me pincer ? Je suis là, vivant et entier. Et je ne vais pas repartir tout de suite.

_ On sait jamais d'ici que je me réveille brusquement. Au fait, pourquoi Jessica s'appelle Potter ?

_ Jazz, je préfère. Et parce qu'il m'a adopté et que je suis à présent sa sœur.

Narcissa qui les attendait dans le jardin avec un petit groupe de personnes fut la première à les apercevoir. Elle se dirigea vivement vers eux, abandonnant ses invités sur place. Elle attrapa Harry et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

_ Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir Harry. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais vraiment été des amis mais je serais ravie que vous puissiez me considérer comme tel où même comme une mère. Où est donc Selena ?

_ Snape a été plus rapide que vous, il a mis la main dessus peu après qu'on soit sortis de la cheminée, répondit Harry légèrement sarcastique.

La moue boudeuse que laissa échapper la respectable Lady ne lui échappa pas mais elle accueillit avec complaisance les autres arrivés et dirigea tout ce petit monde vers les tables installées dans le jardin. Harry reçut un autre boulet de canon dans les bras et marmonna que ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée. On lui piquait sa fille et il était brutalisé. Il songea qu'il aurait vraiment mieux fait d'aller s'installer en Australie. Il prit tout de même une baffe et un sermon de la part d'Hermione duquel il décrocha au bout de quelques secondes pour penser au menu qu'il pourrait établir pour le lundi suivant. Tiens, en parlant de menu, il avait passé une partie de la nuit à confectionner des gâteaux pour remercier la famille Malfoy de cette invitation. Heureusement qu'il ne les avaient pas pris avec lui sinon ils auraient probablement finis écrasés et immangeables.

_ Harry ! Tu m'écoutes !

_ Euh, non. Winky !

Hermione s'étouffa de rage et d'indignation alors que l'elfe apparaissait à l'appel de son maître.

_ Oui maître Harry. Que peut faire Winky pour maître Harry ?

_ Peux tu aller chercher les gâteaux et les apporter en cuisine.

_ Oui maître Harry. Winky le fait immédiatement.

_ Merci Win... Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi elle disparaît plus vite que je ne peux la remercier ?

_ Tu as un elfe de maison ! Mais Harry !

Harry soupira et baillona Hermione d'un sortilège de silence.

_ Oui j'ai une elfe de maison. En fait, j'en ai plusieurs et je n'en torture aucun. Et non, je ne m'en débarrasserai pas juste pour te faire plaisir. Oui, j'étais parti et tout ce que tu peux savoir c'est qu'on a juste fait à peu près le tour du monde et que, non je ne vais pas tout te déballer maintenant. Maintenant, je te libère uniquement si tu promets de ne pas me harceler de questions et de reproches.

Hermionne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en tapant du pied et en le fusillant du regard.

_ Promets ou tu risques de rester comme ça encore longtemps. Et tu ne risques pas de m'amadouer, je suis complètement immunisé. Selena est beaucoup plus douée que toi sur ça. Ah, et pour l'intimidation, c'est Jazz qui est beaucoup plus douée. Et Merlin sait qu'elle peut faire peur.

Jazz grogna dans son dos lui tirant une paire d'excuses alors que Ron hochait discrètement la tête parfaitement en accord avec les paroles de son meilleur ami. Harry finit par libérer Hermione qui promit rapidement.

_ Potter. Si j'ai bien compris Selena est votre fille, susurra doucereusement Lucius s'incrustant sans mal dans la conversation.

_ Évidemment. Vous auriez dû vous en rendre compte, vous avez côtoyé ma mère. C'est presque son portrait craché. Mais pourquoi venir m'en parler ?

_ Figurez-vous que j'ai un cheval Potter. Un cheval que j'aime beaucoup.

_ C'est bien pour vous. Je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire.

Lucius entraînait Harry vers les écuries d'un bon pas, tous deux suivis par le reste du groupe que cette petite histoire amusait beaucoup.

_ Laissez-moi continuer Potter. Je disais donc j'aime mon cheval. Il est beau, puissant, majestueux. Et surtout depuis qu'il a rencontré votre fille il est très VERT.

_ Je croyais que les Serpentards aimaient le vert, ricana Harry.

_ Le vert oui Potter, mais pas le vert fluo ! Je ne peux pas le sortir sans être la risée du monde et il éclaire la nuit. Lui-même a tellement honte qu'il refuse de quitter son box ! Alors je ne vous aime pas Potter, mais je ferai un effort si jamais vous rendez à mon étalon sa couleur d'origine.

_ Euh, ouais c'est sympa. Mais... Sans vouloir paraître désobligeant et sans vouloir vous vexer non plus, je ne vous aime pas plus que vous ne m'aimez. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi j'essayerai de redonner sa couleur à ce cheval... Ah ! Ouais ! Il est très... fluo. Luminescent. Il s'appelle luciole ? Je pense que vous pourriez l'appeler comme ça.

_ Potter, menaça Lucius sous les rires étouffés des invités derrière eux.

Harry leva les mains avec un sourire malicieux puis il s'étira avant de pénétrer dans le box du cheval fulminant.

_ Oh là tout doux mon beau. Je vais essayer de rendre ça... moins pire. Mais il faut que je vois ce qu'elle a fait alors ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort. Et franchement, si tu insistes, je te transforme en steak. La cuisine c'est ma spécialité.

L'anima renâcla et hennit de désaccord mais le laissa approcher. Harry posa sa main sur la robe colorée en marmonnant quelques mots. Il finit par s'éloigner et sortit sa baguette avec laquelle il traça un pentacle sous les sabots de l'animal.

_ Toi qui est sorti des ombres, qui t'es révélé à la lumière. Toi qui te montre dans la nuit vu des amis et des ennemis, puisses-tu rejoindre ton coin d'ombre duquel à l'avenir il serait bon de t'annoncer.

Une lumière entoura l'étalon qui hennit un peu inquiet mais quand elle s'évapora il retrouva sa couleur d'origine. Lucius soupira de soulagement et grimaça quand Harry se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

_ Vous m'en devez une Malfoy.

Le cheval s'approcha du dos de son soigneur et le poussa doucement de la tête en hénissant de contentement.

_ Même le cheval de mon père t'aime Potter.

_ Jaloux Draco ?

_ Non. mais je suis ravi que tu ais réussi à te libérer pour te joindre à nous. Les elfes beaucoup moins par contre, j'ai surpris ton elfe en train de menacer ceux du manoir pour qu'ils acceptent de mettre tes desserts au menu. J'espère que c'est pas ceux de cette semaine je les ai déjà tous goûtés.

_ Évidemment, tu as passé tous tes soirs au restaurant cette semaine. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Zabini a fait pour ne pas se sentir abandonné.

Blaise passa une main dans le dos de Harry pour le pousser vers la sortie.

_ J'y ai aussi passé du temps. C'est toujours un plaisir de te regarder cuisiner.

Harry, tout en s'éloignant, protesta qu'on ne mettait pas des sorts de visibilité sur sa cuisine même si ils étaient discrets et invisibles pour les moldus. Blaise fit la moue et reprit sa place auprès de son compagnon.

_ Vous travaillez dans un restaurant, s'enquit la mère de Blaise en s'accaparant un bras d'Harry.

Narcissa se pendit à l'autre bras et les deux femmes guidèrent le jeune homme vers son point de départ. Et aucune des deux n'étaient décidées à lâcher leur gendre idéal.

_ Et deux vieux requins viennent de mettre la main sur de la chaire fraîche, marmonna Draco.

_ Draco, aie un peu plus de respect pour ta mère et ta belle mère.

_ Oui Père.

Hermione et Pansy en profitèrent pour se tourner vers Ronald qui déglutit difficilement. À choisir entre deux furies en colère et Théodore Nott qui le matait du coin de l'œil. Est-ce qu'il pensait sérieusement être discret ?

_ Je savais que j'aurais jamais dû venir mais non il m'écoute jamais, marmonna Ron en choisissant son combat. Alors Nott, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Le brun étonné d'être choisi par l'auror pour la conversation lui fit un sourire ravi et le traîna vers la roseraie. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il n'avait pas mis toutes les chances de son côté pour l'avoir son Weasley. Draco et Blaise regardèrent Jazz qui haussa un sourcil pas du tout impressionnée par le sérieux dont ils faisaient preuve.

_ Ma chère Jessica, il serait temps qu'on parle sérieusement.

_ Va falloir vous calmer avec ce prénom. Jazz c'est pourtant pas si difficile à prononcer.

_ Jazz. Il y a quelques énigmes qu'on ne parvient pas à résoudre et, a priori, il est presque impossible d'en parler avec Harry. Et Merlin sait qu'on a essayé.

_ Tu oublies de préciser Dray, que même en demandant à Lena les réponses sont nulles et écartées.

_ Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de préciser. Bref, nous souhaiterions savoir d'une pourquoi Harry refuse de revenir dans le monde magique et de deux qui est cette mère inexistante mais qui existe de Selena.

_ Pourquoi revenir dans un monde qui vous a lancé dans une guerre alors que vous n'étiez qu'un jeune enfant. Et pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une femme, garce, sans intérêt et surtout pourquoi vouloir en parler.

_ Mais tu sais qui c'est.

_ C'est d'une évidence sans nom.

_ Et on va devoir t'arracher les mots de la bouche ?

_ Non. Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas aussi difficile.

_ Oh super. Et donc c'est ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous répondrai. Cette femme est juste une génitrice et si je dois parler d'elle sans pouvoir la tuer, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en parler. Bien sûr si vous avez vraiment besoin de plus de précisions, je vous conseillerai de voir ça avec Harry lui-même. Mais le premier d'entre vous qui aborde à nouveau le sujet avec Selena, je me ferai une joie de le priver de ses parties génitales. Bien, puis-je visiter le manoir et ses environs à présent ?

Les personnes restantes hochèrent la tête en déglutissant difficilement. A priori, ils devraient travailler plus dur pour avoir cette conversation avec Harry.

Le repas passa facilement, bien qu'il fallut ruser pour attirer Severus et Selena hors des cachots. Les gâteaux firent fureur et Harry fut vivement félicité. Narcissa batailla longuement avec Severus pour s'occuper de Selena l'après midi. La grande gagnante fut la mère de Blaise qui profita de la conversation pour emmener la fillette nager dans le lac.

Harry, tranquillement installé entre Blaise et Draco qui ne le lâchaient plus, regardait ce cinéma d'un air perplexe.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'ils ont tous avec ma fille ? Ils n'ont jamais vu un enfant ou quoi ?

_ Selena est une petite merveille, il est évidemment normal qu'ils veuillent passer du temps avec elle tu sais.

_ Vire ta main de mon genoux Malfoy ou je te lance un sort. Et tu ne m'auras certainement pas avec de la flatterie.

_ Très bien, je te propose quelque chose Harry. Si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'installer dans le monde magique et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Selena y passe plus de temps, je me tiens bien.

_ Toi et Zabini vous vous tenez à carreau et je ne veux pas vous voir au restaurant pendant au moins une semaine.

Les deux hommes grimacèrent mais acquiescèrent, ils avaient compris qu'ils allaient devoir faire quelques sacrifices pour avoir ces réponses qui marquaient le jeune père. Ce dernier d'ailleurs demanda à un elfe un verre d'alcool fort qu'il but d'une traite avant de commencer.

_ Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir certaines choses sur Selena qui est en quelque sorte... malade. Elle a un trouble du déficit de l'attention et est hyperactive, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a la capacité de concentration d'un lutin et qu'elle varie dans tous les extrêmes dans ses sentiments et beaucoup de ses actions. Un cheval vert parce qu'elle a peur n'est qu'un petit exemple. C'est une maladie héréditaire. Maintenant si elle avait été sans magie on aurait pu la soigner, enfin contrôler son TDA-H avec des médicaments.

_ Mais les médicaments moldus sont souvent annulés par la magie, intervint Hermione qui se souvenait avoir eu le problème avec les antidouleurs étant enfant.

_ Exact. Ils sont donc inefficaces. Et Lena est une enfant très puissante comme vous avez sûrement pu le constater. De plus, elle est loin de manquer d'intelligence, on sera certainement tous d'accord.

Chacun fit diverses grimaces où sourires autour de la table.

_ Maintenant, prenez un jeune sorcier lambda quand il subit un choc sa magie réagit fortement. Selena venait tout juste d'avoir deux ans quand elle a subi un choc qui l'a détruite psychologiquement. Cette personne ne s'est pas contentée de réduire son petit cœur d'enfant en miette, elle l'a tellement piétiné que Lena, qui vit tout à l'extrême, s'est laissée submerger par sa magie. Elle a réussi à attirer à elle la magie environnante et, la magie et sa douleur ont commencé à la dévorer vivante. Sa peau marquait comme si elle brûlait de l'intérieur, des coupures dues à la magie apparurent partout sur son petit corps et je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle se vidait de son sang et de sa magie et je ne pouvais même pas l'approcher. Rien ne faisait effet, ni ma magie ni la force. Elle était juste en train de mourir sous mes yeux. Il a fallu plusieurs puissants sorciers, moi compris pour établir une barrière anti-magie pour enfin l'approcher et essayer de la soigner. Selena a passé trois mois dans le coma dans un pentacle qui la privait de tous ses pouvoirs. Quand elle s'est enfin réveillée, il a fallu encore trois mois supplémentaires pour la réhabituer à sa magie petit à petit et pour commencer à réparer son cœur brisé. Je ne peux pas perdre ma fille, elle est ce qui est le plus précieux au monde pour moi. Sa magie est puissante et donc manque de stabilité. Aujourd'hui elle fait beaucoup de méditations et des arts martiaux, pour l'aider à se recentrer et se contrôler. Les elfes de maison aident beaucoup pour les explosions de surplus de magie. Mais malgré tout ça, Selena reste très liée à la magie qui l'entoure et elle commence à l'emmagasiner dès que les situations deviennent trop fortes ou difficiles pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pourquoi les gens peuvent avoir l'impression que sa magie est inépuisable. Voilà pourquoi au jour d'aujourd'hui je veux continuer à limiter ses contacts avec le monde magique. Imaginez seulement une rencontre entre Selena et une horde de journaliste comme Skeeter et dîtes moi si vous voulez seulement risquer l'action.

Harry leur laissa le temps de réfléchir et partit rejoindre sa fille dans le lac pour le reste de la journée. Il avait besoin de la voir heureuse.

* * *

_Voilà quelques explications. Je sais on est plus tout à fait dimanche mais ça m'a prit plus de temps que prévu. Beaucoup de choses à écrire^^ J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu^^ bisous et à la suite._


	12. Ch12 On a de la place pour vous

_Base : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Nathydemon_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps._

* * *

Chapitre 12

**On a de la place pour vous**

Assis à son bureau, Draco poussait des soupirs de désespoir, de très longs soupirs de désespoir. Il avait passé sa dernière semaine à faire adapter l'appartement pour que Selena et Harry puissent y vivre avec eux. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Blaise, ils avaient convenu qu'il était temps de ramener le père et sa fille plus près d'eux. La cuisine avait été entièrement réaménagée de façon moldue avec des fourneaux dignes de grands chefs. Autant dire que les elfes de maison avaient été ravis, surtout que certains aménagements étaient à leur taille puisqu'à celle de Selena. De plus, la petite fille avait toujours sa propre chambre qui avait également été complètement refaite donnant un jardin zen au cœur d'une forêt tropicale.

C'était Jazz qui avait soumis l'idée en affirmant que si la fillette avait la chambre de ses rêves, elle serait plus prompte à les aider pour emménager. Sur une partie du jardin zen se trouvait le lit : un grand matelas rond flottant sur une étendue d'eau peu profonde. Et au fond de cette eau étaient tracés des pentacles contrôleurs de magie pour éviter les catastrophes cauchemardesques. Narcissa avait d'ailleurs exigé que ces pentacles soient aussi installés chez elle pour que Selena puisse venir y dormir en sécurité. Sans le bassin d'eau, qui lui avait été vivement refusé par Lucius, il n'avait accepté les pentacles que parce que ça sauverait peut être sa maison. En plus de ces aménagements spécifiques, du matériel informatique et électronique adaptés à la magie avaient fait leur apparition un peu partout dans l'appartement sans pour autant dénaturer la décoration originale. De la simple prise d'électricité à l'écran plasma géant qui apparaissait sur ordre et qui fascinait Blaise. Tout en passant par quelques chaînes hi-fi placées à des endroits stratégiques : salles de bain, séjour, cuisine, chambres, salle de bal. Bref tout était prêt pour accueillir les Potter en dehors de l'accord de ces derniers.

Et convaincre Harry était la tâche la plus difficile, bien plus difficile que de dompter un dragon. Drago en était réduit à préparer un plan pour obtenir un plan de Selena. Car rien n'avait réussi à convaincre le jeune père de leur accorder une chance. Être patients et éloignés ne marchait pas, être présents constamment faisait juste plaisir à la fillette, qui s'était très bien adaptée à la situation au grand désarroi de son père, les cadeaux étaient poliment remerciés avec un regard noir comme quoi il ne fallait pas pourrir Selena. Quand Drago avait soumis l'idée d'une séquestration et de faire l'amour à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il accepta, méthode approuvée et cosignée par Blaise, ils avaient vu Jazz et Ron s'écrouler de rire et ils en entendaient encore parler régulièrement. Si seulement ils avaient pu s'étouffer au passage. Enfin pas trop, vu que les deux les soutenaient quand même beaucoup, ce qui le surprenait de la part du rouquin.

Une bimbo blonde en chemise transparente et pantalon ultra moulant fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau, faisant sursauter Draco qui ne s'y attendait clairement pas. La femme, les cheveux liés par un tressage compliqué et perchée sur des talons hauts qu'elle maîtrisait tout juste, tapa ses mains sur le bureau de l'héritier Malfoy.

_ Draco, fais quelque chose ! Je ne supporte plus ta mère ! On a fait des dizaines de magasins, des salons d'esthétiques. Je me suis même fait épiler ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Il faut que tu parviennes à convaincre cette folle furieuse...

La femme se tut subitement et se pencha en avant, faisant ressortir sa poitrine nue sous la chemise transparente. Draco grimaça de dégoût alors qu'elle jetait un œil méfiant autour d'elle et qu'elle se penchait sur le bureau.

_ L'engeance du diable n'est pas dans les parages ?

_ Selena est à l'école, elle ne sort qu'à dix-sept heures. Et je vous prierai de descendre de mon bureau. D'ici, vous ressemblez à une courtisane, Père. Je comprends pourquoi mère vous a emmené avec elle faire les magasins. De quelle folle furieuse parliez-vous ?

Lucius ou Lucy, prit un fauteuil et demanda un verre de pur feu.

_ La Potter évidement. J'ai laissé ta mère et Lady Zabini dans un salon de massage. Un bain à la boue. Non mais vraiment ! Je suis un Malfoy moi ! Je me suis enfui par la porte de derrière. Cette fichue bonne femme excelle dans le traçage des transplanages.

_ A vrai dire, vous êtes UNE Malfoy actuellement père. Lady Zabini et mère ont encore beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre en matière de maintien et d'expression.

_ Mon maintien est excellent, Fils, de même que mon élocution.

_ Bien sûr vous avez tout de la parfaite Lady Oscar. Les manières en moins.

_ Qui est Lady Oscar ? Et qu'as-tu donc à reprocher à mes manières ?

_ La nouvelle lubie de Lena. Une femme déguisée en homme qui à priori assumait largement mieux son rôle que vous ne le faites actuellement. Pourriez-vous cesser de vous pousser les seins. Ils ne vont pas disparaître parce que vous essayez de les déplacer.

_ C'est douloureux, grogna Lucius. Je ne sais pas comment fait ta mère pour se déplacer avec.

_ Comme toutes aristocrates, avec élégance. Maintenant si nous pouvions en revenir à la raison de votre présence ici afin d'en terminer rapidement.

_ Tu dois convaincre la Potter de convaincre la petite de me rendre mon corps masculin.

_ Et risquer de finir comme vous ? Non merci Père.

_ Tu ne comprends pas Draco je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Je ne vois plus que les personnes au courant de ça ! Et encore dès que je croise Severus ou Sirius ces deux ânes bâtés finissent par se rouler de rires par terre et Rémus est à peine mieux ! Quand à ton compagnon il suffit qu'on prononce mon nom pour qu'il se mette à ricaner constamment et à égrainer une série de questions et de blagues vaseuses sur mon compte et sa mère le soutient ! Et aucun n'a essayé de m'aider à trouver un contre sort ou une potion. Ils se contentent tous de glousser bêtement. Elle est belle la solidarité masculine !

_ Techniquement, il serait sûrement plus avantageux pour vous de vous essayer à la solidarité féminine... Père. Mais si ça peut vous permettre de trouver la porte de sortie de mon bureau je vous promets d'en parler à Selena. Que je dois d'ailleurs aller chercher maintenant.

_ Vraiment ? Euh... hum... Tiens-moi au courant fils que je ne subisse plus ces désagrément plus longtemps. Ta mère a des vues sur mon vagin.

_ Ça, j'avais pas besoin de le savoir, marmonna Drago alors que Lucius quittait l'appartement.

Le blond rangea ses affaires et se prépara pour sortir.

Sur le chemin, il réfléchit à un moyen d'attirer Harry à visiter l'appartement remis à neuf. Il s'arrêta devant la grille de l'école au milieu des nombreuses mamans qui venaient à présent chercher leur enfant. Luna apparut à ses côtés, il ne chercha même pas à savoir comment faisait cette femme pour masquer sa présence.

_ Londubat.

_ Tu sais que les mamans de cette école viennent de plus en plus chercher leurs enfants à la place des nounous depuis qu'Harry vient chercher Selena ? Et bien leur nombre à encore augmenté depuis que tu viens presque aussi régulièrement.

_ Que veux-tu ? On invente pas la perfection.

La blonde sourit amusée portant son regard sur les différentes mamans qui les regardaient avec un manque de discrétion flagrant.

_ Comment Blaise et toi vous vous en sortez avec Harry ? Il est un peu frileux avec tout ce qui est relations. Il l'a toujours été.

Draco ricana vertement.

_ Un peu c'est pas ce que j'aurais utilisé. Mais si tu as des conseils ou autre.

_ Harry a toujours eu tendance à se laisser envahir par les joncheruines. Mais Selena n'est pas ma filleule pour rien, elle saura vous aider à les chasser.

Le blond la regarda suspicieusement, pensant que son cas ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps. Il n'eut pas le temps de commenter que les grilles s'ouvraient et que les enfants sortaient rejoindre leurs parents. Il aperçut vite Selena avec son petit groupe d'amis et...la directrice. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé ? Les adultes se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe, Perçy et Angelina s'étaient joints à eux le temps du court trajet. Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda la directrice Hugston d'un œil noir.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous annoncer cette fois ? Que vous n'avez pas su les surveiller et qu'ils ont fait exploser les toilettes ou alors qu'ils ont empoisonné tous leurs petits camarades ?

_ Rien de tout ça, Monsieur Malfoy. Nous sommes en train de bouleverser notre système éducatif et les enfants ont demandé à faire partie de la même classe. Mais connaissant leurs propensions à dispenser le chaos au travers de leurs contrariétés, je ne peux définitivement pas valider cette demande vous en conviendrez.

_ Nous comprenons parfaitement, Madame la directrice, répondit Percy.

_ Bien bien. J'apprécierai que vous le fassiez parvenir jusqu'à l'esprit de ces petites têtes blondes, ça permettrait peut-être que les salles cessent d'apparaître et de disparaître au bon vouloir de l'univers. Nous avons été quelques peu perturbés dans les emplois du temps cet après midi. Lady Londubat, est-ce que votre mari est toujours d'accord pour cet atelier jardinage avec des plantes médicinales ?

Luna hocha la tête confirmant la venue de Neville dans la semaine avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour l'activité. La directrice se tourna vers Draco qui grimaça. Mais jamais elle n'allait les lâcher ?

_ Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous demander à Lord Potter s'il accepterait de venir animer un atelier cuisine. Je pense que ça pourrait être une expérience très formatrice pour les enfants.

_ Je lui en parlerai mais il est déjà extrêmement occupé. Maintenant si vous permettez la porte d'entrée de vôtre école vient de laisser place à un mur et je voudrais quitter l'établissement avant qu'il en arrive de même avec votre grille.

Draco attrapa Selena et la tira derrière lui qui saluait ses copains et leur parents de la main.

_ A demain les gens !

Draco attendit d'être sûr de s'être éloigné de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes pour ralentir laissant enfin Selena rejoindre ses côtés.

_ On fait quoi aujourd'hui Draky ?

_ Tes devoirs je suppose.

_ J'en ai pas, répondit la fillette avant de se reprendre sous le regard dubitatif de Draco. Je les ai faits à l'école, c'était long et ennuyeux.

Draco ricana en tapotant la tête de la fillette.

_ Tu passes trop de temps avec Severus toi. Dis, tu te souviens que Papy Lucius a été transformé en fille récemment.

Selena hocha la tête vivement. Bien sûr qu'elle savait, Jazz, elle était très en colère après son Papy Lucy et après elle s'était arrêté de s'énerver parce qu'elle s'était aperçu que son Papy Lucy il était juste jaloux de ne pas être une fille. Alors Jazz avait demandé de l'aide à Selena et, avec une poupée magique en papier donnée par les jumeaux, elles avaient transformé Papy Lucy en fille comme il le voulait.

_ Bien. Je voudrais savoir si tu es capable de le défaire.

Selena hoche à nouveau la tête.

_ Papy Lucy il veut plus être une fille ?

_ Si, si, pour l'instant il veut encore, mais tu sais il change facilement d'avis. Et je suis certain qu'un jour il voudra à nouveau être un garçon.

_ Si Papy Lucy il veut être un garçon il faut demander à Jazz c'est elle qui a la poupée en papier elle voulait la garder parce que, Papa, il est pas très content quand on transforme les gens. Et j'ai pas trop envie d'être punie moi.

_ Je veillerai à ce que tu ne le sois pas.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et Draco guida Selena vers le séjour. La petite fille s'extasiait face à la transformation qu'avait subit l'habitation. Le blond ravi s'installa dans le canapé et la laissa batifoler le temps que Tiky leur apporta le goûter.

_ Lena viens manger.

L'enfant sauta sur le canapé aux côtés de Draco et attaqua les pains au chocolat en couinant de plaisir. L'adulte prit une tasse de thé avec un sourire satisfait, au moins Selena se montrait ravie de leurs efforts. Il attendit un moment avant d'attaquer le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Il hésitait entre présenter d'abord l'appartement complet à la fillette et attaquer dès à présent le sujet qui fâche.

_ Hm... Selena, je souhaiterai te parler.

_ Mais c'est ce que tu fais Draco, répondit Selena intriguée.

_ Oui, non je voudrais te parler d'un sujet précis. Tu sais, avec Blaise on était à l'école ensemble et il y avait la guerre alors les choses ne sont pas très simples et beaucoup de gens se sont détestés longtemps sans trop de raisons.

La petite monta sur les genoux de Draco et lui tapota la main.

_ Tu parles dans le vide Draky. Pourquoi tu parles dans le vide ?

Draco grimaça et souffla. Il se morigéna un instant et reprit son masque et ses manières. Selena pouffa et de ses petites mains plissa le visage de l'homme dans une grimace.

_ Mon visage n'est pas de la pâte à modeler la terreur.

_ Oui mais maintenant tu souris, gloussa la petite.

_ Tu sais qu'on t'aime beaucoup Blaise et moi. Tu nous aimes bien toi ?

_ Oui je vous adore ! Pourquoi ?

_ Et bien tu sais Baise et moi on aime aussi beaucoup ton papa Harry.

_ Ben oui je sais, vous êtes amoureux comme les jumeaux et moi.

_ Oh, euh... les jumeaux ? Tu es sûre que vous êtes amoureux ? Non parce que ça peut attendre hein ? Longtemps même, il n'y a vraiment aucune urgence. Vous êtes trop petits pour ça. Même dans quarante ans vous serez trop petits.

_ T'inquiète pas Draco, je t'aimerai toujours même si j'aime encore les jumeaux.

Draco hésitait entre continuer sa précédente discussion avec Selena ou la convaincre que les jumeaux étaient de dangereux malfaiteurs qui en avaient après sa vie, son argent et sa puissance magique. Une petite tape sur le bout du nez le ramena à son sujet.

_ Tu te laissais emporter par des joncheruines. Marraine dit qu'il faut les enlever avant qu'ils s'installent sinon c'est compliqué après.

_ Tu n'approches pas des jumeaux avant au moins vingt ans. Non ! Trente. J'y veillerai. Maintenant j'étais en train de dire quoi...

_ Tu disais que toi et Blasy vous êtes amoureux de Papa.

_ Ah ouais. Mais ton papa, il a peur que tu sois malheureuse à cause de nous. Je sais que vous n'arrivez pas à trouver de maison et avec Blaise on s'était dit que vous pourriez peut-être venir vivre ici. C'est plus grand que chez Weasley et lui, il va passer beaucoup de temps avec Théo.

_ C'est qui Théo ? C'est le monsieur qui regarde Parrain comme un gâteau au chocolat ? Il essaye d'emmener Parrain dans plein d'endroits que Parrain aime pas. C'est très drôle.

_ Oui c'est lui. Tu sais il est très amoureux de ton parrain depuis très longtemps et il est pas très doué avec les gens. Alors, il fait ce qu'il peut.

Selena réfléchit très sérieusement un moment, attendrissant Draco qui n'avouera jamais être gaga devant cette petite moue si sérieuse.

_ Il devrait aller à l'aquarium.

_ Pardon ?

_ Monsieur Théo, il devrait emmener Oncle Ronny à l'aquarium. Le grand aquarium. Y'a un tunnel comme si tu étais sous l'eau. Oncle Ronny il aime l'eau et les poissons. Alors il devrait l'emmener à l'aquarium. Oncle Ronny, il a fait de la plongée avec nous dans la mer. Mais c'était pas profond paske je suis petite. Mais c'était trop beau les poissons et le corail. Tu sais que le corail c'est un animal vivant ? Mais il peut pas se déplacer alors il fait une looonnngue chaîne comme une immense famille.

_ Je vais en parler à Théo, il sera content. Donc je disais qu'est-ce que tu penserais de venir vivre ici? On t'a préparé ta chambre, tu sais, et on a changé beaucoup de choses dans l'appartement pour que ta magie ne te cause pas de soucis, et pour que vous puissiez continuer à vivre comme d'habitude. La cuisine est entièrement équipée comme au restaurant et y'en a même une partie à ta taille.

_ Vrai ? Trop cool ! On va faire plein de gâteaux et de cuisine ! Mais tu sais c'est à Papa qu'il faut le dire. C'est lui qui décide.

_ Oui je sais, mais ton papa ne m'écoute pas beaucoup. Alors si tu pouvais le convaincre de nous écouter, je pense que ça pourrait aider.

Selena le regarda d'un air de dire « et tu crois que je fais quoi ? Que je fais pousser des champignons dans les placards ? » qui fit rire Draco.

_ Essaye juste de le convaincre de venir manger avec nous son soir de repos. Si on fait un repas ici il acceptera peut-être de se convaincre qu'on est sérieux.

_ D'accord, je vais faire ça. Samedi on mangera tous ici. Papa, il va pas travailler le samedi soir. Tu crois que je peux aller voir ma nouvelle chambre ?

Draco hocha la tête et elle disparut aussi vite que possible dans le couloir. Un cri strident et un hurlement de joie lui apprirent que la fillette aimait sa chambre. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à envoyer un message à Jazz pour lui demander de faire parvenir la poupée et les instructions à Lady Malfoy. Sa mère saurait certainement quoi faire de cet objet. Il ne pouvais pas défendre son père, Lucius avait prodigieusement énervé ces dames en expliquant, sûr de lui, combien les femmes avaient la belle vie et qu'elles ne devraient pas se plaindre de devoir mettre un peu la main à la pâte de temps à autre. Cet élan de machisme incontrôlé lui avait valu les foudres divines de toutes les femmes présentes ce jour là. Tout ça parce que Jazz et Narcissa râlaient après une soirée de gala à laquelle elles ne voulaient pas assister.

Selena eut tout le mal du monde à quitter sa chambre quand Ronald vint la récupérer. Elle fit visiter presque tout l'appartement à Ron avec un engouement que le rouquin ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps pour une habitation. Il prit même un instant pour essayer de la calmer un peu.

_ Hey Princesse. Pose-toi deux secondes, tu te transforme en kangourou.

_ Je suis pas un kangourou je suis une petite fille.

_ Vraiment ? J'ai eu un doute, je te voyais sauter partout, reprit Ron en recevant un regard noir de la fillette.

Draco ricana dans leur dos et le rouquin l'envoya promener, le traitant comme un moustique gênant.

_ Tu sais ma petite fée que c'est pas parce que tu aimes beaucoup cet appartement que ton papa voudra forcément y vivre. Surtout qu'il voudrait une maison pour vous deux et non pas une maison déjà habitée.

_ Mais c'est pas grave si c'est Blaise et Draco. Sinon ils pourront changer de maison, ma chambre elle est trop bien. Et j'aime bien ici, je suis bien ici.

_ Je ne compte pas quitter mon appartement, protesta Draco.

Ron n'en pouvait plus de rire et tentait vainement de se reprendre. Il se releva difficilement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

_ Apprête-toi à déménager Malfoy, surtout si tu n'arrives pas à convaincre Harry.

_ Un Malfoy n'échoue jamais. Et un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut. Et par extension un Zabini aussi.

_ Ouais, mais Lena est une Potter.

_ C'est un détail Weasley, Selena est Selena. Elle fera une parfaite Malfoy-Zabini en plus d'une Potter.

_ J'aurais peut-être dû conseiller mes frères, marmonna Ron. L'apocalypse aurait peut-être été plus sympa.

_ Tu disais Weasley ?

_ Rien du tout Malfoy, aller Lena, viens. Si tu veux pouvoir revenir il faut rentrer à la maison d'abord. Sinon je doute que Harry te laisse faire. Il pourrait même vouloir punir Draco et Blaise et t'interdire de revenir.

Selena ouvrit de grands yeux et attrapa son manteau avant d'appeler Hikuro et Kurayami. Ces derniers apparurent à l'appel de leur petite maîtresse et lui grimpèrent dessus. Ronald fut tiré dehors avec toute la force qu'une petite fille pouvait avoir, se faisant expliquer qu'il était hors de question que Harry soit pas d'accord pour vivre ici et que si ils étaient en retard par sa faute il serait plus le parrain préféré de Selena.

_ Heureusement que tu n'as qu'un seul parrain, marmonna l'homme en boudant pour la forme.

Sa filleule s'arrêta et serra son bras en guise de câlin.

_ Mais tu sais, je t'aimerai toujours comme Draky et Blasy.

Le samedi arriva vite et Harry avait accepté le repas avec ses deux prétendants. À sa décharge, même s'il avait essayé de refuser, Selena avait été tellement extatique à propos de ce repas et des changements faits pour eux dans l'appartement qu'il ne pouvait que leur faire cette faveur. Et se la faire aussi, puisque sa fille ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle et l'avait littéralement harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Il avait promis de la punir si jamais elle venait à recommencer ce genre d'exploit. Heureusement après que son père ait donné son accord, la petite furie s'était tenue sage et calme pour le reste de la semaine. Même à l'école, ce qui avait rendu une bonne partie des instituteurs paranoïaques. D'ailleurs, Harry avait même reçu des plaintes parce qu'elle était trop sage.

À force d'avoir retenu son hyperactivité, Selena était comme une boule d'énergie ambulante et ce matin-là, elle avait réveillé Harry et Ronald à quatre heures. Ronald était retourné se coucher en expliquant à sa filleule que tant que le soleil n'était pas levé, il refusait de se lever lui-même. Selena avait donc boudé et lui avait organisé une journée avec Monsieur Théo. Elle avait écrit une lettre avec l'aide d'Harry expliquant que son parrain serait tout seul et qu'il allait être très malheureux et qu'il fallait que Théo l'emmène à l'aquarium, mais pas avant que le soleil il soit levé. Harry avait rajouté sur le papier que c'était une lubie de Selena et qu'il n'était pas obligé de se déplacer. Même si il était sûr que l'homme serait à la porte pour au moins le déjeuner.

Ensuite la fillette s'attaqua à la garde robe de son père. Ce dernier voyait l'activité d'un bon œil, c'était dans sa chambre et il pourrait dormir un peu plus. Le fait que sa fille tournait entre ses dessins animés et le placard qu'elle vidait consciencieusement par terre, rouspétant parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas de vêtements biens, ne l'empêcha pas de dormir profondément. Pour être, malheureusement, brusquement réveillé trois quart d'heure plus tard dans une chambre dévastée et avec sa fille qui lui expliquait qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre et qu'ils devaient aller faire des courses pour qu'il soit super beau pour Blaise et Draco. Harry mit du temps à faire le lien entre les courses et le couple et grogna qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça juste pour leur faire plaisir.

_ Et si ça me fait plaisir à moi, murmura une petite voix qui fit de nouveau grogner le jeune père.

_ Tu dois pas faire ça le matin. Tu sais que je résiste pas quand tu fais ta petite voix tôt le matin.

_ Alors on y va !

Harry se leva en grognant et chercha un jogging et un tee shirt dans le tas de vêtements à terre.

_ On va d'abord aller courir et faire du Tai-chi. Tu dois te dépenser ou tu vas faire sauter quelque chose. Va te préparer.

Harry se retourna sur le vide et content de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à insister s'habilla tranquillement. Il trouva sa fille, serpent autour du coup et kyûbi sur les talons, tous en pleine forme pour aller courir. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte laissant le passage libre vers la sortie.

_ Aller, tous au parc.

_ Yahooooo ! Tous au parc !

_ Ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! Et attends-moi ! On va réveiller tous les voisins à ce rythme.

Avant que le soleil ne se lève, Harry et Selena firent le tour de l'immense parc trois fois sous le regard impressionné des autres coureurs. Ils se trouvèrent un coin d'herbe dégagé face à l'endroit où le soleil se lèverait et attaquèrent les figures de Tai-chi. Petit à petit ils furent rejoints par des pratiquants habitués du coin et alors qu'ils saluaient le soleil, beaucoup de personnes ayant rejoint le groupe vinrent féliciter la petite fille pour sa maîtrise et sa patience. Selena gloussa alors que son père marmonnait qu'il avait fallu considérablement l'épuiser avant et qu'en plus ça ne durerait pas. Selena sauta au cou de son père et lui claqua un énorme bisous sur la joue. Il soupira et la posa sur ses épaules attirant des soupirs énamourés dans son dos.

_ Courage, fuyons, dit il en reprenant la course à faible vitesse pour que le pauvre petit Hikuro puisse le suivre.

Selena lâcha ses mains au vent essayant de voler et se fit réprimander par Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de la voir tomber. Ronald les accueillit en caleçon et tee-shirt, l'air à peine réveillé. Selena lui tendit les bras pour qu'il l'aide à descendre et lui raconta comment elle lui avait organisé un rendez-vous amoureux à l'aquarium. Le rouquin blanchit, regarda son meilleur ami, le suppliant de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire ça. Mais le brun lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à venir faire les magasin avec eux pour se trouver une nouvelle tenue sympathique lui aussi. Ron râla mais le regard de bébé panthère abandonnée que lui servit Selena alors qu'il essayait de boire son café eu raison de sa résistance habituelle.

_ Ton père t'as déjà dit que c'était pas sympa de faire cette tête pour avoir ce que tu veux quand on vient de se lever.

_ Oui il a dit quelque chose comme ça ce matin. Mais c'est bien si on va faire les courses de vêtements tous ensembles.

_ Pourquoi tant de haine ?

_ Pour que vous soyez beaux pour vos amoureux. Et moi je veux une jolie jupe et un joli tee-shirt.

_ Bien sûr, tu évites de perdre le nord, commenta Harry qui revenait habillé de la douche. Alors Ron si tu nous accompagnes, tu as dix minutes pour finir ton petit déjeuner. Lena et Hikuro à la douche.

Selena leur fit essayer l'équivalent de deux magasins complets avant de se considérer satisfaite par leurs tenues. Et ce malgré tous les conseils que les divers vendeurs avaient pu leur donner. Ron fut finalement heureux lorsque, au moment de rentrer chez lui, il trouva Théodore sur le pas de sa porte. L'ancien serpentard n'eut pas le temps de saluer le groupe que le rouquin dans une tenue alléchante, Selena ne les avait pas laissés sortir des magasins sans leurs nouveaux vêtements sur le dos, le tirait dans l'escalier en sens inverse. Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre, en tant que bon serpentard, il arrivait à reconnaître quand une situation tournait en sa faveur et surtout à en profiter.

Harry abandonné seul avec sa petite boule d'énergie décida qu'ils pouvaient bien regarder un des Indiana Jones qu'elle lui avait taxé avant de faire un gâteau pour rejoindre Blaise et Draco en fin d'après midi. Selena se précipita dans sa chambre pour aller chercher le dvd pendant que son père préparait des sandwichs pour le midi qui n'allait pas tarder. Un bon plateau ciné leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

C'est une Selena en mode Indiana qui choisit de réaliser une forêt noire. Harry sourit et suivit le mouvement distribuant des tâches faciles à Selena pour ne pas qu'elle fasse exploser le gâteau dans son engouement. Le gâteau prêt et magnifiquement décoré, bien que Harry n'aurait certainement pas fait une multitudes de cœurs avec la chantilly et les cerises, les deux prirent leurs affaires et ils partirent à pied pour l'appartement du couple Malfoy-Zabini. Il ne serait pas dit que Lord Potter se précipiterait dans les bras des deux hommes même si sa fille faisait tout pour le pousser à accélérer, allant même jusqu'à le pousser par derrière.

_ Je te préviens si ton renardeau me mord les fesses tu es punie et on fait demi-tour directement.

Le kyubi, sur la tête de sa maîtresse, qui avait ouvert la gueule la referma aussi sec sur le vide. Il aimait bien la nouvelle chambre de sa petite maîtresse et il comptait pouvoir y retourner.

_ Mais Papa on va être en retard.

_ Y'a pas de risque on a déjà plus d'une heure d'avance.

À priori Selena n'était pas la seule à être impatiente, à peine Harry eut-il appuyé son doigt sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco.

_ Peur qu'on ne vienne pas Malfoy, le railla Harry.

_ On ne peut pas dire que tu y mettes vraiment de la bonne volonté Potter.

_ Je peux encore rentrer chez Ron. Malfoy.

_ Ha non, alors ! Moi, je suis venue et je veux pas repartir. Et puis vous avez tous des prénoms alors il faut les utiliser. C'est toi qui le dit d'habitude Papa.

_ C'est vrai, Harry, si c'est toi qui le dit il faut qu'on le fasse. Personne ici ne voudrait passer outre tes règles.

_ Papa, il faut trop que tu vois la cuisine ! Elle est trop belle ! Blasyyy !

Blaise attrapa Selena au vol et l'embrassa sur le front.

_ Hey princesse, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Comment ça va ? Et qu'as-tu fait de beau aujourd'hui ?

_ Ce matin on est allé courir et après on est allé faire du Tai-chi. Tu connais ? C'est trop bien faudra que tu viennes en faire avec nous. C'est comme les arts martiaux mais en trèèès lent c'est pour faire copain copain avec la planète et dire bonjour au soleil. Et pour que l'énergie elle coule bien dans le corps. Et après on a fait les magasins. Tu as vu il est beau mon papa dans ses nouveaux vêtements hein. Et on a regardé Indiana Jones ! J'ai le deux dans mon panda-sac comme ça on pourra le regarder tous les quatre. Et on a fait un super gâteau trop bon. On va le manger pour le dessert ? Et après j'ai essayé de faire venir Papa, c'était trop difficile il faisait la tortue. Mais tu as vu on est là maintenant.

_ J'ai vu. Que dirais-tu d'aller aider Tiky pendant qu'on fait visiter l'appartement à ton papa. Elle est dans la cuisine et elle prépare le repas.

_ D'accord.

Elle sauta à terre et courut dans la cuisine.

Harry fut vraiment impressionné par les adaptations et le repas se révéla tranquille. Selena monopolisait facilement la moitié des conversations à elle toute seule, mais aucun des trois adultes ne songeait à l'en empêcher tant elle avait l'air heureuse d'être là. De plus il leur restait assez de temps pour apprendre à se connaître plus sérieusement au grand plaisir des propriétaires. Vers dix heures, Selena fut guidée vers la chambre par Draco alors que Blaise et Harry étaient pris dans une passionnante discussion sur les différentes magies. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Harry réalisa qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée et qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les trois hommes arrivèrent devant la chambre de Selena et aucun n'eut le cœur de la sortir de son lit, surtout que personne ne savait quand elle arriverait à se recoucher si jamais elle venait à se réveiller.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à rester cette nuit, sortit Blaise à Harry. Tu as une chambre de libre juste pour toi. Mais si tu préfères tu peux aussi venir dormir avec nous. C'est avec plaisir que nous t'accueillerons dans notre lit.

_ Merci, mais je me contenterai de la chambre séparée.

Alors que Draco allait ajouter quelque chose, Blaise le baillona et souhaita une bonne nuit au brun. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre qui lui était destiné tandis que les deux autres rejoignaient la leur. Une fois libéré, Draco s'énerva sur Blaise un moment.

_ Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, finit-il par demander.

_ Pour la simple et bonne raison que si tu avais insisté tu l'aurais certainement fait fuir. Déjà il accepte de dormir ici. La suite sera une prochaine étape. Vas-y petit à petit sinon on risque de devoir faire le tour de la terre pour pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

Draco grogna mais accepta d'aller se coucher. Non sans avoir jeté un œil dans la chambre de Selena pour être sûr qu'elle dormait vraiment bien. Il était heureux de l'avoir de nouveau sous son toit.

_Ils vont le faire on y croit ! Ha si Harry n'était pas aussi Gryffi... Naann je l'adore comme ça^^. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas fait fuir^^. A plus pour la suite._


	13. Ch13 J'ai fait mon choix

_Base : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Nathydemon_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps._

* * *

Chapitre 13

**J'ai fait mon choix**

Dire que Harry avait tout essayé pour retarder une hypothétique date d'installation chez Blaise et Draco était peut être un peu faible. Bien qu'il ait accepté quelques rendez-vous avec les deux hommes, il leur menait la vie dure et avait cherché, et trouvé, mille et une bonnes raisons pour ne pas emménager chez eux. Raisons qu'ils s'étaient acharnés à démonter une par une. Autant dire que le couple commençait à fatiguer. En quatre semaines, seuls les rendez-vous accordés sans Selena dans les pattes leur avait un tant soit peu remonté le moral. Blaise et Draco songeaient à abandonner la partie et à laisser le brun leur échapper définitivement. De plus, Harry leur avait fait parvenir un message le matin même, dans lequel il leur avait indiqué qu'ils auraient un dernier rendez-vous le soir même. Les deux hommes se préparaient à avoir le cœur brisé comme il y a bien des années plus tôt à la fin de la grande bataille. Ils étaient persuadés que le cuisinier allait mettre fin à leur relation et leur interdire de continuer à voir Selena.

Malgré les apparences, le gryffondor se laissait doucement apprivoiser. Mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir de vivre définitivement dans un lieu qui ne serait pas aussi le sien. Même si il avait l'habitude de déménager régulièrement et que ses prétendants lui assuraient qu'il serait aussi chez lui dans leur appartement, il voulait pouvoir offrir à sa fille un lieu qui serait à eux. Ce que la fillette avait à priori beaucoup de mal à intégrer de même que les deux hommes. Il soupira, ça faisait des semaines qu'il cherchait une solution adéquate mais rien ne l'aidait. Il avait même pensé à repartir, mais il avait assez fui son passé et en avait marre. C'était pour ça qu'il avait donné rendez-vous aux Malfoy-Zabini le soir même. Il voulait définitivement mettre un terme à toute cette situation avant que cela n'interfère dans son travail et l'éducation de sa fille.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que Jazz lui reprochait son manque d'attention et c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre avec tout ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il se devait d'être efficace à deux cents pour-cents. Il était en train d'essayer de mettre au point une nouvelle recette de pâtisserie à base de framboises et de passion, pour se remettre les idées en place, mais même ça semblait vouloir lui échapper. Cette journée promettait d'être longue et douloureuse. Ce qui se confirma quand il se fit mettre en congé pour la journée par ses apprentis et sa sœur, après avoir cassé une quantité improbable d'œufs et avoir failli mettre le feu à sa propre cuisine trois fois.

Il prit sa moto et dériva un moment dans les rues de Londres avant de se retrouver dans une petite rue excentrée. Il la gara sur un emplacement prévu parmi d'autres déjà présentes et entra dans une petite boutique de tatouages à la vitrine taguée officiellement par des dessins du propriétaire. Une jeune femme rousse, percée et tatouée était en train de faire un tatouage sur un motard assez baraqué. L'air patibulaire de ce dernier et sa carrure auraient donné envie à n'importe qui de s'enfuir. Mais Harry se contenta de ricaner en l'entendant pester contre l'indélicatesse de la tatoueuse qui, d'après lui, devait essayer de lui arracher le dos avec du papier de verre.

La rousse fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir avec le couple d'ados, un jeune gothique dépressif et trois autres motards tout aussi carrés et avenants que le premier. Le brun sourit, les salua et ignora la jeune rousse, passant derrière le comptoir pour atteindre le couloir qui menait au bureau. La tatoueuse râla et l'insulta, criant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer et que c'était réservé au personnel. Elle abandonna son tatouage et soutenue par la présence des motards, s'apprêtait à faire dégager le brun de son territoire. Les trois jeunes regardaient la porte, hésitant visiblement entre partir et rester assis à profiter du spectacle.

_ C'est quoi tout ce boucan, hurla une voie grave du fond du couloir. Y'en a qui bossent ici ! Toi ?

_ Hey ! Je venait faire un tour. Je règle mon droit d'entrée avec ces messieurs-dame et je suis à toi, répondit Harry en posant sa veste en cuir sur une chaise. Ok les gars, sur qui je tape en premier.

_ Parce que tu crois nous impressionner minus ? Hey ! les gars y'a le moucheron qui se prend pour un dur !

Les trois motards qui patientaient plut tôt rirent grassement à la boutade de celui qui se faisait tatouer précédemment. L'homme fit craquer ses doigts et sans prévenir lança son poing vers Harry qui d'un mouvement de main le fit passer sur le côté de sa tête. Dans l'allongement du mouvement il lui attrapa le bras, tout en lui enfonçant violemment son coude dans les côtes, avant de le faire basculer par dessus son épaule et de l'envoyer glisser dans le couloir. Il évita habilement une deuxième charge qu'il envoya bouler d'un coup de pied dans les fesses mais se fit ceinturer par un troisième. Il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes aiguisés d'éviter de finir en crêpe aplatie sur le sol dallé du salon. Il remercia, par ailleurs, mentalement Selena et son hyperactivité qui lui maintenaient sa rapidité d'action acquise durement pendant la guerre en éveil. Le troisième homme finit rapidement bloqué par une prise alors que le patron du salon mettait fin à tout ça avant que cela ne dégénère réellement.

_ Ça suffit comme ça vos conneries ! Le premier qui casse quelque chose va le payer au prix fort ! Alors on se calme avant que je dégage tout le monde d'ici ! Et toi gamin, si tu me disais ce que tu fais là, je te croyais parti à l'autre bout du monde ? Et lâche ce pauvre gars, bon sang ! Il va plus pouvoir remonter sur sa bécane en partant.

Harry lâcha tout et se releva, aidant ensuite son opposant à en faire de même. Il s'épousseta et tendit sa main aux quatre motards qui le lui rendirent.

_ Sans rancune ?

_ Sans rancune petit, tu cognes plutôt dur pour un minus, fit remarquer le premier à lui avoir foncé dessus.

Harry éclata de rires et se rapprocha l'air conspirateur.

_ Pour tout vous dire... J'ai un secret.

_ Et lequel petit ?

Harry s'approcha un peu plus l'œil malicieux.

_ Ma fille de six ans est mille fois plus dangereuse que vous tous réunis, répondit-il avant de se redresser et d'éclater de rires.

Le patron du salon soupira de désespoir en secouant la tête mais serra Harry dans ses bras, manquant de peu de lui casser une ou deux côtes.

_ C'est bon de te revoir petit. Depuis quand tu trimbales dans le coin ?

_ Un peu de temps maintenant. J'ai ouvert un resto dans Londres et j'ai renoué avec d'anciens amis... et d'anciens ennemis aussi. Je sais que Jazz est passée. Désolé de pas avoir pris le temps de le faire.

_ Pour que ta gamine fasse sauter la boutique ? Pas de soucis ça me va bien comme ça.

Harry rit un instant et lui tapa dans le dos.

_ Oh allez Ardal, elle est fascinée par les tatouages. D'ailleurs attends toi à l'avoir comme apprentie à l'adolescence. De toute façon je préférerais la savoir dans ton salon que dans un autre. C'est qui la rouquine ?

_ Abby, ma nièce elle est là depuis un an. Elle se débrouille bien la petite.

_ Attends ? Aidan à réussi à trouver le mode d'emploi avec une fille ?

Le patron éclata de rires sous le regard suspicieux de sa nièce.

_ Non, c'est la fille de ma sœur Annabel. Elles se sont pris la tête et la gamine m'a été expédiée. Mais ça va, c'est une bonne bosseuse. En parlant de ça, j'ai encore du travail moi, ça te dis de l'aider ? Elle voulait sortir tôt ce midi. Tu n'auras qu'à manger avec Aidan et moi. Tu sais comment ça marche et où est le matos.

Harry acquiesça, se remonta les manches et alla se laver les mains avant de revenir. Les clients le regardèrent suspicieusement et Abby l'ignora, ayant repris son tatouage. Il leur fit un sourire et lança un joyeux « au suivant ! ». C'est le jeune gothique qui finit par s'avancer et lui présenter un dessin. Ils en parlèrent un moment et Harry se mit au travail. La matinée fila vite et les clients d'Harry repartirent ravis, lui même était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Quelques anciens étaient passés le saluer trahissant le fait que Ardal avait sûrement profité d'un instant de pause pour prévenir ses potes que son protégé était de retour.

_ Comment t'as connu mes oncles, l'interpella Abby de son coin de tatouage.

_ Ils m'ont ramassé dans les poubelles alors que j'étais en train de mourir de mes blessures. Ils m'ont soigné,m'ont pris comme apprenti et m'ont donné une chance de me construire une vie à moi. Une chance de vivre. Ils sont les premiers à l'avoir fait.

_ T'avais pas de famille et pas d'amis ?

_ À l'époque j'étais juste une arme destinée à servir des personnes. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention à qui j'étais.

_ Tous, c'est glauque.

Harry eut un triste sourire nostalgique.

_ Non pas tous, y'en a trois qui ont fait attention à moi mais qui n'ont jamais su le montrer. Je ne serais pas parti, je l'ignorerais peut-être toujours aujourd'hui.

_ Ça craint d'être toi.

_ Plus trop aujourd'hui, répondit Harry en riant. Enfin, parfois encore un peu, mais franchement ça n'a rien à voir. Et puis je me suis construit une famille. J'ai une fille hyperactive mais adorable et une sœur débordée mais fantastique. Enfin, si tu la croises je nierai avoir dit ça jusqu'à ma mort.

_ Tu as une sœur ?

_ Jazz, je l'ai adoptée. Elle aussi a pas mal galéré.

_ Tu veux pas m'adopter aussi ?

_ Tes oncles me tueraient petite.

La rouquine haussa les épaules et termina son travail avant de ranger ses affaires et de saluer tout le monde. Elle quitta le salon pour rejoindre ce qui devait être son copain qui l'attendait derrière la vitrine. Harry termina à son tour et rangea la boutique, rejoint par Ardal qui l'aida à boucler.

_ Aller, mon frère nous attend au bar. Accélère gamin. Au fait, t'as des photos de la petite ?

Harry sortit son portable avec les photos et le tendit au tatoueur. Le repas fut bon enfant, Harry racontait les dernières bêtises et lubies de Selena ainsi que l'évolution de son travail et les deux hommes lui donnaient des conseils pour sa situation avec les deux anciens Serpentards. Alors qu'il leur préparait le café derrière le bar, Harry eut un soupir nostalgique.

_ Tu vas pas déprimer en plus, petit, demanda Aidan.

_ Non, mais parfois ça me manque d'être ici. C'est plus facile. Même si je ne regrette pas ma vie d'aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois que je me fais mettre à la porte de mon resto, je sens que je viendrai squatter au bar et au salon de tatouage.

_ Quand tu veux, ça fait de la main d'œuvre gratuite. Nous, on prends toujours, répondirent les deux frères.

Harry sortit de cette matinée dans de biens meilleures conditions mentales. Il était à nouveau prêt à affronter le monde... enfin deux serpentards et une fillette c'était déjà bien suffisant à affronter. Il se décida à aller traîner dans le quartier des garçons. Après tout, il pouvait bien prendre sa journée et il n'avait jamais fait le tour de l'endroit. Il savait juste que ce n'était pas si loin de l'école de Selena et il devait avouer qu'il s'était juste intéressé à l'établissement scolaire et non au quartier qui l'entourait.

Il erra un moment dans les rues et le parc pour se retrouver face à l'immeuble de Ron et il s'amusa de l'ironie de la situation : ceux qui se détestaient tant avaient réussi à s'installer dans le même coin sans se consulter. Mais au moins le grand parc où il allait courir avec Selena était à portée de main.

Il prit son temps pour se promener et s'acheta un pack de bière chez un épicier. Il s'installa sur un banc en soupirant de désespoir avant de prendre une bière et de l'ouvrir. Il passa un moment à la siroter tranquillement et en ouvrit une autre qu'il tendit à l'homme qui semblait déprimer à l'autre bout du banc. Ce dernier secoua la tête sans quitter son air abattu.

_ Si vous êtes pas allergique prenez et buvez là, je vais pas vous la facturer et j'ai un de mes mentors qui dit que c'est un excellent remède contre la dépression. Et ce n'est pas de la pitié.

_ Merci, répondit le cinquantenaire en prenant la bouteille.

Ils firent connaissance et s'entendirent plutôt bien. L'homme avait besoin de changer d'air, son père venait de mourir et ils s'étaient séparés sur une dispute des années plus tôt. Une histoire banale mais qui lui faisait dire « et si j'y avais pensé. ». Harry parla de ses déboires avec sa fille et avec les deux hommes qui les voulaient lui et son bébé dans leurs vies. Chacun aida l'autre à déculpabiliser et à faire un point sur sa propre situation. Aucune ne serait moins difficile mais ils savaient au moins où ils mettaient les pieds. Une personne neutre permettait d'avoir juste parfois un nouveau point de vue. Ils sortirent de cette conversation en se serrant la main après avoir échangé leurs numéros.

Harry partit tranquillement vers l'école pour récupérer Selena qui se montra ravie que son père vint la chercher sans qu'elle ait à rester à l'étude du soir.

_ On se change et on va chercher Blaise et Draco pour aller à la patinoire, et ensuite au restaurant qu'est ce que tu en dis ma fée ?

_ Que c'est trop génial ! On peut aller dans une pizzeria ?

_ Une pizzeria ça sera parfait, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Aller, va vite te changer.

Sa fille disparut dans sa chambre, il se mit à la recherches de vêtements potables pour le programme. Il finit par mettre la main sur une chemise émeraude qu'il passa sur un tee-shirt noir et attrapa un jean noir qu'il trouvait super confortable. C'est sous les compliments de Selena qu'ils reprirent la route, mais cette fois vers l'appartement des Malfoy-Zabini.

Blaise et Draco les attendaient en bas de l'immeuble et ils accueillirent Selena les bras ouverts quand elle leur sauta dessus. Ils saluèrent Harry tour à tour alors que la fillette leur racontait ses dernières journées. Harry en profita pour leur annoncer le programme prévu et Selena s'extasia sur la patinoire. Les deux hommes acceptèrent de suivre le mouvement. Après tout, si ça devait être leur dernière soirée avec eux deux alors autant en profiter.

Les bases du patin à glace n'étaient pas si difficiles à assimiler, ça ressemblait fortement au roller mais en beaucoup plus glissant. Autant dire que Draco abandonna très vite la merveilleuse classe Malfoy pour s'agripper à Harry en le menaçant copieusement de mort si jamais il venait à tomber. Selena se tenait à côté de Blaise qui lui se tenait dans le dos d'Harry et en profitait plus pour le peloter que d'éviter les chutes.

_ Dis, tu sais Blasy, tu vas pas réussir à patiner avec les mains sous la chemise de papa. En fait je prédis que vous allez tomber dans... maintenant.

Et les prédictions d'une fillette tombant souvent justes, les trois hommes se trouvèrent empilés en un charmant tas sur la glace.

_ Bah voilà. Je l'avais dit moi. Vous vous mettez debout tous seuls je vous aide pas, je suis sûre que vous allez me faire tomber.

_ Ah tu vas voir, dit Blaise en la tirant sur eux.

Elle poussa un cri surpris et se roula de rires alors que les trois hommes la noyait sous les chatouilles.

_ Naaannn naaaannn jveux paaassshahahaha pouce pouce ! Papaaaa je vais vous faire pipi dessuuuusss !

Draco s'arrêta aussitôt.

_ Ah ouais mais non, y'a pas moyen ! Blaise, Harry si elle se soulage sur moi je vous lance un sort que vous allez définitivement regretter.

_ Je suis mourue, lança Selena une fois libérée mais toujours affalée sur eux.

Un surveillant de la patinoire vint les voir et leur demanda de se relever car il était dangereux de rester par terre avec les personnes qui patinaient autour. Draco les menaça en cas de marques sur sa peau. Blaise se moqua en signalant que Harry lui avait servi de matelas et qu'il en avait largement profité. Selena grogna que tous les adultes devenaient fous et se releva rapidement avant d'essayer d'aider Draco à en faire de même.

_ T'es trop lourd Draky faut que tu perdes du poids.

_ Tu apprendras Fillette que je suis parfait.

_ Bah c'est Tante Nymy qui dit ça quand elle arrive pas à remonter quelqu'un. Et puis de toute façon tu es plus gros que moi alors si tu m'aides pas je peux pas te remonter.

Draco passa un long moment à râler sur l'éducation que Harry donnait à sa fille et poussa Blaise qui se moquait de lui. Après encore quelques tours de patinoire, ils quittèrent la patinoire pour un petit restaurant tranquille où le propriétaire les accueillis avec le sourire. Il leur proposa une table un peu à l'écart du monde, il apporta même un petit carnet de jeux et des crayons pour Selena qui n'hésita pas à déclarer qu'elle l'aimait déjà.

La fillette commanda une pizza avec du jambon, de l'artichaut et de l'ananas qui fit grimacer Blaise de dégoût rien qu'à l'idée. Même le sourire lumineux de la petite et la confirmation qu'elle adorait ça, la première bouchée en bouche, ne le firent pas changer d'avis. Il récolta un « t'y connais rien » vexé qui fit rire les deux autres adultes alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel avant d'attaquer sa pizza au piment, chorizo et boulettes de viandes. Draco s'était rabattu sur un plat de pâtes au saumon et Harry sur un plat de lasagnes.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et décidèrent de rentrer tranquillement alors que Selena flânait en dansant et chantant autour d'eux. Harry était totalement serin et sûr de lui pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. C'est pourquoi il décida d'utiliser ce moment si doux pour se lancer.

_ J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Les deux hommes à ses côtés se crispèrent et il sentit nettement le retour de leurs masques de serpentards. Il fit un petit sourire en gardant un œil sur Selena qui montait sur un muret étroit pour faire comme les funambules.

_ D'abord, ça ne pourra pas rester comme ça. Il y aura des modifications à faire. Il faut que ce soit autant chez nous que chez vous. De plus, si vous brisez le cœur de ma fille je vous tue et je vous donne en pâture aux dragons de Charlie Weasley. Moi je m'en fous vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais si jamais vous veniez à décevoir Selena...

_ Ce n'est pas notre but Harry, répondit Draco.

_ Nous aimons autant Selena que toi, compléta Blaise en lui passant une main sur la nuque pour l'apaiser.

_ Hmm. Enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'accepte pour qu'on vienne vivre chez vous. Mais c'est mes règles d'éducation avec Selena. Et si vous avez quelque chose contre notre rythme de vie on repart aussi tôt et...

Harry se fit couper par Draco qui lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa avant de laisser sa place à Blaise. Le brun se tut en rougissant alors que du haut de son muret, les poings sur les hanches, Selena protestait qu'ils étaient pas gentils d'attendre qu'elle soit loin pour faire des bisous à son papa et qu'elle aussi elle voulait des bisous. Draco lui fit un grand sourire et tendit les bras pour qu'elle sauta dedans, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Draco lui posa un baiser sur la joue mais ne la posa pas par terre, continuant son chemin. Blaise attrapa la main d'Harry et les suivit sans le lâcher.

_ Mais Draco je veux mon bisou de Blaise aussi. Vous avez l'air très très heureux. Je peux appeler Kurayami et Hikuro maintenant ? Papa il voulait pas qu'ils viennent au restaurant. On va chez vous ? Je sais ! Papa, il a dit qu'on va habiter tous ensemble maintenant, c'est ça ? Je peux dormir dans ma chambre alors ? Trop cool ! Papa ! On peut prendre des photos de ma chambre pour les envoyer aux jumeaux ? Ils vont être trop jaloux. Quand c'est qu'ils sont en vacances ? Je sais qu'ils vont vouloir dormir dans ma chambre, on va faire des soirées pyjama ça va être trop bien !

_ Ils ne dormiront pas dans ta chambre !

Le cri lancé en chœur par les trois hommes coupa Selena dans son élan. Elle les regarda avec une petite moue toute malheureuse.

_ Bah pourquoi ? C'est marrant les soirées pyjamas avec eux. Et on fait des câlins quand on fait dodo, comme ça pouf ! Plus de cauchemars.

Draco s'étrangla alors que Harry grommelait des malédictions contre les gamins trop entreprenants.

_ Ce qu'on veut dire c'est que tu ne dois pas dormir avec des garçons, tenta d'expliquer Blaise. Ce n'est pas correct.

_ Et tu peux avoir des bébés ensuite, compléta Draco pour la dissuader. Tu es trop jeune pour devenir maman.

Selena regarda les deux hommes comme s'ils étaient tombés sur la tête.

_ Mais j'ai déjà fait dodo avec Papa, avec Blasy, avec Draky, avec Ronny, avec Amaury, avec Galahad et aussi avec les jumeaux chez eux alors c'est pas grave. Et puis tu sais Draky...

La petite se pencha comme pour expliquer un secret et les trois adultes écoutèrent avec attention.

_ Pour avoir des bébés. Il faut avoir des câlins avec du sexe.

Elle se redressa laissant les trois hommes bloqués sur place.

_ Tu vois je peux pas avoir de bébé. Paske moi je veux pas de câlins avec du sexe. Vous voulez faire des câlins avec du sexe tous les trois ? Ça veut dire que j'aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur un jour ? Je veux bien en avoir mais je veux pas que vous partez sans moi et que vous restez pour toujours mes papas. D'accord ?

Les trois sous le choc rassurèrent Selena et, au moment de la coucher, Harry se fit expliquer cette histoire de câlins avec du sexe. Selena lui raconta ce que lui avaient expliqué les jumelles Weasley. Puisque leur maman allait avoir un bébé, elle leur avait posé la question de comment il était arrivé là. Le duo s'était fait une joie de répondre à cette question mettant mal à l'aise le surveillant de l'école que les trois petites avaient inclus dans la conversation par manque d'informations. Le pauvre avait fini en salle des professeurs en larmes avec, dans les mains, un délicieux café fait avec leur nouvelle machine grand luxe, offerte par Harry qui voyait les dits professeurs à bout à chacun de ses passages.

Harry prit tout de même le temps d'expliquer à Selena que les adultes faisaient parfois des câlins plus poussés juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie et non pour avoir des bébés et que non il n'allait pas faire ce genre de câlins avec Blaise et Draco pour l'instant. Mais que ça arriverait peut-être un jour. Et que surtout, Selena ne devait jamais avoir ce genre de câlins avec des gens tant qu'elle n'était pas aussi vieille que lui aujourd'hui. Il insista bien sur ce point en précisant que si jamais ça devait arriver, il serait obligé de tuer les gens qui l'avait touchée et qu'elle ne voulait pas que son papa aille en prison. Selena hocha la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec ce principe. Rassuré, le jeune papa souhaita une bonne nuit à sa fille et aux deux familiers avant de rejoindre le salon où les deux autres avaient sorti la bouteille de pur feu et la télé. Harry s'installa dans la place qu'ils avaient laissé entre eux en soupirant, bizarrement, les autres fauteuils de la pièce avaient disparus pour la soirée.

_ Je veux bien un verre et si je sens une seule main se balader je vous préviens je la coupe. Assurez vous d'abord de ne plus en avoir l'utilité.

Blaise grimaça en le servant et Draco, ignorant la menace, mit un film en demandant quelles avaient été les explications de Selena. Ce que Harry se fit une joie de leur raconter, un grand sourire aux lèvres et précisa que les deux serpentards qu'ils étaient ne devaient pas se mêler de l'amitié entre Selena et les jumelles.

Un premier week-end passa en toute tranquillité. Harry, aidé de Ron, Théo, Blaise et Draco avait déménagé ses affaires et celles de Selena pendant que cette dernière tenait ses deux grands-mères très occupées entre le musée, le centre commercial et le tour des glaciers de la ville. Winky trouva facilement sa place auprès de Tiky sans que les deux elfes ne se marchent dessus. Elles se partageaient le travail auprès de leurs maîtres équitablement et Selena pouvait leur en fournir en plus si besoin était.

Le deuxième week-end commença tout aussi calmement, Blaise et Draco avaient encore du travail de leur semaine et étaient plongés l'un dans son bureau et l'autre dans son laboratoire. Ils ne virent pas la matinée passer et s'inquiétèrent de la disparition de Harry et Selena uniquement vers trois heures de l'après-midi quand ils émergèrent. Ils firent un premier tour de l'appartement, vérifièrent si ils n'avaient pas de messages auprès des elfes ou de leurs téléphones portables. Harry les avaient forcés à s'y mettre et il se révélait que ces petits appareils étaient au final plus pratiques que des miroirs de poche, surtout une fois adaptés à la magie. Pas de problème de réseau, ni de forfait à payer. Ils essayèrent d'appeler les deux disparus mais les téléphones sonnaient occupés et ils tombaient sur les répondeurs.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à psychoter gentiment, ils se dirigèrent soulagés vers la porte en entendant le bruit de la clé dans la serrure. Malheureusement pour eux ce n'était que Jazz, qui était à priori au téléphone elle-même et en grande conversation. Seul défaut dans cette famille, si vous arriviez à mettre la main sur Harry Potter et sa fille, invariablement vous finissiez par trouver Jessica Potter dans votre cuisine à un moment ou à un autre. Et cette dernière avait réussi à avoir un double des clés, ils soupçonnaient Harry de le lui avoir refilé mais celui-ci avait ignoré la question avec un sourire mystérieux.

Bref, ils avaient à présent Jazz dans leur couloir qui mesurait une distance en comptant ses pas, les ignorant alors qu'ils se posaient dans son chemin. Elle finit par s'arrêter face au séjour à côté d'une petite alcôve dont ils n'avaient pas l'utilité..

_ Ouais je crois que c'est bon là tu peux y aller, lança Jazz au téléphone. Euh, les gars, vous devriez reculer.

_ Bonjour déjà et si tu nous disais ce que tu fais là.

_ Ouais bonjour, vous devriez vraiment reculer, répondit la jeune femme en regardant le plafond.

Lucius, ou devrait-on dire Lucy arriva à grandes enjambées depuis la cheminée et avisant Jazz l'attrapa par le haut de sa salopette et la poussa contre le mur de l'alcôve écartant par là même son fils et son beau-fils.

_ Vous ! Vous allez me rendre ma forme originelle, éructa-t-il tout en vitupérant dans ses oreilles.

Blaise et Draco allaient attraper la blonde pulpeuse qui venait de se jeter sur la rousse et qui la secouait violemment quand ils virent de la poussière tomber du plafond.

_ À cause de vous j'ai mes règles ! Des règles, vous m'entendez ! C'est intolérable pour un homme comme moi ! Je vous ordonne de me rendre mon corps !

Le petit peu de poussière se transforma en des fissures au plafond sous les regards ébahis du couple et celui narquois de Jazz. Que Lucius prit pour lui d'ailleurs, ce qui le fit enrager un peu plus. Puis le plafond céda la place à un énorme trou à peine plus petit que l'alcôve, chutant allègrement sur la tête blonde qui tomba assommée pour le coup. Jazz qui s'était protégée magiquement s'épousseta de la poussière de plâtre qui finissait de tomber et enjamba le corps nonchalamment.

_ J'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas rester là..

Deux têtes apparurent par le trou et demandèrent si tout allait bien.

_ Sûr, répondit Jazz avec un grand sourire à Harry, tu viens juste d'assommer ta belle-mère.

_ Laquelle, demanda le brun presque inquiet.

_ Lucius, maintenant il saigne par les deux bouts, je suppose que c'est pour faire bonne mesure, se moqua la rousse.

Harry grimaça et soupira que ça l'arrangerait si elle pouvait éviter ce genre de commentaires devant Selena qui, elle, demandait pourquoi son Papy Lucy saignait en bas si il avait été tapé sur la tête. Draco remit de sa surprise, hurla sur les trois inconscients qui faisaient des trous dans son plafond.

_ Mais y'a quelque chose que ne vas pas dans vos têtes ou quoi ? C'est pas possible faire des trous dans le plafond ! Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux pour vous occuper ! Vous ne voulez pas détruire les murs à la masse non plus ? Potter, descends de là, je te parles ! Et cesse de rire !

_ Daddy tu me rattrapes, s'écria Selena en se redressant au bord du trou.

_ Non ! Selena recule, paniqua Draco en oubliant momentanément le trou.

_ Allez, répondit la petite en faisant la moue. À trois. Un. Trois.

_ Selena, s'écrièrent Draco et Blaise marchant sur Lucius toujours assommé pour attraper l'enfant qui venait de sauter.

Harry suivit le mouvement et sauta dans le trou à son tour en évitant tout de même d'atterrir sur la blonde qu'il dégagea des gravats. Il la soigna et lui vida un verre d'eau sur la tête pour la réveiller alors que Jazz marmonnait de mécontentement derrière. Blaise était occupé à gronder Selena alors que Draco, qui voulait passer un savon à Harry, avait été fortement distrait par les muscles à nus de son compagnon. Il appela Tiky à laquelle il demanda un tee-shirt du brun qu'il tendit au propriétaire.

_ Mets ça Potter, comment tu veux que je t'explique tes quatre vérités alors que tu te balades dans cette tenue.

Harry posa le tee-shirt un peu plus loin.

_ J'ai pas fini Draco, et je voudrais éviter d'abîmer mon tee-shirt préféré.

Draco grogna, soupira, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits.

_ Et tu n'as pas fini quoi exactement ? Tu sais que Pansy et Hermione devaient nous rejoindre pour le thé. L'heure passe et toi et ta fille creusez des trous dans le plafond. Chez le voisin en plus ! Et... Père, cessez de mater mon compagnon !

_ Sachez, Fils, que je ne mate pas, je ne fais que voir ce qui se trouve sous mon nez et si ton gryffondor de compagnon s'exhibe devant moi je ne peux pas y faire grand chose. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs ?

_ C'est comme dans Astérix, s'exclama Selena ravie de pouvoir expliquer. Le plafond il est tombé sur ta tête.

_ Le.. plafond, répéta Lucius avant d'aviser l'énorme trou qui le laissa bouche-bée.

_ Enfin elle se tait la couineuse, cingla Jazz en servant un verre de jus de fruits à sa nièce. On va peut être pouvoir continuer à bosser tranquillement.

Harry se retourna vers Jazz et acquiesça tout en se dirigeant vers le tas de gravats.

_ Lena, j'aurais besoin de ton aide et de celle de Kuro ma puce.

La fillette courut jusqu'à son papa et l'écouta attentivement alors qu'il lui expliquait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Quelques minutes plus tard les gravats avaient disparu et Harry avait parfaitement nettoyé et réparé les bords du trou, le tout recouvert par un cerclage en métal. Un peu de magie plus tard et une grosse barre du même métal et des marches noir ébène venaient compléter l'alcôve autrefois vide. Derrière les marches, tout le long du mur Jazz avait installé une bibliothèque que Selena était maintenant en train de remplir consciencieusement. Harry en profitait pour graver des runes de protection empêchant les chutes à l'extérieur des marches et transformant l'escalier en toboggan si quelqu'un venait à tomber à l'intérieur. Pas dupe, le jeune père savait que sa fille ne descendrait les marche pratiquement que de cette manière, mais au moins il n'y aurait aucun danger pour elle. Une fois que tout fut installé correctement, il se tourna vers Blaise et Draco qui avaient été rejoints dans leur contemplation par Hermione et Pansy.

_ Vos invitations à prendre le thé prennent des tournures de plus en plus intéressantes, fit remarquer Pansy. Quand est-ce que tu enlèves le bas Potter ?

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur et un baise main.

_ Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi Pansy. Je suis définitivement et invariablement aux hommes.

Harry se tourna vers Blaise et Draco en leur proposant d'aller visiter leur nouvel étage. Il leur expliqua comment il avait rencontré le fils de l'ancien propriétaire de l'appartement. Et comme ce dernier vivait aux états unis et voulait vendre l'appartement après la mort de son père, ne souhaitant plus revenir dans le coin, Harry s'était proposé de le racheter. Blaise et Draco sourirent amusés mais ne dirent rien comprenant que c'était la condition qui leur avait permis d'avoir le brun et la petite avec eux. À la place, ils suivirent les filles qui étaient en train de s'extasier à l'étage que Harry, Jazz et Selena avaient déjà aménagé en douce la semaine précédente. Les bureaux de Blaise et Draco étant les seuls qui devaient encore déménager dans deux pièces spacieuses, sobres et lumineuses. Selena avait une salle de jeux au dessus de sa chambre et reliée à cette dernière par une barre de pompiers et un socle invisible magique permettait de remonter d'une pièce à l'autre. La salle de jeux pouvait aussi servir de chambre supplémentaire pour quand ses amis venaient. Des suites pour invités avaient aussi été réalisées de même qu'une salle de sport avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour les adultes mais aussi pour les enfants.

_ Bien sûr, on peut encore faire des choses et des modifications mais voilà, termina Harry mal à l'aise sous les regards de ses compagnons.

Draco l'embrassa vite suivit par Blaise sous les sifflements de Pansy et d'Hermionne. Lucius grogna que les garçons pourraient essayer de bien se tenir alors que Jazz retenait Selena qui elle aussi voulait des bisous et des câlins de ses papas.

_ Hey, Lena, si on allait préparer le dessert pour tout le monde, lança Jazz pour lui changer les idées.

_ D'accord mais après j'aurais mes câlins hein.

Jazz hocha la tête alors qu'elle forçait les autres à redescendre. Bien sûr ce fut par erreur qu'elle poussa Lucius dans l'escalier et qu'il tomba brutalement la tête en avant, enclenchant le mode toboggan. Les hurlements de terreurs de la femme blonde furent suivis par les cris de joies de Selena et des filles. Lucius décida de prendre congé et les abandonna pour rejoindre son manoir en espérant que sa femme l'avait déserté. Selena investit joyeusement la cuisine et Jazz invitait les filles à rester avec eux le soir même. Les deux jeunes femmes acceptèrent avec joie. Hermione était ravie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Harry, et Pansy mourait d'envie de taquiner les trois hommes sur leur relation naissante.

_Je saaiiisss je ne suis plus régulière dans mes posts. Ouiinnn pardon. J'espère au moins que ça vous aura plu. Tchu et à bientôt pour la suite._


	14. Ch14 Des amours d'enfants

_Base : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Nathydemon_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps._

* * *

Chapitre 14

**Des amours d'enfants**.

Blaise était un homme heureux, il avait réussi à mettre ses deux amours d'enfance dans son lit et dans sa vie. Et petit effet non négligeable, grâce à l'un des deux, il avait en plus une adorable et turbulente petite fille au caractère bien trempé. Sa mère et sa belle-mère les laissaient vivre dans une apparente tranquillité tant qu'elles pouvaient profiter de passer du temps avec Selena. Comme si la petite n'était pas assez turbulente et braquée sur ses idées, il fallait que ces deux femmes en rajoutent une couche. Blaise serait certainement étonné si leur petite fée ne finissait pas à serpentard ou à serdaigle si elle tenait toujours Amaury comme meilleur ami.

Blaise grogna dans son demi-sommeil rempli de réflexions, le fils de Neville et Luna n'avait d'innocent et d'inoffensif que l'apparence tout comme ses deux parents. Le jeune garçon s'amusait, entre autres choses, à remplir la chambre jungle de son amie de diverses plantes et lianes qui s'en trouvaient très heureuses. Les plantes adoraient la fillette qui le leur rendait bien, au point qu'une fois où Selena s'était retrouvée punie à bouder dans sa chambre, le pauvre Blaise qui passait la chercher pour le repas s'était retrouvé pendu au plafond par une liane. C'était bien sûr sans compter la raison de la punition, Selena ayant emporté au manoir Malfoy une plante carnivore sauteuse pour la montrer à Severus. Jusque là rien de bien grave, mais au moment où la petite avait oublié la plante pour jouer à autre chose sans la mettre dans une serre, la pousse était partie explorer l'environnement et avait fini par poursuivre les elfes de maison pour les grignoter. Elle avait même goûté Lucy au passage qui avait lancé des sorts cuisants sur le pot pour se venger. Blaise soupçonnait tout de même Narcissa d'avoir ouvert un passage vers le bureau de son mari pour que la plante puisse y accéder.

Blaise ricana alors qu'il se repassait la petite guerre entre Lucius et Narcissa. La Lady avait récupéré de Jazz la poupée magique de Selena et faisait chanter son mari pour qu'il accepte la fillette dans la famille. Lucy, en retour, s'était plongé dans son travail et désertait le lit conjugal en espérant que la frustration ferait revenir sa femme à de meilleures intentions. De plus, les deux se lançaient régulièrement des sorts où des pièges animant le manoir Malfoy mieux que Selena n'aurait jamais pu le faire à elle seule.

Blaise se resserra contre les deux corps à ses côtés, bougeant légèrement et s'attirant un petit gloussement guilleret au bout du lit. Il grogna essayant de faire comprendre à la fillette qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever mais le bruit des écouteurs sur la tablette le rassura quand à sa possibilité de dormir un peu plus. Ce qu'il fit sans déloger le petit monstre à leurs côtés.

C'était avec l'étrange sensation d'être observé que Draco émergea doucement du sommeil. Ce ne pouvait être Harry et Blaise, aucun des deux ne le mettait mal à l'aise quand ils l'observaient, cela avait même plutôt tendance à l'exciter. Ce ne pouvait être Selena, il l'entendait chantonner le générique de son dessin animé du moment au bout du lit. Un truc avec des fées dont il se serait certainement passé mais qui lui permettait de dormir en paix. Les deux familiers ne quittant jamais la fillette ou la chambre de cette dernière, ce n'était certainement pas eux. Un petit gloussement émit du bout du lit lui fit ouvrir un œil et une mise au point lui fit rencontre deux paires d'yeux bleus nuit presque noirs et absolument identiques. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur qui réveilla ses deux compagnons en sursaut baguettes en main.

Le rire joyeux de Selena acheva de les réveiller alors que deux voix identiques râlaient au bas du lit dans une langue inconnue de Draco. Un samouraï s'approcha du lit et releva les deux gamins empêtrés dans la couette qu'ils avaient embarqué dans leur chute. Draco verdit puis blanchit et désigna la porte d'un doigt tremblant de rage.

_ Dehors ! Non mais depuis quand on s'incruste dans les chambres des gens comme ça ! Et puis vous êtes qui vous ?

Pendant que Draco hurlait sur les deux gamins et que Blaise fusillait du regard Ren qu'il venait de reconnaître en espérant le faire déguerpir de là, Harry soupira de désespoir et attrapa Selena qui était en train de se lever.

_ Où tu crois disparaître petite terreur ? Tu n'as pas pensé à nous réveiller pour prévenir que des gens avaient débarqué à la maison sans autorisation ?

_ Ben, c'est que les jumeaux et Ren. Otou-san et okaa-san ils sont dans le séjour avec ojii-san et obaa-san. Ils voulaient pas venir vous réveiller. Okaa-san, elle est partie faire le petit déjeuner. Elle a dit que vous aurez faim en vous levant. Et puis quand on est venu j'avais oublié l'épisode des Winx à regarder alors je l'ai regardé et les jumeaux ils voulaient regarder les cheveux de Draco ils ont dit que c'était des faux mais moi je sais que c'est des vrais. Et après j'ai oublié de vous réveiller et quand Ren il a dit que j'ai oublié je me suis rappelée que Draco il a dit que paske c'est les vacances et ben il voulait pas être réveillé alors on a attendu que vous vous réveillez tous seuls.

_ Oh fantastique, marmonna Harry ronchon. Un débarquement Shiroganien il manquait plus que ça. Et vous, les deux monstres, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

_ Ben Tsuki-chan l'a dit, répondit une des deux copies dans un anglais presque parfait.

_ C'est les vacances, compléta la seconde.

_ Et comme c'est aussi bientôt,

_ L'anniversaire de Tsuki-chan on est venus.

_ Et comme Sofu a dit que vous viendrez pas nous voir, reprit l'un des deux garçon sur un ton de reproches.

_ Et ben on est venu, clôtura le deuxième en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air décidé.

Les jumeaux attrapèrent chacun une main de Selena et la tirèrent hors de la chambre tout en évitant habilement Blaise et Draco qui venait de s'écraser par terre en essayant de les rattraper pour les éloigner de leur petite fée. Ren suivit le trio avec un sourire amusé marmonnant quelques mots en japonais. Harry envoya valser la couette et se précipita sur ses vêtements, s'habillant à la hâte pour les poursuivre dans le couloir leur ordonnant de lâcher Selena.

Au points où ils en étaient, Blaise et Draco prirent le temps de passer à la douche avant d'aller rencontrer leurs redoutables invités. Blaise en profita d'ailleurs pour parler à Draco de la réaction qu'avait eu son supérieur quand il avait entendu parler de la famille Shirogane. C'était donc habillés de pied en cape que les deux hommes partirent à l'assaut de leur séjour... pour tomber sur une scène qui les laissa un moment sans voix.

_ C'est pas possible, je rêve, marmonna Draco en se reprenant.

_ Je peux te pincer mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça change grand chose, lui répondit Blaise désespéré.

Draco se redressa et partit, d'un pas conquérant, s'enquérir du pourquoi de cette réunion entre ses parents, sa belle mère et la famille Shirogane. Il salua patiemment et avec une classe toute Malfoyenne chaque parasite qui s'était incrusté chez lui à huit heures du matin pour son premier jour de vacances. Il accepta une tasse de thé que lui tendait il ne savait pas qui mais à priori une bonne femme qui avait fait comme chez elle... Alors qu'elle était chez lui !

_ Tu ne nous présente pas Potter ?

Harry qui était en train d'essayer de maintenir les jumeaux à distance de Selena tout en répondant à la grand-mère et au grand-père qui eux s'ingéniaient à faire le contraire des actions du jeune père tout en prenant innocemment des nouvelles. Harry fusilla Draco du regard alors que Narcissa et Verona Zabini cachaient presque discrètement leurs sourires derrière leurs tasses.

_ Bien sûr Draco. Je te présente Shirogane Kenichi, le chef de la grande famille Shirogane et président du conglomérat du même nom et sa femme Shirogane Maiko. Ici se trouvent leur fils aîné Shirogane Kazuhiro et sa femme Shirogane Kiyoe. Et enfin les deux héritiers Yuichi et Yuhei. Bon courage pour les différencier, ils sont encore plus identiques que Fred et Georges. Vous tous, voici Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy mes compagnons.

Alors que leurs parents et leurs grands-parents s'extasiaient poliment face aux nouveaux compagnons de leur futur beau-père, les jumeaux les observaient d'un œil noir. Ils voyaient déjà les bâtons dans les roues que pouvaient leur mettre ces deux hommes dans la conquête de leur compagne. Pas qu'elle ne leur était pas déjà conquise, dans toute cette histoire c'était elle qui faisait le moins de difficultés quand à leur union. D'un regard qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Harry, de leur père et de leur grand-père, Yuichi et Yuhei se mirent d'accord sur le fait de se méfier de ces deux hommes qui pourrait essayer de les éloigner de leur Tsuki-chan adorée. Déjà que Harry l'avait emmenée super loin d'eux alors si en plus ils devaient supporter deux nouveaux papas, ça allait leur compliquer les choses.

Harry les fusilla du regard et lança à Kazuhiro qu'il ferait bien de tenir ses fils si il ne voulait pas se retrouver privé de sa descendance, s'attirant par là des rires presque discrets des cinq grands-parents présents dans la pièce. Lucius, ayant fini par adapter sa garde robe à sa nouvelle condition, s'entretenait affaires magiques avec Keinichi. Ce dernier ayant reconnu dans la forme féminine de l'homme traumatisé une malédiction utilisée par sa famille, Lucius cherchait toujours le moyen d'annuler cette transformation sans avoir besoin de passer par Jazz ou par sa femme, ces deux dernières semblant s'être liguées contre lui. Et que pouvait-il faire contre quelqu'un qui était sous la protection de sa chère et tendre et sadique épouse ?

Malheureusement pour lui, le patriarche de la famille Shirogane lui confirma que sans la poupée utilisée il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sortir de là. Lucius fusilla Narcissa du regard mais cette dernière l'ignora ostensiblement attirant un rire de Verona. Il décida que quitte à avoir ces foutus bonnes femmes sur le dos, il ne serait pas le seul à en pâtir.

_ Au fait Verona, très chère, comment se porte cet homme avec lequel nous vous avons croisé l'autre jour. Quel était son nom déjà.. Ah oui Lord Carndell d'où vient il déjà ?

La Lady, très digne lui jeta un regard noir et se redressa.

_ C'est juste un ami voyons Lucy. Et colporter des ragots n'est pas digne d'une femme du monde. Toute une éducation à refaire vraiment.

Les jumeaux semblèrent se réveiller à ce moment là. Voir les adultes se disputer était très distrayant mais ils avaient autre chose à faire. Ils se tournèrent vers Selena et très dignes dans leurs kimonos noirs ils lui tendirent une boite toute simple.

_ Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu tsuki-chan . {Joyeux anniversaire Tsuki-chan}

Selena les regarda étonnée tout en attrapant par réflexe le paquet qu'ils étaient en train de poser sur ses genoux.

_ Arigatou gozaimasu. Sore wa mada watashi no tanjōbide wa arimasen. Kore wa, 8-kakandearu. {Merci. Mais ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire. C'est dans huit jours.}

Elle se tourna vers son père qui boudait puis vers Keinichi et Kazuhiro qui hochèrent la tête en souriant avant d'ouvrir la boite. Elle en sortit un magnifique kimono noir avec des minuscules lunes d'argent et des kanjis tissés dans la trame. Selena poussa un hurlement strident de joie en terminant de sortir le vêtement de la boite.

_ Il est trop beau ! Arigatou ! Honto ni {vraiment}! Je l'aime trop ! Je peux le garder hein ? Je peux le mettre papa please please pleaseeeuuuhhhh ! Watashi Kiyoe-san o tatsukete kudasai ! {Aide moi s'il te plaît Kiyoe-san !}

Harry hocha la tête avec un soupir de désespoir mais accepta la demande et la question muette de Kiyoe.

_ Allez-y. Mais les deux morveux restent avec nous.

Les gamins boudèrent mais obéirent quand leur père compléta l'injonction de Harry avec l'ordre de rester. Maiko fit un sourire amusé à ses petits fils et proposa de resservir du thé à tout le monde.

_ Ils ont pas l'air si terribles ces deux petits, commenta Draco à Harry qui ne les quittait pas du coin de l'œil. Ils sont de bonne famille, et quand ils ne débarquent pas dans le lit des gens de bon matin, ils ont l'air bien élevés.

_ Vous voyez Harry, en profita Keinichi qui trouvai là un soutien inattendu. Même vos compagnons sont d'accord pour dire que Selena serait bien dans la famille Shirogane. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refusez ce contrat de fiançailles.

Blaise et Draco s'étouffèrent dans leur thé alors que Lucius confirmait son accord aux paroles de l'autre chef de famille.

_ Il n'en n'est pas question, s'exclamèrent les deux anciens serpentards. Selena ne sera ni mariée ni fiancée et elle ne sortira avec personne tant que nous ne l'aurons pas autorisé !

_ Bien ! Maintenant vous avec compris mon problème, déclara Harry à ses amants. C'est bien la première fois dans cette histoire que je me sens soutenu.

_ Sore wa nagai hanashi suru koto ga dekimasu {ça peut être long cette histoire}, marmonna Ren dans son coin déclenchant des rires parmi les japonais et une grimace déterminée de Harry.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit Shirogane-san, ce n'est pas parce que je vous apprécie et que vous et votre famille avez sauvé la vie de ma fille que je vous la laisserai pour autant. Et même si vous la considérez comme une valeur ajoutée pour les vôtres, elle fera ce choix seule et quand elle sera en âge de le faire.

_ Et certainement pas sans notre approbation, ajouta Blaise.

_ Et pas avant de nombreuses années, compléta Draco.

Keinichi poussa un soupir faussement exagéré, après tout c'était ses petits fils et ils savaient parfaitement arriver à leurs fins même avec trois hommes pour leur barrer la route. Il songea même que ça mettrait un peu de piquant dans cette quête à l'amour. Il repensa à sa propre quête pour avoir sa femme, chaque homme de sa famille s'était longuement battu pour mettre la main et posséder la personne qui lui était destiné. Ils avaient la chance de tomber dessus assez jeunes mais c'était toujours des personnes qui étaient difficilement accessibles. Certains de ses ancêtres avaient du exterminer des clans entiers pour pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour, d'autres avaient tout recommencé à zéro.

De plus, la protection et le bonheur de leurs compagnons restait à jamais leur priorité. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui permettait aujourd'hui à leur famille d'être aussi influente. À force de voyager et de tout faire pour pouvoir aimer à leur guise, les Shirogane étaient devenus des requins en affaires à travers le monde. Cet instinct de protection avait aussi fait d'eux des gardiens de la magie, certaines des ancêtres de Keinichi étaient des miko reconnues et respectées. Sa propre femme en était une et il était certain que la petite Selena serait l'une d'entre elles.

Selena arriva en sautillant sur ses gentas, habillée de son magnifique kimono et coiffée de jolies couettes. Verona et Narcissa s'extasièrent devant la petite qui défila joyeusement pour elles, et alors que les jumeaux allaient s'approcher Draco les rattrapa par le col.

_ Je ne sais pas où vous comptiez aller tous les deux mais je vous conseille de vous tenir à plus de deux mètres de Lena et je vous assure que je compte y veiller.

_ Mais comment tu veux qu'on joue avec elle si on peut pas l'approcher.

_ C'est le but, vous jouez pas, vous touchez pas mais vous avez le droit d'admirer... de loin.

Selena poussa un énorme soupir de petite fille fatiguée par les comportements excessifs de tous ces adultes. Elle attrapa son téléphone dans sa manche droite et fit un numéro. Après quelques minutes de conversation, elle en fit un autre, puis encore un à nouveau. Après avoir raccroché une dernière fois, elle se tourna vers l'assistance qui attendait de savoir ce qu'il lui avait prit. Elle leur fit un grand sourire.

_ Voilà y'a Amaury, Fiona, Gloria et Galahad qui viennent pour le début des vacances. Comme ça on va tous pouvoir jouer dans ma chambre sans que les papas fassent la tête. On peut aller au zoo quand ils arrivent ?

Draco s'étouffa avec son verre, se demandant comment il était passé de « je garde deux morveux éloignés de ma petite princesse » à « je garde toute une bande de gamins à l'imagination ultra développée et à la capacité destructrice d'une bande de gryffondors sous hormones ». Il fusilla Harry du regard en mimant silencieusement « c'est de ta faute » sous les rires des convives auto invités. Blaise marmonnait quelque chose à propos de leur appartement qui se transformait en hall de gare. Draco se leva vivement.

_ Bien puisque nous servons à priori de baby-sitters pour une bande de petits monstres assoiffés de sang, Je vous conseillerai, Père, Mère, Belle-mère de prendre congé. Vous ne souhaitez certainement pas subir ce déferlement de futurs gryffondors en puissance. Monsieur Shirogane, Madame, je suis sûr que mes parents seraient heureux de vous accueillir chez eux, avec tout votre travail, vous devez avoir besoin de repos. Vous verrez ce sont des hôtes exceptionnels. Il est évident que je ne souhaite pas vous priver de vos petits enfants c'est pourquoi nous vous les mènerons tous au manoir où ils pourront recevoir en plus un cours du meilleur professeur de potions qui existe sur cette planète. Cet homme est toujours à la recherche d'élèves attentifs. Kazuhiro, vous et votre femme êtes cordialement invités à rester parmi nous si vous pensez pouvoir supporter la bande de petits monstres. Ma seule exigence dans cette affaire sera qu'on garde le baby-sitter en kimono, il ne sera pas de trop pour la sortie au zoo.

Les adultes, plus amusés qu'offusqués par la réaction du blond prirent congé alors que Selena se jetait au cou de Draco pour l'embrasser.

_ Je t'aime trop Draco ! Merci merci merci ! Promis on sera sages. On va aller jouer dans ma chambre en attendant les copains.

_ Oh non jeune fille, tu vas dire au revoir à tout le monde et ensuite je veux vous voir tous les trois assis ici dans des fauteuils séparés à regarder un film que Harry aura choisi. Et je ne veux aucune migration de fauteuils c'est clair ?

Selena hocha vivement la tête et comme les jumeaux salua la bande de grands parents amusés avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil avec Hikuro et Kurayami. Draco et Blaise aidèrent le jeune couple Shirogane à s'installer à l'étage alors qu'Harry préparait des sandwichs pour le repas du midi au zoo. Ils avaient laissé à Ren le soin de veiller à ce que les enfants restent bien dans leurs fauteuils respectifs et d'accueillir les autres.

Les jumelles et Galahad arrivèrent par cheminée au moment où Amaury sonnait à la porte, ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Selena et les jumeaux sur l'immense canapé devant la télé. C'était là, en pleine contemplation de monstres et compagnie que les parents les trouvèrent. Draco balbutia et face à l'immense canapé. Et alors qu'il allait crier et s'énerver, les enfants levèrent tous les mains.

_ On a rien touché et on a pas bougé, affirmèrent-ils en chœur.

_ Et le canapé et les fauteuils ont fusionnés tous seuls, lança Blaise sarcastique.

_ Ils l'ont fait, confirma Ren de son pan de mur qu'il semblait avoir adopté. Une lumière a entouré les assises du séjour et elles ont fusionné en une seule.

Kazuhiro conjura un fauteuil et s'installa élégamment dedans tout en gardant un œil amusé sur la scène alors que Kiyoe allait aider Harry en cuisine. Le brun l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la préparations de bentos.

_ Vraiment Kiyoe-chan, je vous adore mais serait-il possible de convaincre les jumeaux que conquérir Selena n'est pas une priorité pour leur avenir.

Kiyoe rit quelques secondes.

_ Oh Harry-kun... Tu connais la politique de notre famille, tant que tu n'accepteras pas les fiançailles des enfants je crains que rien ne soit faisable dans le sens contraire. Ce n'est qu'un contrat et les jumeaux sont dingues de Selena ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal. De toute façon qu'on le veuille ou non ça ne se finira que d'une seule manière ils sont certainement des âmes-soeurs.

_ Je sais. Mais Kiyoe, je voudrais réellement que Selena vive son enfance libre de contraintes autres que celles dues à une petite fille. J'ai grandi comme un esclave et ensuite j'ai juste été une arme dans les mains de personnes qui ne se sont jamais soucié de me donner une enfance. Ma fille doit pouvoir avoir tout ce que je n'ai pas eu et si pour ça je dois me battre contre votre clan tout entier, je n'hésiterai pas. Bien que j'apprécierai de pouvoir m'en passer. Tu dois en parler à Kazu et à son père, je t'en pries.

Kiyoe soupira mais hocha la tête.

_ Je le ferai, mais il faudra certainement accepter des contreparties pour les jumeaux. Comme tu le sais notre famille est tout aussi liée à la magie que ta fille et toi l'êtes. Nous avons presque le même rang que des créatures magiques. Yuichi et Yuhei ont besoin d'avoir un lien spécial avec Selena. Et en étant leur mère je ne peux pas voir mes fils souffrir plus que de raison non plus, tu en conviendras.

_ Vous finirez tous par me tuer tu sais ça. Le cadeau qu'avait rapporté Ren à sa dernière venue contient des charmes de protection sur les breloques. Quand j'étudiais à Poudlard on avait mis en place un système avec des galions pour communiquer. Peut être qu'on pourrait utiliser quelque chose dans le même style sur le bracelet. Ainsi ils n'auraient pas besoin d'être collés les uns aux autres et ils pourraient savoir ce qu'il en est. Il existe bien des sorts ou autre pour faire ça.

Kiyoe lui fit un grand sourire en terminant de remplir ses boites à bento.

_ Ce serait un bon compromis en attendant qu'ils grandissent et que tes compagnons et toi accordiez à Selena sa liberté à choisir mes fils pour son avenir.

_ Dit comme ça je me demande franchement où est le choix, marmonna Harry sous le rire discret de la mère de famille. Bien si tout est prêt je pense que nous pouvons guider ces petits monstres vers le zoo.

_ Peut-être devrions nous laisser ce film se terminer et nous pencher tout de suite sur cette histoire de bracelets. Tu connais suffisamment de magie pour qu'on puisse faire ça rapidement. Plus vite ça sera bouclé, plus vite ta fille sera tenue à une distance qui vous paraîtra raisonnable de mes fils.

Harry guida Kiyoe vers le bureau de Draco.

_ C'est bien parce que tu me prends par les sentiments. Allons-y gaiement.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, ils furent rejoint par leurs hommes qui étaient inquiets de les avoir vus disparaître tous les deux dans les étages. Ces derniers, une fois au courant du projet, apportèrent leur aide avec joie, chacun ayant en tête la sauvegarde de leurs enfants. Une fois finis, les trois monstres furent convoqués, les jumeaux escortant Selena comme toute demoiselle du monde qu'elle était. Ce fut Harry qui leur expliqua les effets des bracelets. Selena ravie contemplait son bracelet en argent et les jumeaux, bien qu'ils ne quitteraient pour rien au monde leurs bracelets en cuir ultra cools, tiraient tout de même un peu la tête.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on pourra plus voir Tsuki-chan ?

_ Bien sûr que si, mais j'aimerais que vous essayez d'être d'abord ses amis après ça sera peut être différent mais pour l'instant vous êtes trop petits.

_ On est jamais trop petits pour être amoureux, rétorqua Yuhei en croisant les bras.

_ C'est papy qui l'a dit, compléta Yuichi.

_ Et bien on n'a qu'à dire que j'ai décidé que Selena est trop petite, reprit Harry.

_ Et c'est quand qu'elle sera assez grande ?

_ Jamais, marmonna Draco.

_ Pas avant longtemps, sortit Blaise en même temps sous les rires de Kazuhiro et de sa femme.

Harry les fusilla tous les quatre du regard et retourna sur les deux enfants.

_ Quand je l'aurais décidé et me poser la question tous les jours rallongera le temps où elle sera pas assez grande.

Les jumeaux se renfrognèrent alors que Selena récupérait Hikuro tout en conversant avec Kurayami. Elle embrassa son papa sur la joue et poussa les jumeaux dehors.

_ Aller on retourne regarder le film de toute façon papa, il décide toujours des choses de façon arti.. non... abritaire... ah arbitraitre. Jazz dit que c'est paske c'est un papa. Alors faut le laisser faire et ça s'arrêtera tout seul. Faut pas bouder moi je veux aller au zoo avec vous et m'amuser et si vous bouder vous allez être obligés de rester ici.

_ Pas moyen, dénièrent les jumeaux. On est venu pour être avec toi.

_ Et je veux que mes fauteuils et mon canapé retrouvent leurs formes d'origine sinon personne n'ira au zoo, leur cria Draco alors que la porte du bureau se refermait sur eux.

Une fois que le séjour eut retrouvé une présentation potable, Draco avait décidé en râlant de laisser passer le fait que ses fauteuils semblaient avoir pris pour habit les textures des monstres du film que les enfants regardaient, tout le monde prit joyeusement la route du zoo.

Si y emmener un enfant magique touche à tout était presque facile, et Draco et Blaise s'étaient bien assuré que les familiers de la fillette resteraient dans son sac, y surveiller sept enfants touches à tout et pleins de merveilleuses idées était épuisant. Kazuhiro avait faillit attacher ses fils deux fois, mais quand Yuhei tenta d'aller chercher un bébé tigre dans la fosse parce que Selena les trouvait trop mignons, il finit par craquer et leur passer un savon avant de récupérer leurs téléphones portables avec pour menace de confisquer leurs bracelets en cuir pour la fois suivante.

Ils changèrent tous rapidement d'enclos quand sur excitées, les jumelles changèrent la couleur des girafes qu'elles étaient en train de nourrir. Selena poussée vers la fosse aux ours bruns s'extasiait sur ce merveilleux rose et ce merveilleux bleu qui ornaient à présent les girafes, elle en profita même pour demander à Harry si elle pourrait remettre en vert le cheval de son papy Lucy parce qu'elle le trouvait assez joli en vert finalement. Malheureusement son père le lui refusa, il souhaitait apparemment garder des relations presque cordiales avec son beau-père.

Le reste de la journée sembla être une partie de plaisir, à part évidemment, la fuite d'un serpent dans le vivarium, Galahad tombant dans l'enclos des loups et faisant des câlins à chacun d'entre eux et Selena en train d'apprivoiser un tigre qui obéissait aux ordres de la fillette en ronronnant sous les encouragements presque discrets de Yuhei et Yuichi. Bien sûr les autres n'étaient pas en reste avec Amaury qui passait régulièrement sous les barrières pour récupérer des boutures de plantes et les jumelles qui semaient discrètement pétards, graines données par Amaury à leur anniversaire et marécages derrières elles, changeant les enclos des animaux en véritable jungles boueuses.

Un certain nombre de punitions et d'oubliettes plus tard, il avait même fallu trouver des excuses pour l'amélioration des habitats de certains des animaux les enfants refusant d'admettre que des animaux puissent être heureux en cage, il finirent par rentrer et tous s'affaler dans le nouveau mobilier du salon. Épuisés, les adultes s'en trouvèrent heureux quand Harry expédia les petits monstres dans la salle de jeu et appela Winky et Tiky pour qu'elles puissent pour une fois s'occuper du repas.

Le lendemain matin, les enfants furent expédiés auprès des grands parents qui heureux de voir leur descendance auprès d'eux n'en appelèrent pas moins la terreur des cachots de Poudlard pour qu'il vienne les mettre au pas en attendant l'après midi où Molly devait les rejoindre, ayant été invitée par ces dames à passer l'après midi dans les magasins avec elles et leurs petites filles. Molly qui débarqua à l'appartement Potter-Malfoy-Zabini pour expliquer sa façon de penser à Harry juste après avoir reçu la missive de Narcissa.

Le jeune homme avait pris la plus grosse dispute de sa vie, et quand Molly eut cessé de hurler et de le secouer comme un saule cogneur sous sort de chatouilles, elle l'étouffa et manqua de le tuer sous une étreinte de maman ours dont l'un des petits avait tenté une fugue. Ce qui était très proche de la réalité au final. Harry, indulgent alors que Draco fulminait après Molly pour avoir molesté un de ses hommes, lui expliqua calmement pourquoi il était parti et pourquoi il n'en avait aucun regret.

Molly ayant été la première figure maternelle auquel il eut affaire depuis sa propre mère, il lui demanda même, en tant que Weasley honoraire, de bien vouloir accepter d'être l'une des grands-mères de Selena. La matriarche s'offusqua qu'il eut pu penser que le contraire serait possible. Blaise plaisanta sur le fait que Selena, étant fille unique d'un parent célibataire, devait être la seule petite fille de cette planète à avoir plus de grands parents que tous ses amis réunis.

Ce fut une Molly Weasley sur son trente-et-un, accompagnée de son mari qui avait été traîné hors de son bureau par sa femme hystérique, qui se présenta au manoir Malfoy à quatorze heures tapantes. La femme était nerveuse et Arthur ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été tiré jusqu'ici alors qu'il lui restait du travail à faire. Il n'avait strictement rien compris des paroles que sa femme avait débité à une vitesse peu commune à part les mots Malfoy, enfant, grands-parents et Harry. Et que ce fut dans l'ordre où dans le désordre, il ne voyait pas les liens qui existaient entre ces mots.

Cependant, il ne regretta pas d'être venu quand, après qu'un elfe les ait accueillis et guidés vers le séjour où ils étaient attendus, ils retrouvèrent Remus, Sirius, un couple inconnu , Lady Malfoy et une blonde plantureuse qui aurait pu être la jumelle de Lucius Malfoy. Le même Malfoy qui ne venait plus au ministère depuis plusieurs mois et qui effectuait tous son travail depuis chez lui, se servant d'un Rémus toujours ricanant à cette mention comme représentant de sa personne. Et quand Narcissa se retourna vers la blonde en demandant à Lucius-chéri si il pouvait aller prévenir Severus et les enfants que les invités étaient arrivés, il explosa de rires sous le regard outré de Molly entraînant Sirius et Rémus dans son sillage.

_ Arthur ! Comment peux-tu ainsi te moquer de nos hôtes ! Tu crois vraiment que ce pauvre Lucius a demandé à se retrouver ainsi ? Je devrais te faire subir le même sort pour l'affront que tu lui fais ! Rémus! Sirius ! Je vous pensais mieux élevés que ça ! J'espère vivement que vous n'êtes pas les responsables de cette blague vaseuse où je vous assure que vous allez passer un mauvais moment !

Lucius ravi de se voir pour une fois soutenu, se leva pour accueillir Molly comme il se doit, il se sentait généreusement prêt à passer sur des siècles de désaccord pour ce que cette femme venait de faire pour lui.

_ Chère Molly, c'est une joie de vous accueillir parmi nous. Comment allez-vous ? Mais venez, prenez un siège, Severus et les enfants ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. On pourrait croire qu'après avoir passé l'année à râler après ses élèves, il en aurait assez mais il faut qu'il dispense des cours supplémentaires pendant les vacances.

_ Merci Lucius, répondit la matriarche Weasley en prenant place dans le fauteuil indiqué et en acceptant une tasse de thé. Oh Severus peut bien dire tout ce qu'il voudra, je suis certaine qu'il adore enseigner. Il n'y a qu'à voir combien il est fier quand ses élèves réussissent leurs aspics avec brio. Oh ! J'ai vu Draco tout à l'heure. Lui, Blaise et Harry ont l'air si bien ensemble, j'en suis ravie. Je suis désolée qu'ils vous aient confiés les enfants pour aujourd'hui, je sais que les jumelles peuvent être si turbulentes, elles ont tellement hérité de leurs pères.

_ Rien de grave chère amie, répondit Lucius faisant s'étouffer quelques personnes dans la pièce. Ces enfants sont adorables et aucun ne manque d'intelligence.

Verona toussa un « fayote » dans sa tasse ce qui attira un petit rire de Maiko. Et Narcissa décida joyeusement d'y ajouter son grain de sel.

_ Si vous saviez Molly, nous n'avons aucune idée de comment rendre à ma chère femme ici présente son corps d'origine. Nous n'avons qu'un seul vague indice qui parle d'une histoire d'humilité et de respect. Une terrible malédiction que voilà et Lucy... us qui a tant de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle féminité. Nous avons tout essayé Verona et moi pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise mais rien n'y fait. Ne pourriez vous pas nous aider afin qu'elle vive au mieux cette transformation tout le temps qu'elle durera.

_ Oh et bien je n'ai jamais été un homme, alors je ne peux le dire... Mais j'y pense Nymphadora devrait certainement pouvoir aider, elle est métamorphomage elle connaît ce genre de métamorphose et ses effets mieux que personne. Si vous le souhaitez je lui enverrai un hibou en rentrant ce soir.

_ Vraiment, ce serait merveilleux Molly, vous êtes adorable.

_ C'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider Narcissa.

_ Et puis ça ne quittera pas la famille, Nymph est la fille d'Andy, ajouta Sirius qui contenait tant bien que mal son fou rire.

Lucius émit un léger gémissement de désespoir et songea à se noyer dans son verre de bourbon alors que Molly tentait de le réconforter se méprenant sur son état. Narcissa relança la conversation avec Maiko, Molly et Verona tandis que Arthur faisait connaissance avec Keinichi. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs amusé par la passion du rouquin pour les objets moldus et lui des divers objets moldus que ses entreprises avaient adaptés pour le monde sorcier.

C'est dans cette ambiance presque détendue que Severus finit par ramener ses petits élèves. Il était assez fier du travail qu'ils avaient accompli et même le jeune Longdubat qui semblait avoir hérité plus de sa mère que de son père de ce point de vue. Et puis il était toujours ravi de faire cours à des personnes intéressées bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Il avait été amusé de voir que les rouquins tenaient tous de leurs pères, bien que le jeune Galahad ressemblait à un serpent sous la peau d'un lion et qu'il devait avoir hérité du caractère d'Adromeda Black plutôt que de celui de ses parents.

Mais ce qui le marquait le plus c'était les deux jeunes Shirogane, dès le début ils lui avaient montré le respect dû à un maître dans son art ce qui était rafraîchissant et s'étaient vivement impliqués avec un sérieux peu commun pour les cours lui donnant du Senseï à toutes les sauces. De plus, leur relation avec Selena l'avait amusé. Les deux garçonnets tentaient de la suivre comme son ombre, ils avaient toujours gardé un œil sur ce qu'elle faisait et se comportaient comme deux petits gardes du corps possessifs ce qui semblait amuser Galahad et Amaury qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Et non Severus n'avouerait pas avoir aidé les deux faux sages en déplaçant Selena ou encore en portant la fillette quand ils avaient du prendre le chemin du séjour. Ça faisait juste longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite potionniste. Et c'était juste parce que faire les magasins avec ces dames était une sinécure, qu'il proposa une activité spécifique aux hommes avant de retrouver les filles chez le glacier. Et quand Lucy s'indigna d'être envoyée faire les magasins, ce n'était certainement pas ça faute quand il éclata de rire au son de la petite voix de Selena qui expliquait doctement à son papy Lucy qu'il était une fille maintenant et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec les garçons parce que ça faisait mauvais genre et que c'était son papa Draco qui disait ça. Molly tomba sous le charme de ce petit bout qu'elle sera dans ses bras en expliquant à Lucius que la fillette avait raison et que si il devait s'adapter à son nouveau corps, il ferait mieux de venir avec elles. Lucius se surprit un moment à maudire ses foutus griffondors trop serviables et ces satanés serpentards trop sadiques. Il ne souhaitait jamais tomber sur un mélange des deux.

_Finiiii ! le chapitre seulement. Lucius te retourne pas y'a toute une brochette de mini serpy/griffy derrière toi ! Je suis désolée de tout le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre, le boulot m'avait lessivé le cerveau complètement. J'ai dormi ! O_o pas l'habitude... Bref j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous me pardonnez de ce retard. Bisous et au chapitre suivant._


	15. Ch15 C'était avant

_Base : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Nathydemon_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps._

_PS : ce chapitre est un retour dans le passé vu par les jumeaux. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 15

**C'était avant. **

_§§§ FB §§§_

Ils avaient toujours été à deux, considérés comme une seule unité, juste la moitié d'un tout. À deux pourtant, ils étaient quatre fois plus puissants et plus intelligents que ces oncles qui les dénigraient. À deux pourtant, ils étaient destinés à reprendre les rênes de la famille à la suite de leur père et de leur grand père. À deux ils étaient les plus forts et les plus unis, et ils prouveraient à tous ces kappas sans cœurs qu'ils étaient mille fois mieux qu'eux. Ils étaient des jumeaux et avaient toujours vécu en tant que tel. Les moqueries et les dénigrements des membres de la famille, qui espéraient une lutte de pouvoir entre eux pour reprendre la tête du clan, n'avaient fait que renforcer leur lien déjà fort. À deux ans à peine, ils étaient déjà complètement isolés des autres, gardant constamment un masque glacial et une attitude hautaine avec toute personne qui n'était pas leurs parents ou leurs grands-parents. Ils avaient des capacités et travaillaient dur pour être les meilleurs à l'école. Beaucoup de filles et de garçons étaient amoureux d'eux mais ils n'étaient rien parce qu'ils ne savaient pas les voir. Yuhei et Yuichi refusaient de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et critiquer et malgré leur jeune âge, ils avaient déjà pour politique de rendre coup pour coup et de détruire toute personne qui s'opposait à eux ou qui les rabaissaient.

À deux ans, ils étaient considérés comme des terreurs qui n'hésitaient pas à user de leur influence et de leur cerveau pour dominer leur petit monde. Ce qui les préparait plutôt bien aux yeux de leur grand-père et de leur père qui géraient les affaires familiales avec réflexion, sagesse et une main de fer. Aussi, étant habitués à la crainte et au respect obtenus par la force, ils se retrouvèrent démunis face à son arrivée.

Elle était entrée dans leur classe avec son sac panda sur le dos et l'uniforme de l'école qui avait viré au vert. Le professeur avait faillit en faire une syncope. La tête haute, elle avait regardé ses futurs camarades et s'était présentée dans un japonais assez limité mais suffisant pour se faire comprendre avant de leur sourire et de s'installer à une place vide sans tenir compte des vociférations de l'enseignant qui exigeait que son uniforme soit impeccable et que son cartable ressemble à quelque chose. La fillette excédée, avait finit par se lever de son bureau, et avait regardé le professeur droit dans les yeux.

_ Si zarrivez pas à faire vot classe avec moi dedans je m'en vas, Sayonara, avait-elle dit avant de quitter la classe son sac toujours sur le dos sous les regards interdits des autres élèves.

Autant dire que la curiosité des jumeaux avait définitivement été piquée et que d'un commun accord ils étaient déjà en train d'établir des plans pour suivre et observer cette petite nouvelle qui se tenait loin des standards japonais.

Dès le lendemain, ils s'étaient mis au travail et observaient les moindres faits et gestes de la fillette à tour de rôle ou ensemble pour ne pas se faire prendre. Suite à une longue semaine d'observations, ils en étaient venus à conclure que la fillette était strictement sans intérêts en dehors du fait qu'elle n'était nullement intéressée par eux et qu'elle les ignorait royalement. Ils allaient laisser définitivement tomber et rentraient chez eux accompagnés de Ren leur garde du corps quand, en passant dans le parc sur le chemin de chez eux, ils se retrouvèrent tous trois suspendus aux arbres. Ren tenta de se libérer mais se retrouva endormi par des petites fées particulièrement tenaces. Les jumeaux le regardaient inquiets jusqu'à ce qu'une petite silhouette haute comme trois pommes se planta devant eux les poings sur les hanches et une immense aura magique débordant autour d'elle. Elle les fusilla de ses adorables petits yeux verts qui les fascinaient tant.

_ Non mais z'avez cru ête qui vous ! Vous croyez pas que je vous ai pas vu a me spionner tout le temps ! Vous croyez que je suis tupide ! C'est paske je suis nouvelle c'est ça? Et ben c'est vous qui êtes tupides et je vais pas vous laisser ête méchants !

Le père de Selena, qui avait pris un peu de retard sur sa fille à force de faire le point avec un professeur, était intervenu à ce moment là, empêchant la fillette de catapulter ses victimes au loin. Il gronda longuement la petite sans pour autant les détacher des arbres et il réveilla Ren mais le laissa attaché aussi exigeant de sa fille qu'elle le fasse elle-même et qu'elle leur présente des excuses.

Leur libération fut brutale, la fillette s'excusa du bout des lèvres et récolta une punition exemplaire. Les jumeaux regardaient ces interactions la bouche béante tandis que Ren, franchement réveillé par un jet d'eau glacé hésitait entre tuer ses agresseurs tout de suite ou attendre un peu pour assister à l'évolution de la situation. Il fallait dire que cet homme et sa fille les ignoraient complètement comme si ils étaient inoffensifs alors que les jumeaux et lui-même avaient servi d'espions pendant une longue semaine. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être repéré et piégé par une enfant de deux ans. Il songea que quand son patron apprendrait la nouvelle, il serait bon pour un nouvel entraînement intense.

Ce jour marqua le début d'une guerre ouverte entre Selena et les jumeaux qui étaient de plus en plus intrigués et qui avaient décidés d'en faire une amie, leur seule amie. D'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient aperçu que la brunette et son père arrivaient tous deux à les différencier, chose que personne d'extérieur à leur famille proche, qui avait déjà du mal, n'essayait de faire.

Tout était devenu prétexte pour tester Selena et ses capacités à faire la différence entre eux ce qui les avaient souvent menés dans le bureau de la direction. Le cours de balle au prisonnier se transforma en pugilat avec des ballons enragés poursuivants les jumeaux. Le cours de musique avait fini avec les voix des jumeaux remplacées par des sons d'instruments. Le cours de japonais... était resté calme, le professeur, un de leurs oncles, ayant pris le partit de séparer les jumeaux et de les menacer d'avertir leur grand père pour qu'il établisse la punition si un quelconque trouble était créé. De plus il avait aussi séparé la fillette des garçons gagnant ainsi en tranquillité.

Évidement, les moments de pauses étaient voués à une bataille rangée entre les trois enfants. Et si les jumeaux avait tout un apprentissage familial ancestral derrière eux, Selena compensait son infériorité par une puissance magique peu commune et une ingéniosité liée à un instinct de survie sans failles. Il était aussi évident que son père l'avait baigné depuis sa naissance dans les contes divers puisque au fil des jours les jumeaux les expérimentaient.

Ren avait particulièrement apprécié le conte du petit chaperon rouge, Yuhei ayant fini en loup et Yuichi en petit chaperon. Les deux enfants avaient fini par se battre, l'instinct des personnages du conte ayant pris le pas sur leurs propres personnalités. Le chef de la famille Shirogane et son fils aîné avaient bloqué un long moment face aux futurs héritiers de la famille et quand ils avaient fusillé Ren du regard, le garde du corps avait explosé de rires, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps.

Il avait fallu que le samouraï fasse un long rapport du peu qu'il en savait sur le père et l'enfant ainsi que sur la relation, alors inexistante, entre les trois petits. Suite à quoi, le chef de famille décida de veiller sur ces deux étranges personnes et envoya à leur trousses une équipe de ses hommes les plus expérimentés pour en savoir un peu plus.

C'est ainsi que les membres les plus éminents de la famille Shirogane assistèrent avec amusement à la naissance de la relation entre les jumeaux et cette petite furie magique à travers les photos et les rapports des hommes de mains. Le seul fait qui ennuyait un tant soit peu le respectable Kenichi Shirogane était que ses hommes commencèrent à disparaître un par un une semaine après la mise en place de cette surveillance.

La protection rapprochée des membres principaux de la famille fut doublée, les caméras et les modes de surveillances furent triplés, plus un seul de ses hommes ne pouvait sortir seul et pourtant ils continuaient de disparaître un par un. Une certaine paranoïa s'installa au chœur de la famille et les ennemis furent visités et menacés chacun leur tour. Mais rien ne changea. La famille venait de se trouver un nouvel ennemi aussi discret que puissant.

Les jumeaux, inquiets pour leur famille étaient devenus encore plus taciturnes, augmentant leur côte de popularité auprès d'un certain nombre des élèves de l'école et avaient enfin fini de chercher des noises à Selena qui se contenta de les observer de loin. Les professeurs s'étaient trouvés rassurés par cette évolution mais plutôt inquiets par la nouvelle attitude de la fillette qui semblait avoir inversé les rôles et qui les détaillaient avec avidité tout en bougeant constamment.

Elle avait été plusieurs fois réprimandée pour son attitude qui gênait ses camarades mais rien n'y faisait la fillette faisait toujours du bruit et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit à part les jumeaux. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, un des enseignants craqua et attrapa l'enfant pour l'expulser de sa classe en lui criant dessus. La magie de la fillette fut précédée de quelques secondes par les jumeaux qui s'interposèrent et firent lâcher prise à l'adulte décrétant Selena comme leur protégée sous le regard interloqué de Ren qui s'avançait pour garder un œil sur les garçons. Avec une évidence sans nom, Selena se retourna contre les jumeaux en leur hurlant de s'occuper de leur affaires et quitta la classe laissant tout le monde dans une grosse incompréhension.

La fillette se dirigea d'elle même dans le bureau du directeur en demandant à voir son père les larmes au bord des yeux. Le directeur peu étonné hocha la tête et appela l'homme sans tarder alors que les jumeaux et Ren entraient dans son bureau après avoir suivit le mouvement. Yuhei et Yuichi laissèrent à ce moment tomber la pression qui tenait sur leurs épaules depuis quelques temps et avaient simplement pris le parti de hurler à leur tour sur leur camarade. La pression dans le bureau directorial était intense et la magie fonctionnait activement. Le directeur se montra inquiet auprès de Ren et lui demanda d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de la tête du clan Shirogane.

Ces derniers arrivèrent en même temps que le père de Selena et bridèrent immédiatement la magie des jumeaux alors que Harry s'occupait de calmer sa fille dont la magie s'attaquait à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. De longues minutes passèrent et le phénomène finit par se calmer laissant place à une enfant et à son père épuisés. Selena tomba endormie et Harry la prit dans ses bras en sortant son portable de sa poche et en s'excusant auprès des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Il les quitta en tapotant la tête des jumeaux et en promettant au directeur de revenir lui parler le lendemain. Yuhei grogna de mécontentement alors que Yuichi se recoiffait. Kenichi et son fils restèrent impressionnés face à la puissance de la fillette et celle de son père qui avait de sa propre magie protégé toutes les autres personnes de la pièce tout en faisant face à celle de sa fille.

Le soir même, Harry avait longuement parlé avec sa fille qui le matin venu était de retour face aux jumeaux et s'était excusée de son comportement en grognant. Sur la demande de leur père ils l'avaient ignoré mais la glace avait été brisée, Selena avait passé la journée à leur parler. Sans jamais s'arrêter une seule seconde et son japonais s'était considérablement amélioré depuis son premier jour d'école.

Ren qui continuait d'escorter les enfants se fit kidnapper sous leurs yeux ce jour là. Yuhei et Yuichi avaient tenté de le défendre de toutes leurs forces magiques mais les ninjas qui s'opposaient à eux étaient forts et entraînés et ils n'étaient que des enfants. Selena qui s'était tenue un peu à l'écart s'approcha alors qu'ils pleuraient de rage et qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils manquaient de force à deux pour faire face. Ils se haïssaient pour avoir donné raison à toutes ses personnes qui pensaient qu'ils ne valaient pas plus qu'une seule personne alors qu'ils étaient deux. Selena s'approcha et shoota dans une jambe de Yuhei avant de taper avec une branche sur le bras de Yuichi elle croisa les bras alors qu'ils s'indignaient d'être frappés et les regardait froidement. Elle les toisa un moment et se détourna d'eux en lançant qu'ils étaient nuls quand ils étaient à deux. Yuhei se releva de rage et lui hurla dessus.

_ Tu crois que t'es mieux toi toute seule !

_ Moi je suis toujours toute seule je peux pas choisir, leur lança-t-elle glaciale les bras croisés et les jambes fermement campées sur le sol.

Un long silence s'étendit entre eux et Yuichi se releva à son tour en époussetant son uniforme avant de prendre la main de son frère et une main de Selena.

_ Maintenant on est trois et tu es notre amoureuse comme ça on sera plus deux et tu sera plus seule.

Yuhei prit vivement l'autre main de Selena et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec son frère alors que la fillette les examinait attentivement. Cela lui prit un moment mais elle finit par hocher la tête avec un sourire. Elle recula d'un pas en écartant les bras les incitant à faire de même par mimétisme et prit une grande inspiration.

_ Par l'apprentissage des Korrigans, maîtres des terres sacrées, j'appelle pour nous lier et nous protéger Wunjo rune de la famille unifiée, j'appelle pour nous guider à notre protecteur Perthro rune des liens du destin, auprès de lui nous voulons être menés Raidho rune du voyage et des transports porte nous là-bas !

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux quand leurs corps se troublèrent et disparurent dans un rayon de lumière éblouissant accompagnés de celui d' Harry qui venait de poser la main sur l'épaule de sa fille qu'il venait de retrouver. Ils apparurent dans la même lumière dans une grotte sombre dans laquelle ils découvrirent tous les hommes de main disparus après que Harry ait créé une boule de lumière.

Plutôt que de se préoccuper du danger possible que représentait cette situation, le jeune père se tourna vers sa fille et les mains sur les hanches la fixa du regard mécontent.

_ Qu'est ce que j'avais dit sur la magie runique jeune fille ? J'aurais mieux fait de te faire oublier toutes ces foutus formules.

_ Mais les korrika...gans ont dit que j'ai droit de fair quand c'est impotant. Et le monsieur Ren avait disparu et les jumeaux y pleuraient et je suis leur amoureuse alors je dois les aider ils ont dit que comme ça je suis plus jamais seule.

Harry qui libérait les hommes de main des Shiroganes grogna et se retourna en hurlant, les faisant sursautter.

_ De quoi ! C'est hors de question ! Et vous les deux morveux vous vous tenez loin de ma fille où je vous transforme en gerbille c'est bien compris ! C'est bien compris ?!

_ Hai Potter-san, répondirent les jumeaux impressionnés par la magie et la colère qui émanaient de l'homme.

Dans leur dos Selena tentait vainement de réveiller un des hommes que son père avait libéré. Malheureusement pour elle et son mauvais caractère, elle cumulait les échecs. Les cris, les secousses et les coups n'avaient eu aucun effet. Même leur sauter dessus n'avait donné aucune réaction. Harry déposa un autre corps à côté d'eux et regarda Selena taper sur l'un d'entre eux.

_ Inutile de te fatiguer ma puce ils ont été drogués. Si tu veux taper quelqu'un, tape donc tes petits camarades.

_ Bah non papa c'est mes amoureux, répondit Selena alors que les jumeaux hochaient vivement la tête.

_ C'est justement pour ce genre de commentaire que je veux que tu tapes dessus. Fait venir les fées réveil magique mon ange, papa doit aller au travail et il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des imbécillités de ce genre.

_ Mais papa si les méchants ils nous trouvent.

Harry dégaina sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts avec un sourire amusé.

_ D'accord on va jouer avec les méchants mais il faut se dépêcher compris ? Tu te souviens bien des règles ?

_ Oui ! Règle 1 Toujours cachée et pas faire de bruit fort !

_ Bien, règle 2 ?

_ Si un méchant fait mal a papa je dois pas bouger.

_ Règle 3 ?

_ Si un méchant me trouve je dois taper où ça fait bobo et courir trouver une autre cachette.

_ Règle 4 ?

_ Si y'a pas de cachette je dois faire une barrière magique avec les runes.

_ Règle 5 ?

_ J'ai le droit de faire toute la magie que je veux si c'est sur les méchants !

Harry regarda les deux autres petits monstres.

_ C'est valable pour vous deux aussi. Le premier qui désobéit aux règles finira en serpillière dans mon restaurant. Compris ?

Selena fit un salut militaire en hurlant un « oui chef ! » qui fut repris par les jumeaux. Harry hocha la tête et fit signe à Selena de réveiller les hommes de main avec ses petites fées magiques ce que la fillette fit avec obéissance. Le groupe fut abandonné avec les petites créatures invoquées tandis que l'adulte et les trois enfants quittaient la pièce. Retrouver les kidnappeurs fut d'une facilité sans nom. Un homme sûr de sa sécurité manque de méfiance et est facile à surprendre. De plus les enfants ne manquaient certainement pas d'idées pour mettre les méchants en déroute. De plus sa petite fille chérie était dans sa période « Belle au bois dormant » et le dragon et les petites fées magiques qui endormaient tout le monde étaient sa grande passion actuelle. Les jumeaux avaient suivit le mouvement avec les techniques ancestrales que leur famille leur avait enseigné. Harry se contentait d'utiliser des sorts rapides et offensifs tout en fonçant dans le tas cette technique avait déjà fait ses preuves pendant la guerre et un oubliette bien placé faisait vite oublier toute trace de leur passage. Dès sa libération, Ren se joignit vite à Harry et joua de ses sabres avec une dextérité peu commune que le brun salua avec reconnaissance. Petit à petit les autres se joignirent à eux et le groupe infiltré contre sa volonté prit le dessus sur l'ennemi sous les cris d'encouragement de Selena qui se tenait derrière eux et sautait sur place envoyant dragons et fées à l'assaut et jouant les pom pom girls. Les jumeaux se tenaient à côté de la fillette et utilisaient des origamis pour se protéger tous les trois. Harry finit par mettre la main sur le chef du groupe ennemi et alors qu'il menaçait un homme de sa baguette, il le fit voler jusqu'à lui de l'autre main et l'attrapa par le col.

_ Est ce que vous savez où je devrais être au lieu de courir après vos larbins ? Dans mon restaurant en train de terminer de préparer ma cuisine et grâce à vous je suis en retard ! J'ai été traîné ici par ma fille et ces deux petites raclures qui pensent pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus. Alors à partir de maintenant vous vous tenez loin de ces foutus personnes et vous évitez que je me retrouve lié à vos emmerdes ou je vous jure sur la tête de ma princesse que vous mourrez avant d'avoir mis un terme à vos projets. Ah ! Et dernière chose avant qu'il ne vous en prenne l'envie pas touche à un cheveux de ma fille ou ça sera le même résultat.

D'une main Harry ligota l'homme et le jeta au pieds des hommes Shirogane puis il attrapa sa fille et transplana avec. Il était en retard au restaurant.

Les jumeaux retrouvèrent leur famille avec pour escorte les disparus et pour bagage le chef ennemi. Et quand leur grand-père leur demanda comment ils avaient réussi cet exploit, Yuichi grogna et Yuhei sourit.

_ Le papa de Selena était vraiment pas content d'être en retard au travail et que Selena c'est notre amoureuse.

_ Il avait l'air effectivement particulièrement remonté pour ce retard et pour les amours, confirma Ren sous le regard interrogateur de Maiko et de Kazuhiro Shirogane.

Maiko s'indigna sous les yeux des jumeaux qui n'avaient jamais vu leur grand-mère dans cet état. Pour eux qui avaient été élevés dans le stoïcisme familial il était nouveau et intéressant de voir leurs parents s'animer ainsi. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait que de l'amour dans leur famille mais les gens avaient tendance à l'oublier et à force de tenir leur rôle, il leur était facile d'oublier le reste. Les deux enfants avaient passé leurs deux premières années à apprendre les règles de la famille comme tous leurs ancêtres avant eux. Cet apprentissage laissait peu de place à l'amour familial et aux effusions. Et en un commentaire, le père de leur amoureuse venait de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière Shirogane. Et toutes ces réactions ravissaient les garçonnets qui rêvaient d'en voir plus, d'en vivre plus. Ces deux personnes les considéraient comme uniques et en plus ils faisaient voler les préceptes qu'on leur inculquait depuis bébés. À ce moment ils s'étaient fait cette promesse, Selena serait à eux et ils ne laisseraient aucun des deux s'éloigner de la famille Shirogane ni le père ni la fille.

Maiko et Kiyoe avaient exigé de rencontrer ce monsieur Potter qui osait affirmer que leurs petits n'étaient pas assez bien pour son arriviste de fille et après quelques tentatives ratées pour mener l'homme à eux de force, les adultes s'étaient invités au restaurant pour un repas. Yuhei était resté ébahi devant la beauté du lieu et il s'était vraiment senti tout petit au point de prendre la main de sa maman qui lui adressa un sourire tendre. Yuichi s'était lui aussi rapproché de son père et avait serré le kimono de ce dernier dans son poing, refusant de se montrer faible mais intimidé par les dragons réalistes qui ornaient les murs. Ils furent accueillis par Jazz qui les plaça avec un sourire amusé et leur tendit les menus en s'inclinant légèrement avant de les quitter.

Chacun fut ravi de ses plats et ils firent traîner le repas en longueur pour attendre l'heure de fermeture et pouvoir parler avec le chef Potter. Jazz leur avait affirmé qu'il serait ravi de leur parler mais uniquement après le service. Le temps défilait et Yuichi commençait à somnoler dans son assiette alors que Yuhei avait avait déjà abandonné toute retenue et dormait sur ses bras croisés sous les yeux attendris de sa grand-mère.

La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite Selena en pyjama et boudeuse. Elle se dirigea vers leur table en ignorant les commentaires attendris des clients et s'arrêta brusquement face à Yuichi qui s'était levé de sa chaise et lissait son kimono. Elle shoota dans la chaise de Yuhei ce qui le réveilla en sursaut et le fit tomber à terre. Elle toisa les deux garçons face à elle et fit une grimace de mécontentement en détaillant les adultes avant de revenir sur eux.

_ Papa il dit qu'on doit faire dodo paske c'est l'école demain il a mit des futons pour vous en haut et si vous essayé d'aller dans ma chambre je dois vous taper très fort il a dit.

Yuichi hocha la tête vivement et salua sa famille avant de suivre la direction indiquée par Selena avec Yuhei qu'il tenait par la main pour le guider. Selena allait prendre la même route quand une voix toussa dans son dos la faisant sursauter et se retourner en boudant. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Jazz en grognant.

_ Tututu chaton, tu sais ce que ton père a dit.

_ Mais Jaaazzzz, s'affala la fillette par terre en couinant.

_ Même pas en rêve petit monstre, répondit la jeune femme implacable. Et n'essaye même pas de me faire un caprice.

Selena fit l'étoile de mer au sol, gigotant comme un poussin épileptique tirant des rires discrets aux Shiroganes encore présents puis quand Jazz montra d'un claquement de langue son désaccord, elle se leva et se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire pas du tout sincère. Elle s'inclina légèrement et les remercia pour leur venue et leur souhaita une bonne soirée toute en retenue et en politesse. Le groupe se montra impressionné par ce changement radical de comportement et saluèrent la fillette en retour. Selena se retourna vers Jazz et de retour à son comportement premier trépigna sur place.

_ Jveux pas faire dodo. Jveux encore faire des gâteaux avec papa.

Jazz secoua la tête et se fit craquer les mains.

_ Tu as deux choix miss tu y vas seule sur tes pieds ou tu choisis la manière forte.

Les adultes se montrèrent outrés à l'idée qu'elle puisse frapper une enfant mais Selena refusa de bouger et semblait savoir à quoi s'attendre alors personne ne fit un mouvement. Ils furent rassurés quand la rousse attrapa la fillette et la guida jusqu'à la porte qu'avaient prit les jumeaux et la fit voler d'un mouvement de magie sans baguette jusqu'à sa chambre une fois hors de vue des clients. Elle revint ensuite vers eux et s'excusa avec un léger sourire pour le désagrément.

Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais su ce qui s'était passé ce soir là mais toujours était-il qu'ils avaient obtenus le droit de voir Selena plus régulièrement en dehors de l'école et d'être amis avec elle, alors aucun d'eux deux n'avait jamais songé à se plaindre d'être tenu dans l'ignorance.

La première visite de Selena dans leur demeure familiale avait été inscrite dans les annales de la famille. Elle était longtemps restée silencieuse regardant partout avant de disparaître, semant la pagaille parmi les gardiens qui avaient retourné toute la demeure principale et les demeures secondaires qui se trouvaient sur le site avant de la trouver sur le terrain de tir à l'arc à se faire initier par le cousin des jumeaux. De onze ans leur aîné, le jeune Kaito, un enfant glacial et taciturne de nature qui n'adressait la parole à absolument personne, avait facilement apprivoisé la fillette qui le considérait comme un grand frère et un modèle. Et bien que beaucoup aient cherché à en faire autant ou à connaître le secret de sa réussite avec la petite sauvageonne, il n'avait jamais vendu la mèche. Même à ses petits cousins qui subissaient les humeurs changeantes de leur amoureuse, ce qu'il observait avec amusement.

Après quelques grosses catastrophes entre des membres de la branche secondaire des Shirogane et Selena, il fut décidé que Kaito serait le baby-sitter des trois monstres dans le cercle familial. L'aîné accepta sa tâche et entreprit dans le dos des adultes, et avec la complicité de Ren, d'enseigner les arts martiaux et le tir à l'arc aux plus jeunes.

Ce fut Selena encore qui attira le petit groupe dans sa dernière idée fabuleuse. Elle voulait avoir une maman et comme elle était née elle avait forcément une maman alors après avoir regardé plein de dessins animés elle avait décidé d'utiliser la magie des korrigans pour la faire venir à elle. La puissance développée attira effectivement la dite maman mais aussi tous les membres de la famille Shirogane, ainsi que Harry, Jazz et Ron qui venaient faire une surprise à la fillette. Chacun put alors assister aux retrouvailles de Selena avec sa mère. Retrouvailles qu'ils purent qualifier au mieux de désastreuses. La femme avait insulté et bousculé la fillette pour le déplacement avant de lui asséner froidement qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle et qu'elle ne voudrait jamais d'une créature aussi instable dans son environnement proche et qu'elle ne devait son existence qu'à l'assouvissement d'un besoin de reproduction latent.

L'enfant n'avait bien évidement pas compris la plus part des mots lancés mais ces derniers et le rejets s'étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Choquée, la petite avait titubé d'un pas en arrière avant que sa magie ne commence à s'emporter et à la blesser. Un vent magique s'était enroulé autour d'elle et la douleur avait pris le pas sur la raison de l'enfant. Harry s'était précipité vers sa fille se heurtant à la magie qui s'était faite compacte. Alors que les autres lançaient des sorts et appelaient Selena pour qu'elle arrête, il supplia la mère de retirer ses mots, il la menaça pour la vie de sa fille mais cette dernière se contenta de transplaner après avoir établi sa propre barrière magique. Ils se trouvaient impuissants face à une enfant qui s'autodétruisait. Harry tenta plusieurs fois de passer la barrière pour la prendre dans ses bras mais sans effets et ne fut arrêté que par Maiko qui lui prit le bras pour le faire reculer.

_ Nous devons couper la magie ou l'enfant mourra. Je suis une miko je sais comment isoler un lieu de la magie mais je vais avoir besoin de toute votre aide.

Harry un peu perdu hocha la tête alors que Ron l'aidait à s'éloigner pour rejoindre le cercle que les personnes présentes avaient formé.

_ Tout du moment que vous sauvez ma fille.

Maiko commença le rituel pour drainer la magie du lieu délimité par les humains, la magie de Selena fut répartie parmi les personnes présentes et privée de toute magie la fillette s'effondra au sol. Harry allait se précipiter à ses côtés mais fut retenu par Kazuhiro qui secoua la tête.

_ Si tu y vas elle va siphonner ta magie pour continuer à se détruire. Laisse-les faire.

D'autres mikos approchèrent et établirent un espace avec des piquets et des rubans autour de la petite forme endormie, puis chacun attacha des lanières de cuirs aux poignets et aux chevilles de la fillette avant de commencer toutes ensemble un rituel. Deux longues heures plus tard elles s'écartèrent et Maiko ordonna que Selena soit portée dans une chambre de rituel et informa que sa magie resterait bloquée en attendant son rétablissement. Kenichi s'approcha de Harry et le guida vers l'intérieur de sa demeure.

_ Nous devons parler de son avenir si elle vient à se réveiller, il faudra tout faire pour que cela ne recommence jamais. Elle n'y survivra probablement pas une deuxième fois. Je vais aussi envoyer des hommes retrouver cette femme elle ne doit plus avoir aucun lien avec l'enfant.

_ Je ne l'ai pas invitée je vous signale, répondit froidement Harry.

Jazz se tourna vers eux et proposa ses services pour retrouver la génitrice de Selena, avec la furieuse envie de réduire cette femme en morceaux. Kaito entraîna les jumeaux à sa suite pour aller expliquer la situation à son grand-père et présenter leurs excuses. Tous trois étaient choqués et haineux face au comportement de cette femme et chacun décida de confirmer et d'ancrer son lien avec Selena dans la magie. Les jumeaux étaient peut être petits mais tout comme leur amoureuse, ils avaient compris le fond de ce qu'il venait de se passer et ils prirent la décision que jamais plus ils ne laisseraient Selena être abandonnée et seule.

Il fallut passer le temps durant le coma de Selena et les jumeaux se firent former pour pouvoir protéger celle qui serait tout pour eux. Harry profita du peu de temps qu'il ne passait pas au restaurant pour travailler encore plus les branches nébuleuses de la magie et pour mélanger les magies des quelques pays qu'il avait visités.

Puis vint après le réveil, la rééducation aussi bien de la magie que du corps et Selena fut formée aux mêmes arts que les jumeaux et à la magie utilisée par son père. Puis son esprit reconstruit, les Potters quittèrent le Japon pour la Russie avec un lien et une place éternelle dans la famille Shirogane.

_§§§ FFB §§§_

Selena s'assit entre Yuichi et Yuhei avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de chacun d'eux, les sortant de leurs pensés.

_ Vous pensez à quoi pour regarder la table comme si c'était un beau tableau qu'on a vu au musée avec les copains ?

Yuhei sourit et se redressa.

_ Qu'on a de la chance d'être deux puisque tu nous vois séparément.

Yuichi haussa brièvement la tête et porta son attention sur l'échiquier sorcier que Galahad venait de poser sur la table.

_ Au fait, Kaito va venir dans deux jours pour ton anniversaire. Il avait encore du travail. Tu sais qu'il a trouvé une fiancée ?

Selena sourit et secoua la tête.

_ Non mais j'espère qu'elle est gentille et bien accrochée à sa vie parce que si elle lui fait du mal je la transforme en fromage et je la donne à manger à une famille de souris.

Les jumeaux sourirent amusés. Plus personne ne douterait jamais de leur puissance aussi bien séparés qu'ensembles en tout cas pas tant que Selena serait à leurs côtés.

* * *

_Je vous l'accorde ce fut long je n'abandonne pas promis en même temps je peux pas abandonner! je les vois ados ces petits bouts. je ne sais pas pourquoi les parents ne se sont pas déjà inscrits pour des thérapies zen^^. Il ne restera malheureusement plus beaucoup de chapitre quatre ou cinq je suppose peut être six je crois je pars sur cette moyenne et je verrais ce que ça donne. en attendant j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_ gros bisous à tous._

_ND_


	16. bonus 1 rencontres et traumatismes

_Base : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Nathydemon_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps._

* * *

**Chap bonus 1**

**Des rencontres et un traumatisme.**

Jazz aimait son métier et sa famille plus que tout. Harry était son grand frère, son héros et son patron adoré. Même si il était un grand frère vindicatif et sur-protecteur. Même s'il était un héros torturé et tellement modeste qui entretenait le sombre espoir de passer inaperçu. Espoir vain évidemment il suffisait de regarder l'homme pour savoir qu'il était le genre de personne qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Quand à la partie patron... et bien même si elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, son boulot étant passionnant et varié, il restait parfois difficile à vivre. Mais entre un patron à fond et passionné et un patron prêt à la descendre et à lui pourrir la vie, elle préférait largement travailler avec Harry. Elle n'avait strictement rien à regretter.

De plus elle avait fait la connaissance de personnages vraiment amusants et intéressants. Le couple Malfoy, une perle oscillant entre monarchie patriarcale et matriarcale. Si jamais quiconque avait un doute, Lucius était celui qui tenait les rênes et Narcissa était celle qui choisissait la route. Et puis il y avait les amis de Selena, qui changeaient des jumeaux. Selena avait tendance à s'éloigner de tous les enfants de son âge en raison de sa différence qui était souvent mal perçue et ne s'étaient autrefois réellement liée qu'avec ces deux petits qui avaient usé et abusé de la patience du monde. Elle se souvint des nombreux fous rires qu'elle avait pu avoir grâce à cette furieuse ténacité.

Sa rencontre avec les amis d'Harry lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle était entrée dans une famille beaucoup plus grande. Quand son frère avait expliqué sa nouvelle parenté avec elle, la femme rousse avait failli l'étouffer et elle n'avait dû sa survie qu'à Percy qu'elle avait d'ailleurs remercié d'une bouteille d'un excellent cognac.

Il y avait aussi les jumeaux qui, elle l'avait appris avec surprise et un grognement, en plus d'être comme des frères pour Harry étaient ses associés. Vu que ce dernier n'avait pas souhaité être remboursé pour sa participation à leur affaire, ils en avaient fait leur associé sans lui en parler. Autant dire que Jazz avait longuement protesté face au surplus de travail avant de se renseigner sur la nouvelle branche de l'empire financier Potter. Elle avait découvert un univers impressionnant et comprenait parfaitement que Harry ne souhaita pas laisser Selena travailler avec eux. La fin du monde était certainement à leurs portes. Surtout depuis que les deux avaient décidés de traquer toutes les histoires concernant leur nièce.

Jazz avait aussi fait connaissance de Draco et Blaise Malfoy-Zabini, les compagnons d'Harry, ses beaux frères. Et de la mère de Blaise. Si cette femme avait du temps c'était à priori pour le passer le nez fourré dans la vie privée de son fils et ses beaux fils quand elle n'était pas dans l'optique de faire de Selena une vraie femme du monde à la version Zabini... et Malfoy puisque Narcissa n'était jamais en reste. Elle ne comptait d'ailleurs plus le nombre de fois où les deux femmes avaient débarqué au restaurant pour faire en sorte d'avoir à nouveau accès aux appartements de leurs fils que l'un des trois leur avait interdit à force d'intrusions inopinées. Les trois hommes se tenaient souvent campés sur leurs positions jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux fasse un scandale sur le lieu de travail de l'un d'entre eux.

Bien qu'à présent elles se contentaient de tenir un siège du restaurant plutôt que d'y faire un scandale. La seule fois où elles avaient essayé, Jazz avait commencé à les mettre dehors avant que Harry ne les attrape et s'en serve de commis de cuisine en disant qu'ici au moins elles pourraient pester de tout leur saoul. L'expérience avait été concluante et non réitérée.

Jazz avait aussi fait connaissance du Maître de Potions et de ses deux compagnons. Un loup garou et un Lord déjanté (ce devait être commun à l'espèce : pas de Lord sans excentricité). Les trois passaient une partie de leur temps à se tirer dans les pattes pour se réconcilier plus tard. Et Selena en était raide dingue, bien qu'elle ait une affinité particulière avec l'austère Severus et le doux Rémus dont Harry devait certainement avoir tiré son modèle d'autorité parentale.

En bref Jazz avait vu sa vie peupler plus en quelques mois qu'en ses nombreuses années de vie. Et aujourd'hui venait d'arriver dans sa vie Winky. Elle en avait parlé avec Harry au téléphone quand il lui avait dit avoir pris un elfe de maison à son service pour aider Selena, et qu'elle viendrait peut-être l'aider de temps à autre pour son appartement. Jazz ne savait pas qu'elle était la fonction première d'une elfe de maison mais il lui sembla que cette dernière devait avoir pris quelque chose de pas net et qu'elle s'était ensuite introduite chez elle.

Il était près de minuit, elle venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle et savait qu'elle avait encore du rangement à faire ainsi que des lessives. Ce n'est pas toujours facile quand on est célibataire avec un travail prenant. Mais voilà, le linge sale avait disparu, envolé ! Cette Winky devait avoir besoin de vêtements. Et ses affaires étaient rangées de même que les bilans qu'elle avait soigneusement laissé traîné pour les étudier le parquet brillait comme s'il avait été ciré et elle pouvait se voir dans sa table basse en verre.

Jazz passa le nez dans la cuisine pour voir si le reste de ses affaires avaient également disparu et c'était le cas. En dehors d'une cocotte fumante qui mijotait tranquillement sur le feu. À priori la Winky était aussi cuisinière. Peut-être était-ce pour se faire pardonner le vol du reste de ses affaires ? La jeune femme fit le tour de son appartement pour trouver les pièces toutes dans le même état. Elle avait retrouvé ses vêtements dans son placard. Comme si ça avait toujours été leur place. Et ses livres empilés en petits tas un peu partout avaient rejoint une bibliothèque alignés sagement en rangs d'oignon et attendant d'être ressortis. Ceux qui avaient eu un marque page, punis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, attendaient d'être finis.

La salle de bain était tellement propre qu'elle avait failli finir aveugle et avait presque des scrupules à devoir l'utiliser bientôt. Jessica se souvint que Harry lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à appeler Winky si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit mais il ne lui avait laissé aucun numéro de téléphone, rien. Peut-être devrait-elle lui signaler que sa nouvelle employée, quelle créature qu'elle soit, était une psychopathe dangereusement atteinte.

_ Satanée créature, marmonna-t-elle. Je fais quoi ? Je vais tout de même pas appeler dans le vide, non ? Et puis j'aurais l'air maligne moi à m'égosiller toute seule ' Winky ! Winky ' dans mon appartement vide.

_ Maîtresse Jessica a appelé, demanda l'elfe en popant dans son dos.

Jazz sursauta et poussa un couinement de terreur avant de se retourner et de faire face à la créature.

_ Non, oui, euh... c'est toi qui a fait ça ? Mes bilans ils sont où ? Et la cuisine faut pas laisser une cocotte sur le feu toute seule !

_ Winky surveillait pour Maîtresse Jessica. Maître Harry a dit que Winky pourrait aider Maîtresse Jessica qui avait beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour elle. Winky a posé tous les papiers importants de maîtresse Jessica sur son bureau. Winky ne voulait pas que les papiers importants soient abîmés. Winky aime son travail et est très bonne dans son travail.

_ Ok.. ok, laisse moi deux secondes pour intégrer, demanda Jazz qui se trouvait avec une sorte de gnome esclave dans son salon. Ok, alors tu fais le ménage, c'est ça ?

_ Et je peux faire la cuisine et le rangement et m'occuper des enfants et le marché et plein de choses encore, répondit l'elfe en hochant la tête de façon comique.

Jazz soupira.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire tout mon ménage et mon rangement pour moi tu sais. Je suis indépendante et je n'aime pas trop qu'on touche à mes affaires.

_ Winky a mal fait, demanda l'elfe les larmes aux bord des yeux. Winky est désolée. Winky voulait aider Maîtresse Jessica. Winky va aller se punir tout de suite.

_ Hey ! Non, du calme ! Très bien tu veux faire du ménage ici ? Ça peut m'aider vraiment. Ça m'a aidé. Mais j'aime aussi faire les choses toute seule. Alors je te propose un marché : tu peux venir faire le ménage une fois par semaine ici.. et la cuisine deux fois le reste du temps. Je m'occuperais seule de mes affaires. Si tu respectes ça, je penserais à t'appeler quand j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Ça te va ?

L'elfe enthousiaste hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

_ Winky en est très heureuse. Maîtresse Jessica est une sœur parfaite pour Maître Harry. Winky n'aurait pas pu avoir de meilleurs Maîtres.

Et l'elfe popa sous le regard abasourdi de Jazz qui après quelques minutes d'un silence choqué attrapa son portable et fit sonner un numéro d'où sortit une voix ensommeillée au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Quoi ? je suis en train de m'endormir.

_ Tu es fou, un timbré sans nom, et tu attires tous les fous et laissés pour compte de la planète ! Je ne te félicite pas ! Mon ménage s'est fait tout seul ! Mes vêtements se sont planqués dans un placard et mes livres se sont alignés dans une bibliothèque ! Je vais faire quoi de ma nuit moi maintenant ! Je te hais. Bonne nuit !

Jazz raccrocha et se décida à aller squatter sa baignoire avec un bon livre.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Harry maintenant bien réveillé se roulait de rire sur son lit entre ses deux compagnons grognons qui décidèrent bien vite que puisqu'il avait autant d'énergie à dépenser autant en profiter de façon constructive.

* * *

_Hello, voilà comment Jazz a rencontré Winky.^^ un petit chapitre bonus pour me faire pardonner d'avoir peu de temps et des difficultés pour écrire en ce moment et donc d'avancer très lentement. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bisous._

_Hi ! Ici la siamoise. Désolée, si la publication de ce chapitre bonus a pris un peu de retard. Cela est de ma faute, je l'ai corrigé et ai oublié de le renvoyer le soir-même. :(. du coup vous l'avez avec un retard de 24h._

_Pas d'inquiétude, la suite est en cours de création et d'écriture._

_nd : je me sens surveillée non? oui oui j'écris promis!_

_Bonne lecture ^^._


	17. Ch16 Des potions et plus d'ennuis

_Base : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Nathydemon_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je préfère prévenir. Mais j'aime quand même jouer avec. Toute ressemblance, qui n'existe pas, est fortuite et non avenue. Pour les personnes ayant des soucis avec les couples homo, je vous conseille vivement de passer à une autre fiction. Les autres soyez les bienvenus. Merci à ma siamoise pour la correction et la presque unité des temps._

_{personne à l'autre bout du fil, vive la technologie, et oui c'est récalcitrants les portables}_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**Des potions et plus d'ennuis.**_

En regardant les enfants, on pouvait se dire que leur monde était tellement limité. Ils avaient tant de choses à apprendre et à vivre que les adultes se faisaient fort d'essayer de leur enseigner le maximum avant qu'ils soient soit-disant indépendants. Severus, en tant que professeur, était de ces personnes.

Mais quand ces foutus cornichons venaient à dénigrer constamment son travail pour un manque d'attention et de volonté dont ils étaient eux même responsables, il avait juste une furieuse envie de les utiliser comme ingrédients de potion. Bien que beaucoup d'entre eux, même en tant qu'ingrédients seraient certainement inutiles. Il arrivait cependant parfois au détour d'une année, qu'il mette la main sur un élève passionné et attentif à son art tout comme l'avait été son filleul.

C'était pour des élèves comme ça qu'il enseignait. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté d'aider son ancienne école de potion en donnant des cours sous forme de stages durant les vacances. Bien sûr il savait que Albus, étant au courant de son emploi du temps, le cherchait et qu'il rodait auprès de son éminent collègue de la faculté de potions pour obtenir une quelconque faveur de la part du directeur des Serpentards. Mais il sourit d'un air sadique en songeant que l'homme tomberait vite à bas quand il se trouverait face à ses quelques élèves ajoutés pour le cours du jour. Il se dit qu'il faudrait tout de même qu'il songe à rappeler à Lucius qu'il n'était pas un baby sitter agréé par une quelconque fédération. Et c'est dans son bon droit que l'homme fit claquer la porte du cours qu'il s'apprêtait à donner faisant sursauter quelques uns des étudiants présents. Ce n'était pas des étudiants bruyants loin de là mais il appréciait toujours son petit effet. Il rejoignit son bureau alors que chacun se plaçait derrière sa paillasse.

_ Aujourd'hui nous allons effectuer la potion Tenebris Solem, je ne tolérerai aucun débordement ni aucune erreur. De plus, un groupe de jeunes potionnistes va se joindre à nous, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller que de les laisser en paix. Jeunes gens veuillez entrer.

Le groupe des dix étudiants parmi les meilleurs de l'école de potion aurait pu s'attendre à tout sauf à une bande de gamins hauts comme trois pommes. Deux paires de jumeaux les étudiaient attentivement tandis que deux garçonnets et une fillette chuchotaient, complotaient dans leur coin. Le professeur Snape les rappela à l'ordre et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître des paillasses supplémentaires avec des escabeaux à leur taille.

_ Prenez place nous allons commencer. Que savez vous de Tenebris Solem ?

_ C'est un sort, répondit un des jumeaux de la paire de garçons.

_ C'est une potion, répondit en même temps une des filles de l'autre paire. On est en cours de potion nounouille.

Alors que les deux duos se fusillaient du regard prêts à se lancer l'un sur l'autre pour une querelle enfantine sur qui avait raison, ils furent interrompu par une petite voix ennuyée.

_ C'est une potion et un sort les deux sont vrai. Le sort fait moins longtemps que la potion c'est pour les gens qui peuvent pas aller au soleil comme les vampires ou les enfants allergiques. Dans mon école à New York y'avait un enfant qui pouvait pas aller au soleil paske sinon sa peau elle brûlait c'est très très moche et pas pratique pour avoir des copains. Papa il dit que les enfants sans magie ils doivent avoir des médicaments compliqués et plein de choses difficile pour ça c'est dommage paske si on pouvait faire la potion comme un sirop ou un médicament et ben ils pourraient aller au soleil.

_ On pourrait travailler sur un mélange des deux, marmonna le rouquin à côté de la fillette. En chine les anciens remèdes marchent aussi bien dans les deux mondes.

_ C'est parce qu'ils travaillent à base de plantes, ajouta le troisième de la tablée. Tout le monde peut le faire si on travaille avec les plantes, il suffit faire attention à ce qu'on fait et remplacer une partie des plantes nécessitant la magie de la personne par d'autres ça sera moins puissant mais suffisant pour des sans-magie.

Les étudiants, abasourdis, virent la petite se tourner vers son ami et se jeter à son cou s'attirant des grognements de la paire de jumeaux mâle.

_ T'es le meilleur Amaury ! Je t'aime trop ! On peut faire ça, dis, Papy Sev ! Please ! Please ! Pleaaaasseeeuuuhhh...

Comble de l'horreur pour les étudiants, le monstre des cachots de Poudlard sourit et hocha la tête. Puis il se tourna vers le tableau et y fit apparaître les instructions pour la réalisation de la potion mais avant que les étudiants, habitués à se lancer dans la réalisation en temps normal, puissent attaquer en règle la recherche de leurs ingrédients, le Maître de Potions les coupa.

_ Ce sera un parfait travail pour aujourd'hui. Un bon potionniste doit être capable de modifier une potion et de l'adapter suivant les besoins du client. Vous commencerez par isoler les plantes et les actions nécessitant un lien avec la magie et trouverez un moyen pour les remplacer afin de réaliser la potion. Ce qui sera l'étape suivante. Je vous laisse faire deux groupes pendant que je change l'agencement de la salle. Et surtout, je ne veux pas entendre un mot plus haut que l'autre. Le premier que j'entends élever la voix prendra la porte. Vous êtes tous en âge de comprendre ce qu'est le chuchotement.

Les petits se regroupèrent automatiquement dans un coin de la salle alors que les plus âgés, un peu... très étonnés de ce retournement de situation, se regroupaient lentement. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à travailler en groupe sur une potion ni à modifier complètement cette même potion.

Merise, une jeune femme très sûre d'elle et de ses capacités, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'approcha du groupe de petits. Elle ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver avec ses pairs avec qui elle avait tellement de mal à travailler, ces derniers la trouvant trop bêcheuse à leur goûts et des enfants seraient certainement plus aptes pour imposer ses idées. Elle se posta derrière les petits et se racla la gorge pour faire part de sa présence. Les sept terreurs se retournèrent et l'observèrent méfiants.

_ Je viens me joindre à votre groupe, étant donné que nous somme plus nombreux que vous ce serait vous désavantager que de me joindre aux autres.

_ Tu nous prends...

_ ... Pour des débiles ? interrogèrent les jumeaux.

_ Laissez les garçons...

_ ...On a besoin de quelqu'un..., coupèrent les jumelles.

_ ...Pour tester les essais, terminèrent les trois autres d'une seule voix et avec un grand sourire.

Merise, oubliant de se méfier, après tout des enfants ne pouvaient certainement pas faire mieux qu'elle, les laissa croire ce qu'ils voulaient et s'attira une chaise pour s'y installer le dos droit.

_ Bien, je pense...

_ Pas besoin de penser il suffit de lire la recette tout est dedans, coupa Galahad. C'est l'avantage des potions avec le Maître Rogue.

_ Amaury, se tourna la petite à couettes vers le petit brun. Tu nous dit quand tu as fini la liste des plantes ?

_ Je m'y mets avec les jumelles, vous avez qu'à vous occuper des étapes magiques qu'on a isolé.

Galahad se tourna vers Merise.

_ Tu nous excuseras mais on t'a pas attendu, hein. Non parce que si on devait attendre après des grands pour commencer...

_ Tu lui raconteras plus tard Galahad, intervint Selena. On a des procédures à changer. Alors Yuhei ça dit quoi ?

_ Va falloir rajouter des choses on peut pas enlever certaines étapes magiques.

Severus regarda le petit groupe amusé alors que Merise, outrée de se faire ignorer par une bande de préados, commença sa propre analyse de la recette bien décidée de l'imposer.

Le maître de potions décida de mettre le holà à cette collaboration quand une plante carnivore sauta plus ou moins accidentellement sur la jeune femme alors qu'un kitsune grognon lui montrait les crocs une lueur folle fans les yeux. L'enseignant se trouva même à devoir élever la voix quand l'imprudente cogna dans les essais de potion de ses camarades de classe habituels, renversant les liquides colorés sur elle et la faisant pousser des cris d'orfraie en voyant des tentacules lui pousser.

Severus l'avait bien entendu envoyée flotter, tel le poulpe volant qu'elle était devenue, vers l'infirmerie. De même, il avait pris soin de prendre des échantillons des essais renversés bien qu'il ne pensa pas que l'effet poulpe soit dû à ces essais mais plutôt au petit flacon qu'il avait vu prendre une magnifique courbe et exploser entre les pieds de la demoiselle.

Il regarda les élèves restant et d'une voix froide leur ordonna de reprendre leurs recherches. Chacun obéit avec un empressement peu commun alors qu'il entreprenait de faire la liste des ingrédients qui se trouvaient dans les échantillons. Rien ne perturba les élèves qui étaient concentrés sur ce travail peu commun. Les étudiants de l'académie de potion avaient peu l'occasion de développer leurs propres potions ou encore moins d'en adapter pour des patients spécifiques. C'était un nouveau sujet d'étude qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé jusque là, créer des potions oui, réaliser des potions et chercher leurs ingrédients dans la nature double oui, et l'opération s'avérait parfois ou même souvent dangereuse, mais modifier des potions pour des personnes dépourvues de magies ne leur arrivait jamais. Il allait sans dire qu'aucun ne laisserait passer cette expérience et chacun d'entre eux se battrait pour faire en sorte de faire mieux que cette bande de mini potionnistes revanchards. Bien que l'état de Merise ferait certainement des gorges chaudes à la reprise des cours et qu'ils appréciaient l'action. Ils l'avaient toujours trouvée gonflée.

Severus, après avoir listé ses ingrédients et commencé à prévoir un antidote, décida de passer dans les deux groupes pour les aider et voir leur évolution. Et alors qu'il était en train de voir l'évolution des étapes avec le groupe des aînés après avoir passé quelques minutes avec les plus jeunes, on toqua à la porte. Grognant contre les directeurs intrusifs, il ordonna d'entrer à la personne derrière la porte et retint une grimace d'énervement quand, en plus du grand manitou de l'école des potions, il vit entrer le grand manitou de Poudlard. Il songea un instant qu'il était maudit. Il était évident que le vieux fou n'était toujours pas au courant du retour de Potter, ce dernier ayant arraché à Molly de garder secret son retour et la présence de sa fille. Mais le glucosé n'était pas stupide et la petite avait tout de Lily dans la forme de son visage. Severus songea que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour tout compte fait en se demandant pourquoi ce vieux fouineur était toujours dans ses pattes.

_ Andréas, salua-t-il. Je vous prierai de ne pas déranger mes élèves ils sont dans des étapes cruciales de leurs préparations. Albus n'aviez vous point prévu des vacances loin d'ici ?

_ Allons, allons, mon cher Severus, je venais juste rendre visite à un vieil ami. Mais est-ce moi où les élèves sont de plus en plus jeunes, Andréas ?

_ Et bien je ne pense pas que ce soit que toi, Albus, puisque je les vois aussi. Severus, seriez-vous en train de former une armée de potionnistes ? Ou essayez vous de relever le niveau avant l'entrée à Poudlard ? Peut-être que nous ne vous payons pas assez pour que vous soyez obligé de donner des cours particuliers ?

_ Miss, veuillez retourner à votre potion, somma Severus en avisant Selena qui observait les deux directeurs avec une attention accrue.

Les yeux d'obsidienne croisèrent les améthystes pailletées de vert et la fillette céda à l'ordre silencieux en se retournant vers son groupe qui reprit ses activités.

_ A quoi dois-je votre présence messieurs que je puisse savoir à quoi je dois le futur échec de mes élèves, demanda Severus attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui.

_ Oh et bien, figure-toi qu'une des meilleures élèves de mon académie s'est retrouvée à flotter dans mon bureau et poussant des cris incompréhensibles dus à sa bouche pleine de tentacules, et je ne parle pas de sa forme de poulpe, expliqua Andréas avec complaisance.

_ Il me semblait avoir dit à cette petite idiote de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Si là se trouve l'un de vos meilleurs éléments le niveau de cet établissement à fortement baissé, constata Severus. Maintenant si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, j'ai un antidote à créer puis brasser, et des élèves à surveiller.

_ Et sur quoi travaillez vous, demanda Albus aux enfants en se promenant autour des groupes avec un air de papy bienveillant.

_ Tenebris Solem, répondit Amaury en tendant une fleur d'orchidée noire à Fiona qui l'ajouta à la potion pétale par pétale.

Albus nota que ce petit devait être le fils de Neville Londubat. Il observa les autres et nota la présence de trois des plus jeunes Weasley ainsi qu'une autre paire de jumeaux totalement inconnue à son bataillon d'élèves celle-là. Et la petite dernière avec des yeux améthystes typiques de la famille Blackstone certainement l'arrière petite fille de son vieil ami Justin. Vraiment ce vieux grigou aurait bien pu le tenir au courant de l'agrandissement de sa famille. À moins qu'il ne fut pas au courant lui même, songea Albus en repensant que Justin n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son fils depuis de nombreuses années, suite à une dispute remontant à l'adolescence du jeune homme. Le vieil homme tenta de plonger dans l'esprit de la fillette pour savoir si il pouvait confirmer ses soupçons. Justin serait si heureux de savoir qu'il avait une descendance. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est de se faire renvoyer dans ses buts avec violence. Et dans le couloir aussi, embourbé dans un trou de sable mouvant doré qui s'acharnait à rendre sa peau de couleur arc en ciel et à l'embourber un peu plus.

Un peu sonné, il leva les yeux sur la petite silhouette colérique qui se dressait devant lui accompagnée d'un adorable petit kitsune de mauvaise humeur et d'un serpent assorti qui sifflait de colère.

_ Non mais t'as cru où que ma tête c'est une cantine libre service ? C'est pas paske t'es vieux que je vais pas te taper dessus. Et papa il dit toujours que ma tête c'est que à moi et que j'ai le droit de punir tout ceux qui veulent rentrer dedans ! T'es qu'un vieux débris tout moche et tout nul ! Si tu recommence je vais faire comme les égyptiens et sortir ton cerveau de ta tête avec une broche comme ça tu pourras t'occuper de chercher dans ton cerveau à la place de dans le mien !

Severus, voyant la magie de la fillette s'échapper, s'approcha pour la calmer. Il ne souhaitait pas que le bâtiment soit détruit bien que de voir Albus à moitié dans le sol et à moitié dans le plafond, ressortant de couleurs bariolées sur la peau avec.. Severus plissa des yeux pour mieux voir et fit un grand sourire amusé, c'était bien des cerveaux outrés qui se trouvaient tatoués sur la peau ridée de l'intrusif personnage. Ils exprimaient leur mécontentement de façon coloré pour le moins de dire.

_ Du calme jeune fille, je propose que vous preniez une pause dans les serres pour aller chercher des plantes fraîches avec vos amis le temps que Monsieur Dumbledore finisse de sortir du plafond.

_ Il doit dire pardon d'abord, s'exclama Selena en croisant les bras. Sinon il va passer et repasser dans le plafond et le sol paske c'est du sable magique et que j'arrêterai pas la magie d'abord.

_ Bien sûr, il est évident qu'il va le faire, répondit Severus en fusillant son mentor du regard.

_ Oui, oui, vraiment je suis désolé, répondit précipitamment Albus.

_ Menteur, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux inconnus. Tu as menti, t'es pas désolé ! Viens Yuki-chan. On va faire ce que Sensei nous a dit. Les potions peuvent être mises en pause.

_ Disparaissez de ma vue jeunes gens avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie d'avertir le père de mademoiselle, les expédia Severus alors que les quatre autres se préparaient à partir dans les serres. Les aînés montrez leur le chemin.

Une potion et une graine furent discrètement envoyées dans le dos d'Albus sous le regard intéressé d'Andréas et celui faussement en colère de Severus alors que les élèves déguerpissaient au plus vite. Il fallut tout au plus quelques secondes pour que la tête d'Albus disparaisse, dans un pops et un zwouiif bruyant, pour voir le corps retomber dans le trou de sable mouvant.

_ Hum... mon ami vous poussez, fit remarquer Andreas avec un sourire amusé.

_ Combien de fois est-ce que vous devrez reproduire les erreurs du passé, Albus, soupira Severus en regardant l'homme s'enfoncer un peu plus. Vous avez eu Jedusor, Potter et même moi et maintenant quoi ? Il vous les faut tous ? Vous avez une chance inouïe que cette enfant voue un culte à son père, sans quoi je ne suis même pas certain que vous ayez seulement survécu à cette attaque.

_ Et bien maintenant que vous en parlez, mon cher Severus, répondit le vieil homme avec un air contrit qui fit pouffer son homologue sous le regard noir de maître de Potions, il se trouve que je crois que mon bras est cassé, ainsi que peut-être une ou deux côtes. C'est assez douloureux.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il disparu à nouveau dans les sables pour retomber du plafond avec ce merveilleux bruit de succion qui fit exploser de rires Andréas. Le directeur de la faculté de Potions, plié en deux se retenait difficilement contre le mur le plus proche et osa tourner un instant la tête vers son vieil ami pour voir plusieurs petites têtes de plantes carnivores tenter de faire leurs dents sur la robe à pois du barbu, terminant pour le coup de l'achever.

Severus se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, entre l'un qui s'étouffait et se roulait de rire derrière lui et l'autre qui grondait les plantes carnivores en leur secouant un doigt sous le nez, que ces dernières essayaient bien évidement de manger. Il sortit de sa poche un portable de dernière génération et, en pestant contre la technologie récalcitrante, retrouva le numéro d'Harry pour le joindre. Il était évident que la gamine ne lui serait d'aucune aide, peut-être que le père serait plus efficace. A peine l'homme eut-il décroché que Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

_ Votre progéniture a encore fait des siennes Evans.

{_ Aow ! Et moi qui pensais que vous m'appeliez en plein travail pour approfondir nos relations, vous me brisez le cœur Severus. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Marvin ! Rappelle-moi ce qu'on met dans une salade de foie de volaille ! Oui, de la salade et du foie de volaille, c'est un bon début. Maintenant tu vas expliquer au client pourquoi son foie de volaille s'est transformé en rognons... C'était rhétorique, imbécile, reviens ici et recommence ta recette ! Je vous jure... Bon Sev', pas que je vous aime pas mais vous voyez ici c'est l'enfer. Et si ce n'est pas la fin du monde de votre côté je vais devoir vous laisser.}

_ C'est toujours un plaisir de vous écouter enseigner, ricana l'aîné. Mais vous devez m'aider. J'ai Dumbledore dans des sables mouvants éternels en train de se faire boulotter par des plantes carnivores qui lui poussent dessus.

Un long silence s'étira avant que Harry n'explose de rires à l'autre bout du fil, manquant de le rendre sourd au passage.

_ Evans je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de temps à perdre, tança l'homme de sa plus belle voix polaire.

{_ Je veux des photos, gloussa le père de façon irrépressible. Beaucoup de photos.}

_ Vous aurez même le souvenir au complet si ça peut vous amuser, répondit Severus sous une exclamation indignée de son mentor.

{_ Bien, bien, s'extasia Harry au bout du fil. Marvin, c'est pas une mangue ça! Bientôt ce type me fera bouillir un chat je vous jure. Nous disions donc.. Ah, oui ! Et quoiqu'Albus ait bien pu faire, assurez-lui de ma part que si il venait à recommencer, je me chargerai moi-même de cuisiner son cerveau et de le lui faire bouffer.}

_ Je transmettrai alors donnez-moi donc le contre-sort que vous puissiez retourner à votre apprenti incompétent, répondit Severus avec un sourire amusé qui estomaqua ses deux mentors.

{_ Il n'est pas incompétent, il a juste beaucoup à apprendre, rétorqua Harry du tac au tac. Pour en revenir à votre problème, les Sables mouvants sont liés à la grande passion d'Albus qui est de toucher à ce qui ne le regarde pas, c'est du Aladin tout craché. Hum... vous savez faire le génie?}

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter Evans, cracha l'homme.

{_ Je ne plaisante pas Snape, c'est le génie qui sort Aladin et Abu de la caverne aux merveilles. Enfin, ça et un tapis volant.}

Face au silence glacial qui lui répondit, Harry soupira et réfléchit un instant.

{_ Bon on va essayer ça. Vous connaissez les runes?}

_ Pour qui vous me prenez ?

{_ On va dire que c'est un oui. Vous devez graver dans l'air les trois runes suivantes Raido, Isa et Perthro ensuite vous devrez les maintenir brillantes tout en récitant l'incantation suivante : « Que ce qui voyage pour l'éternité soit figé, que celui qui s'est approché de ce qui ne lui était pas destiné glisse vers la liberté, une seconde chance au curieux pas tenté est aujourd'hui accordée. » hum... en fait, vous devriez plutôt la chanter... bon courage Snape je vous envoie l'air de la chanson !}

_ La chanter, s'exclama Severus abasourdi. Je ne vais certainement pas chanter ! Evans ! Evans répondez ! Il a osé me raccrocher au nez cet imbécile !

_ Je crois que je vais aller chercher notre botaniste, se défila Andréas alors qu'un Severus furieux se tournait vers lui. Je vous laisse le sortir de là Severus.

Un essai, puis deux, puis trois eurent raison de la détermination de Severus les runes refusaient d'officier, il devrait donc chanter. Menaçant Albus de sa baguette, il lança la musique envoyée par ce foutu Potter [« nuits d'arabie » du dessin animé Aladin pour ceux qui se poseraient la question]. Et enfin après trois essais supplémentaires, il finit par sortir le glucosé de son trou. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu jurer qu'il avait vu les runes se moquer de lui. Quand une rune clignotait c'était bien qu'elle devait se marrer.

Albus le remercia, le regard pétillant. Mais face à la menace que représentait son ancien espion, il préférait retenir son fou rire naissant. Heureusement, il se trouvait bien aidé par les plantes carnivores qui mordaient son bras joyeusement. Heureusement pour lui, son ami et collègue arriva avec son botaniste qui s'extasia devant les plantes qui réussissaient à pousser sur un humain s'écriant à grands renforts de gestes que c'était une première dans le monde de la botanique et qu'il devait absolument étudier cette merveilleuse découverte.

Severus s'apprêta à les abandonner sur place, après tout il avait des élèves à récupérer, et prit donc congé du convoi qui se préparait pour l'infirmerie. Non sans avoir signifié à Albus les menaces parentales dont il faisait l'objet ainsi que le fait qu'il devrait une longue et peut-être douloureuse explication sur ses actions. Et sous le douloureux, Albus comprit sans difficultés que Severus n'hésiterait pas à lui infliger lui-même cette douleur pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Le vieil homme sourit en se disant que cette petite devait être vraiment magique pour que son grognon Maître de Potions y soit ainsi attaché.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la serre principale, Severus observa longuement les étudiants de la faculté qui s'étaient mêlés aux préadolescents avec lesquels ils débattaient sur différents sujets. Le petit Amaury, l'un des jumeaux et deux aînés débattaient sur la meilleure façon d'élever et de tailler une mandragore pendant que le deuxième jumeaux et l'une des filles Weasley expliquaient l'art des feux d'artifices à un grand brun et une petite rouquine. Le jeune Galahad expliquait le langage des fleurs à trois garçons qui avaient pour habitude de se faire rabrouer par toutes les filles de la faculté. Il était pourtant évident que comparer quelqu'un avec un ingrédient de potion n'était évidement pas pris pour un compliment. Sauf par Black, mais cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange. Et dire qu'il était son compagnon.

Le regard de l'enseignant se porta sur sa petite merveille et la deuxième fille Weasley qui câlinaient une plante qui ronronnait sous leurs doigts. L'air ébahi des deux jeunes potionnistes qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'elles ne devait être dû qu'au fait que cette plante était l'une des plus mortelles existant. Ses feuilles de bonne taille étaient aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir et sa sève se projetait sous forme d'acide dès que quelqu'un la touchait. Autant dire qu'elle était le cauchemar des apprentis. Il vit même une des étudiantes s'approcher discrètement pour recueillir doucement deux flacons pleins de cette sève si précieuse et indispensables dans certaines potions.

_ Miss Landel, soyez assurée que ceci ne vous dispensera pas d'assurer l'épreuve qu'est l'obtention de cette sève auprès de votre professeur de Botanique que je ne manquerai pas de tenir au courant, la fit sursauter Severus attirant sur elle tous les regards de ses camarades.

La jeune femme rougissante hocha la tête et rangea rapidement les fioles dans ses poches alors que le professeur les incitait à retourner dans la salle de potions.

Après avoir laissé passer tout le monde, Selena s'approcha de l'homme et glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne un peu incertaine de comment elle allait être reçue. Mais une douce pression lui répondit et son grand-père prit la route à la suite du groupe sans la lâcher.

_ Il est parti le vieux papy pas poli, demanda discrètement la fillette.

_ En tout cas vous.. tu ne le reverras certainement pas aujourd'hui, répondit Severus en observant du coin de l'œil les petites épaules se détendre.

_ Je vais être obligée de lui demander pardon ?

_ J'en discuterais avec ton père mais je ne pense pas, bien qu'il faut que tu sois consciente que ce que tu as fait n'était pas bien. Qui t'a appris à protéger ton esprit ?

_ Papa et aussi Monsieur Nicholaï et Monsieur Vladimir. C'est des vampires ils sont très très très vieux. Mais ils ont dit que j'avais commencé avec Papa et la famille Shirogane quand on a fait la méditation. J'ai pas encore tout compris pourquoi c'est dans la même chose. Mais Monsieur Nicholaï a dit que c'était normal qu'il faut que je grandisse et que après je pourrais faire plein de choses avec mon esprit. Papa a dit que tu étais très fort pour ça et que c'est toi qui lui as appris.

_ C'est exact je lui ai appris et je suis fier qu'il soit devenu aussi fort, répondit Severus qui laissa passer un moment de silence. Tu n'as pas demandé si tu allais être punie.

Selena secoua la tête faisant voler ses couettes, fouettant au passage son serpent qui siffla de mécontentement et auprès duquel elle s'excusa.

_ Non, je sais que je vais être punie, j'ai utilisé de la magie pour faire mal à quelqu'un donc papa il va me punir. Mais je n'ai vraiment vraiment pas envie de dire pardon au monsieur. Ce qu'il a fait c'était mal et il a pas dit pardon alors j'ai le droit pas vrai ?

_ C'est une façon de voir. Mais est-ce que ne pas t'excuser ne te rendrait pas comme lui ? En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que je ne le laisserai pas recommencer. Allez, va rejoindre tes camarades, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour finir vos potions.

Bien qu'imparfaites, les potions des deux groupes étaient bien réfléchies et utilisables sur des moldus. Severus reprit les deux recettes et tous ensembles ils étudièrent pendant quelques minutes ce qu'il faudrait changer dans l'une ou l'autre des potions pour obtenir le mélange parfait. Enfin il relâcha ses étudiants et ramena les enfants au duplex Potter-Malfoy-Zabini. Draco, seul présent à ce moment-là, ne manqua pas de râler qu'il n'était pas une garderie à lui tout seul, mais il envoya rapidement les petits monstres se laver les mains pour le repas.

Il regarda suspicieusement son parrain quand celui-ci l'informa repasser dans la soirée après lui avoir remis deux fioles de souvenirs pour Harry.

_ J'aurais le fin mot de l'histoire, s'écria-t-il alors que le brun quittait les lieux par cheminette.

La nuit venue, une fois Harry rentré et les enfants couchés avec moult câlins. Draco et Blaise, mis au courant à son retour par son compagnon, exigèrent des explications d'Harry qui les convia à plonger avec lui dans les souvenirs que Severus lui avait fournit. Ce fut trois hommes excédés, et amusé pour Harry, qui sortirent de la pensine pour accueillir Severus, Sirius, Rémus et Lucius dans le séjour. Chacun se vit servir un alcool fort et laissa le silence s'éterniser.

_ Alors quelle est l'excuse de l'omnipotent vieillard cette fois, demanda Harry sous le regard désapprobateur de Rémus.

_ Albus pensait que cette enfant pourrait être la petite fille d'un de ses vieux amis, et il comptait vérifier cela afin s'égailler les jours du vieil homme qui vit seul et reclus dans son manoir de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite depuis la fugue et disparition de son fils unique. Il voudrait redonner une famille à cette homme.

_ Oh vraiment, ironisa Draco. Trop bon de sa part. Et la famille a un droit de regard, ou là aussi il est trop bien pour ça ?

_ Oh ! mais attends, tu sais pas tout p'tit cousin, s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Son ami, il paraît que c'est Justin Blackstone. Le deuxième meilleur ami en personne de Gellert Grindelwald.

Draco recracha son alcool sous les protestations indignées de Blaise et Lucius alors qu'Harry grognait de désespoir.

_ Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour attirer ce genre d'emmerdes.

_ Une chose devrait vous rassurer Potter, Justin et son fils Ferreol se sont disputés alors que ce dernier souhaitait épouser une moldue. Il aurait quitté son père et sa vie de sorcier pour elle. Oh et l'hyperactivité familiale viendrait du côté Blackstone.

_ Oh oui, fantastique ! Je suis rassuré de savoir que ma fille a des indispositions génétiques doubles sur le sujet familial. On peut maintenant être certains qu'elle ne finira pas par être le prochain mage noir de sa génération.

_ La famille Blackstone est une famille neutre, monsieur Potter, intervint Lucius de sa mélodieuse voix. Ils ont d'immenses connaissances en magie mais plutôt parce que ce sont des accrocs au savoir et qu'ils ont des prédispositions, on les soupçonne, bien que personne n'ait pu le prouver à ce jour, de descendre directement de Rowena Serdaigle.

_ Oh merveilleux, ironisa Harry. Et ensuite quoi ? Selena ira s'installer à Poudlard ? Je suis maudit c'est pas possible ! Et je vous préviens Lucius, n'essayez même pas d'utiliser une potion d'héritage sur ma fille ! Aucun de nous ne veut savoir !

Tous les autres de la pièce le regardèrent d'un air de dire que si il voulaient savoir mais l'aura de colère qui se dégageait du jeune père les dissuada d'exprimer leur opinion. Si l'hyperactivité venait peut être des Blackstones, il ne faisait aucun doute pour personne que les colères aussi subites que dévastatrices venaient directement de Harry et Lily. Draco et Blaise tentèrent de rassurer leur compagnon en niant fortement et à voix haute leur envie de tout savoir de cet héritage quand une petite voix fatiguée les coupa tous dans leur élan.

_ Papa pourquoi tu fais tout voler ?

_ Lena, ma fée, tu devrais dormir, la gronda doucement Harry en se calmant immédiatement et en la prenant dans les bras.

_ Kurayami et Hikuro y z'arivent pas a dormir paske la lune elle est toute ronde. Tu veux pas nous raconter encore une histoire. Tu étais pas content à cause de quoi ?

_ Rien de bien important pour l'instant ma fée. Allez, dis bonne nuit à tes papys, ta mamie et tes papas, on retourne te coucher.

_ Bonne nuit les gens, les salua la fillette en s'accrochant au cou de son père ses familiers coincés entre eux. Dis, papa tu veux pas faire dodo avec moi ?

_ Très bien, répondit Harry s'attirant des grognements de protestations de ses compagnons qui se turent rapidement sous son regard noir. Mais c'est exceptionnel, on est d'accord ?

_ Voui, marmonna Selena en se rendormant doucement dans les bras de son père qui commençait à lui chantonner une berceuse.

* * *

_Finiiiiiiii le chapitre 16 yahouuuuu et je suis super contente paske j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire... après l'avoir perdu une fois parce que mon petit pc avait pas voulu l'enregistrer snif._


	18. bonus 2 Joyeux Noël

Hello,

Bientôt une nouvelle année mais déjà un Noël. bon y'aura pas de bonus pour le nouvel an mais le père noël est passé par chez moi muni d'un fouet suite à une lettre reçue. j'ai donc joyeusement obtempéré et voici un petit cadeau.

Joyeux Noël à tous et merci à ceux qui me suivent^^.

bisous.

PS : merci à ma siamoise qui a fait la correction en express pour que je puisse la poster aujourd'hui.

ND

* * *

Premier Noël.

Dans un minuscule appartement londonien.

Le jeune père était en train de bercer le bébé désespéré. Et aux vues de la tempête de neige qui officiait à l'extérieur depuis une longue semaine il lui était impossible de faire venir un médecin chez lui.

_ Allez mon ange, ma fée s'il te plaît papa ne sait plus quoi faire pour t'aider, supplia-t-il en la berçant.

Une jeune femme en short et tee shirt de rugby sorti de la pièce adjacente avec une énorme tasse de café.

_ Allez, on échange peut-être qu'elle acceptera de faire une pause avec moi. Mais il faut que tu la poses deux secondes, ne serait-ce que pour te nourrir et te doucher, bientôt je vais hurler en chœur avec elle rien qu'à cause de l'odeur et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

_ Il faut...

Elle attrapa le bébé et le congédia d'un regard noir.

_ Dégage ou je donne ce bébé aux assistantes sociales en leur disant que tu ne sais pas faire la part entre j'ai besoin de m'occuper de mon bébé et j'ai besoin de prendre une douche d'urgence.

_ Tu aurais trop peur qu'elles t'embarquent dans la foulé, rétorqua le jeune père en obéissant après un dernier câlin à sa fille. Papa revient vite mon ange.

La jeune femme profita qu'il ferme la porte de la salle de bain pour mettre des boules quies et commencer à bercer le bébé hurleur à son tour.

_ Désolée petite mais j'ai largement plus besoin de mes tympans que toi.

Des coups brutaux sur la porte firent sortir le père de la salle de bain il se précipita pour ouvrir avant que cette dernière ne cède sur ses gonds. Laissant apparaître deux bonhommes de neiges accompagnés d'un sapin et de trois énormes sacs.

_ Pousse-toi de là gamin. Et vas t'habiller à moins de vouloir te faire violer c'est pas une tenue pour accueillir les gens. Pourquoi elle hurle la mini ? Eh ! Gamine, donne moi la chose hurlante et trouve une place pour le sapin !

_ Ma fille n'est pas une chose hurlante, s'indigna le jeune père en récupérant le bébé. Et Jazz enlève ces foutus boules quies.

À peine revenu habillé, il s'aperçut que le petit salon avait été transformé en antichambre du père noël. Il regarda la pièce doucement et eut un léger sourire fatigué en voyant un des jumeaux sortir de la petite cuisine avec un verre de lait de poule qu'il lui tendit.

_ Merci Ardal, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais, ce n'aurait pas été le premier Noël que je n'aurais pas fêté.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit la dernière fois gamin plus jamais tu ne passeras de Noël sans le fêter. Tu dois profiter de la vie, petit, regarde ta gamine fait tout ce qu'elle peut en hurlant. D'ailleurs, t'as pas quelque chose pour la faire taire ?

_ Ça fait déjà trois jours que j'essaye mais je ne sais plus trop quoi faire de plus. Jazz fait attention avec ton plateau ! La bougie !

Harry figea d'un geste de la main le feu que la bougie venait d'allumer sur le manteau de la cheminé et fit voler le papier en feu vers l'antre de la cheminée.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai vous voulez tous nous tuer ou quoi, s'écria-t-il choqué de ce qui aurait pu prendre beaucoup plus d'ampleur.

_ Refait ça, commenta Ardal.

_ Je te demande pardon, s'indigna le jeune homme. Tu veux pas que je fasse un feu de joie non plus ?

_ Non, la magie refait le, expliqua Aidan. Tiens fait danser cette patate.

_ Vous avez disjoncté c'est ça ?

_ Oh, petit, vas-y et discute pas ! Dis-toi que ça sera notre cadeau de Noël, reprit Aidan.

_ Fait ce qu'ils disent Ry, se fatigua Jazz. J'ai faim et tant que tu parlementes il ne cuisine pas.

Harry leva donc la main et se concentra pour faire danser la patate dans les airs. Attirant un petit gloussement du paquet dans ses bras. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le silence dans la pièce.

_ Félicitations, je crois que c'est une sorcière, commenta Jazz en levant son verre de lait de poule.

Harry abasourdi se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et regarda le bébé qui bougeait ses petites menottes comme pour attraper la patate dansante.

_ Hum ok... ok... Je... Ouais c'est bien, je crois. On est pas sortis de l'auberge hein.

_ En tout cas on peut dire qu'elle est déjà en avance pour son âge la mini-terreur, ricana Aidan en retournant dans la cuisine. Bien, maintenant on peut mettre des chants de Noël. D'ailleurs quand elle sera en âge de parler tu devrais rapidement lui faire donner des cours de chant parce que si elle donne autant de voix cela risque juste d'être l'enfer sur terre.

Harry soupira de désespoir et posa le bébé dans son transat avant de transformer la patate en mini père Noël avec son traîneau avec des rennes. Il regarda un long moment sa fille faire des bulles envers la petite équipée qui volait au dessus d'elle.

_ Si tu continue de la fixer comme ça tu vas lui faire des trous. Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de magie autour d'elle ou alors tout simplement de trucs qui bougent.

_ Elle se met à hurler quand on allume son mobile.

_ Ouaip mais il s'arrête tout seul. Je suis d'accord avec elle rien ne me fait plus rager que quand la télé s'éteint toute seule.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête amusé.

_ Alors on en est où de notre projet ?

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère, s'indigna Jazz sous les rires gras des jumeaux. Ça fait trois jours qu'aucun de nous deux n'a dormi, on est complètement claqués et toi, Toi ! Alors qu'on a à peine quelques secondes de silence et de tranquillité tu penses au travail ! C'est normal que ta fille soit comme ça si tu ne tiens pas en place ! Mais dans quoi je me suis engagée ? Je suis maudite ! C'est pas possible !

_ Du calme gamine, installe-toi et prends un verre, tu cris plus fort que le bébé. Et les cours de chant ne font pas parti des cadeaux que nous t'avons prévu.

Jazz poussa un grognement indigné mais rien qu'un petit four ne puisse rattraper.

_ Et bien Joyeux noël, s'exclama Aidan en levant son verre au petit groupe qui répondit sur le même ton.

Deuxième Noël.

Dans une petite maison perdu dans la forêt au canada.

_ Harry ! Tu as vu ma robe bordeaux ? Danny et Rosaline vont pas tarder à arriver avec Ardal et Aidan ! Je vais pas me présenter à moitié nue ! Je ne suis pas toi !

_ J'en sais rien moi je suis en train de terminer le repas, tu n'as qu'à regarder dans la buanderie j'ai lancé une machine ce matin. Tu as habillé Lena ?

Jazz se précipita dans le lieu dit avec un air paniqué.

_ TU as QUOI ! Nooonn... pas ma robe ! Elle était neuve et magnifique ! Tu l'as lavée avec les bavoirs de Lena ! Harry je te haiiss ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Elle est … Elle est...

Harry coupa le feu sous sa poêle, vérifia une dernière fois le four et la casserole avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme et de grimacer.

_ Oh ! Ouais, c'est pas totalement une réussite je te l'accorde. Et bien tu ne l'enfilera peut être plus mais encore quelques lavages et elle devrait être à la taille de Lena. Tu l'as habillée au fait ?

_ Oui, ta fille est habillée, elle, ce qui n'est pas mon cas à moi ! Ce qui ne sera plus jamais le cas ! Parce que tu as offert un relooking à ma robe !

Harry attrapa le tissus que Jazz venait de lui envoyer à la figure.

_ Et bien on peut certainement se dire que heureusement que je suis cuisinier et pas couturier. Viens on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. Au fait tu as fait quoi de Lena après l'avoir habillée ?

_ Dans son parc à jouets avec un dessin animé de Noël en bruit de fond. Et j'ai semé des peluches et des jouets d'éveil dans le séjour donc quoi qu'il arrive elle ne devrait pas aller très loin.

_ Ok, on va faire vite.

Harry entre dans sa chambre suivit de Jazz qui tape du pied en le voyant fouiller dans son placard à vêtements. Après quelques minutes il en ressort avec un sac et une exclamation triomphante avant de se tourner vers Jazz.

_ Tadaah. Ça devait être pour une occasion spéciale mais bon on trouvera autre chose hein.

_ Quelle occasion, demanda Jazz en plongeant le nez et la main dans le sac pour en sortir une robe verte et or. Oh elle est magnifique.

_ Tu crois quand même pas que je vais tout te dire. Selena m'a aidé à la choisir. Habille-toi, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Harry descendit attrapa sa fille qui se dandinait dans le couloir dans son adorable petite robe verte. Il la câlina un moment en la complimentant et la fit voler pour l'entendre éclater de rires. Puis après quelques secondes la reposa dans son parc.

_ Sois sage princesse, papa va terminer de préparer le repas j'en ai juste pour quelques minutes de plus. Et après je viens jouer avec toi promis.

Il croisa Jazz qui descendait et qui l'embrassa joyeusement sur la joue en lui déclarant qu'il était pardonné pour cette fois. La sonnette retentit et elle partit ouvrir avec un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

_ Et bien que nous vaut cet accueil chaleureux, demanda Aidan en passant l'entrée un sapin sur le dos.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur, s'indigna Jazz.

_ Mais si, lança joyeusement Rosaline. Allez, les garçons, entrez je ne vais pas rester dans la neige pour vous faire plaisir les hommes. Alors Jazz chérie comment se passent tes formations ?

_ Longues et douloureuses. Mais je m'éclate. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un jour la possibilité d'avoir une quelconque formation et là je croule sous le boulot mais c'est une bonne fatigue. Bientôt je vais pouvoir aider Harry.

_ Je suis vraiment contente, répondit l'aînée. J'avais peur que tu ais envie d'abandonner face à la charge que cela représente. Mais j'aurais du me douter en voyant Harry et Selena que toi non plus tu n'étais pas du genre à lâcher le morceau facilement. D'ailleurs, où est cette petite fée ?

_ Dans son parc. Normalement. Harry tu as vu Lena ?

_ Non, mais si vous avez bien fermé la porte elle ne devrait pas être loin.

Un grand silence le fit sortir de sa cuisine. Et aux regards qui se portaient sur la porte d'entrée entre ouverte il jura violemment avant de se précipiter dehors vite suivi par le reste du groupe. De gros soupirs de soulagements furent poussés quand Danny la retrouva auprès de ses chiens et du traîneau. Les animaux s'étaient installés en tas autour de la petite afin de lui tenir chaud et elle tentait de les étouffer, de les grimper comme des chevaux tout en leur babillant dans les oreilles et en leur arrachant quelques poils.

_ Hum... Joyeux Noël gamin, ricana Danny entraînant les autres dans son sillage. T'as de la place pour eux dans le séjour ? Parce que je refuse de manger dehors.

Troisième Noël

Dans un petit chalet de montagne en France.

_ Mélange bien Lena si il reste des grumeaux les pains d'épices vont être bizarres.

_ Vi papa. Les gumo c'est pas bon. Y vin kan paain vony ?

_ Parrain Ronny vient avec papy Aidan et papy Ardal. Jazz est partie les chercher à la gare.

_ Pytoo et pybaa ? Viiiii !

_ Hep hep hep on ne mange pas la pâte avant de la faire cuire, je tiens aussi à manger des gâteaux.

La porte d'entrée claqua et la fillette sauta de la table rattrapée in extremis par son père qui lâcha tout pour la rattraper au vol. Elle se releva en riant et se précipita vers la porte aussi vite que sa petite taille le lui permettait. Des cris de joie retentirent à la porte d'entrée et Harry finit de s'affaler au sol en soupirant de désespoir.

_ Un jour, je vais mourir avec ce genre de choses.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre vieux, demanda Ronald Weasley en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

_ Je bénie le dieu du Quidditch.

_ Je vois, ta fille a remplacé les vifs d'or. Heureusement que tu es toujours aussi bon attrapeur, commenta Ron en riant et en l'aidant à se relever. Tu sais que ma mère a certainement prévu de m'enfermer au terrier quand je serais rentré. Tu vas devoir m'aider à trouver des excuses.

_ Ça fait plaisir de te voir mon frère, sourit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. Un cookie ? Ils sortent du four.

_ Le monstre en a mangé combien, demanda Ron en en attrapant deux.

_ Je dirais au moins six. Elle tiendra certainement toute la nuit.

_ Merlin ait pitié de nos âmes je planque les armes et je vais me lancer dans la bataille.

_ Harry ! Il neige, s'exclamèrent trois voix dans le séjour.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres en disant que c'était super une nuit de Noël avec de la neige. Ce qu'ils avaient omis de leur préciser c'était qu'il neigeait à l'intérieur. Selena pointa du doigt la boule à neige avec un père Noël que Aidan avait rajouté à la décoration du chalet.

_ Papa Noël y peut veni minnan.

_ Une commotion et un rhume il était évident que c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin, soupira Harry faussement défaitiste. Allons y j'espère que vous avez de quoi vous couvrir et des chaussettes chaudes.

_ Joyeux Noël les gens, rit bruyamment Ron en sortant sa baguette et en rajoutant quelques petites étoiles volantes sous les exclamations de joie de sa filleule que Jazz était en train d'équiper d'un bonnet, de gants et d'une écharpe de Noël.

Quatrième Noël

_ Dis papa les jumeaux y font Noël avec nous ?

_ Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que les jumeaux et leur famille fête Noël.

Harry vérifia l'énorme dinde dans le four, les petits gâteaux apéritifs, les légumes et les gâteaux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Et bien, ça ne fait pas partie de leur culture.

Ron passa dans le couloir les bras pleins de cadeaux qu'il disposa au pied du sapin et Aidan servit du lait de poule à son frère, au rouquin et à Jazz qui terminait d'accrocher une guirlande au plafond.

_ Et le papa Noël il leur fait pas de cadeaux alors ?

_ Et biieennn... Je ne sais pas peut être qu'il leur donne plus tard.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que comme ça cela lui laisse le temps pour distribuer tous les cadeaux.

_ Mais. Il travaille qu'un jour alors y peut leur donner et si ils ont pas de cadeau ils vont être tristes. Le papa Noël il voudra bien donner des cadeaux pour les jumeaux si ils sont avec nous aujourd'hui ?

_ Bien sûr mais ils sont avec leur famille aujourd'hui on ne peut pas les déranger.

Harry se retourna pour voir qu'il avait terminé sa phrase dans le vide. Il soupira amusé et retourna à sa cuisine. Des petits pas précipités le firentt se retourner à nouveau.

_ C'est la mamie des jumeaux, tiens, tu dois lui dire de venir. Elle a dit qu'elle est d'accord mais que tu dois le dire.

Harry regarda le téléphone et finit par le prendre pour se faire remercier par la matriarche de la famille Shirogane qui lui annonça qu'ils étaient en route. Il poussa un long soupir et raccrocha en vérifiant qu'il y aurait assez de nourriture.

_ Lena, tu as de la chance qu'on soit à Noël, s'écria-t-il à travers les couloirs.

Un petit « je t'aime papa ! » étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles. Il grogna alors que Jazz hilare lui tendit un lait de poule.

_ Allez, c'est dans l'esprit de Noël.

_ Ouais, joyeux Noël à toi aussi sœurette. Et n'oublie pas que je m'en souviendrais.

Des rires lui parvinrent de la porte de la cuisine et il leur sortit à tous sa plus belle grimace. Sa vengeance serait terrible.

Cinquième Noël

Harry sépara pour la vingtième fois les jumeaux de sa fille et refusa pour la centième fois à cette dernière d'avoir un tatouage comme cadeau de Noël. Ronald ricana en passant récupérer les plats pour les déposer sur la table du séjour avant de séparer Jazz qui se disputait avec le patriarche Shirogane et Vladimir pour une vague histoire de chou. Et il entreprit de repousser de nouvelles avances de cet insupportable russe qui lui courrait au derrière.

Harry encourageait l'homme juste par vengeance et Selena était trop occupée à raconter son année aux jumeaux pour défendre la vertu de son parrain chéri. Il tourna un regard admiratif vers Aidan quand ce dernier lança une conversation sur les tatouages avec Nicholaï. Il avait enfin l'espoir de s'éclipser quelques secondes.

Il survola l'assemblée du regard avec un regard amusé. Il n'y avait que Harry pour rassembler des personnes avec des cultures si différentes et pour réussir à leur faire fêter Noël. En parlant de cultures, il s'interrogea de ne pas voir réapparaître sa petite princesse et en informa son frère. Un peu de panique et quelques recherches leurs permirent de retrouver les enfants en train de servir un grand lait de poule fortement aromatisé de vodka dans un grand verre.

_ Bah quoi il fait super froid ici et Ivan à l'école il dit que pour avoir chaud il faut boire de la Vodka.

_ Et toi, tu n'aurais pas pu les arrêter, demanda Harry à Kaito qui haussa les épaules.

_ C'est pas nous qui buvons et c'est dans la culture du pays. On essaye de s'adapter.

_ Et qui doit boire ça, demanda Ron intrigué.

_ Bah,le papa Noël, expliqua Lena comme si il était complètement stupide. On va aller poser le verre et l'assiette à côté du sapin.

_ Et moi je vais écrire un mot au père Noël en lui disant de faire gaffe parce qu'il s'apprête à boire du décapant humain, marmonna Ron en faisant éclater de rire son meilleur ami.

Sixième Noël

Les adultes discutaient tranquillement, les sujets fâcheux ayant été bannis et indiqués sur une liste à l'entrée du séjour. Harry avait refusé de se voir reproduire la bataille de choux de l'année précédente ainsi que le père Noël soûl. Ardal avait beau être résistant le verre de lait de poule à la vodka avait fini par l'achever. C'était pourquoi cette année il avait été déclaré aux trois enfants que le père Noël ne pourrait passer que dans la nuit et qu'il avait laissé des consignes pour le coucher. Et ceux-ci semblaient l'avoir plutôt bien pris. Aucun ne fit de difficultés pour manger, se préparer et aller au lit. Et chacun s'était montré ravi par toutes ces bonnes initiatives. Kaito leur avait lu plusieurs contes avant de les laisser dormir et de rejoindre les adultes qui devisaient tranquillement au coin du feu.

Tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour déposer les cadeaux une fois les trois monstres profondément endormis. Aussi après quelques heures il se décidèrent enfin à aller chercher les paquets cachés dans la maison. Qui aurait pu prévoir des attaques de guirlandes sauvages et les boules de peinture mordantes ? Qui aurait pu penser que les guirlandes lumineuses se transformeraient en lasers et que des hordes de lutins enragés feraient d'eux des prisonniers farouchement surveillés par les biscuits de Noël. Ron avait bien essayé d'en manger quelques uns mais ces derniers avaient fini par le bâillonner. Un tintement de grelots leur fit tourner la tête vers la porte du séjour par laquelle le lutin en chef apparu suivit de ses deux acolytes.

_ Bah papa, s'étonna Selena. Pourquoi vous êtes dans les pièges de papa Noël ?

Deux rires tonitruants s'échappèrent d'Aidan et Ardal qui, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi bien ficelés, se seraient bien roulés par terre. Harry soupira en marmonnant quelques menaces, shoota du talon dans Vladimir qui gloussait sans fin et gémit de désespoir faute de pouvoir exprimer sa lassitude autrement.

_ Bien ma puce, il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose. Le père Noël c'est en fait les adultes qui posent les cadeaux pour les enfants.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Et bien parce que Noël c'est une fête pour partager et faire des cadeaux en famille, répondit Harry avec gentillesse. Tu veux bien nous détacher maintenant ?

_ Mais et c'était qui le bonhomme en rouge, s'interrogea la fillette après réflexion.

_ Ardal ou Aidan qui étaient déguisés ma fée.

La petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux et soupira exagérément en levant ses petites mains au ciel.

_ Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt, vous êtes trop bêtes vous alors les grands !

Chacun la regarda étonné de ne pas recevoir les pleurs et cris que tout enfant aurait laissé échapper à cette nouvelles. Ce qui encouragea cette dernière à expliquer.

_ Bah oui on aurait mit de la bière dans le lait de poule paske Papy Ardal et Papy Aidan ils aiment la bière. Maintenant ils vont encore être obligés de boire la vodka.

Un éclat de rire parvient du côté de Nicholaï alors que les petits lutins commençaient à détacher tout le monde sur les ordres de Yuhei et Yuichi.

_ Ce seront certainement les meilleurs souvenirs de Noël de toute ma vie, hoqueta le russe entre deux crises de rires.

Septième Noël

Lucius Malfoy ronchonnait. Il était obligé d'accueillir dans son manoir la fête de Noël des Potters. Il s'en serait évidement bien passé, ce n'était pas sa fête de Noël mais rien à faire, sa femme avait argumenté qu'ils avaient la place et que ça faisait tellement longtemps que des rires joyeux n'avaient pas résonné dans les couloirs à cette période de l'année.

Voilà donc qu'il accueillait chez lui une horde de rouquins, dont quelques uns étaient déjà bien trop habitués à son manoir, songea-t-il en regardant Galahad organiser un concours de glissade, paris inclus, dans le couloir avec ses cousins.

Des Shirogane étaient là évidement. Les deux petites terreurs en Kimono se faisaient courser par la petite amie de leur cousin avec un sabre. Elle n'avait, sembla-t-il, pas apprécié de se retrouver transformée en lutin de Noël. Le dit cousin suivait d'ailleurs l'action avec un sourire amusé tout en écoutant Selena et Amaury qui lui racontaient une vague histoire de loups et de fleurs.

Narcissa avait disparu, il ne savait où, avec toutes les femmes adultes des environs. Mais tant qu'il n'avait ni Lady Zabini ni cette furie de Jazz et encore moins cette dangereuse Granger dans les pattes, cela ne lui posait pas trop de soucis.

Son gendre avait pris d'assaut la cuisine, au grand désarroi des elfes de maison mais rien n'y avait fait et ils étaient finalement heureux de s'être fait embobinés persuadés que c'était leur cadeau de Noël pour le sieur Potter. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son fils et son autre gendre s'en étaient épris.

Deux russes sortis d'on ne sait trop où buvaient allègrement en discutant avec Severus et les hommes Shirogane. Alors que les deux jumeaux, motards, fans de tatouages qui servaient de pères de substitution moldus à Harry avaient lancé un concours de fléchettes avec Remus, Sirius et Arthur Weasley.

Lucius sorti de ses observations quand une petite main tira sur sa robe.

_ Dis Papy Lucy, Mimi Cissa elle a dit que c'était toi qui devait faire le papa Noël pour les tous petits cette année. Tu aimes la vodka ?

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Ben, c'est pour mettre dans le lait de poule pour que tu ais chaud quand tu seras obligé de sortir pour chevaucher des rennes pour repartir.

Lucius regarda l'enfant comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête et secoua la tête en sentant venir la migraine. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'arranger pour que Dumbledore se retrouve à jouer le rôle du père Noël. Et alors que la fillette s'éloignait vers sa réserve d'alcool, il songea qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour inviter le vieil homme à se joindre à eux. Il était peut être sénile mais au moins pour une fois il serait utile.

Joyeux Noël !


	19. Ch17 Un cadeau pour tous

Chapitre 17

Un cadeau pour tous.

La femme, furieuse de s'être déplacée pour se faire annoncer que son contrat était finalement annulé, sorti du bureau du directeur d'entreprise en claquant la porte sous le regard narquois de l'homme. Des heures de travail anéanties par un stupide nanti qui se croyait doué d'un quelconque sens des affaires, par quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais dû souffrir ou travailler pour s'assurer une reconnaissance et une réussite ou même pour asseoir son pouvoir.

Elle traversa les couloirs en fulminant, faisant claquer ses talons sur le dallage de marbre noir qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Hors d'elle, elle jurait de tous les ruiner, de cette entreprise qui avait cru pouvoir se jouer d'elle à cet investisseur miteux qui avait mit le nez dans ses affaires. Elle bouscula violemment la secrétaire qui, accompagnée de deux clientes, ne s'était pas poussée hors de sa route assez vite, renversa un stagiaire qui s'écroula avec la pile de ses photocopies et envoya voler une enfant qui traînait dans le hall d'entrée avec quelques un de ses petits camarades. Voilà que ces abrutis se mettaient à faire garderie. Voyant que cette petite merdeuse ne se relevait pas assez vite, elle l'attrapa par le bras, lui tirant un cri de douleur, et la tira sur ses pieds avant de l'invectiver en la secouant.

_ Et alors on ne t'as jamais appris à t'excuser quand tu rentres dans les gens fillette ? Et à te retirer du chemin quand quelqu'un d'important est dans le passage ? Et bien parles ! Réponds ! Tu as perdu ta langue !

Elle attrapa le visage poupin de son autre main et le redressa brusquement pour regarder le petit être dans les yeux. Elle eu un instant d'arrêt et un sourire froid s'étira sur ses lèvres en croisant le regard violet si semblable au sien si ce n'était les paillettes vertes qui flottaient dedans. Une seule personne sur cette planète pouvait posséder ce regard.

_ Tiens donc qu'est ce que nous avons là. Mon indésirable et envahissante engeance. Est ce que tu sais seulement combien de contrats et d'argent j'ai perdu à cause de ta minable et inutile petite existence ? Non, bien sûr que non, comme tous les petits êtres braillards et égocentriques de ton espèce tu te fous d'avoir manqué de ruiner tout ce pour quoi j'ai si durement et longuement travaillé. Tout ce dont tu hériteras à ma mort en plus ! Tout ça à cause d'un foutu besoin de reproduction latent. Si l'humanité n'était pas aussi mal faite, je n'aurais pas à subir ce genre de désagrément. Mais peut être devrais je me servir de toi pour me faire rembourser tu me le dois bien après tout. Tu me dois ton existence même. Et puis tu semble si désireuse de passer du temps avec moi à traîner ainsi dans mes jambes et à m'expatrier à l'autre bout de la planète. Peut-être devrais je demander à ton père de me donner l'argent que tu m'as fait perdre pour garder le droit de t'avoir auprès de lui.

Une main fine et parfaitement manucurée arracha la jeune Selena des mains de sa génitrice qui leva des yeux rageurs sur la maudite bonne femme qui osait s'interposer entre elle et son défouloir.

_ De quel droits osez vous vous interposer entre une enfant et sa mère, s'exlama-t-elle en levant une main qui fut rattrapée dans une poigne de fer.

_ Certainement avec plus de droits que vous, siffla Lucius Malfoy avec toute la grâce féminine qu'il possédait à cet instant. En tant que gardien et grand père de cet enfant j'ai tous les droits contrairement à vous qui les avez rejetés à peine fut elle née.

La femme se redressa toisant la blonde de tout son mépris.

_ Savez vous seulement à qui vous vous adressez, je suis

_ Vous pourriez être Merlin en personne que je préférerais mourir en vous affrontant plutôt que de vous laisser quelques minutes de plus avec cette enfant Miss Blackstone, l'interrompit Lucius avec cette voix doucereuse qui faisait frémir ses ennemis d'effroi. Et à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous retrouver à jouer les hôtesses de charme dans les bas quartiers de Londres, je vous conseillerais de vous tenir profil bas. Vous n'êtes rien à côté des Malfoys et je n'hésiterais pas à faire de votre vie un enfer si jamais vous veniez à toucher à nouveau à un des cheveux de ma petite fille. Ais je été assez clair ?

Crysalde Andréa Blackstone se figea face à la déclaration. Les Malfoys étaient assez influents pour ruiner tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Cette enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde avec tant de souffrances devait elle donc lui créer autant d'ennuis. Comment cette petite teigne pouvait ainsi se faire inclure dans des familles aussi puissantes alors qu'elle même devait tant travailler pour obtenir la plus petite de ses relations. L'image du père de l'enfant s'imposa dans l'esprit de Crysalde, elle n'était pas une femme ignorante ou stupide et s'était enquit du parcours de l'homme.

Parti de rien pour détenir à ce jour des bâtiments aux quatre coins de la terre, cet Evans devait forcément avoir un secret bien gardé pour prétendre s'affilier des gens de la noblesse comme il le faisait. Crysalde était une puissante sorcière, son père lui avait tout appris en matière de magie et sa puissance dépassait celle de beaucoup de personnes en se monde. Et c'était en l'honneur de ce nom qu'elle avait eu cette enfant avec un homme dont elle se foutait comme une guigne mais dont la puissance était éblouissante. Tout pour avoir une enfant digne d'elle. Et puis cette homme, un bon à rien à l'époque, puisque malgré sa puissance il travaillait alors dans un bar comme barman et cuisinier et comme tatoueur à ses heures perdues pour joindre les deux bouts, n'aurait certainement pas fait de difficultés pour se débarrasser de l'enfant une fois qu'elle aurait été en âge d'être initiée au monde des affaires.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, aucun des deux ne lui faciliterait jamais la tâche, le père était aujourd'hui hors d'accès et s'était assuré de garder une main mise définitive sur la garde de sa fille. Et de plus chacun d'eux avait réussi l'exploit de s'adjoindre de puissants alliés qui semblaient aimer lui glisser des bâtons dans les roues.

La femme plongea son regard améthyste dans celui mercure de la femme qui lui faisait face puis dans celui de la fillette avant de lever le menton d'un air dédaigneux.

_ Si jamais je te retrouve dans mes jambes encore une fois je te tue, je ne manquerais pas d'hommes pour avoir une descendance digne de ce nom à qui transmettre ma fortune. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

Elle tourna les talons pour quitter le bâtiment le dos droit et la puissance magique déployée pour appuyer sa menace quand une voix froide s'éleva à son tour dans son dos.

_ Vous ne manquerez certes pas d'hommes mais de cet esprit pourri vous ne tirerez plus d'enfant de quelque manière que ce soit, votre sang se figera et votre avenir ce détruira à chaque pas que vous ferez pour remplacer ce premier bébé. Toute tentative pour blesser cette enfant vous sera rendue à sa puissance et si jamais vous veniez à reparaître devant un Malfoy autrement que humble et soumise, c'est votre vie que vous nous devrez. Moi Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, au nom de la magie, des éléments je vous en fait aujourd'hui la malédiction. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de vous tuer.

Crysalde poussa un hurlement de rage alors que son corps était parcouru de milliers de liens verts et argent qui brillèrent fortement avant de disparaître sous sa peau. Elle esquissa un geste pour les tuer mais il fut à peine débuté qu'une intense douleur lui prit le corps la faisant s'effondrer à genoux aux pieds de l'homme qui avait sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment changé d'apparence. Et c'est en leur lançant un regard haineux qu'elle disparu dans un bruit de transplanage.

Lucius baissa les yeux vers la petite Selena qui le regardait la bouche ouverte et s'agenouilla devant elle.

_ Tout vas bien ? Elle ne t'as rien fait ? Nous allons rentrer au manoir, à moins que tu ne souhaites voir ton père nous pouvons te mener jusqu'à lui si tu le souhaites. Et bien tu ne parles plus ? Ce genre de rencontre seraient elles le déclencheur de ce mutisme qu'on ne peut espérer obtenir de toi ?

Selena secoua la tête et fit un immense sourire plein de larmes contenues à son grand-père avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant et hurlant tout son désespoir et sa peur de petite fille. Lucius se redressa en grimaçant mais se contenta de lui tapoter le dos en marmonnant que tout irait bien au milieu de quelques malédictions précisant qu'il ferait payer à Harry sa réputation ruinée en public.

Narcissa regroupa les amis de Selena et en passant à côté de Lucius l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

_ Lucius mon époux je vous retrouve, croyez moi ce que vous venez de faire sera reconnu à sa juste valeur. Allons les enfants rentrons, je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un bon chocolat chaud et de quelques biscuits pour nous remettre de nos émotions.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie à la suite de sa femme, qui d'un coup de baguette avait libéré les lieux du sort d'intimité et de repousse moldus qu'elle avait lancé rapidement, le blond s'aperçut soudainement que ses tenues lui semblaient moins étrangères qu'auparavant. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil discret à son reflet dans la vitre, il fit intérieurement une danse de la joie pour avoir enfin retrouvé son corps et ses vêtements. Enfin, il était un homme avec tout ce qui allait avec et bientôt il allait pouvoir exprimer à sa tendre épouse sa façon de penser. Le forcer à déserter le lit conjugal, quelle honte était-ce là. Il songea d'ailleurs qu'il devrait peut être envoyer une lettre de remerciements à Miss Blackstone pour son implication dans son retour à la normale. La règle numéro vingt-cinq stipulait après tout qu'un Malfoy n'est pas ingrat et sais se comporter dignement quand il est redevable.

Draco se trouvait heureux que sa famille ai hérité d'un nouveau souffle avec l'arrivée d'Harry et de Selena dans sa vie. Bien que parfois il se retrouvait à espérer se retrouver sur une île déserte avec ses deux merveilleux amant, il était toujours profondément inquiet à ce qui pourrait arriver à leur adorable petite tornade et à ce que pourrait lui apprendre ses grands-parents. Bien qu'il le nierait jusqu'à sa mort si quelqu'un venait à le lui faire remarquer. C'est pourquoi il ne paniqua pas du tout quand il retrouva sa mère en larmes à son arrivée au manoir alors qu'il venait se joindre à eux pour le week-end d'anniversaire de sa petite princesse... Ou alors peut être un petit peu, mais seulement très peu et de façon raisonnable et uniquement alors qu'il aperçu sa belle mère essuyer une larme discrète en tapotant avec compréhension dans le dos de Narcissa. Heureusement pour lui Blaise, en excellent compagnon qui le connaissait merveilleusement bien et qui savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien ou à imaginer le pire, se chargea de poser des questions sur la situation. Lui laissant par là même le temps de compter le nombre de démons miniatures présents dans le séjour et de s'apercevoir que les horribles et collants petits jumeaux étaient seuls et décollés de son petit trésor. Moins inquiet encore, il retourna son attention vers sa mère qui pleurnichait enfin des morceaux de phrases.

_ Lucius... c'est Lucius... ton père... oohhh draco si j'avais su... je suis si désolée.

_ Mère, où sont père et Selena. Allons reprenez vous mère vous détruisez l'image même des Malfoys en plus de ma chemise en soie d'acromentula.

_ C'est à cause de cette horrible femme, répondit Narcissa en tapotant ses yeux humides avec un coin de la cape de Draco et en se redressant dans un regain de colère. Elle était là et est tombé sur Selena comme un vautour sur sa proie elle a été si odieuse. Et elle l'a blessée avant que nous ne puissions intervenir, ma petite fille si figée et silencieuse. Je la revoie encore la secouer et planter ses griffes dans son petit corps. Draco c'était si affreux et ton père, un tel homme s'est interposé face à cette furie qui voulait prendre Selena et lui faire faire merlin sait quoi.

_ Mère, l'interrompit vivement le blond après avoir échangé un regard plus qu'inquiet avec Blaise. Où sont père et Selena ?

_ Dans son bureau, répondit Lady Malfoy en essuyant une nouvelle larme. Avec Harry, il a tout laissé et est venu dès qu'il a su, vraiment une perle ce garçon. Toujours prêt à laisser son travail prenant en suspens alors qu'il y a une urgence.

Se gardant bien de lui rétorquer vivement qu'ils n'avaient aucunement été prévenus d'une urgence quelconque, les deux hommes se précipitèrent dignement vers le bureau de Lord Malfoy en s'attendant au pire. Narcissa se redressa, essuya une nouvelle larme et regarda Jazz qui se tenait dans l'entrée du petit salon avec un sourire amusé.

_ Vous voyez très chère, c'est comme ça qu'on balade des hommes.

Jazz ricana et tendit une tasse de porcelaine dans sa soucoupe à la blonde.

_ Enfin ceux qui ne sont pas mon frère. Mais c'était une magnifique prestation je confirme. Un thé ?

_ Volontiers, je pense que nous pouvons en profiter nous devrions avoir plus de temps pour terminer d'organiser la cérémonie d'anniversaire de Selena. Lucius devrait probablement se faire mousser encore quelques heures et puis l'arrivée de mon cousin et de ses compagnons devrait nous rajouter encore un peu de temps. Je devrais peut être joindre les Kuroganes si nous manquons de temps. Mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons ce soucis.

Jazz sourit d'un air entendu et prit sa propre tasse de thé sous les regards ébahis et admiratifs des enfants toujours présents. Les jumelles notant tout particulièrement cette nouvelle leçon de vie qu'elles comptaient bien mettre en pratique un jour où l'autre.

Draco et Blaise qui se précipitaient depuis peu vers le bureau du patriarche Malfoy, en défoncèrent la porte à coup de sortilèges.

_ Et bien dragon, Blaise, est ce ainsi que vous avez été éduqués ? Comme des sauvages qui défoncent des portes, les interpella le Lord assis bien droit dans son fauteuil un verre de cognac sans âge dans la main.

Les deux interpellés le fixèrent, quelques instants interdits face à la situation, avant de balayer la pièce du regard et de constater avec soulagement qu'Harry les regardait avec amusement sa fille tendrement et confortablement blottie dans ses bras. Blaise se précipita aux côtés de son deuxième compagnon et lança tout un tas de sorts de diagnostiques sur la fillette avant de se déclarer satisfait et de s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en piquant ce qui aurait du être le verre d'Harry.

_ Hum... père, désolé, mère se trouvait être particulièrement alarmante dans ses propos et... vous êtes un homme.

_ Et bien je suis né ainsi fils, rétorqua le blond amusé. Tout comme toi. Mais je te remercie de noter l'évidence. Pour la peine je te ferais noter que ta tenue laisse profondément à désirer peut être devrais je demander à ta mère de revoir avec toi quelques bases fondamentales de la présentation en public.

_ Non mais vous êtes vraiment un homme, reprit Draco en soulignant bien le dernier mot et en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue qui avait subit le contre coup du moment où il ne s'était pas du tout inquiété.

_ Tout se perd de nos jours, soupira dramatiquement Lucius. Harry, j'espère que vous ne laisserez pas cette petite perdre l'art du langage. Oh de toute façon j'y veillerai.

Harry sourit, à son tour amusé par la situation, et prit sur lui d'expliquer le peu qu'il savait de la situation à ses amant. Le tout ponctué évidement des éclaircissements de Lucius qui voulait bien commenter mais certainement pas raconter. Il était après tout encore dans une phase où il essayait de faire oublier (ou d'oublier lui même) qu'il était une femme durant ce fort moment héroïque.

Comme prévu par Narcissa un peu plus tôt, Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer l'absence de Selena à son arrivé et d'exiger des explications. Ne souhaitant pas contrarier l'homme qu'elle savait être peu patient et de caractère vindicatif elle ne tarda pas à lui céder de bonne grâce le résumé de la rencontre atypique dans ce qui était à l'origine une banale rencontre d'affaires. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire quand le potionniste furieux se retourna et fila dans les escaliers sa cape volant derrière lui dans un présage de mort, son compagnon lupin sur les talons.

La maîtresse de maison regarda son cousin donner sa cape à un elfe avec un sourire de connivence.

_ Alors Cissa, maintenant que tu t'es débarrassée de ces Messieurs que puis je faire pour t'aider ?

La blonde sourit en lui tendant son bras qu'il prit avant de la guider vers le jardin qu'elle lui indiqua d'un geste élégant..

_ Vraiment, jamais je n'arriverais à t'avoir Siri. Nous avons tout installé dans la serre mais il reste encore quelques petites choses à mettre en place et je pense que ton aide serait la bienvenue.

_ Et bien je te connais depuis que tu portes des couches cela devrait te suffire pour le savoir. Toute mon aide est disponible. Alors comme ça Lucius est redevenu un homme... Triste histoire. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il ai su être suffisamment créatif dans la protection de notre petite princesse pour que tu lui permette de retrouver son être.

_ Oh une magnifique malédiction comme je n'en ai plus vu depuis ta mère, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire joyeux. Il faut l'avouer ma tante était particulièrement créative pour ce genre de choses.

Sirius eut un sourire amer qu'il effaça aussi vite qu'il était venu et tint la porte de la grande serre à sa cousine pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

_ Bien je veux tous les détails. Et surtout sur les têtes des garçons quand tu les as prévenu. Ton hall m'avait l'air bien net Harry ne l'a pas fait exploser ?

_ Même pas je le soupçonne d'avoir un sort de surveillance sur sa fille ou un sixième sens extrêmement bien développé. Peut être les deux. Il est arrivé, m'a salué selon les convenances et malgré le fait qu'on lui ai fait quitter son travail en urgence pour terminer de rassurer Selena, il a prit le temps de nous apporter le gâteau d'anniversaire de cette dernière comme sa participation à la fête, alors que j'avais convenu avec Draco que ce serait une surprise pour Selena et son père. Après quoi il m'a remercié de prendre soin des enfants et il est parti d'un pas tranquille vers le bureau de Lucius sans même me demander où était la petite.

_ Harry sait toujours ce qu'il se passe encore pire quand on essaye de lui cacher quelque chose, confirma Sirius songeur. Déjà quand il était bébé il fixait les portes avant que les gens arrivent. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il s'entend aussi bien avec Luna et qu'il a fait d'elle la marraine de sa fille. Oh tiens j'ignorais que tu étais réconciliée avec Andromeda.

_ Et bien Galahad est mon petit neveu et Selena sa petite nièce et comme les deux sont d'excellents amis et que je ne pouvais pas ne pas inviter la mère de Galahad qui est elle aussi une bonne amie d'Harry. Et bien j'ai prit sur moi et puis ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait mal avant le mariage d'Andromeda.

Sirius aboya de rire et salua sa deuxième cousine avant de relever ses manches et d'aller aider la tribu de mini Weasleys qui semblaient peiner à installer des cornets à confettis certainement piégés connaissant la génération. Mais qui était il en tant que membre fondateur des Maraudeurs pour couper court à leurs élans créatifs. Peut être même pourrait il les aider en rajoutant quelques sorts de son cru qu'il se ferait une joie de leur apprendre une fois que ses cousines auraient le dos tourné.

Ils eurent tous juste le temps de terminer qu'un elfe de maison apparu pour signaler que les premiers invités étaient à la porte. Forte de son rôle, Narcissa s'empressa d'aller les accueillir tout en ordonnant à son turbulent cousin qui jouait à faire voler les enfants d'aller chercher les garçons et Selena et si possible sans traumatiser les tableaux familiaux. Sirius fit la moue en déclarant solennellement qu'il était toujours sérieux (seul les enfants gloussèrent allez savoir pourquoi) et se retira dans un froissement de cape magistral.

_ Il le fait moins bien que monsieur Severus, nota tout de même la douce voix d'Amaury alors que la porte de la serre se refermait sur l'homme.

Lord Black longea les couloirs sombres du manoir Mafoy, il sentait sur lui les regards lourds des ancêtres férus de magie noire de cette illustre famille. Mais rien ne le détournerait de sa tâche, pas même la lourde porte de la pièce pourtant insonorisée d'où s'échappaient les hurlements de son compagnon. Il savait que dans ces sombres heures chaque jour quelqu'un était torturé. Et présentement c'était le tour des oreilles de Lucius, constata le brun en pénétrant dans la pièce avec classe et maestria. Pour une fois que l'ire de Severus ne lui tombait pas dessus il se trouvait fort aise de le laisser continuer pendant qu'il allait saluer son adorable petite fille. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le présenta devant l'enfant qui le regardait attentivement.

_ Bonjour petite merveille, je crois savoir que tu as eu une mauvaise rencontre avec un dragon enragé ce matin.

_ Bonjour papy siri, répondit la fillette en gloussant. C'était pas un dragon. Les dragons c'est gentil. Papy lucy il a été super fort et même que mimi Cissa elle l'a laissé être un garçon maintenant. C'est quoi dans ta main ?

_ Oh ça, fit semblant de tout juste remarquer l'homme. Et bien figure toi qu'en apprenant ta mésaventure je me suis dit qu'il faudrait quelque chose pour te remonter le moral et comme tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur pour ça et de loin. Et bien te voilà avec un nouveau cadeau attends je te l'agrandi. Et voilà ! Vas y ouvre le.

L'enfant ne fit ni une ni deux et sauta sur le gros paquet qui s'étalait à présent sur le sol alors que Rémus Draco et Blaise lançaient des regards noirs et méfiants au papy farceur.

_ Sirius, ce paquet fait le double de sa taille, fit très justement remarquer son filleul et fils.

_ Hum oui je le constate à présent... Il me paraissait beaucoup plus petit il y a peu.

Rémus se racla la gorge s'attirant un regard lumineux de son compagnon qui le fit soupirer de désespoir.

Un cri puissant et suraigu fit sursauter tout le monde et coupa court aux diverses conversations tenues. Une petite furie se jeta dans les jambes de Sirius pour un calin avant de se jeter sur ses pères pour leur tendre un assortiment de coffrets dvds.

_ Regardez ! C'est Dragons on pourra le regarder ! Des dragons des dragons et j'ai même un Krokmou en peluche pour moi toute seule !... mais je suis pas sûre de pouvoir le déplacer il est plus grand que moi.

_ Oh ça laisse moi te montrer, intervint Sirius alors que Harry lisait le résumé des dvds. Alors tu montes dessus voilà comme ça et tu lui dis vole.

_ Vole, demanda la fillette peu certaine de comprendre avant de s'accrocher et de pousser un autre hurlement de joie alors que la peluche s'animait et s'élevait à un mètre au dessus du sol. PAAPPAAA CA VOOLLEUUUHHH KYAAAAA !

_ Patmol, Sirius, susurra dangereusement Harry alors que son bébé faisait des cabrioles sur son dragon volant.

_ Ce n'est pas un balais, se défendit le canidé en levant les mains en défense. Tu avais interdit les balais ce n'est pas un balais.

_ Ça vole, répondit presque sifflant le jeune père.

_ Mais Ry, elle a ça dans le sang regarde comme elle est heureuse. Et il y a toutes les protections possibles j'y ai personnellement veillé lorsqu'on l'a fabriqué plus un sort qui la retient à la peluche. C'est une avant première de la nouvelle gamme de peluches volantes pour enfants de la boutique de quidditch du chemin de traverse. C'est moins dangereux qu'un balais. Et le fait que j'ai des parts dans cette boutique n'a strictement rien à voir avec cette réalisation. Euh Lena chérie évite de casser ce vase ou on va avoir des gros ennuis tous les deux.

_ Potter je me vois dans l'obligation de vous présenter mes excuses pour avoir laissé vadrouiller ce crétin en paix, déclara Severus en laissant sa main s'abattre sur l'arrière du crâne du dit crétin.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez, en respirant longuement pour s'éviter une migraine, puis releva la tête pour croiser les yeux pétillants de joie de sa progéniture qui le survolait en stationnaire tête en bas.

_ Très bien, capitula t-il. Mais Selena on va définir des règles d'utilisation de cette chose.

_ Trop cool merci papa, s'exclama le lutin chevaucheur de Dragons en l'embrassant avant de repartir vers la porte ouverte. Je vais la montrer aux copains !

Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour l'allumer.

_ Nous ferions bien de nous hâter de rejoindre la serre, je ne voudrais certainement pas ruiner les plans de Narcissa par nôtre absence à la petite fête surprise.

Harry passa la cheminée en grognant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et ne manqua pas de faire part à une Jazz amusée de l'inconscience de la partie Black de la famille. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu continuer longtemps sous les rires de ses amis mais il fut brusquement coupé par Draco qui l'embrassa pour le faire taire et lui signaler enfin l'arrivée de la fillette signalée par un elfe de maison. Harry fit une moue mais se tut et n'hésita pas à éteindre prématurément la lumière et à faire voler deux trois plantes dans le noir afin de mettre mal à l'aise certains moqueurs.

Winky était une bonne elfe qui aimait beaucoup sa petite maîtresse,une enfant adorable qui était toujours prête à aider et très respectueuse des êtres vivants, Winky savait qu'elle était une elfe chanceuse d'avoir pu obtenir une si bonne famille. Lord Potter avait tellement fait pour elle qu'elle veillerai à vie sur l'enfant qui lui avait été confié et qu'elle y mettrait toute son énergie. Mais si il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle la petite créature n'était pas à l'aise du tout c'était bien évidement le vol, activité que ses maîtres avaient à priori dans le sang. Si seulement elle avait pu elle aurait fait apparaître l'enfant auprès de sa famille pour qu'ils puissent lui souhaiter son anniversaire comme il se doit. Mais malheureusement la petite très fière de son nouveau cadeau avait absolument tenue à faire partager l'expérience à Winky. Winky avait espéré pouvoir fermer les yeux très fort et attendre que cela passe, mais il lui avait été confié la mission d'ouvrir les portes sur leur passage afin de ne pas avoir à s'arrêter. Or Winky était une bonne elfe et protégerait toujours sa petite maîtresse. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un petit couinement de soulagement quand elle eu à ouvrir les portes de la serre pour que le dragon puisse s'y engouffrer sous les cris de Selena qui appelait ses amis à plein poumons. Avisant son maître Lord Potter qui lui fit un sourire indulgent, elle transplana rapidement vers ses quartiers afin de prendre une pause bien méritée.

Selena fonçait à tombeaux ouverts, elle avait entendu Jazz dire ça une fois. Ça voulait dire aller à toute vitesse. Elle avait même prit un passager derrière elle, bien que Winky qui avait accepté de l'aider semblait toute crispée et pas du tout passionnée par les cabrioles fantastiques qu'elles pourraient faire. Selena était trop petite en taille pour faire des montagnes russes mais elle avait toujours adoré les manèges qui allaient vite et là elle avait tout dans une peluche. UNE PELUCHE ! Hikuro et Kurayami étaient d'ailleurs d'accord pour dire que c'était absolument génial. Le kitsune et le serpent étant installés sur la tête de la peluche et couinaient/sifflaient de contentement autant qu'ils pouvaient. Enfin, elle songea qu'elle allait trouver des gens que ça allait passionner quand elle vit arriver la serre vers laquelle Winky la guidait. Le problème c'était qu'une fois arrivée, elle s'était retrouvée dans le noir avec personne pour lui répondre. Elle aurait bien bien tapé du pied de frustration mais son papa l'aurait probablement punie et lui aurait prit sa nouvelle peluche. Papa Harry détestait les caprices par dessus tout. Et puis elle ne voulait pas que son papa chéri dise non quand elle allait demander son cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle voulait plus que tout dans l'univers entier. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Jazz à chercher. Et ça ne devait pas être gâché. Et puis tout ce noir c'était vraiment enquiquinant d'abord. Elle tapa dans ses petites mains, fit comme dans Naruto et une immense boule de lumière bleu éclaira toute la serre avant d'exploser en plein de petites lumières.

_ Bon Anniversaire, s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes sous ses yeux écarquillés.

_ Oh c'est une fête pour moi ?

Harry sourit et tendis les bras vers sa fille pour l'aider à descendre.

_ Et oui je t'avais promis qu'un jour tu aurais une super fête d'anniversaire et bien voilà qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Un sourire plein de dents lui fit face et le père de famille se retrouva étranglé par les petits bras costauds de sa progéniture bien aimée.

_ Je t'aime trop papa t'es le meilleur de tous les papas de tout l'univers entier. Mais...

Tout le monde attendit la suite alors que le petit visage se renfrognait inquiet.

_ Quoi donc mon petit lutin ?

_ Ben ça veut dire que j'aurais pas le droit de demander mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? Paske tu sais je voulais un super cadeau mais si j'ai une fête alors je peux pas avoir le cadeau paske avant je pouvais choisir mon super cadeau paske on pouvait pas faire une grande grande fête avec une grande grande famille à nous mais maintenant c'est plus pareil.

Harry lui coupa la parole d'une main sur la bouche en riant doucement.

_ Rien n'a changé tu peux toujours demander un cadeau que tu veux par dessus tout mais tu ne veux pas attendre que tout le monde t'ai donné les autres cadeaux ?

Selena secoua la tête, faisant voler ses jolies couettes.

_ Non celui là d'abord. Alors je peux ?

Harry se concerta du regard avec ses compagnons qui haussèrent les épaules, Selena était difficile à cerner et il était souvent plus facile de suivre. Et puis les Kuroganes, habitués de cette coutume incitaient les autres à se taire et à attendre avec discrétion. Le brun hocha donc la tête et observa sa fille sauter à terre et se diriger vers sa sœur.

Jazz tendit un sac à sa nièce qui s'en empara joyeusement avant de bondir vers Blaise et Draco et de les tirer, toujours en bondissant, pour les placer à côté d'Harry. Tous les regards les fixaient avec attention alors que Selena fouillait joyeusement dans son sac en sifflotant. Elle en tira une liasse de papiers et une petite boite en forme de crâne qu'elle leur tendit.

_ Là c'est ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire.

Draco et Blaise restèrent ahuris face aux documents et ce qu'ils signifiaient. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Harry en balbutiant. Ce dernier les regarda et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille avant d'éclater de rires.

_ Ok ma chérie. Tout ce que tu veux.

_ Mais Harry, commencèrent les deux autres avant de réaliser pleinement ce qui se passait et de se tourner vers Jazz. Stylo.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de signer que Selena poussa un hurlement de sioux en sautant avec ses amis et en les entraînant dans une danse folle.

Narcissa intrigué piqua la copie restante des papiers alors que d'autres avaient disparues aussitôt signées avant de pousser un cri de surprise et de serrer Harry dans ses bras. La feuille passa entre les mains de Lady Zabini qui se joint à l'embrassade joyeusement envoyant voler le bout de papier dans les mains de Lucius qui poussa un hurlement de désespoir. Sous les gloussements joyeux des autres.

Selena s'approcha de son papy Lucy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ T'es pas content que tous mes papas soient mariés maintenant ?

Lucius la regarda puis regarda Harry, puis Sirius et Rémus qui ricanaient aux côtés de Severus, puis Jazz qui le regardait d'un air narquois et enfin sa femme avant de prendre une décision qui allait en faire râler beaucoup.

_ Tu sais quoi, je pense que je vais avoir des choses à t'enseigner. Après tout il y est des choses que tous les Malfoys se doivent de savoir. Et on va commencer dès maintenant avec toutes les règles que tu dois savoir.

Fred et Georges se penchèrent sur les épaules d'Harry qui observait Lucius traîner l'enfant vers les cadeaux et le centre de la fête.

_ Harry mon frère,

_ Tu n'est pas sorti de l'auberge

_ Mais ta vie sera tellement palpitante

_ Entouré d'une fillette et de

_ Deux serpentards que nous comptons

_ Sur toi pour nous donner tous les détails

_ Que nous pourrions louper.

Harry grogna mais se laissa entraîner sans protester plus par ses deux tous nouveaux maris sous les rires de ses amis. Non sans avoir traîtreusement lâché aux jumeaux diaboliques que Ron, qui se gondolait comme une baleine asthmatique sur une chaise, fricotait lui aussi joyeusement avec un serpentard pur souche.

FIN.

* * *

Et oui vraiment vous ne rêvez pas j'ai posté la fin. bon y'a deux trois trucs qui me trottent encore dans la tête mais je suis en plein sur un problème sherlockien qui m'occupe grandement le cerveau et qui fait que petits bonus attendront.

merci à ceux qui auront eu le courage d'attendre et de lire.

Gros bisous.

ND


End file.
